Ehre und Stärke I: Fortunas Wege
by Tatheya
Summary: Ein Volk sollte wissen wann es besiegt ist.“ Wüsstest du es Heero? Oder ich?“ Die römischen Truppen stehen kurz vor der finalen Schlacht gegen die Germanen. Doch Fortunas Wege sind verschlungen, nicht nur für die Besiegten.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Nun ja, diese Geschichte ist zunächst mal ein Experiment. Der Ausgang eben dieses Experiments wird maßgeblich von euren Anregungen abhängen. Ich habe noch keine Ahnung wie sich die Geschichte entwickelt, oder ob es bei den angegebenen Pairings bleibt... Am Anfang war eben diese Idee und jetzt mal sehen. Normalerweise arbeite ich nicht so, aber warum es mal nicht so probieren.

Ehre und Stärke

Kapitel 1

Der Wald wirkte so friedlich, wie immer.

Ein Ort der Ruhe. Ein Ort, an dem ein Mann auf die Götter treffen konnte, wenn er denn ein reines Wesen hatte. Doch diese Idylle war trügerisch. In Wahrheit würde dieser Wald sich in nur wenigen Stunden in einen Friedhof gewandelt haben. Die Erde unter ihren Füßen würde rot gefärbt sein und getränkt vom Blut der vielen tapferen und ehrenvollen Krieger, die heute den Tod finden würden.

Würde er selbst bei den Toten liegen? Oder würde Odin ihn beschützen, wie es der mächtige Kriegsgott schon so lange tat? Zechs umfasste das aus Holz gefertigte Medaillon, das um seinen Hals hin und einen Raben zeigte. Ein Tier das seit jeher dem Gott der Toten und des Krieges geweiht war.

Doch dann stopfte Zechs den Glücksbringer unter seinen Lederharnisch und band sich die langen blonden Haare zu einem festen Pferdeschwanz.

Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern bis die Römer zum Angriff übergingen. In der Tat warteten die drei Stämme, die sich hier zusammengefunden hatten, schon seit zwei Tagen auf diese Schlacht. Das Warten zehrte an den Nerven der Männer und ließ die Anführer keine Minute ruhig schlafen. Zechs selbst fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Die letzten Tage hatte er in einem Zustand ständiger Alarmbereitschaft verbracht und dies war allemal anstrengender als ein einziges hartes Gefecht gegen die Römer. Aber wahrscheinlich war dies genau die Taktik der Soldaten aus dem fernen Land im Süden, wo es angeblich so warm war, dass kein Schnee fiel und die Bäume die unglaublichsten Früchte trugen.

Vor allem wegen Lucrezia machte er sich große Sorgen seit er wusste, dass sie ein Kind erwartete, sein Kind.

Natürlich war sie mit ihm und seinen Männern gezogen und kämpfte als eine der wenigen Bogenschützen gegen die Invasoren und das obwohl das Volk der Römer für sie so etwas wie eine zweite Heimat gewesen war. Lucrezia, das ließ schon ihr Name vermuten, war bei den Römern aufgewachsen. Dann jedoch im Alter von acht Jahren war sie zu ihren Wurzeln zurückgekehrt. Zechs kannte sie seit jener Zeit und aus der tiefen Freundschaft zwischen zwei Kindern, war eine noch tiefere Liebe geworden.

Er hätte sie zu den Stämmen im Norden schicken sollen, da wäre sie und das Kind in Sicherheit gewesen. Doch sie hatte diesen Vorschlag mit der ihr typischen Art abgelehnt: Hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ihn mit diesem durchdringenden Blick gemustert.

Zechs wickelte sich die breiten Lederbänder um die Handgelenke und prüfte noch einmal die Schärfte seines Schwertes. Er hatte es vor einigen Monden einem toten Legionär abgenommen. Selbst die Waffe eines einfachen römischen Soldaten war tödlicher als die Waffen ihres Volkes. Ja, sie waren den Römern unterlegen, vor allem bei einem offenen Gefecht. Bei Angriffen aus dem Hinterhalt im unwegsamen Gelände jedoch, da hatten Zechs und seine Männer schon oft reiche Beute gemacht und viele Römer zu den großen Urahnen ins Totenreich Hel geschickt.

Es wurde Zeit, dass er ins Lager zurückging. Wenn die Römer noch länger auf sich warten ließen, dann würden die Germanen eben den ersten Schritt tun und der großen Streitmacht des Feindes entgegen ziehen. Das Warten hatte sie alle satt.

Noch einmal sah Zechs um sich und wie durch Zufall fiel sein Blick auf einen Strauch mit roten Beeren und in dem Gestrüpp saß ein Rabe.

Ein Schauer fegte über seinen Rücken, auch wenn er in der Regel nicht viel von Omen und Vorahnungen hielt. Den ganzen Tag hing er bereits seinen düsteren Gedanken nach, den Ängsten um Lucrezia und die Sorge um seine Männer. Und wen sollte es da verwundern, wenn man jede noch so kleine Begebenheit als Fingerzeig der Götter deutete, der womöglich einen Ausweg aus der Situation zeigte.

Rote Beeren von der Farbe des Blutes und ein Rabe. Vielleicht stand das Rot auch für das Blut der Römer und der Rabe, der an den Beeren pickte stand für Odin in seiner Form als Kriegsgott. Oder doch Odin als Totengott, der sich der gefallenen und besiegten Germanen annahm...

Aber das war das Mirakel mit den Omen. Welche Deutung war zutreffend? Nur die Zukunft würde es zeigen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 2

Zechs bemühte sich redlich das Bild des Vogels zu verdrängen und ebenso seine Sorge. Er musste mit einem kühlen Kopf in die Schlacht ziehen. Nichts durfte ihn ablenken.

Während er zurück ins Lager ging riss er gedankenverloren von einer der Tannen einige Nadeln und rieb sie zwischen seinen Fingern. Trotz allem lächelte er als er den vertrauten Geruch des Harzes wahrnahm. Ja, das war seine Heimat.

Lucrezia saß vor dem kleinen Zelt, das er sich mit ihr teilte, und überprüfte ihre Pfeile. Sie sah nur kurz auf als er sich setzte. „Sei vorsichtig.", bat sie ihn. Sie war es schon gewohnt, dass er vor einer Schlacht oder einem Überfall in den Wäldern verschwand um dort alleine zu sein.

„Das gilt auch für dich." Zechs blickte sie liebevoll an. „Spürst du schon etwas?" Er kniete sich neben sie und legte eine Hand auf ihren, noch flachen, Bauch.

Sie lachte nur und schlug spielerisch seine Hand beiseite: „Das ist noch viel zu früh. Ich glaube, du musst noch drei Monde warten bis du deinen Sohn spüren kannst!" Sie legte ihren Köcher weg.

„Meinst du es wird ein Junge?"

Wieder lächelte sie und zog ihn stürmisch an sich heran, so dass er auf sie fiel und das Paar engumschlungen auf dem Waldboden landete.

„Bei so einem starken und wilden Vater, das muss einfach ein Junge werden."

„Ich hoffe du weißt was dir heute Abend blüht, wenn du schon so darauf anspielst.", raunte Zechs in ihr Ohr. Die Nacht nach einer erfolgreich geschlagener Schlacht war immer sehr leidenschaftlich und ausschweifend.

„Hebt euch das für später auf!"

Zechs richtete sich auf und musterte Otto missbilligend, der zu ihnen getreten war und sich ein spöttisches Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Ist etwas?", erkundigte sich Zechs.

„Ja, weiter vorne im Lager ist ein Römer aufgetaucht. Die Häuptlinge wollen, dass du kommst."

Zechs wollte seinen Ohren kaum trauen. „Ein Römer?"

„Ja."

„Wohl wirklich besser ich sehe mir das an." Zechs und Lucrezia waren die einzigen der Germanen, die die Sprache der Römer beherrschten. Zechs hatte es von Lucrezia gelernt, damals als sie noch Kinder waren. So hatte sie sich unterhalten können ohne dass sie jemand der übrigen Stammesmitglieder verstehen konnte.

Natürlich hatte sie sich damit auch häufig eine Tracht Prügel von dem alten Häuptling eingehandelt, denn es war ein Frevel so zu sprechen wie die verhassten Römer. Doch für die beiden Kinder war es nur ein Zeitvertreib gewesen. Er später hatten sie auch den taktischen und militärischen Vorteil gesehen, den es mit sich bringen konnte diese Sprache zu sprechen und zu verstehen.

Vor allem, da die meisten, wenn sogar nicht alle Römer, glaubten, die Germanen wären unzivilisierte Barbaren, die ihre eigenen Kinder den Göttern opferten und das Blut der Feinde tranken, um sich ihre Stärke einzuverleiben. Und solche Barbaren würden nie so etwas edles und erhabenes wie die Sprache der Römer sprechen können. Oh, ja. Die Römer war schon ein dekadentes und arrogantes Volk.

Doch im Moment waren die Germanen in einer verzweifelten Lage und drohten in die Mühlen der römischen Machtpolitik und Expansion zu geraten. Doch sie würden sich bis zum letzten Mann, bis zur letzten Frau und Kind wehren. Mochten die Römer glauben sie seien nichts weiter als Barbaren. Auch Barbaren konnte kämpfen.

Noch einmal küsste Zechs seine Geliebte, dann ließ er sich von Otto durch das Lager führen. Überall saßen die Krieger vor ihren Zelten und prüften die Waffen. Doch diese Geschäftigkeit konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass sie ebenso wie Zechs besorgt waren.

‚Vielleicht beginn es noch zu schneien.', dachte er. ‚Das wäre von Vorteil für uns.' Denn die fest organisierten Verbände der Römer würden im dichten Wald und auf rutschigem Boden geschwächt werden.

Schon von weitem sah Zechs die Menschentraube, die sich um einen eindrucksvollen Schimmel gebildet hatte. Auf dem Pferd saß ein junger Römer, er mochte so alt wie Zechs ein.

Der Römer trug eine schmucklose Rüstung und er hatte blondes Haar! Das Haar eines Germanen! Die Unruhe der Krieger verstärkte sich noch zusätzlich als der junge Soldat anfing in ihrer Sprache zu reden: „So hört mir doch zu.", versuchte er sich Gehör zu verschaffen.

„Wir hören ganz gewiss nicht auf einen Verräter."

Zechs erkannte den Sprecher, es war Erkmar, der Anführer des Stammes aus dem südlichen Flusstal.

Der Schimmel tänzelte nervös als sich die Menschen enger um das Pferd scharten und Zechs fragte sich unwillkürlich ob die Römer ihre Pferde nicht besser erziehen konnten.

„Ich komme im Namen des Kaisers zu euch, wenn ihr euch ergebt..." Weiter kam der Kundschafter nicht, denn die Männer höhten ihm mit lautem Gelächter.

„Wir werden deinem Kaiser zeigen, wer sich hier ergibt.", erwidert Erkmar erneut. „Was für eine Beleidigung uns so ein Bürschchen zu schicken. Tötet ihn... Nein, hackt ihm den Kopf ab und schickt den Rest zu den Römern."

„Nein!", ergriff Zechs das Wort und zog damit alle Blicke auf sich, selbst die des römischen Botschafters ruhten auf ihm. „Er trägt keinerlei Waffen. Es ist feige einen Unbewaffneten grundlos zu töten." In der Tat trug der Römer nichts als seine Rüstung, keinen Bogen, keinen Speer noch nicht einmal das Kurzschwert.

„Natürlich gibt es einen Grund. Er ist Römer und hat unser Volk verraten. Sieh ihn dir nur an, warum sonst kann er unsere Sprache sprechen. Und du Zechs bist zu jung, um hier etwas bestimmen zu können." Die anderen Männer murmelten zustimmend und Zechs vermied es anzuführen, dass Erkmars Logik ihre Löcher hatte. Zechs konnte die Sprache der Römer sprechen, war aber doch deshalb auch kein Verräter.

Ganz gleich. Es war feige, egal ob dieser Junge ein Germane gewesen war und jetzt für den Feind kämpfte oder nicht. Außerdem bewunderte Zechs den Mut dieses Römers, der sich unbewaffnet in ihr Lager gewagt hatte, um ihnen diese Botschaft zu überbringen – so sinnlos diese Tat auch sein mochte. Zechs wusste, dass keiner der hier versammelten Germanen so etwas tun würde und zu den Römern spazieren würde.

Als er sah, dass die anderen ihre Messer und Schwerter zogen, griff auch Zechs nach seiner Waffe und kämpfte sich näher an das Pferd heran. Endlich bekam er die Zügel zu fassen und zerrte den Kopf des Tieres in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, weg vom Lager.

„Was machst du?", zischte der Römer ihm zu.

„Dich retten.", erwiderte Zechs lakonisch und bemerkte den überraschten und erstaunten Blick des Reiters, dann hob er sein Schwert und hieb es dem Pferd mit der flachen Seite auf die muskulösen Hinterbacken. Wie zu erwarten steig es und die Männer, die immer näher gekommen waren, schreckten zurück.

Der Römer war nicht blöd und trat dem Pferd die Fersen in den Bauch, suchte die Lücke zwischen den Männern und galoppierte davon.

Zechs sah ihm nach, irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er den sonderbaren Römer mit den blonden Haaren wiedertreffen würde. Vielleicht standen sie sich später auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenüber.

„Was hast du getan?" Erkmar packte Zechs an der Schulter und riss ihn zu sich herum.

„Ich töte keine unbewaffneten Männer. Wenn es der Wille der Götter ist, dass dieser Römer sterben soll, dann werden sie diesen Willen schon auf dem Schlachtfeld erfüllen. Ich erkenne seinen Mut an und dieser Mut hat ihm das Leben erkauft."

Erkmar starrte ihn feindselig an, doch auch er wusste, dass er nicht auf Zechs und dessen gefürchtete Horde von Kriegern verzichten konnte. Deshalb beließ er es bei einem Knurren und spuckte Zechs vor die Füße.

„Kümmern wir uns um die Schlacht.", brüllte er den Männern zu. „Kümmere dich um deine Männer, Zechs."

„Natürlich", ergeben nickte Zechs und kehrte zu Lucrezia und den anderen zurück.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 3

Der Wald wirkte so friedlich. Mit diesen mächtigen alten Bäumen, die am Rande der Lichtung standen. Dem Geruch nach feuchter Erde und Tannennadeln. Doch Treize musste sich nur umwenden und der Anblick, der sich ihm dann bieten würde, hätte nichts mehr mit dieser friedlichen Idylle gemein. Er schloss wieder die Augen und lehnte sich an den Stamm eines solchen alten Baumes.

Germanien. Das war also Germanien. Wie hatte sein Freund noch am Abend vor Treizes Abschied von Rom und der zivilisierten Welt gesagt? ‚Germanien, so öde und landschaftlich ohne Reize. Wie kann man je so ein Land als seine Heimat bezeichnen?'

Öde und ohne landschaftliche Reize. Da konnte Treize nur zustimmen. Überall nur Wälder, dunkle, feuchte Wälder.

Doch es gab durchaus Menschen, die dies als ihre Heimat bezeichneten und die nur allzu gewillt waren, diese Heimat auch zu verteidigen, denn sonst wäre Treize jetzt nicht hier. Er war der Legat der Truppen des Nordens und sein Kaiser hatte ihn mit dem Auftrag betraut Germanien endgültig in das ohnehin schon riesige römische Imperium einzuverleiben.

Mehr als ein Jahr kämpften sie bereits, fernab der Heimat und fern jeglichen Luxus. Nicht, dass Treize etwa ein verweichlichtes und verwöhntes Bürschchen wäre. Doch auch er sehnte sich nach einem vernünftigen Badehaus und seiner Villa, in den Bergen vor Rom. Sein Anwesen erbaut aus feinstem Marmor und dem großzügigen Garten, den großen Zypressen die in den heißen Mittagsstunden wohltuenden Schatten spendeten. Auch sehnte er sich nach seiner Bibliothek und den Theatern. Er kam sich schon selbst wie ein Barbar vor. Die wenigen philosophischen Werke, die er mit nach Germanien hatte nehmen können, kannte er inzwischen alle auswendig. Aus Langweile hatte er seinen beiden Dienern schon mit eben diesen Schriftrollen das Lesen beigebracht. Nicht, dass sie sonderlich dankbar für diese Ehren gewesen wären.

Zusätzlich wurde Treize Ausdrucksweise wurde immer mehr zu der eines gewöhnlichen Soldaten. Seine Verwandten würden ihn auslachen, wenn er wieder unter ihnen weilen würde.

Vielleicht nach dieser Schlacht. Vielleicht konnten sie dann alle in den Süden zurückkehren. Treize hatte auch nicht die geringste Lust noch einen Winter hier im Norden zu verbringen. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ ihn unwillkürlich frösteln und er zog den roten Umhang mit dem Pelzbesatz enger um seine Schultern.

Wo nur Quatre blieb? Treize würde es sich vor seinen Männern nie anmerken lassen, doch so langsam machte er sich Sorgen um seinen Tribun. Quatre war germanischer Abstammung, sprach die Sprache dieser Leute und war deshalb von Treize ausersehen worden mit den Stämmen, die nicht weit von hier lagerten und sich auf den Kampf vorbereiteten, zu verhandeln. Doch Treize ahnte bereits, dass diese Germanien sich nicht auf eine Verhandlung einlassen würde. Eher würden sie kämpfen, Mann gegen Mann, bis auch der Letzte von ihnen tot war.

Mit dem Stiefel scharrte er im feuchten Dreck unter seinen Füßen. Ihm wäre es lieber, wenn der Boden trocken wäre. Hoffentlich fing es nicht noch an zu schneien. Seine Männer taten sich bereits schwer genug. Sie waren dem Feind zwar zahlenmäßig und technisch überlegen, doch Treize wusste auch, dass er seinen Feind nicht unterschätzen durfte.

Schon viele römische Soldaten hatten in diesen dunklen und heimtückischen Wäldern ihre Leben verloren.

„Legat, die Männer sind bereit."

Treize blickte zu dem jungen Offizier, der an seine Seite getreten war, dann nickte er. „Noch immer nichts?"

„Nein." Auch Heeros Gesicht zeigte eine Spur von Sorge. „Meint ihr, sie haben..." Er wagte es nicht einmal auszusprechen. Auch wenn Quatre und Heero ständige Konkurrenten um Treizes Gunst waren, sie schätzten und lernten voneinander.

„Quatre getötet?", vollendete Treize den Satz. „Wir werden sehen."

Dann warf er endgültig einen letzten Blick auf die vor ihm liegende Lichtung. Er behielt diesen Blick tief in seinem Innersten, schon in nur wenigen Stunden würde es hier ganz anders aussehen.

Gemeinsam mit Heero, der das Kommando über die Fußtruppen inne hatte, ging er zu seinen Männern zurück.

Die Fußtruppen hatten sich bereits aufgestellt und die Bogenschützen hatten am Hügel zu ihrer Rechten Stellung bezogen. Die Reiterei würde Treize selbst befehligen und wartete am Fluss auf ihren Einsatz.

Die Soldaten zu Fuß und die Bogenschützen würden ihr Besten tun, die Germanen in Richtung Fluss zu treiben. Dort würde sie die Reiterei dann niedermetzeln und ihnen gleichzeitig den letzten Fluchtweg über das Wasser abschneiden.

Treizes Rappe stand ruhig zwischen den Soldaten, so als ob ihm die nervöse Spannung, die sich langsam aber sicher breitmachte nichts anhaben könnte.

Trowa, der das Pferd am Zügel hielt, sah nur kurz auf als Treize dem Tier im Vorübergehen den Hals klopfte. Doch Treize deutete den Blick seines Dieners gleich richtig. „Nein, leider noch nichts von Quatre."

Trowa nickte nur und wandte sich wieder dem Pferd zu. Er streichelte die schmale Blesse und murmelte dem Tier etwas ins Ohr. Treize wusste, dass es keinen anderen Mann im gesamten Lager gab, der so gut auf die Tiere eingehen konnte.

Doch noch während Treize bei seinem Pferd stand, ging plötzlich ein Ruck durch die Menge der Soldaten. Automatisch suchten Treizes Augen den Waldrand ab. Griffen die Germanen etwa an?

Doch dann sah er den Schimmel, der auf sie zu galoppiert kam.

Treize sandte ein stummes Dankgebet zu den Göttern. Quatre war augenscheinlich wohlauf, hatte jedoch Mühe sein Pferd zu zügeln. Einige Soldaten konnten gerade noch zur Seite springen, bevor sie ein Huf treffen konnte oder sie der mächtige Leib des Pferden umstieß.

Endlich wurde das Tier langsamer und kam schließlich zum Stehen. Quatre steig ab und ging die letzten Schritte auf Treize zu. Er schüttelte schon im Näherkommen den Kopf. „Nichts Legat. Sie ließen mich nicht einmal ausreden."

Eigentlich hatte Treize auch nichts anders erwartet. „Wie viele Männern sind es?" Nicht nur dass Quatre den Germanen das Angebot der Kapitulation unterbringen sollte, er sollte auch etwas über die genaue Stärke des Feindes herausfinden.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen, ihr Lager ist sehr weitläufig und verstreut." Das war nicht gerade das erwünschte Ergebnis, aber nun gut.

Treize musterte den jungen Offizier eindringlicher. „Bist du verletzt?"

„Nein Legat."

„Den Göttern sei dank. Deine Schwestern hätte mir wer weiß was angetan."

Quatre schmunzelte. Obwohl er germanischer Abstammung war und man ihm dies auch deutlich ansah – der blonde Haarschopf war nicht gerade sehr römisch – sein Vater war ein sehr einflussreicher Römer, der einer edlen und alten Familie entstammte. Genauso wie Treize, deshalb war es auch kein Wunder, dass man den jungen Quatre zu Treize geschickt hatte und der nun unter dem Legat diente.

Die Verbindung zwischen den beiden Familie war in der Tat so eng, dass sich die feine Gesellschaft von Rom sicher war, Treize würde demnächst eine der zahlreichen Schwestern von Quatre ehelichen.

„Geh zurück in dein Zelt, du hast für heute schon genug getan.", befahl Treize als er sah, dass sich Quatre gerade sein Schwert umschnallen wollte.

Erschrocken sah Quatre auf und protestierte: „Aber ich kann die Bogenschützen befehlen."

„Nein." Der Tonfall sagte alles und Quatre war klug genug nicht zu widersprechen, auch wenn Treize es ihm ansah, wie sehr es den Tribun ärgerte. „Wenn du auch nur einen Fuß auf das Schlachtfeld setzt, werde ich dich auspeitschen lassen.", drohte er halb im Ernst. „Du hast heute großen Mut bewiesen. Also sei zufrieden."

Quatre senkte betreten den Blick. Treize wusste, dass sein Offizier sehr ehrgeizig war und dafür auch gerne seine eigenen Bedürfnisse hinten anstellte. Doch Treize konnte keinen Tribun gebrauchen, der bereits körperlich und geistig völlig ausgelaugt war. Und dies war Quatre mit Sicherheit, keine Frage.

Als Quatre mit Trowa zusammen gegangen war, sprach Treize noch einmal mit Heero die Strategie durch. Heero sollte ihm ein Zeichen geben, so bald der Angriff erfolgen würde und noch einmal eines, wenn die Germanen in Richtung Fluss getrieben wurden.

Schweren Herzens, auch wenn er wusste, dass seine Soldaten bei Heero in guten Händen waren, verließ er dann das Lager und gesellte sich zu den anderen Reitern.

Wie lange der Angriff wohl noch auf sich warten lassen würde?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 4

„Quatre, es fängt an! Komm schnell mit." Ein sichtlich aufgebrachter Trowa stürmte in das kleine Zelt des jungen Tribuns und schien nicht zu bemerken, dass Quatre in seinem jetzigen Zustand unmöglich ins Freie treten konnte. Es sei denn er wollte sich Frostbeulen holen und sich gleichzeitig zum Gespött der gesamten Legion machen.

„Was machst du da?"

Trowa musterte verwirrt wie Quatre splitterfasernackt vor seiner Pritsche stand und sich dabei wie eine Schlange verrenkte, um sein einen Blick auf seinen Rücken erhaschen zu können.

Zu dumm, dass es in dem Zelt keinen Spiegel gab. Quatre versuchte sich noch etwas weiter zu strecken und mit seiner Hand die Stelle auf seinem Rücken zu erreichen, die ihm so höllisch weh tat. Natürlich hatte er es gegenüber Treize verschwiegen, dass er sich doch verletzt hatte. Zweimal wäre er beinahe vom Pferd gestürzt als dieses in halsbrecherischem Tempo durch den Wald gerast war und Quatre den herabhängenden Ästen nicht mehr rechtzeitig hatte ausweichen können. Doch, Apollo sei dank, hatte er sich noch irgendwie an der Mähne des Schimmels festhalten können bevor er auf den Waldboden gefegt worden wäre.

„Ist da etwas?" Er gab es auf und wandte sich schließlich an Trowa, drehte diesem seinen Rücken zu.

Trowa sog erschrocken die Luft ein als das Licht von draußen auf das betreffende Körperteil fiel.

„Ah, doch so schlimm.", kommentierte Quatre dieses Zeichen. Zu den Ärzten würde er jedoch ganz gewiss nicht gehen. Erstens hatte diese jetzt alle Hände voll zu tun da die Schlacht endlich begonnen hatte. Zweitens würde es einer von denen bestimmt einem Kollegen oder einem Legionär erzählen und es wäre dann nur eine Frage der Zeit bis es auch dem Legat zu Ohren kommen würde und dann müsste sich Quatre vor Treize erklären.

„Wie hast du das angestellt?" Vorsichtig legte Trowa seine Finger auf die Stellen, die sich bereits zu einem zornigen blau-violett verfärbt hatten. Keine Frage, Quatre würde einige schlaflose Nächte vor sich haben, denn so konnte er nicht auf seinem Rücken liegen. Doch als Trowa so nahe bei dem anderen Mann stand, konnte er auch auf dessen Vorderseite einige dunkle Flecken erkennen.

Quatre wollte sich zwar noch die Decke von seinem Bett vor die Brust drücken, doch zu spät.

„Und du wolltest noch das Kommando übernehmen! Treize hatte recht: Du überschätzt dich maßlos." Trowa hatte kein Problem damit Quatre nicht auch einmal zu rügen, egal ob dieser nun gesellschaftlich höher stand als er.

Da stöhnte Quatre nur und ließ es zu, dass ihn Trowa eingehender betrachtete. Dann hatte der Diener endgültig seine Inspektion beendet und drückte Quatre auf das Bett. „In Treizes Zelt finde ich bestimmt eine Salbe, bleib du so lange liegen."

„Aber pass auf, dass Duo dich nicht sieht. Hörst du?"

Duo war der andere Diener von Treize und konnte leider selten einmal seinen Mund halten. Vor allem konnte er ihn nie halten, wenn er ihn halten sollte.

Wenn Duo Trowa dabei erwischte, wie dieser nach einer Salbe suchte, dann wusste es bald auch Treize und auch noch Heero. Und genau vor Heero wollte sich Quatre kein Zeichen der Schwäche erlauben. Quatre war nicht der Größte und wirkte alles andere als besonders hart und ausdauernd. Doch nichtsdestotrotz er war ein guter Schwertkämpfer und ein noch besserer Bogenschütze. Außerdem verfügte er über ein sehr gutes taktisches Gespür und konnte sich in jeder noch so verzwickten Situation einen guten Überblick verschaffen.

Alles Eigenschaften, die jedoch nicht auf den ersten Blick zu sehen waren. Doch genau jener zählte und machte Eindruck bei den Soldaten.

Heero war das genaue Gegenteil von Quatre: Er strahlte eine unerbittliche Härte aus und seine Augen blickten zuweilen kälter als die von Treize. Heero ließ sich nie von einem Auftrag abbringen und hatte schon als kleiner Junge täglich trainiert um einmal Soldat zu werden. Eine beliebte Geschichte, die die Legionäre sich am Lagerfeuer erzählten, war die des jungen Heero, der während eines Ringkampfes sich den Arm gebrochen hatte, aber dann noch den Kampf erfolgreich zu Ende gekämpft hatte und es anscheinend nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass er verletzt war. So etwas brachte einem den Respekt von den Männern ein.

Von ihrem Legaten Treize gab es auch solche Geschichten, oder sollte man es besser schon Legenden nennen? Treize war angeblich als Siebzehnjähriger mit seinen Freunden auf einer Eberjagd gewesen. Übermütig und leichtsinnig wie junge Leute eben sind, hatten sie den Eber unterschätzt und hätte Treize nicht als einziger die Ruhe bewahrt und das Tier mit seinem Spieß erledigt, hätte es wohl Tote gegeben. Aber einen wilden Eber alleine zu bezwingen, das war schon eine außerordentliche Leistung.

Jedoch gab es von Treize auch ganz andere Geschichten, die am Lagerfeuer kursierten. Zum Beispiel die von der jungen Ehefrau, die der Legat verführt hatte und sich dann ungeniert in deren Ehebett amüsiert hatte. Unglücklicherweise war im Eifer des Gefechts der Gatte aufgetaucht. Und was hatte Treize getan?!

Den Mann auch noch ins Bett gelockt und sie hatten sich zu dritt vergnügt.

Duo hatte die Geschichte unlängst bei einem kleinen Gelage in Treizes Zelt zum Besten gegeben und es war Treize selbst gewesen, der über diese Anekdote am lautesten gelacht hatte. Quatre glaubte kaum, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach. Aber auf der anderen Seite hatte Treize einen etwas zweifelhaften Ruf in dieser Beziehung.

Quatre wusste nicht, was die Soldaten sich so über ihn erzählten, aber ganz sicher waren es keine ruhmreichen Geschichten über Ringkämpfe oder abenteuerliche Bettgeschichten.

„Und wenn schon. Dann soll Duo mich eben sehen." Trowa konnte diese unterschwellige Rivalität zwischen Heero und Quatre sowieso nicht so ganz nachvollziehen. Gerade weil die beiden Tribune außerhalb ihres Dienstes sogar gute Freund waren.

„Trowa!", befahl Quatre nun mit unerbittlicher Strenge.

„Er wird sowieso nicht da sein.", beschwichtigte Trowa mit erhobenen Händen. Ja, Duo würde wahrscheinlich dem Schlachtgetümmel zusehen. So wie es eigentlich auch Trowa und Quatre hatten tun wollen. Doch Quatre wusste auch aus Erfahrung, dass dieser Kampf noch lange andauern würde. Sie würden nichts verpassen, wenn sie sich erst später an den Rand des Schlachtfeldes wagen würden.

Während Trowa verschwunden war, folgte Quatre dem Rat des Dieners und legte sich auf sein Lager. Er fragte sich, ob der sonderbare Germane wohl noch lebte oder schon unter dem Schwert eines Römers gefallen war. Bei genauer Betrachtung verdankte er diesem Mann sein Leben! Die Germanen hätten ihn wirklich geköpft, gevierteilt oder weiß Gott was mit ihm angetan, wenn dieser Mann nicht eingegriffen hätte.

Quatre war ihm wahrlich zu Dank verpflichtet und es tat ihm fast leid, dass es wohl nie mehr eine Gelegenheit geben könnte, bei der er diesen Dank auch aussprechen konnte.

„Jetzt sag schon, wie ist es passiert?" Trowa war so schnell es ging wieder zurück und stellte einen kleinen, irdenen Krug auf den Tisch neben Quatres Bett.

„Hat dich Duo gesehen?", fragte Quatre stattdessen.

„Nein."

„Gut." Quatre seufzte. „Einer dieser Germanen hat meinem Pferd mit dem Schwert auf den Hintern geschlagen."

„Oh, ja. Brutus kann das nicht vertragen, er ist bestimmt gestiegen." Natürlich kannte Trowa den Schimmel und dessen Schwächen, kümmerte er sich nicht nur um die Pferde des Legaten, sondern auch um die der Tribune. Vor allem da die Legion viele gute Männer während der letzten Monde verloren hatte.

Die Überfälle der Germanen mitten im Wald auf kleine Abteilungen hatte die Römer empfindlich geschwächt. Deshalb war diese Schlacht auch so wichtig, gleichsam zog sie einen Schlussstrich und würde den Germanen für lange Zeit den Mut nehmen, sich gegen die römische Verwaltung und Siedlungen zu erheben.

„Brutus ist galoppiert als ob die Furien selbst hinter ihm her wären. Und bei diesen vielen Bäumen und morschen Ästen... Ich bin froh, dass ich mir nicht das Genick gebrochen habe."

Trowa brummelte nur etwas und setzte sich jetzt auf das Bett. „Ich weiß, das wird etwas unangenehm.", raunte er, die Stimme nun so sanft und ruhig, wie wenn er mit den Pferden arbeitete. „Aber es wird dir helfen."

Dann massierte er die zahlreichen Blutergüsse mit der Salbe und Quatre tränten die Augen von dem beißendem Geruch der Kräuter. Außer einem überraschten Stöhnen als Trowa zu fest gedrückt hatte, kam kein weiterer Schmerzenslaut über seine Lippen und er fand so langsam sogar Gefallen an dieser Behandlung. Schon längst hatte Quatre die Augen geschlossen und versuchte die Geräusche von draußen auszublenden, die durch die Zeltplane zu ihnen drangen. Die Schlacht war zwar nicht weit entfernt, doch das Lager war gut befestigt und bewacht. Die Germanen würden sie hier nicht behelligen und doch war das Klirren der Waffen und die Schreie der Männer nicht zu überhören.

„Dreh dich um." Trowas Hände ruhten auf den Schultern des Soldaten und kneteten die angespannten Muskeln.

„Machst du das auch für Treize?", verlangte Quatre zu wissen, während er der Bitte nachkam. Er legte sich auf das Bett zurück und ließ Trowa zwischen seinen Beinen knien.

„Nein. Ich bin doch nicht sein Leibdiener.", gab Trowa entrüstet zurück und machte es sich in seiner neuen Position bequem. Verteilte nochmals eine großzügige Portion der Kräutersalbe auf seinen Fingern und bearbeitete nun auch die Blutergüsse unterhalb von Quatres Schlüsselbein.

Es stimmte, Trowa kümmerte sich ausschließlich um die Pferde und die Rüstung und wenn einmal niemand anders zu gegen war, dann war er auch Treizes Partner bei den Übungskämpfen.

„Gut.", grinste Quatre und bekam schließlich ein Handgelenk des Dieners zu fassen. „Sag, was würdest du denn für ihn tun?"

Trowa blickte überrascht auf und in den grünen Augen konnte Quatre sehr deutlich die Verwirrung des anderen erkennen. „Was fragst du?"

„Ich meine, hat er schon einmal dich oder Duo angerührt?" Treize wäre nicht der erste Herr, der sich an seinen Dienern vergriffen hätte. Oder dessen Diener mehr als nur das Essen servierten und die Rüstung putzten.

„Ich dachte, du kennst unseren Legat. So etwas würde er nie tun."

„Natürlich kenne ich ihn, aber..."

„Wieso fragst du dann so etwas?"

„Na hör mal... Au!" Trowa hatte wohl absichtlich etwas zu stark auf Quatres Bluterguss an der einen Rippe gedrückt. „Vielleicht weil ich sehr besitzergreifend bin?", bot dann Quatre eine möglich Erklärung für seine Frage an.

„Ich bin immer noch Treizes Diener und bin sein Eigentum.", erinnerte Trowa sanft.

„Aber in meinem Herzen gehörst du mir."

Da lächelte Trowa, das erste Mal seit er Quatre heute wiedergesehen hatte und beugte sich noch etwas weiter nach vorne um so die Lippen des anderen gefangen nehmen zu können. Doch bei diesem Kuss blieb es dann auch. Ihr Lager mochte zwar gut befestigt sein, doch nur ein Narr würde sich in ein Liebesspiel verstricken lassen, wenn um sie herum ihre Waffenbrüder um ihr Leben und zur Ehre Roms kämpften.

Trowa wischte sich seine Hände an einem Lappen sauber und half dann Quatre beim Anziehen eines weißen Hemdes und einer braunen Hose. Auf die Rüstung verzichtete Quatre, sie würden innerhalb des Lagers bleiben und dass die Germanen sie dort angreifen würden war sehr unwahrscheinlich. Schließlich legte Trowa dem Offizier noch den schweren, aus rotem Wollstoff geschneiderten Umhang um die Schultern.

„Ich rieche, wie ein ganzer Kräutergarten.", murrte Quatre als sie beide nach draußen traten und sich auf den Weg zu einem der Wälle machten um dort die Schlacht beobachten zu können.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 5

Der Schlachtplan der Römer war taktisch gut durchdacht. Ihr Kommandant machte sich die natürliche Lage des Kampfplatzes zu Nutzen und hatte seine Bogenschützen hinter einem Hügel positioniert, so dass die Germanen, die der erbarmungslosen römischen Infanterie zu entkommen versuchten, geradewegs in den Pfeilhagel der Schützen liefen.

Erkmar, einer der drei Anführer der Stämme, hatte befohlen die Römer tiefer in den Wald zu locken, doch im Gegensatz zu den Truppen der Römer, gab es bei den Germanen keine intakte Befehlsstruktur. Die Männer ließen sich zurücktreiben und kamen so immer näher zum Ufer des Flusses. Doch dort wartete bereits die Reiterei. Und alles was zuvor gewesen war, sollte nur ein Vorgeplänkel gewesen im Vergleich zu dem Kampf, der jetzt entbrandet war.

Zechs und seine Männer wussten, hier ging es wahrlich um Leben und Tod. Sie mussten sich einen Weg aus der Falle kämpfen, in die sie blindlings getappt waren. Während Zechs sich seinen kurzen Kampf mit einem äußert großen Legionär lieferte, dachte er an Lucrezia und hoffte, dass sie die Lage der Stämme längst erkannt hatte und geflüchtet war.

„Wir versuchen uns zum Lager der Römer durchzuschlagen." Erkmar war an Zechs´ Seite aufgetaucht, der gerade dem Legionär den Kopf gespalten hatte und jetzt für einen kurzen Moment ruhig durchatmen konnte.

Zechs schüttelte gleich den Kopf. „Vergesst es. Das Lager ist zu gut bewacht."

„Einen Versuch ist es wert."

„Nein, das ist sinnlos."

Doch Zechs´ Widerrede war vergebens. „Dann bleib doch mit deinen Männern hier." Der Stammesführer meinte wohl, er und seine Leute könnten das Lager der Römer einnehmen und sich dort verschanzen. Doch die Römer wären sich nicht so dämlich ihr Lager unbewacht zurückzulassen. Außerdem waren römische Lager im Gegensatz zu den germanischen befestigt und verfügten über sehr effektive Verteidigungsanlagen. Erkmars Vorhaben war von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Zechs schaute sich nach seinem nächsten Gegner um. Im Moment herrscht um ihn herum Ruhe. Sofern man es als Ruhe bezeichnen konnte, wenn von überall das Klirren der Waffen auf einen einprasselte und überall die Männer schrien, die tödlich getroffen wurden, abgesehen von dem Dröhnen der Hufe der Pferde und ihr Wiehern.

Dann sah er hinter einem Gebüsch etwas Rotes aufblitzen, rot wie der Mantel eines Römers. Und so pirschte er sich heran. Dort stand in der Tat ein römischer Offizier und brüllte seinen Männern Befehle zu.

Zechs kannte sich wahrlich nicht gut aus, was die Ränge und Abzeichen der römischen Rüstungen anging, aber dieser Soldat musste wohl recht bedeutend sein, seine Rüstung war dem Oberkörper eines Mannes nachempfunden, so dass man darauf die Rillen der Muskeln ausmachen konnte. Außerdem waren Bildnisse von Gottheiten auf der Brustplatte angebracht und sie glänzten, wenn sich ein verirrter Sonnenstrahl darauf brach.

Vor einem Germanen, der schon vor die Götter getreten war und hier auf dem Boden lag, nahm Zechs die Streitaxt auf. Zielte auf den Legionär neben dem Offizier, der die Standarte der Kohorte trug. Im Lärm der Schlacht ging das sirrende Geräusch der Axt völlig unter und Zechs stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass er die Axt fest genug in den Nacken des Soldaten geworfen hatte, so dass diese stecken geblieben war.

Der Offizier fuhr zu ihm herum, das Schwert kampfbereit in der Hand. Seine Haltung verriet, dass er ein erfahrener Kämpfer war und keineswegs überrascht, hier auf einen Gegner zu treffen. Er war ebenfalls noch recht jung. Seinen Helm hatte der Römer wohl während der Schlacht verloren und Zechs konnte die dunkelbraunen Haare erkennen, die dem Mann ins Gesicht hingen.

Zechs selbst verstärkte den Griff um sein Schwert und wartete bis der Römer in seine Reichweite kam.

Es sollte sein schwerster Kampf werden. Zechs schlug sich hier mit einem Krieger, der ihm völlig ebenbürtig war was Größe, Kraft und Schnelligkeit anging. Doch Zechs war in seiner Rüstung aus Leder einen Tick flinker und beweglicher, so dass er dem Römer im Laufe ihres Kampfes einen Stich in den linken Oberschenkel versetzen konnte. Er hatte gedacht, dass dies seinen Gegner zumindest die Kraft nehmen würde. Doch da hatte er sich getäuscht, der Römer schien die Verletzung nicht einmal wahrzunehmen, sondern wurde eher noch wilder in seinen Angriffen.

Zechs wurde immer weiter zurückgedrängt, dann klirrten wieder ihre Schwerter aufeinander und jeder stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Waffen. In diesem Moment trafen sich auch ihre Blick und Zechs sah in dunkelblaue Augen, die eine ebenso große Entschlossenheit und Sturheit ausstrahlten wie seine eigenen. Ihn durchzuckte der Gedanke, dass sie beide sich womöglich gar nicht zu unähnlich waren, trotz der unterschiedlichen Seite, die sie in diesem Krieg einnahmen.

Dem Römer schienen die gleichen Gedanken zu kommen, denn er grinste kurz. Dann zog er sich blitzschnell zurück und nutzte Zechs´ Kraft gegen ihn.

Während Zechs noch stolperte und drohte das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, drängte ihn der Soldat zur Seite und hob sein Schwert. Heimtückisch trieb er es an Zechs linker Seite entlang bis zu jener Stelle unter dem Arm, die nicht durch die Rüstung geschützt war.

Zechs´ Körper durchbohrte ein brennendes Feuer und er holte krampfhaft Luft. Schon war er in die Knie gegangen und sah erneut das Schwert seines Gegner aufblitzen, dieses Mal zum tödlichen Schlag erhoben. Doch bevor ihn dieser Schlag treffen konnte, brüllte der Römer vor Schmerz auf. Zechs sah, dass zwei Pfeilschäfte aus der Schulter des Mannes ragten.

Der Römer versuchte die Pfeile aus seinem Fleisch zu ziehen, doch dies schien ihm nur noch mehr Schmerzen zu bereiten.

Zechs rutschte fort von dem Mann und versuchte sich an einem Baumstamm in die Höhe zu ziehen während er die Versuche des Römers beobachtete sich von den Pfeilen zu entledigen. Wahrscheinlich waren es Pfeile mit Widerhaken, der Versuch sie zu entfernen würde noch größeren Schaden anrichten. Es gab nicht viele Bogenschützen unter den Germanen, die diese Pfeile besaßen und einer davon war Lucrezia. Konnte es wirklich seine Lucrezia sein, die die Pfeile abgeschossen hatte? Zechs suchte die unmittelbare Umgebung nach dem Schützen ab, während der Römer in die entgegengesetzte Richtung stolperte um zu seinen Männer zurückzukehren.

Zechs konnte sich kaum aufrichten, zu sehr schmerzte ihm die linke Seite. Doch er wollte auch keinen Blick auf die Verletzung werden. Er konnte sich schon denken, dass sie schwerwiegend war.

Tatsächlich war es Lucrezia gewesen, die ihm auf diese Weise das Leben gerettet hatte. Sie lief auf ihn zu und Zechs wusste nicht, ob er glücklich darüber sein sollte, dass sie hier war und er sie noch einmal sehen konnte. Oder ob er nicht verärgert darüber sein sollte, dass sie dieses verfluchte Schlachtfeld nicht schon längst verlassen hatte. „Zechs!", rief sie und wollte ihm zuwinken.

Da fiel ein dunkler Schatten auf ihr Gesicht und ein Reiter kam herangeprescht. „LU...", brüllte Zechs noch mit letzten Kräften doch der Römer hatte bereits ausgeholt und das Schwert bohrte sich unerbittlich in den schlanken, weißen Hals seiner Geliebten. Dann war das Pferd schon weiter galoppiert. Der Reiter wandte sich kurz um, wohl um zu sehen, wer da gerufen hatte, und Zechs konnte die drei goldenen Tierköpfe auf dem Brustpanzer erkennen, bevor auch seine Welt von Schwärze eingehüllt wurde.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 6

Heero Yuy hatte in den vielen Schlachten, die er in seinem jungen Leben bereits geschlagen hatte immer Glück gehabt, dass er keine ernsthaften Verletzungen davon getragen hatte.

Noch nie hatte er die Hilfe der Ärzte benötigt und die höllischen Schmerzen ertragen müssen, die mit den tiefen Schnittwunden der Speere, Pfeile oder Schwerter einhergingen. Vielleicht war er auch deshalb ein so guter Kämpfer geworden, um so eben jenen Schmerzen entgehen zu können.

Doch heute war es passiert, nicht nur der tiefe Schnitt an seinem Oberschenkel, sondern auch zwei Pfeile steckten in seiner Schulter und ihm war regelrecht übel vor Schmerz. Heero konnte sich kaum aufrecht halten, geschweige denn weiterkämpfen.

Den Germanen mit dem er gerade noch die Klingen gekreuzt hatte, ließ er einfach hinter sich zurück. Der Mann war sowieso schon erledigt. Heero hat sorgfältig gezielt und sein Schwert genau unter dem Arm des Mannes in dessen Körper getrieben. Wahrscheinlich war die Lunge getroffen und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis der Tod eintrat. Doch dieser Wilde hatte ihm einen sehr guten Kampf geliefert, das musste Heero anerkennen. Es kam nur selten vor, dass er sich so verausgaben musste, sich sogar fragen musste, ob er diesen Kampf gewinnen konnte. Heero war sich sicher, wenn der Germane ausgeruht gewesen wäre und nicht schon mehrere Stunden um sein Leben hätte kämpfen müssen, dann hätte Heero ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten gehabt als Sieger hervorzugehen.

Heero rief nach einem seiner Männer als er in die Nähe des nächst größeren Verbandes kam und verlangte von dem Centurio einen Lagebericht. Der Angesprochene versicherte, dass sie die Lage unter Kontrolle hätten, schielte jedoch während des Berichts immer wider auf die Pfeile und schien zu überlegen, ob es nicht besser war den Tribun sofort zu einem Arzt zu bringen. Glücklicherweise wurde dem Centurio diese Entscheidung abgenommen, denn sobald Heero gehört hatte, dass die Schlacht wie geplant verlief, nahm sich sein Körper, was er brauchte und er verlor das Bewusstsein.

Heero erwachte wieder in einem der Zelte der Ärzte und starrte auf die Plane aus Leinen über seinem Kopf, die das Dach des Zeltes bildeten. Er lag auf einer Pritsche und man hatte ihm die Rüstung und ebenso die Tunica darunter ausgezogen.

Er musste sich wohl im Lager befinden, denn kein Kampfeslärm drang an seine Ohren. Lediglich vereinzelte Schreie von Verwundeten oder von Ärzten, die nach Wasser oder frischen Bandagen verlangten.

Sein Körper fühlte sich so an als ob er unter einem schweren Felsen gelegen hatte und ihn jetzt jemand darunter hervorgezogen hatte. Er fühlte sich regelrecht zerschlagen und war kaum fähig sich zu bewegen. Doch anscheinend konnten seine Verletzungen noch etwas warten bis sie behandelt wurden, denn die Pfeilschäfte steckten noch immer in seiner Schulter, wie Heero aus dem Augenwinkel heraus feststellen konnte.

Schließlich wandte er den Kopf nach rechts und sah auf der Liege neben ihm einen Legionär, den ein Pfeil in die Wange getroffen hatte. Der Pfeil war ausgerissen worden und durch das Loch konnte Heero inmitten als des Blutes noch das Weiß der Zähne ausmachen. Fast schon erleichtert war er dann als er die aufgerissenen, blicklosen Augen des Mannes bemerkte. Erleichtert deswegen, weil dem Soldaten die Qualen einer solchen Verletzung erspart geblieben waren. Qualen wie das Fieber, das von den giftigen Säften im Körper hervorgerufen wurde, und jeden noch so standhaften Mann in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte.

Oder hatten die Ärzte ihn selbst noch nicht behandelt, weil er, ebenso wie der Legionär neben ihm, sterben würde? Heero schloss die Augen. Ja, das war es wohl. Er würde sowieso sterben, deshalb war er hier und deshalb waren seine Verletzungen nicht behandelt wurden. Zwei Tränen kullerten über sein Gesicht. Nein, er wollte nicht hier sterben in diesem Zelt und noch dazu ganz alleine, ohne Trost.

„Keine Angst Heero.", tröstete eine leise Stimme und er spürte wie ihm jemand über die Stirn strich, ihm dann die Tränen wegwischte. Es war der Legat selbst und Heero erschrak, trotz der beruhigen Worte. Wenn sich schon Treize hierher bemühte, dann hieß es doch sicher, dass die Ärzte nichts mehr für ihn tun konnten! Ja, dann war es sicher. Es war vorbei.

„Werde ich sterben?", seine Stimme war kaum zu hören und nicht viel mehr als ein leises Flüstern.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Sally das zulassen würde, nicht wahr Sally?" Treize sah auf und richtete seinen Blick auf die Frau, die gerade das Zelt betreten hatte und zwei Soldaten befahl die Leiche des Toten zu den Priestern zu bringen. Heero war froh, dass er die Gegenwart des Verstorbenen nicht mehr länger ertragen musste.

„Nein, sicher nicht." Das Gesicht der blonden Leibärztin Treizes schob sich in Heeros Blickfeld. „Du hattest Glück Heero. Treize hat Recht, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, du musst Charon noch nicht gegenübertreten.", erklärte sie. „Die Pfeile waren nicht mit Gift oder Urin getränkt, so dass die Gefahr einer Entzündung gering ist. Den Stich in deinem Bein habe ich schon genäht. Trotzdem wird es noch ein hartes Stück Arbeit bis wir die Pfeile draußen haben. Es wäre besser gewesen du wärst nicht aufgewacht."

Sie begann sich die Hände zu waschen. „Aber ich gebe dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen."

„Nein!"

„Heero, du musst hier niemandem etwas beweisen.", mahnte Treize.

„Nein, keinen Mohnsaft.", wehrte er sich erbittert. Fast noch größere Angst als vor den Schmerzen hatte Heero vor den Träumen, die der Saft in ihm wecken würde. Schon viele Legionäre hatten von den Träumen und schrecklichen Visionen erzählt, die sie ereilt hatten.

Außerdem war er nach der Einnahme des Schmerzmittels tagelang außer Gefecht gesetzt und das konnte sich Heero in der gegenwärtigen Situation keineswegs leisten. Vielleicht griffen die Germanen nochmals an. Dass er allerdings mit seiner Wunde in den nächsten Tagen sowieso nicht kämpfen konnte, das bedachte Heero nicht.

„In Ordnung Heero, wenn du das so willst." Sally bezog neben Heero Stellung und blickte Treize fragend an, der nickte und schnallte seine Armschiene los. Dann zog er die Lederriemen hervor mit denen der Schutz am Arm verknotet wurde. Heero wusste erst nicht, was der Legat damit bezweckte. Doch als Treize ihm das Leder zwischen die Zähne schob, war es ihm klar. Er sollte wenn die Schmerzen zu groß wurden auf das Leder beißen. ‚Aber ich bin doch kein Pferd.', dachte er grimmig und war versucht den Riemen wieder auszuspucken.

Doch spätestens als sich Sally an der ersten Pfeilwunde zu schaffen machte und sie mit einem scharfen Messer etwas weitete, war er dankbar um den Riemen. Ohne das Leder hätte er sich wohl die Zähne kaputt gebissen. Ebenso dankbar, war er dass Treize hier war, dessen Hand Heero fest umklammert hielt und der ihm half das hier durchzustehen.

„Oh, mit Widerhaken." Man konnte eine gewissen Faszination in der Stimme der Heilerin vernehmen. Doch Heero war zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt als dass er es ihn störte, doch Treize schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dann spülte Sally die Wunde mit eine ihrer Tinkturen aus, was Heero stöhnen ließ, denn die Flüssigkeit brannte auf seinem Fleisch.

Als erfahrene Ärztin ließ sich Sally davon nicht beirren und griff nach dem geeigneten Werkzeug: Kleine hohle Röhrchen, die sie auf die beiden Widerhaken setzte, so dass diese beim Herausziehen keinen neuen Schaden mehr am Gewebe anrichten konnten. „Netter kleiner Trick, was?", meinte sie zu Treize, der ihr Vorgehen interessiert beobachtet hatte.

Heero spürte den Schwall Blut, der über seine Brust floss als der Pfeil entfernt war. Wieder stöhnte er und drückte die Hand des Legats noch fester als Sally die Wundhöhle ausbrannte.

„Die Hälfte ist geschafft." Treize tupfte Heero den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Sollen wir eine Pause machen?"

Heero nickte und spuckte den Lederriemen aus, dann beugte er sich so gut es ging über die Pritsche, um sich zu übergeben. Wobei leider auch die Stiefel des Legaten in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden.

Er schämte sich vor seinem Offizier solch eine Schwäche zu zeigen, doch Treize sagte nichts, hielt Heero nur einen Becher mit verdünntem Wein an die Lippen damit er den säuerlichen Geschmack in seinem Mund loswerden konnte.

„Beeil dich Sally.", wies Treize seine Heilerin an und drückte den Tribun wieder auf die Pritsche zurück.

Heero musste kurz ohnmächtig geworden sein, denn das nächste an das er sich erinnern konnte, war, dass er aufgesetzte wurde und ihm jemand einen Verband an der Schulter anlegte.

„Ist es vorbei?" Heero wollte kaum die Augen öffnen und wünschte sich, sie würden ihn doch wieder auf die Pritsche legen.

„Ja Heero. Du warst sehr tapfer." Das war Treize, der noch immer im Zelt war und Heero festhielt, damit er nicht umkippte während Sally die Streifen aus Leinen auf Heeros Brust verknotete.

Das Lob tat Heero gut und er griff nach dem Arm des Mannes. „Danke."

Treize hätte keinerlei Veranlassung gehabt seine eigene Heilerin nach Heero sehen zu lassen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er Heero beigestanden hatte. „Aber ihr seid ja selbst verletzt!", rutschte Heero es dann heraus als er den rotgetränkten Rock des Römers bemerkte und die hässliche blaue Verfärbung über dessen linkem Auge.

„Ja, das sehe ich mir jetzt an.", meldete sich gleich Sally zu Wort.

„Später.", entschied Treize. „Das meiste ist gar nicht mein Blut."

„Also hör mal, ich bin deine Leibärztin...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn ein braunhaariger Wirbelwind betrat in diesem Moment das Zelt.

„Heero!" Duo stürmte gleich auf den Verwundeten zu, stieß dabei Treize kurzerhand zur Seite und riss Heero in allem Überschwang beinahe von der Pritsche. „Geht es dir gut?"

Nur zu gerne ließ Heer diese Umarmung zu, auch wenn sie ihm Schmerzen bereitete und ihm regelrecht die Luft abschnürrte.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle ein schönes Osterfest!

Kapitel 7

„Treize!" Die resolute Heilerin warf Treize einen mahnenden Blick zu – vergebens.

„Später Sally.", wimmelte der Legat sie zum wiederholten male ab. „Zuerst muss ich nach meinen Männern sehen." Treize legte sich seinen Umhang an, dann warf er nochmals einen Blick zurück auf Duo, der sich noch immer an Heero klammerte als ob dieser ein rettendes Stück Treibgut auf hoher See wäre und Duo ein Mann, der kurz vor dem Ertrinken stünde.

„Duo."

„Ja?" Endlich sah der junge Diener auf und gab so Heero auch etwas dringend benötigten Raum zum Atmen.

„Ich will heute noch baden, sieh zu, dass das Wasser fertig ist. Dann kannst du dich um Heero kümmern. Aber nicht so laut wie beim letzten Mal.", fügte der Legat nach einer kurzen Pause noch an.

Da lachte Sally leise und Heero errötete, wobei er es geflissentlich vermied den Legaten anzusehen. Diese Episode, auf die Treize anspielte, war schon mehrere Monate alt und doch zog sie der Legat von Zeit zu Zeit damit auf: Treize war eines Nacht aufgewacht, weil er sonderbare Laut vernommen hatte. Noch halb trunken vor Schlaf und sich den Gefahren in einem Wald in Germanien bewusst, hatte er gemeint eine Horde Wildschweine wäre in ihr Lager eingebrochen. Mit seinem Schwert bewaffnet war er vor sein Zelt getreten um die Wachposten zu alarmieren. Und hatte sich gewundert, warum diese Laut ausgerechnet aus dem Zelt seines Tribuns drangen. So langsam war es Treize dann gedämmert und er hatte so auch endlich eine Erklärung dafür, warum Duo nachts oft sein Lager verließ.

Im Grunde hatte Treize nichts dagegen, wenn die beiden Männer sich so leidenschaftlich die Zeit vertrieben. Doch erstens sollten sie ihn dabei nicht um seinen Schlaf bringen und zweiten konnte sich gerade ein Tribun wie Heero so etwas nicht erlauben! Es war durchaus nichts ungewöhnliches, wenn ein junger Edelmann sich einen Geliebten nahm, doch auf einem Feldzug konnte es auch die Autorität eines Offiziers bei den Soldaten untergraben.

Also war Treize in das Zelt getreten und bei dem ihm sich bietenden Anblick hatte er nicht anders gekonnt als die Augen zu verdrehen. „Wie die Karnickel.", hatte er gemurmelt, was die beiden Liebenden natürlich nicht gehört hatten und munter ihrer derzeitigen Beschäftigung nachgingen.

Schließlich hatte Treize Heero das Schwert an den Hals gehalten. Fast augenblicklich hatte dann Ruhe geherrscht.

„Sich so einfach überraschen zu lassen!" Missbilligend hatte Treize den Kopf geschüttelt und Duo mit der flachen Seite des Schneide noch einen Schlag auf den Po gegeben, den dieser so erwartungsvoll in die Höhe streckte.

„Seid wenigstens leise. Oder noch besser beherrscht euch, bei Apollo! Muss ich mir so etwas ansehen."

Doch natürlich konnte er die beiden auch sehr gut verstehen, insgeheim beneidete er sie sogar. Nur zu gerne hätte Treize selbst in diesen einsamen und kalten Nächten mit jemanden das Lager geteilt und sei es nur um einen warmen Körper neben sich zu wissen.

Nachdem Treize Heero und Duo verlassen hatte, machte er sich auf zu den anderen Zelten in denen Verwundete versorgt wurden. Erst als es schon spät am Abend war und die Sonne längst den Gestirnen Platz gemacht hatte, ging Treize in sein eigenes Zelt zurück.

Seine Gedanken jedoch weilten noch bei den Soldaten. Vielen hatte er, so wie Heero, die Hand gedrückt. Viele hatte er hinübergeleitet in das andere Reich, ihnen die Münze auf die Zunge gelegt für den Fährmann Charon, der die Toten über den Styx brachte.

In Momenten wie diesen fragte er sich, ob das alles nötig war. Ob der Kaiser richtig handelte in dem er die Finger nach noch mehr Land und Macht ausstreckte.

Sally wartete schon auf ihn im Zelt, doch sie schwieg und drängte ihn nicht schon zum x-ten Male dazu, dass er seine Verletzungen behandeln ließ. Sie kannte ihn schon lange und wusste, dass er jetzt ein paar Minuten für sich brauchte.

Hoffentlich hatte Duo das Bad gerichtet, nach nichts sehnte sich Treize mehr als all das Blut, den Schweiß und Dreck von seiner Haut zu waschen.

„Warte, ich helfe dir." Sally stand bereits so lange in seinen Diensten, dass sie genau wusste wie man eine römische Rüstung ablegte. Danach schickte er sie zu den Köchen, damit sie ihm etwas zu essen brachte. Natürlich war sie keine Dienerin, die solche Botengänge erledigen musste. Doch Sally verstand seinen Wink, dass er allein sein wollte und ging nach draußen.

Und so konnte er endlich sein langersehntes Bad nehmen.

Natürlich war das Bad in einem Holzzuber mit lauwarmen Wasser kein Vergleich zu den Thermen in Rom, aber trotzdem fühlte sich Treize danach wieder etwas Menschlicher und Zivilisierter. So wie das Wasser den äußerlichen Schmutz abgewaschen hatte, so schien es ihm hatte es auch die wilde und primitive Brutalität mit sich genommen, die einen Krieger zwangsläufig während einer Schlacht ereilte.

Sally war längst wieder zurückgekommen, da saß er noch immer in der Wanne, den Arm auf den Rand gelegt und den Kopf darauf gebettet. Treize sah, dass sie ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden klopfte.

„Weißt du, dass die Männer schon sagen, du müsstest Schwimmhäuten zwischen den Fingern haben? Weil du so oft badest."

Treize seufzte nur. „Dafür stinke ich auch nicht wie ein Hafenarbeiter im Sommer auf Sizilien." Er betrachtete seine rechte Hand. Nein, keine Schwimmhäute. Er sah nur Abschürfungen zwischen den Fingern, wo die Zügel daran gescheuert hatten. Ganz zu schweigen von den vielen kleinen Kratzern auf dem Handrücken, hervorgerufen von Ästen oder auch Schwertern, die ihn gestreift hatten.

„Sag Sally, war es richtig? War es nötig? Wir haben genügend Land und genügend Nahrung für unser Volk. Warum dann?"

„Treize, du kennst die Antwort."

„Ja." Er legte den Kopf zurück. „Ja, natürlich. Weil es der Befehl des Kaisers war."

„Diese Antwort meinte ich nicht. Denk auch einmal an die vielen Römer, die von den Germanen in den Städten getötet wurden. Oder an die Händler, die auf den Straßen überfallen werden."

„Wiegt es das auf?"

„Osiris sei mein Zeuge, Treize du bist schlimm!" Sally hatte eindeutig genug vom diskutieren. „Du hast heute einen großen Sieg errungen. Endlich können wir nach Rom zurückkehren. Die Männer da draußen feiern und du sitzt in deiner Wanne und philosophierst! Raus jetzt!" Sie hielt ihm ein großes Handtuch hin und nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögern folgte Treize dann ihrem Rat. Niemand anderem würde er es je erlauben so mit ihm zu reden wie es Sally tat. Aber er kannte sie schon so lange, dass sie eine wahre Freundin für ihn geworden war, die ihn oft an unbequeme Wahrheiten erinnerte und auch ungefragt ihre Meinung kundtat, ob dies Treize wollte oder nicht.

Als er sich in das Handtuch eingewickelt hatte, griff sie schon nach seiner Hand, um sie genauer zu untersuchen.

Schließlich war es nur der kleine Schnitt an seinem Bein, der versorgt werden musste. Sally bestand darauf, dass er genäht wurde. Schließlich kannte sie den Legaten und wusste, dass Treize sich schon morgen wieder auf das Pferd schwingen würde und die Wunde leicht wieder aufreißen konnte.

Wie Heero verweigerte Treize das Schmerzmittel, doch im Gegensatz zu der Behandlung Heeros war diese Prozedur schnell erledigt.

Treize pickte sich etwas Fleisch von der Platte, die neben ihm auf dem Bett stand und versuchte das pochende Gefühl in seinem Bein zu ignorieren, das von den frischen Stichen stammte. Stattdessen beobachtete er Sally, die einen kleinen Krug aus ihrem Arzneikorb hervorzauberte. Sie hob den Deckel des Tonkrugs an und schien mit dem, was sie da sah, ganz zufrieden zu sein, denn sie lächelte. Mit spitzen Fingern griff sie hinein und zog ein schwarzes, schleimiges Ding hervor, das augenscheinlich noch lebte, so wie es sich wand und hin und her zappelte.

Treize ließ augenblicklich das Fleisch wieder auf die Platte fallen. „Sally, ich hoffe doch sehr, dass dieser Wurm nicht das ist wofür ich ihn halte. Das ist einfach nur ekelhaft! Denk nicht einmal daran!"

„Das ist kein Wurm, sondern ein Blutegel.", dozierte Sally. „Außerdem sind das nützliche kleine Tierchen." Sie trat zu ihm hin und drückte auf die Beule über seinem Auge, was Treize rein aus Reflex dazu veranlasste ihren Arm wegzuschlagen.

„Wie ich es mir gedacht habe.", stellte die Heilerin zufrieden fest. „Die Schwellung ist angefüllt mit Blut. Natürlich kannst du auch mehrere Tage mit diesem hübschen Veilchen herumlaufen, aber wenn du mich und meine netten kleinen Tierchen machen lässt, sieht es morgen nur noch halb so schlimm aus."

Warum musste sie ihn auch bei seiner Eitelkeit packen. Wahrlich, Treize wollte nicht die nächsten Tage mit einem Veilchen durch das Lager gehen, so als ob er in eine Tavernenprügelei geraten wäre.

Doch zuerst nagte Treize einen weiteren Hühnerknochen ab, bevor er Sally seine Zustimmung signalisierte, dass sie ihre ‚Behandlung' beginnen konnte. Keineswegs würde er noch einen Bissen hinunterbekommen, wenn auf seiner Stirn zwei Blutegel saßen. Tatsächlich musste er sich sehr beherrschen nicht zurückzuweichen als sie die Tierchen auf seine Haut setzte und die sich fast augenblicklich festsaugten.

Als Kind hatte Treize im Garten seiner Mutter oft die Schnecken gefangen und dann über spitze Glasscherben wandern lassen um zu sehen ob es stimmte, dass dies diesen Tieren nicht anhaben konnte. Die Tiere auf seiner Stirn fühlten sich genau so schleimig und feucht an wie jene Schnecken und Treize versuchte sich nicht auszumalen, wie er sie saugen hörte, wie sie ihm sein Blut aussaugten.

„Brauchst du einen Eimer?"

Die Abscheu und der Ekel war ihm wohl ins Gesicht geschrieben. Treize schüttelte den Kopf, was die Tierchen wackeln ließ. Im Gegensatz zu ihren römischen Kollegen hatte Sally schon ‚ausgefallene' Praktiken in ihrem Repertoire. Doch genau dies machte sie auch zu so einer hervorragenden Ärztin. Sally war genau wie Quatre germanischer Abstammung, schon als Kind war sie jedoch Sklavenhändlern in die Hände gefallen und ins geheimnisvolle Ägypten verschleppt worden.

Glücklicherweise war sie dort an einen guten Herren geraten, der Leibarzt eines hohen Beamten gewesen war und schon bald das Interesse des Kindes an Pflanzen aller Art beobachtet hatte. So kam es, dass er sie in die uralten Geheimnisse der Heilkunst gelehrt hatte und nach dem Tod ihres Herren war Sally nach Rom gegangen.

Treize hatte sie das erste Mal gesehen, da hatte sie in der Nähe seiner Villa vor einem hohlen Baum auf der Lauer gelegen und auf eine Schlange gewartet, die sich dort Minuten zuvor verkrochen hatte.

Nicht im Geringsten hatte sie die Anwesenheit von Treize gestört und ihm nur knapp erklärt, dass sie das Gift der Schlange bräuchte, um eine Medizin für eine Frau aus dem nächsten Dorf zu brauen. So etwas hatte Treize noch nie zuvor gehört: Medizin aus Schlangengift! Seine Neugier war geweckt und er hatte sich Tage später in jenem Dorf erkundigt was aus der Frau geworden war, die von der sonderbaren Heilerin behandelt worden war. Man hatte ihm erklärt, dass die Frau nicht mehr zu Hause war, sondern schon längst wieder auf den Felder arbeitete.

Sally war noch längere Zeit in der Nähe des Dorfes geblieben und als sich einer von Treize Pferdeknechten einen schlimmen Sturz mit Knochenbruch zugezogen hatte, da hatte er sie rufen lassen. Schon bald war der Mann wieder auf den Beinen gewesen und konnte auch seinen Arm wie früher benutzen.

Treize würde den Tag nie bereuen als er diese eigensinnige Frau schließlich gebeten hatte seine Leibärztin zu werden und ihn auf die Schlachten zu begleiten und dort ihre Heilkünste anzuwenden.

„Wie kommen die wieder runter?" Treize wagte jetzt mehr kaum seinen Kopf zu bewegen. Er saß da wie eine fleischgewordene Statue, wagte es kaum mehr zu blinzeln.

„Sie fallen von alleine ab." Sally nahm sich ein Stück Fleisch von der Platte und scherte sich einen Dreck darum, ob dies jetzt unhöflich war oder nicht. „Wenn nicht, dann kann ich mit Salz etwas nachhelfen." Sie musterte seine Bemühungen sich völlig still zu verhalten und griff abermals nach dem Tonkrug. „Ihr Männer seid solche Memmen." Sally griff sich noch eines der Blutegel und setzte es sich auf ihren Arm. „Siehst du? Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum du so einen Terz darum machst. Ist doch nicht schlimm. Zum Glück bekommt ihr nicht die Kinder, das wäre ein Gejammer und Geheule."

Treize gab vor nicht hinzuhören und blickte in eine andere Richtung. Von draußen hörte Treize die ersten Klänge von Trommeln und Gesang. Die Legionäre begannen ihren Sieg zu feiern, ganz so wie Sally es vorhergesagt hatte.

In diesem Moment betrat Duo das Zelt. „Ihhhh!" Er deutete auf Treizes Stirn. „Herr, ihr habt da was!"

In diesem Moment hätte sich Treize liebend gerne eine Decke über den Kopf gezogen. „Das sind Blutegel.", erklärte er mit spitzer Stimme. „Sally hält sie für sehr nützliche Tierchen. Wie geht es Heero?", versuchte er von sich abzulenken und trotz allem eine aufrechte, würdevolle Haltung einzunehmen. So gut dies eben gelang, wenn man zwei Würmer im Gesicht baumeln hatte.

„Ganz gut. Ich wollte heute Nacht bei ihm bleiben, wenn es ginge."

Treize nickte kurz, wobei die Egel endgültig ins Rutschen kamen und eines prompt auf den Boden klatschte.

Duo konnte sich da ein Glucksen nicht ganz verkneifen. „Sally ich brauche noch etwas von der Salbe für Heeros Arm.", bemühte sich der junge Diener mit völlig unbeteiligter Mine zu sprechen, doch sein Gesicht wurde immer röter von dem unterdrückten Gelächter und die Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch.

„Natürlich, ich gebe dir noch etwas Salbe." Sally stand auf und ging zu ihrem Korb. „Doch zuerst, muss ich Treize erlösen. Ich glaube, er reißt uns noch den Kopf ab." Sie zwinkerte Treize zu als sie das Salz auf den letzten Egel streute und ihn dann abnahm.

Als Duo wieder gegangen war, bereitete sich auch Sally vor, in ihr Zelt zurückzukehren. Aber dann blieb sie noch einmal am Eingang stehe und wandte sich um. „Geh nach draußen Treize. Die Männern feiern nicht nur ihren Sieg, sie feiern dich. Auch wenn du nicht weißt, warum du gekämpft hast. Die Soldaten wissen es. Sie haben für dich gekämpft. Also zieh dich an und komm mit. Du könntest ihnen kein größeres Geschenk machen als jetzt bei ihnen zu sein."

Treize antwortete nicht sofort, sondern blickte nur auf den Boden. Doch dann nickte er und Sally verließ das Zelt.

Wenig später trat dann auch Treize nach draußen, angetan in seiner besten Rüstung und einem scharlachroten Umhang. Augenblicklich jubelten die Männer, die in der Nähe seines Zelten standen, und seinen Auftritt beobachteten.

Treize sah Quatre und Trowa am Feuer stehen und gesellte sich zu ihnen. Einer der Centurios bot ihm einen Kelch mit gewürztem Wein an. Treize nahm ihn an und tatsächlich konnte er in den nächsten Stunden seine Fragen und Zweifel gänzlich vergessen.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Ein kleiner Lückenfüller für die Heero und Duo Fans. Wer sich schon gefragt hat wo Zechs bleibt, im nächsten Kapitel wird er auf unsere Römer treffen.

Kapitel 8

Duo konnte sich nur mit Mühe beherrschen nicht seinem Lachanfall nachzugeben. Und bei den Göttern, Treize hätte ihm womöglich sein restliches Leben zur Hölle gemacht, wenn Duo tatsächlich angefangen hätte zu lachen.

Doch ihr Legat sah auch zu komisch aus mit diesen Würmern im Gesicht. Vor allem da Duo genau wusste, wie peinlich das Treize war. Treize, der vor seinen Soldaten nie ein Zeichen der Schwäche zeigte. Der von seinen Legionären als Held verehrt wurde, der das Wohl der Soldaten über sein eigenes stellt. Nein, das Bild eines Mannes, der mit verdrießlichem Gesichtsausdruck und einem leicht blassgrünlichen Teint auf seinem Bett saß und dabei von einer Ärztin gepiesackt wurde, passte nicht so recht in das Bild des großen Feldherren.

Zwar kannten Duo und Trowa ihren Herrn schon mehrere Jahre und sie standen ihm wohl näher wie niemand anders und doch selbst ihnen gegenüber zeigte er selten eine Form von Schwäche. Treize hatte sich immer im Griff, war beherrscht, kühl und handelte niemals unüberlegt. Natürlich war er für jeden Offizier hier im Lager ein Vorbild. Auch für Heero, zu dessen Zelt Duo nun eilte. In der linken Hand den Tiegel mit der Salbe, den ihm Sally gegeben hatte und in der rechten noch einen Krug mit Wein.

„Du wirst nicht glauben, was ich gerade gesehen habe!" Duo achtete peinlich genau darauf, dass die Zeltplanen den Eingang auch völlig verschlossen und niemand ins Innere spähen konnte. Dann drehte er sich zu Heero um, der auf seinem Bett lag und nur mit Mühe die Augen offen hielt.

„Unser Legat hat Würmer im Gesicht kleben." Jetzt konnte sich Duo ein Kichern nicht ganz verkneifen.

„Würmer?"

„Ja, Sallys Behandlungsmethoden, du weißt schon." Duo machte eine abfällige Handbewegung, die allgemeine Meinung über die unorthodoxen Methoden der Heilerin war ja bekannt.

„Ich werde nichts mehr gegen sie sagen, meine Schulter hat sie gut hinbekommen." Kein Wunder, dass Heero die Heilerin in Schutz nahm. „Wenn du ihre Hilfe benötigst, wirst du auch nicht mehr so über sie reden."

„In Ordnung. Sie ist wirklich gut, das steht außer Frage." Duo stellte seine Mitbringsel auf dem Tisch ab und trank einen Schluck Wein, doch dann verzog ein seinen Mund. „Bäh, billiger Fusel."

Jetzt war es an Heero zu lachen auch wenn dies ein unangenehmes Stechen durch seine linke Schulter jagte. Duo war wohl der einzige Diener im gesamten römischen Reich, der den Wein der Offiziere als ‚billigen Fusel' bezeichnen würde. „Du bist zu verwöhnt.", neckte Heero seinen Geliebten und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus.

Treize behandelte seine Diener außerordentlich gut und in der Regel aßen und tranken sie das gleiche wie der Legat. Kein Wunder also, dass Duo einen besseren Wein gewöhnt war.

„Weißt du, dass ich schrecklich Angst hatte?" Duo setzte den Krug ab und ging zu Heeros Bett, setzte sich dann rittlings auf die Hüfte des Soldaten und hielt dessen Hände. „Als Trowa zu mir gekommen ist, gesagt hat dass du verwundet worden bist und ich... ich..." Duo stockte, denn jetzt kamen ihm doch die Tränen. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte er sich das versagt und sich gezwungen stark zu bleiben. Sogar als seine Verzweiflung immer weiter gestiegen war als er die Zelte der Verwundeten nach Heero abgesucht hatte und er schon befürchtet hatte, Heero wäre gestorben, da hatte er die Lippen aufeinander gepresst. Doch jetzt, da schienen alle Dämme zu reißen und er konnte nicht anders.

Heero zog ihn an sich und strich ihm wieder und wieder durch das hellbraune Haar, so lange bis sich die Strähnen aus dem schweren Zopf lösten und das Schluchzen wieder leiser wurde. „Shh, mein kleiner Wirbelwind. Es ist nichts passiert."

„Aber...", setzte Duo schon an.

„Nein, sei ruhig. Kein aber... Wir müssen den Göttern dankbar sein, dass sie uns verschont haben."

„Verschont?! Das nennst du verschont?" Duo deutete auf Heeros Verbände an Schulter und Bein.

„Andere wurden schlimmer getroffen. Und ich muss Aesculapius ein Opfer bringen, dass er uns eine so gute Heilerin geschickt hat."

„Ich glaube Treize denkt da anders." So langsam gewann Duo wieder seine gute Laune zurück auch wenn er noch etwas schniefte.

Heero empfand durchaus Mitgefühl für den Legaten. Treize war zu einem gewissen Maß eitel und bildete sich etwas auf seinen Körper ein. Hieß es nicht dass er sogar für einen bekannten Bildhauer Model gestanden hatte? Und dann von einem Diener in so einer Lage ‚erwischt' worden zu sein. „Der Arme." Heero schmunzelte und schob beide Hände unter Duos Gewand so dass er dessen Hintern kneten konnte.

„Sally meinte, du darfst dich nicht überanstrengen."

„Wer überanstrengt sich hier denn?", erkundigte sich Heero scheinheilig. Auch wenn der Rat der Heilerin wirklich begründet war, denn die Bewegung war nicht gut für Heeros Wunde.

„Nein, lass mich machen." Duo richtete sich auf und drückte Heeros vorwitzige Hände auf das Bett zurück. Stattdessen griff Duo selbst nach dem Saum seiner Tunica und zog sie sich über den Kopf.

Zwar brannten einige kleine Kohlenfeuer in den Kübeln im Zelt, doch die Luft war trotzdem noch kühl genug, dass sich auf Duos Brust eine Gänsehaut bildete und dies seine Knospen zu kleinen, harten Knoten wandelten.

Etwas, was Heero natürlich nicht verborgen geblieben war und seine Finger wie magisch anzog. Doch Duo schlug die Hand weg, die sich auf seine Brust legen wollte. „Na, na, na. Ich sagte, nicht überanstrengen!"

Heero antwortete darauf nur mit einem tiefen Knurren, ließ es aber geschehen.

„Zuerst einmal, brauchst du etwas Vernünftiges zu essen.", entschied Duo und streckte sich um sich die Platte mit Fleisch zu angeln und sie neben sich auf das Bett stellen zu können. Dann griff er nach einem kleinen Happen und hielt ihn Heero hin.

„Du willst mich jetzt doch nicht füttern?"

Doch Duo hatte Heeros Protest schon ausgenutzt und das Fleisch in dessen Mund geschoben. „Ja, schön weit aufmachen."

Heero verdrehte die Augen, ließ aber Duo sein Spiel und so langsam konnte er sich durchaus für diese ‚Fütterung' erwärmen. Vor allem wenn Duo so ganz zufällig einen kleinen Happen fallen ließ und sich diesem dann selbst annahm, dabei jedoch Heeros Brust und den Bauch mit Küssen bedeckte.

Schließlich griff Duo nach dem Pokal mit Wein und trank einen Schluck, hielt Heeros Gesicht mit seinen schlanken Fingern umfasst, küsste ihn und ließ dabei den Wein in den Mund seinen Geliebten tröpfeln.

Als der Pokal geleert war, richtete sich Duo auf seinen Knien auf und rutschte abwärts. Schon zog er die Decke von Heeros Unterleib. „Und jetzt habe ich Appetit auf etwas ganz Anderes."

Heero stöhnte als die kühle Luft seinen bereits aufgerichteten Schaft traf und stöhnte noch mehr als die Kälte einer warmen, feuchten Zunge wich, die begierig war ihm zu dienen. Jeden noch so kleinen Winkel erforschte und Heero schon bald sämtliche Verletzungen und Schmerzen, die er heute erlitten hatte, vergessen ließ. Fast so als ob sich sein Fühlen nur noch auf diese Stelle zwischen seinen Beinen konzentrierte. Dort wo dieser leibhaftige Dämon kniete und der ihn jetzt mit einem unschuldigen Blick bedachte, der so gar nicht dazu passen wollte, zu dem was Duo tat.

Kraftlos streichelte Heero über die braunen Strähnen, die überall auf dem Bett gebreitet waren und schließlich über Duos Schultern und den Hals. Doch seine Hand begann mehr und mehr zu zittern als er sich seinem Höhepunkt näherte und unfähig diesen noch länger hinauszuzögern. Es auch gar nicht erst versuchte, sondern sich vielmehr den wundervollen Empfindungen hingab, die jetzt auf ihn einprasselten.

Trotz seiner verletzten Schulter bog er den Rücken durch und krallte die Hände fest in die Decke unter ihm, unbewusst stützte er sich auf die Ellbogen auf um nochmals einen Blick auf den Dämon werfen zu können. Duo zog sich jetzt etwas zurück, liebkoste Heeros Geschlecht nur mit den Fingern bis es dann so weit war. Begierig als ob es der beste Nektar wäre, trank Duo die Früchte seiner Arbeit.

Heero hörte einen kurzen Schrei und fragte sich dann, ob er dies gewesen war, der da geschrien hatte. War gerade eben noch jeder Muskel in seinem Körper zum Zerreißen gespannt gewesen, so ließ die Anspannung jetzt schlagartig nach und so elegant wie ein Sack Getreide fiel Heero wieder auf das Lager zurück.

Dann sein Kopf sank zur Seite und einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief Heero ein.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Das Update hat etwas länger gedauert. Aber statt mich meiner Geschichte zu widmen, musste ich mich um Qualitätsberichte und Statistiken kümmern.

Jetzt war es dringend an der Zeit für einen kleinen Tapetenwechsel zu sorgen und ich habe mich an das neueste Kapitel gesetzt.

Endlich taucht Zechs wieder auf... und auch Treize. ;) Viel Spaß und ich bin gespannt was ihr dazu meint.

Kapitel 9

Eigentlich hatte Zechs fest damit gerechnet, dass er tot wäre. Das hätte ihn keineswegs verwundert, nein er war viel mehr darüber schockiert, dass er überhaupt noch lebte. Das nämlich machte keinen Sinn.

Zechs hatte nicht die Kraft sich zu bewegen oder auch nur den Kopf zu heben, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen, um zu sehen wo er sich überhaupt befand. Also konzentrierte er sich auf das, was ihm seine anderen Sinne sagten. Um ihn waren Geräusche, die typisch für einen großen Wald waren: Das leise Rauschen der Tannen und das feuchte Tropfen. Er lag auf etwas, das sich nach Waldboden anfühlte. Sehr nasser Waldboden, die Feuchtigkeit war schon durch seine Rüstung und Kleidung gezogen. Nein, das war kein Wasser. Wasser klebte nicht so. Seine Gedanken, so unzusammenhängend sie waren, schloss er doch richtig daraus.

Es war in der Tat kein Wasser, sondern Blut. Er glaubte sich auch zu erinnern, woher dieses stammte. Er erinnerte sich, dass er an der Seite getroffen worden war und dann... Zechs erinnerte sich noch genau an das Geräusch der Pfeile, das zornige Brüllen des Römers.

Lucrezia!

Dies ließ seinen Körper unwillkürlich zusammen zucken und ein Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen. Daran konnte er sich leider auch noch erinnern, an das schwarze Pferd und seinen Reiter, der seine Frau niedergestreckt hatte. Warum lebte er dann noch? Warum er und nicht Lucrezia?

Sie war tot, das Kind war tot. Seine Männer, Otto und die anderen, sicher hatten die Römer auch sie getötet. Aber bei ihm war es sicher auch bald so weit, sicher scharrten sich bereits die Krähen um seinen Körper und überlegten sich ob sie jetzt zupicken sollten.

Irgendwann schlug Zechs seine Augen auf und es kostete ihn eine beinahe übermenschliche Anstrengung sich auf den Rücken zu drehen. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob er inzwischen wieder eingeschlafen oder wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Jetzt war es mitten in der Nacht. Er sah die dürren Äste der Bäume über sich und die funkelnden Sterne. Von irgendwo hörte er Musik und er roch Feuer und gebratenes Fleisch. Vielleicht war dies das Jenseits. Vielleicht würde Lucrezia gleich auf ihn zukommen und ihn hier bei den Göttern willkommen heißen.

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah, stattdessen knurrte sein Magen als Reaktion auf diese wohlvertrauten Gerüche und Zechs kam der Gedanke, dass er wohl wirklich noch nicht bei den Göttern war. Denn Hunger sollte im Jenseits wohl keiner mehr leiden müssen.

Wahrscheinlich war es nur die Musik aus dem Lager der Römer, die ihren Sieg feierten und sich den Bauch vollschlugen.

Wie viele der Germanen wohl überlebt hatten? Was würde sein Volk jetzt tun? Am besten wären es sie würden sich noch tiefer in die Wälder des Ostens und Nordens zurückziehen. Vielleicht ließen sie die Römer dann auch in Ruhe. Zu viel Blut war vergossen worden und die Macht des römischen Militärs war einfach zu groß. Dagegen hatten die verstreuten Stämme keine Chance. Nur die Hoffnung blieb, dass die Römer eines Tages einmal wieder aus Germanien abziehen würden.

In Zeiten wie diesen waren einzig Legenden ein Trost für das Volk und Zechs wusste schon, welche ganz besondere Geschichte jetzt wieder an den Feuern der Familien erzählt werden würde. Er hatte sie schon oft gehört. Die Geschichte des unglücklichen Königs, der die Stämme einigen wollte, aber von seinen eigenen Leuten hinterrücks ermordet worden war und mit ihm seine Frau und die Kinder. Den König, den man nur den ‚Friedensstifter' genannt hatte.

Und die Leute würden wieder zu den alten Kultstätten gehen und die Geister anrufen und fragen, wann denn endlich der letzte Spross dieser alten Familie zurückkehren würde. Der junge Sohn des Königs, der das Massaker überlebt hatte.

Trotz seiner Schwäche, des Hungers und des Schmerzes über den Verlust von Lucrezia musste Zechs leise lachen. Noch nie hatte er diesen Geschichten die Ehrfurcht entgegen gebracht, wie die anderen Männer und Frauen im Stamm. Wie auch. Es waren schließlich doch nur Legenden. Doch wie alle Legenden hatte auch diese Geschichte einen wahren Kern. Nein, darüber wollte Zechs jetzt nicht nachsinnen.

Nur in einem stimmte Zechs den Geschichten zu: Ohne eine Führung und einen Herrscher würden die Germanen nie in der Lage sein die Römer zu besiegen.

Aber warum machte er sich über solche Sachen Gedanken? Sollte er nicht besser zu den Göttern beten, um eine gnädige Aufnahme in das Jenseits? Um ein freudiges Wiedersehen mit seinen Liebsten, mit jenen Menschen, die schon lange vor ihm heim gegangen waren: Seine Mutter und Vater, sein Vater, eben jener ‚Friedensstifter' von dem die Legenden erzählten. Der Peacecraft.

Komisch, dachte er. Damals in jener Nacht, da hatte er genauso im Wald gelegen. Der feuchte Boden hatte seine Kleidung genässt und von weit her hatte er das Rauschen und Prasseln der Feuer vernommen.

Ob es die Müdigkeit seines Körpers war oder der bevorstehende Tod Zechs schlief schon recht bald ein. Doch das Geräusch der Flammen verfolgte ihn bis in seine Träume.

Selbst die aufgehende Sonne vermochte ihn nicht zu wecken und erst als einige vorwitzige Raben auf seine Hand einpickten, schreckte er hoch. Was die Vögel natürlich vertrieb, leider jedoch jemand anders auf ihn aufmerksam machte.

„Was war das?"

„Nur Vögel."

„Nein, da drüben." Die Männer sprachen eine fremde Sprache und es dauerte einen Moment bis Zechs sie richtig zuordnen konnte: Römer, es waren Römer! Er verstand sie, auch wenn sie einen recht eigentümlichen Dialekt sprachen.

Zu spät wurde ihm klar, dass er sich hätte ruhig verhalten sollen, doch da hatten sie ihn schon gepackt und auf die Beine gestellt. Ein Schwall kaltes Wasser traf ihm im Gesicht und spülte das Blut weg, das seine Lider verkrustet hatte.

Als Zechs endlich klar sehen konnte, stand er zwei Römern gegenüber, die ihn abschätzig musterten. Zwei andere hielten ihn an den Armen fest damit er nicht wieder auf den Boden fiel.

Das Wasser rann noch über sein Gesicht und Zechs versuchte die Tropfen zu erhaschen, die sich auf seinen Lippen gesammelt hatten. Zu ausgetrocknet war seine Kehle und er sehnte sich nach einem kühlen Schluck Wasser.

„Noch einer der überlebt hat." Der größere der beiden Männer mit den kurzgeschorenen Haaren verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Scheint so." Der Römer daneben ging einen Schritt auf Zechs zu und zerrte an der Lederrüstung. Zechs konnte ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken als so der angetrocknete Stoff von der Wunde gerissen wurde und diese wieder zu bluten anfing. „Länge hält der nicht mehr durch."

„Du meinst er braucht einen Arzt, sonst übersteht er die Reise nicht."

„Genau." Das Grinsen, das sich auf den Gesichtern jetzt bildete und das leise Lachen der Römer, die Zechs noch immer festhielten, jagten ihm Angst ein. Er hatte schon von diesen Gerüchten gehört, was römische Soldaten mit männlichen Gefangenen machten. Abscheuliche, undenkbare Dinge.

Selbst die ältesten und mutigsten Krieger der Germanen hatten weiche Knie bekommen als sie den Erzählungen eines Mannes gelauscht hatten, der den Römern entkommen war. Und der Zeuge dieser frevelhaften Taten geworden war.

„Dann sollten wir ihn in Ruhe sterben lassen."

„Aber er kann uns noch einen kleinen Dienst erweisen, als Unterlegener schuldet er uns das."

Zechs´ Körper fing an zu zittern. Auch wenn er diesen Schweinen keinerlei Schwäche zeigen wollte, er konnte nicht anders. An Widerstand war auch nicht zu denken, er brachte keinerlei Kraft mehr auf. Nur die Tränen, die flossen umso vermehrt über sein Gesicht. Das schien seinen Peinigen zu gefallen und einer nahm Zechs´ Gesicht in die Hände und leckte ihm die Tränen ab. „Er weint."

„Er wird noch mehr weinen, wenn wir mit ihm fertig sein. Los zieht ihm die Hose runter." Der Große griff schon unter Zechs´ Tunika und zerrten an der Hose.

Der Mann zu Zechs´ Linken lachte heiser auf und Zechs wusste nur zu genau, wann die Stimme eines Mannes so einen Ton annahm.

„Mal sehen ob Germanen wirklich einen so großen..."

Weiter kam der Römer nicht, denn plötzlich durchschnitt ein zischender Laut die Luft und der Mann, der gerade noch Zechs die Hose herunterreißen wollte, hielt sich laut aufjaulend die Hand.

Die anderen Männern ließen ebenfalls von ihm ab und Zechs, der plötzlich wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehen musste, knickten die Knie ein.

„Was soll das?", verlangte eine Stimme zu wissen. Anders als die Soldaten konnte Zechs diesen Mann ohne Probleme verstehen. Er sprach sehr deutlich und mit einem harten Tonfall. Das war die Stimme eines Mannes, der es gewohnt war Befehle zu erteilen.

„Wir wollten nur..."

„Was ihr wolltet, ja das sehe ich."

Vorsichtig hob Zechs den Kopf. Er konnte einen Mann sehen, fast noch ein Junge, der eine lange Peitsche in der Hand hielt. Weiter rechts konnte er außerdem noch die Beine eines Pferdes ausmachen und konnte sehen, wie der Reiter gerade abstieg.

„Trowa gib mir die Peitsche." Der Junge gehorchte und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er wusste wohl, was folgen würde.

Dieser Römer trug keinerlei Rüstung, sondern schlichte braune Kleidung und Stiefel. Doch die anderen Männer schienen genau zu wissen, wer er war und gehorchten ihm bedingungslos. „Ich dulde so etwas nicht." Die Peitsche knallte und nicht nur das Pferd tänzelte nervös zur Seite, auch die Männer sogen die Luft ein.

„Umdrehen und Hemd aus.", befahl der Römer, dann wandte er sich an seinen Diener. „Hilf ihm auf."

Zechs erschrak als er erkannte, dass diese Worte ihm gegolten hatten. Dieser Trowa half ihm sich aufzusetzen und Zechs konnte zum ersten Mal den Römer ganz in Augenschein nehmen. Er war noch recht jung für einen Feldherren, doch ihn umgab eine Aura von Würde und er war es gewohnt, dass die Menschen seinen Befehlen folgten. Widerworte duldete er nicht.

Kurz streifte der Blick des Offiziers den von Zechs, doch dann richtete der Römer seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Soldaten, die ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatten und jetzt anfingen zu zittern, ob vor Kälte oder Furcht, das vermochte Zechs nicht zu sagen.

„Ihr könnt euch glücklich schätzen auf der richtigen Seite gestanden zu haben. Die Götter waren euch gewogen. Doch nicht nur der Sieg allein zählt. Auch die Moral mit der gekämpft wird zählt. Wenn ihr jetzt in der Hand der Germanen wärt. Dann glaube ich nicht, dass ihr so behandelt werden wolltet? Oder?" Wieder knallte die Peitsche.

„Wir würden selbst einem Römer nicht so etwas antun.", murmelte Zechs in seiner Sprache. Doch es war laut genug um die Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Hat er etwas gesagt Trowa?"

„Ja Legat. Ich habe es allerdings nicht verstanden."

„Ich sagte, wir würden selbst einem Römer nicht so etwas antun.", wiederholte es Zechs lauter. Dieses Mal auf Latein.

Der Legat lachte auf. „Eine gute Antwort. Das hätte ich an deiner Stelle auch gesagt." Er betrachtete Zechs einen Augenblick länger bevor er das Wort an die vier Soldaten richtete. „Seid froh, dass ich euch die Schmach erspare von diesem Barbaren ausgepeitscht zu werden." Doch bevor die Vier ihre Freude darüber zum Ausdruck bringen konnte, hatte der Legat bereits ausgeholt und schon zierten rote Striemen die Haut des ersten Soldaten.

Die Auspeitschung war schnell vorbei. Offensichtlich war der Römer geübt in so etwas, es waren keine schlimmen Wunden, die er den Vieren verpasst hatte, sie würden weiter ihrem Dienst nachgehen können. Doch sie hatten auch Schmerzen erlitten.

„Trowa, bring ihn ins Lager." Der Legat warf dem Jungen wieder die Peitsche zu und schwang sich dann auf sein Pferd.

Trowa protestierte: „Aber Herr, ihr könnte doch nicht alleine gehen."

„Natürlich kann ich." Und schon hatte er dem Pferd die Sporen gegeben. Trowa seufzte nur unglücklich auf als er dem Reiter nachsah. „So etwas sollte er nicht tun.", murmelte er zu sich selbst, während er die Peitsche an seinem Gürtel befestigte. „Ihr da, macht weiter.", herrschte er die vier Soldaten an. Die zogen sich wieder ihre Hemden an und stampften durch den Wald. Doch nicht ohne Zechs wütende Blick zu zuwerfen.

„Und du, mach mir keinen Ärger." Trowa deutete auf den Dolch, der neben der Peitsche am Gürtel steckte. Zechs reagierte nicht.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich verstehst, Germane."

So kam er also in das Lager der Römer. Der junge Diener des Legats hatte kaum mehr ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt und schien froh zu sein als er Zechs endlich los war. Der fand sich in einem kleinen Käfig auf Rädern wieder. Der Boden unter ihm war mit Sägespähnen bedeckt und ihm kam unweigerlich der Gedanke, dass dies viel eher die Unterkunft eines Tieres als eines Menschen war. Aber vermutlich waren sie für die Römer nicht viel mehr als wilde Tiere.

Es gab mehrere dieser Käfige und in allen waren fünf bis sechs Germanen untergebracht. Offensichtlich waren dies die Überlebenden der gestrigen Schlacht, die von den Römern gefunden worden waren. Gemessen an der Anzahl der Männer, die auf Seiten der Germanen in die Schlacht gezogen waren, waren es geradezu wenige.

Was würde wohl aus ihnen hier werden? Würden sie Sklaven werden für die Römer? Oder in den Kampfarenen der großen Städte zur Belustigung der Massen enden?

Lucrezia hatte ihm von diesen Arenen und ihren Kämpfern, den Gladiatoren, erzählt. Als Junge hatte er dies als wahnsinnig aufregend empfunden. Doch jetzt war dies bei weitem nicht mehr so.

Einige der anderen gefangenen Germanen erkannten ihn und riefen ihm zu. Zechs drehte den Kopf und konnte einige vertraute Gesichter ausmachen. Doch zum Glück war keiner seiner eigenen Männer unter ihnen. Vielleicht war es wirklich besser, dass sie bereits bei den Göttern standen. In Anbetracht dessen, was die Römer ihm beinahe angetan hätten, wünschte sich Zechs ihm würde auch die Gnade zu teil werden diese Welt bald zu verlassen.

Doch die Götter hatten andere Pläne.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 10

Quatre und Heero standen am südlichen Eingang des Lagers und beobachteten mit Interesse die zahlreichen Pferdewagen, die den Nachschub lieferten. Auch einige Kaufleute aus den Grenzgebieten folgten dem Tross und hofften auf gute Geschäfte, jetzt wo die Schlacht vorbei war und die Stimmung der Soldaten wohl nicht besser sein konnte. Außerdem hofften sie alle auf eine die baldige Rückkehr und nicht wenige der Männer wollten ihren Familien im fernen Rom eine Kleinigkeit aus Germanien mitbringen.

Der kleinen Karawane gehörte ebenfalls ein Pferdehändler an, der gerade mit seinen Tieren an den beiden Tribunen vorüberzog.

„Der sieht gut aus.", meinte Heero und deutete auf einen Hengst, der an einem der Wagen angebunden war.

Quatre nickt zustimmend. Ja, das Pferd hatte ein glänzendes Fell, war gut genährt und sah gesund aus. Ihm schien das Gewimmel und der Lärm der Händler, die ihre Waren anpriesen, nichts auszumachen. Ruhig trottete es durch das Lager und Heero und Quatre folgten ihm.

Natürlich gab es in der Armee genügend Pferde, die Heero hätte reiten könnten. Doch nachdem sein Lieblingstier in der gestrigen Schlacht getötet worden war, wollte er sich selbst nach einem adäquaten Ersatz umsehen.

Quatre war nach seinem morgendlichen Gang durch das Lager und der Inspektion der Vorräte auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Zelt gewesen als er Heero gesehen hatte und da er nichts besseres zu tun hatte, leistete er diesem jetzt Gesellschaft. Wohl auch deshalb, weil Heeros Gesicht auffällig blass war und Quatre sich sorgte, dass Heero sich trotz seiner Wunden überanstrengte. Jeder normale Mann würde wohl noch tagelang in seinem Zelt bleiben, aber Heero... nun ja. Heero war in dieser Hinsicht alles andere als normal und verfügte über einen geradezu eisernen Willen.

So humpelte der junge Tribun auch mehr als dass er lief und seinen linken Arm trug er in einer Schlinge. Sally hatte dies verordnet nachdem sie Heero schon am frühen Morgen im Lager herumlaufen gesehen hatte. Die Ärztin hatte ihm zwar Bettruhe verordnet, aber eingesehen, dass sie ebenso gut zu einer Statue aus Marmor hätte sprechen können. Es hätte den gleichen Effekt gehabt.

Aber auch Quatre machte sich Sorgen um Heero. Treize mochte es nicht glauben, doch die beiden jungen Offiziere waren gute Freunde. Wenn es nicht gerade um Fragen der Kriegsführung ging, denn da entzweiten sie sich regelmäßig und jeder wollte vor dem Legat glänzen.

Unauffällig schlenderten sie beide um den Platz in der Mitte des Lagers und nahmen den Händler und die handvoll Pferde in Augenschein, der er mitgebracht hatte. „Allesamt gute Tiere.", bemerkte Quatre erfreut. Er würde es bei nächster Gelegenheit Trowa berichten, der zu Hause in Rom auch für die Pferde des Legaten verantwortlich war. Vielleicht wollte sich Treize ein neues Pferd für seine Zucht kaufen.

„Ob sie auch für die Schlacht taugen?" Natürlich war ein Pferd für einen Soldaten nur brauchbar, wenn es sich durch lautes Geschrei und dem ohrenbetäubenden Schlachtenlärm nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ.

„Ich denke schon. Sehen wir uns den Hengst näher an." Quatre deutete auf den Rappen, den Heero vorher schon ausgemacht hatte.

Der Händler rieb sich bereits erwartungsfroh die Hände als er die beiden Männer sah. Das waren junge Edelleute, da konnte er ruhig den Preis etwas erhöhen.

Doch dies wussten natürlich auch Heero und Quatre. Sie banden den Hengst los und Heero nahm die Hufe und das Gebiss näher in Augenschein, so gut das mit einem Arm ging, während Quatre das Pferd festhielt.

„Nie ist Trowa da, wenn man ihn braucht.", spottete Heero. Nur zu gerne hätte er sich die Meinung des Dieners eingeholt, der mit Tieren schon immer ein sicheres Händchen gehabt hatte. Doch Trowa war mit ihrem Legat auf einen kleinen Ausritt gegangen, ganz sicher würde es erst Abend werden bevor die beiden zurückkehrten.

„Wer braucht mich?"

Quatre und Heero wandten sich verdutzt um. „Ich dachte, du wärst mit Treize unterwegs." Nicht, dass Quatre sich etwa nicht freuen würde seinen Geliebten zu sehen.

Trowa schnaubte auf, es klang eindeutig verärgert und er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Dann näherte er sich dem Pferd und streichelte es. „Für dich Heero?"

„Ja. Könntest du ihn dir ansehen?"

Ein Lächeln erhellte die Züge des Dieners. „Gerne."

„Also was ist mit Treize?", verlangte Quatre zu wissen während nun Trowa sich die Hufe näher besah.

„Es gab einen kleinen Zwischenfall im Wald. Ein paar Soldaten wollten sich an einem Germanen vergehen."

Mehr brauchte Trowa nicht sagen. Den beiden anderen war klar wie Treize darauf reagiert hatte. Es war nicht so, dass Treize dieser Form von Liebe zwischen zwei Männern abgeneigt wäre – ganz im Gegenteil. Vielmehr verabscheute er es, wenn Soldaten durch solche Taten den Ruf der römischen Armee in ein zweifelhaftes Licht tauchten.

„Dann sollte ich mich um den Germanen kümmern und er selbst ist alleine fort geritten."

„Das sollte er wirklich nicht tun.", stimmte Heero zu und Quatre nickte besorgt. Niemand wusste, ob es nicht noch kleine versprengte Gruppen von Germanen in diesen tiefen Wäldern gab, die sich nur zu gerne an einem einzelnen Römer rächen wollten. Sicher, Treize war einer der besten Schwertkämpfer die es gab. Ebenso war er ein guter Bogenschütze, aber selbst der beste Mann war gegen eine Übermacht oder einen Hinterhalt machtlos.

Außerdem würde es bald beginnen zu schneien. Der Himmel war bereits den ganzen Morgen grau und die Luft roch nach Schnee. In einem fremden Wald war es schon schwer genug sich zu orientieren, aber wenn dann noch alles unter einer Decke aus Schnee verborgen war, würde sich selbst ein Germane hier verirren.

Manchmal tat Treize wahrlich Dinge, die einfach nur leichtsinnig und sogar kindisch waren. Aber Quatre konnte seinen Befehlshaber auch verstehen, sicher wollte Treize einmal wirklich alleine und nicht ständig von seinen Dienern und den Soldaten umgeben sein.

Nachdem Trowa den Rappen einmal umrundet hatte, schwang sich auf dessen Rücken. Der Hengst schüttelte zwar wild mit dem Kopf, fügte sich aber und ließ es geschehen, dass Trowa mit ihm einmal den Platz umrundete und ihn aus dem Lager ritt. „Ich würde ihn kaufen, allerdings muss man sehen, wie er sich in einer Schlacht macht.", empfahl der Diener kurz darauf wieder zurückkam. „Aber er lässt sich gut reiten."

Heero war mehr als erfreut das zu hören und machte sich bereits daran den Händler ausfindig zu machen. Quatre und Trowa ließen ihren Freund den Kauf alleine zu Ende führen und entfernten sich von dem Trubel, der mittlerweile auf dem Platz herrschte. Die Händler hatten ihre Waren ausgebreitet und jeder der Soldaten, der gerade keine Wache schieben musste, versammelte sich hier.

„Es wird Zeit, dass wir nach Hause zurückkehren.", meinte Trowa mit einem Blick zurück auf das Gewimmel.

„Sagst du das, weil dich Treize im Wald stehen gelassen hat?"

„Auch. Irgendetwas belastet ihn. Duo und ich merken das ganz deutlich."

„Wahrscheinlich fehlt ihm Wufei.", raunte Quatre, fast unhörbar und Trowa sah ihn daraufhin entgeistert an. „Unser Legat ist gewissen Dingen nicht abgeneigt.", führte Quatre dann weiter aus. Natürlich wusste niemand außer Quatre, Heero, Sally und den beiden Dienern von diesen Vorlieben. Auch wenn sie in der römischen Gesellschaft nicht gerade ungewöhnlich waren.

„Das meinte ich nicht. Wufei und unser Legat haben noch nie... Ich glaube... Ja, ich glaube da eher, dass ihm Claudius fehlt."

„Claudius? Der Schauspieler vom Apollotheater? Das war mir neu." Wie jeder gute Römer war auch Quatre Klatschgeschichten nicht abgeneigt. Man wusste, dass dieser junge Schauspieler namens Claudius zwei Monate vor dem Feldzug einen reichen Gönner geangelt hatte, doch mehr auch nicht. Sollte Treize sich etwa jetzt für die Schauspielkunst interessieren? War dieser Gönner?

„Nun ja, wenn ich mehr als ein Jahr ohne dich auskommen müsste," Quatre zog Trowa in den geschützten Eingang seines Zeltes. „dann würde ich auch ungemütlich werden." Er lachte dabei und sah Trowa an.

Mit neu erwachtem Hunger küsste Quatre seinen Geliebten und bettelte mit der Zunge um Einlass in diese feuchte, warme Höhle. Prompt wurde er ihm gewährt und Quatre erkundete aufs Neue den ihm so vertrauen Mund. Er zog Trowa tiefer in das Zelt hinein und als sie ihren Kuss wohl oder übel lösen mussten, stolperte Quatre bereits gegen sein Bett.

„Ich habe eine wundervolle Idee.", raunte er und seine Finger lösten die Schnallen, von Trowas Gürtel an dem das Schwert und die Peitsche hingen. Er ließ sie einfach auf den Boden fallen und schnürte die Bändern von Trowas Tunica auf.

„Ah, ich kann es mir denken.", gab Trowa zurück und tastete nun selbst nach den Fibeln, die Quatres Mantel hielten.

„Einwände?", gierig sog Quatre an der neu entblößten Haut am Hals seines Freundes. Im Gegensatz zu seiner eigenen Haut war sie in einem anziehenden Bronzeton gebräunt und strahlte eine ganz eigene Lebendigkeit und Stärke aus. Anders als Quatres blasser Teint.

„Keineswegs."

„Gut." Quatre konnte nicht genug davon bekommen, immer wieder musste er diese Haut küssen und ihr sein Zeichen aufdrücken. Doch wohl oder übel musste er sich jetzt etwas zurückhalten. Denn obwohl Trowa bereits halbnackt vor ihm stand. Quatre selbst trug noch seine Rüstung und es erforderte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit diese abzulegen, das Gehänge mit dem Schwert, den Brustpanzer und die Beinschienen.

Doch schließlich trug auch er nur noch die rote Tunica, die so charakteristisch für römische Legionäre war. Schnell zog sich Quatre auch diese aus und stand seinem Geliebten nun völlig nackt gegenüber.

Trowa schien dieser Anblick mehr als nur zu gefallen, die anfänglich Wölbung unter seiner Kleidung wurde zu einer sehr ansehnlichen Beule und seine Hände zitterten als er sie auf Quatres Blutergüsse legte. Ein Relikt seiner gestrigen Begegnung mit den Germanen und seinem waghalsigen Ritt durch den Wald. In der Nacht hatten sie ihm zu schaffen gemacht, doch jetzt war all dieser Schmerz vergessen und Quatre spürte nur noch die Berührungen dieser ach so geliebten Finger, die hinabglitten zu seiner Körpermitte. Und ihm schien als ob sich sein Dasein nur noch auf diese Region beschränken würde.

Als dann Trowa noch vor ihm niederkniete, sein Kinn an Quatres Bauch stützte und zu ihm hinaufsah, da konnte er nicht anders als zu lächeln. Er umfing Trowas Gesicht mit seinen Händen, liebkoste mit dem Daumen die Lippen seines Geliebten und dieser ließ seine Zunge hervorschnellen und netzte den Eindringling mit Feuchtigkeit.

Federleichte Küsse wurden auf Quatres Bauch verteilt und ungeduldig wartete dieser darauf, dass sie doch endlich weiter hinabwandern würden.

Als Trowa endlich seine Zunge über Quatres Schaft gleiten ließ, war es diesem als hätte ihm Amor selbst einen brennenden Pfeil durch sein Inneres getrieben. Laut stöhnte er auf und warf den Kopf zurück, kaum in der Lage sich noch auf den Beinen zu halten. Zu intensiv waren die Empfindungen, die ihn durchströmten.

Doch es war kein Gott, der ihm diese Empfindungen bescherte. Es war sein Trowa, sein Geliebter und der legte seine Hände auf Quatres Hüften und erhob sich. Auch Trowa atmete bereits schwer und seine bronzene Haut glänzte im schummrigen Licht des Zeltes.

Quatre war beinahe enttäuscht als sich Trowa aufrichtete. Doch als der Diener sich mit den Händen auf den Rand des Bettes stützte und Quatre aus jenen dunkelgrünen Augen einen auffordernden und leidenschaftlichen Blick zu warf, da war Quatre mehr als nur entschädigt. Er liebte es, wenn sich Trowa ihm so anbot. Ihn ansah, als ob er sich nichts mehr wünschte als dass Quatre ihn in Besitz nehmen würde. In ihn stoßen würde, bis es nicht mehr ging und schlussendlich tief in seinem Inneren die Spuren seiner Begierde hinterlassen würde.

Quatre streckte die Hand aus und glitt mit einem Finger die Furche an Trowas Rücken hinab. Er spürte wie dieser daraufhin erschauerte und auch leise ächzte. Dann griff er nach Trowas Pobacken, verschwendete einen kurzen Augenblick daran sich darüber zu erfreuen wie fest sie waren und trat dann noch einen Schritt näher um in dem Körper seines Geliebten zu versinken.

Wie oft hatte er dies schon getan und doch war es für Quatre jedes Mal ein überwältigendes Gefühl. Diese Enge und der feste Griff um seinen Schaft, der ihn beinahe unbarmherzig umschloss, ihn dazu veranlasste sich sogleich zu verströmen, wenn er sich nicht wieder ein Stückchen zurückzog.

Trowa stöhnte auf, ein kehliger Laut, so voller Wohlbehagen und Lust, dann bog er den Rücken durch und griff nach Quatres Hand. Fest drückte er sie und seine Fingernägel gruben sich in Quatres Fleisch.

Der beugte sich nach vorn, biss seinen Liebsten in den Hals und bemerkte erfreut das Zucken, das daraufhin durch den Körper des anderen lief.

Langsam zog sich Quatre zurück, wieder stöhnte Trowa und schien es nicht abwarten zu wollen, bis Quatre zustieß, sich wieder in ihm vergrub.

Lange würde sie es nicht mehr aushalten und Quatre griff nach Trowas warmen, pulsierendem Schaft. Ließ seine Hand auf und ab gleiten während er seine Hüften vor und zurück bewegte. Immer schneller und immer heftiger, bis schließlich sein Geliebter einen markerschütternden, tiefen Schrei von sich gab und die Bettlaken und Quatres Finger mit den Spuren seiner Leidenschaft befleckte.

Noch einmal ließ Quatre seine Hüften nach vorne schnellen, dann ein zweites Mal und ein drittes Mal bis er auch er sich in den mächtigen Empfindungen verlor, die der Gott ihm schickte.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 11

Treize war froh, dass er endlich alleine war. Weg von dem Trubel des Lagers, weg von seinen Dienern. Weg von aller Verantwortung, die ihn von Zeit zu Zeit geradezu erdrückte. Schon oft hatte er sich gefragt wie viele Männer und Frauen durch seine Befehle bereits gestorben waren. Wie viele Familie er bereits entzweit hatte. Jeden Abend betete er zu den Göttern, dass sie ihm milde gesonnen waren und dass ihn die Geister der Toten nicht verfolgen mögen.

Natürlich würde er dies nie zugeben, doch davor hatte er Angst. Schon als Kind hatte er diese Träume gehabt. Dass die Toten zurückkehren und ihn holen würden. Er wusste nicht, woher diese Träume kamen und es hatte auch noch kein Priester ihn davon befreien können. Gerade jetzt während der Zeit in Germanien schien es als ob schlimmer werden würde. Kein Wunder, bei den vielen toten Kriegern, die seinen Weg in Richtung Norden gesäumt hatten.

Doch jetzt war es genug. Treize wusste, noch weiter konnte er nicht gehen. Seine Männer brannten darauf nach Rom zurückzukehren. Zurück zu ihren Familien. Seit mehr als einem Jahr waren sie durch die dunklen Wälder dieses Landes gezogen. Es war genug.

Treize hatte schon immer ein feines Gespür für die Stimmung unter den Soldaten gehabt und er hatte die dunkle Vorahnung, dass wenn er noch eine weitere Schlacht schlagen, noch einen weiteren Stamm unterwerfen würde, die Sympathie und Loyalität, die die Männer für ihn empfangen, langsam aber sicher sinken würde. Und loyale Männer waren in diesen Zeiten alles. Mit einer schlagfertigen, kampferprobten und loyalen Gruppe Soldaten konnte man in Rom sogar den Kaiser vom Thron stürzen. Nicht, dass Treize so etwas je planen würde.

Treize vielleicht nicht, aber dessen dekadenter Onkel Dermail schon. Dermail hatte ihm erst vor wenigen Tagen eine Schriftrolle zukommen lassen, dass Treize nach seiner Rückkehr sich um die Familienangelegenheiten kümmern solle. ‚Familienangelegenheiten' das hieß, Treize sollte sich endlich eine Braut suchen. Vornehmlich eine der Schwestern des jungen Quatre. Sie wären eine mehr als standesgemäße Partie und würden auch eine beträchtliche Mitgift in die Ehe bringen. Als ob Treize dieses Geld benötigen würde. Seine Familie war seit jeher vermögend gewesen und da er der einzige noch lebende Sprössling der Khushrenadas war, verwaltete er auch ein dementsprechend großes Vermögen.

Wenn er allein daran dachte sich zu binden und zu heiraten, dann erschien die Möglichkeit hier im Norden zu bleiben geradezu verlockend. Heiraten, warum denn?! Einen Erben konnte er noch früh genug zeugen. Außerdem hatte er bereits eine Tochter. Doch davon wusste sein Onkel natürlich nicht, niemand wusste dies.

Nicht einmal Senator Barton bei dem die Kleine aufwuchs, nachdem ihre Mutter zwei Jahre nach der Geburt gestorben war. Leia... als Treize sich ihr Bild vor Augen hielt, durchzuckte ihn ein kurzer, aber umso heftiger Schmerz. Leia war mehr gewesen als eine flüchtige Affäre, wie er so viele in dieser Zeit gehabt hatte. Wenn sie keine Barton gewesen wäre und er kein Khushrenada, dann hätten sie vielleicht tatsächlich geheiratet. Spätestens jedoch als Treize erfahren hatte, dass sie von ihm schwanger war und ein Kind geboren hatte.

Während er sein Pferd weiter antrieb, dachte er an diesen Herbst vor acht Jahren. Er war auf die Jagd gegangen und tollpatschig wie er sich angestellt hatte in den Bau eines Fuchses eingebrochen. Das Tier war wenig erfreut gewesen, dass sich plötzlich ein Eindringling in seinem Reich befunden hatte und Treize musste heute noch den Göttern danken, dass nur sein linkes Bein gebrochen gewesen war und seine Lederstiefel den Zähnen des Tieres größtenteils standgehalten hatten. Auch wenn er noch heute unterhalb des Knies eine Narbe trug.

Er wusste nicht mehr wie er aus dem Bau entkommen war, oder ob er den Fuchs erlegt hatte. Er wusste auch nicht mehr, wie er sich aus dem Wald geschleppt hatte und in der Nähe eines Bauernhauses zusammengebrochen war.

Nur an eines konnte er sich noch erinnern, an den Moment in dem er wieder aufgewacht war und an die roten Haare der jungen Frau, die sich über ihn gebeugt hatte. An ihre blauen Augen, den seinen so ähnlich, und ihrem beruhigendem Lächeln.

Sie war wohl von ihm genauso angetan gewesen, wie er von ihr und sie beide hatten glücklich Wochen erlebt. Bis Leias Vater wieder heimgekehrt war und Treize so erfahren hatte, welcher Familie sie angehörte. Obwohl er noch nicht wieder sein Bein belasten konnte, war er des nachts aufgebrochen und hatte Leia verlassen – ohne ihr ein Wort des Abschieds oder Bedauerns zu hinterlassen. Heute könnte er sich für diese Feigheit verfluchen, aber damals schien es ihm der einzig sichere Weg zu sein.

Schon damals war der alte Barton, im übrigen ein einflussreicher Senator in Rom, dem wachsenden Einfluss der Khushrenadas sehr skeptisch gegenübergestanden. Und im Laufe der letzten Jahre hatten sich die Fronten noch mehr verhärtet. Treize fragte sich, ob Barton ahnte, von wem das Kind stammte und deshalb noch verbitterter gegen Treize und seinen Eltern intrigierte.

Schließlich hatte dies alles in der Ermordung von Treizes Vaters gegipfelt. Hinterrücks hatte man ihn erstochen. Tage später erst fanden kaiserliche Wachen die Leiche, im Tiber treibend, aufgedunsen und entstellt. Treizes Mutter war nach dem Anblick nicht mehr die Selbe gewesen. Sie hatte nicht mehr sprechen können und lebte von da an zurückgezogen in ihren Gemächern. Selbst ihren Sohn hatte sie nicht mehr sehen wollen. Nur kurze Zeit später war auch sie gestorben.

Das alles hatte er vergessen können, aber jetzt wo er sich ernsthaft mit seiner Rückkehr nach Rom beschäftigte, kamen diese Erinnerungen wieder zurück. In all ihrer Macht. Dabei hatte Treize insgeheim gehofft er könne sie hier in diesen dunklen Wäldern zurücklassen.

Treize ritt weiter am Fluss entlang. Er war zum Jagen hier, nicht um seinen trüben Gedanken nachzuhängen. Überhaupt, wer hätte schon gedacht, dass er die Legionen zum Sieg führen würde? Viele Senatoren waren diesem Plan des Kaisers skeptisch gegenüber gestanden und hätten sich gewünscht, dass Treize hier oben mitsamt seinen Soldaten unter Germaniens Streitäxten sterben würde. Offensichtlich waren ihm Mars und Fortuna hold gewesen und dies konnten auch die noch so feindseligen Senatoren nicht abstreiten.

Und wie es schien war ihm heute auch Diana gewogen. Denn da vorn stand ein Prachtexemplar von einem Hirschen. Das Tier hatte ihn bis jetzt weder gesehen noch gerochen. Der Wind stand günstig. Ein Glücksfall, ganz eindeutig.

Treize spürte, wie sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und ein gespanntes Gefühl von Erwartung seinen Körper durchflutete. Die düsteren Gedanken waren vergessen, jetzt überlegte er wie er den Hirsch am besten erlegen konnte. Der erste Pfeil musste sitzen, wenn er den Hirschen damit am Hals traf oder nahe dem Herzen, dann würde das Tier zwar zuerst flüchten, aber irgendwann an Kraft verlieren. Besser wäre natürlich er würde es mit zwei Pfeilen treffen.

Sein Pferd hatte aufmerksam die Ohren aufgerichtet und schien die gespannte Haltung seines Reiters zu spüren.

Und dann überlegte Treize nicht mehr lange, schon hatte er auch den ersten Pfeil aufgelegt und spannte die Sehne die Bogens. Das Tier röhrte als sich der Pfeil in den Hals bohrte und setzte zur Flucht an. Schnell griff Treize nach dem nächsten Pfeil und schoss bevor das Tier außer Reichweite war. Er sah nicht, ob er getroffen hatte. Doch trat er seinem Pferd die Fersen in die Flanken und setzte dem Hirsch nach.

Es wurde eine lange Hetzjagd durch den Wald und Treize musste all sein reiterisches Geschick aufbieten. Einmal dachte er, er hätte seine Beute verloren doch so ein verwundeter Hirsch stellte sich nicht gerade sehr leise an, wenn er durch den Wald preschte.

Schließlich war das Tier zu erschöpft um weiter zu flüchten, ganz so wie es Treize vorausgesehen hatte. Er näherte sich mit dem Pferd bis auf einen Steinwurf dem sterbenden Hirsch. Treize glaubte zwar nicht, dass sich das Tier noch einmal aufrichten würde, aber besser er brachte sein Pferd nicht unnötig in Gefahr.

Nur mit dem großen Jagdmesser bewaffnet, lief Treize zu dem Tier. Bevor er das Messer in den Hals des Hirsches trieb, sprach er ein Dankgebet an die Götter. Dann schnitt er dem Tier die Kehle durch und beobachtete das Blut, das über seine Hand floss.

Sobald er sich er war, dass der Hirsch tot war, öffnete er mit einem langen Schnitt den Bauch des Tieres und weidete es aus.

Schon lange war es her, dass er so etwas gemacht hatte, doch noch immer verfügte er über das nötige Geschick, so dass er er die Eingeweide in ihrem Sack herausnehmen konnte ohne diesen zu zerstören und so eine noch größere Sauerei anzurichten.

Der metallische Geruch des Blutes versetzte ihn für einen kurzen Moment in seine Kindheit als er das erste Mal ein Tier getötet hatte und sein Vater ihm gezeigt hatte, wie man die Eingeweide herausnahm. „Aber tue es voll Dankbarkeit und Demut.", hatte sein Vater gesagt. „Voll Respekt und Ehrfurcht."

Treize lächelte schmerzlich. Respekt und Ehrfurcht. Wahrlich, mit Respekt vor dem Leben, aber auch vor dem Geschick und der Macht mit der man so unglaublich schnell ein Leben, sei es das eines Tieres oder das eines Menschen, beenden konnte.

Danach ging er zum Fluss und wusch sich das Blut von den Händen. Es war zwar ein kalter Wintertag doch die schwere körperliche Arbeit, denn das war das Ausweiden eines so großen Tieres, hatte ihn schwitzen lassen. Treize besprengte sich das Gesicht mit dem Wasser aus dem Fluss und wollte dann zu dem erlegten Tier zurückgehen als sein Blick auf ein merkwürdiges Glitzern gezogen wurde.

Neugierig kniete Treize nochmals am Flussbett nieder und scharrte knapp unter der Wasseroberfläche. Dort wo er zuvor das Glitzern gesehen hatte. Tatsächlich wurde er fündig und zog einen kunstvoll gearbeiteten Dolch aus dem Schlamm.

Völlig überrumpelt starrte er auf seinen Fund und konnte sich nicht so recht einen Reim darauf machen. Der Dolch war selbst für römische Verhältnisse opulent mit Steinen besetzt: Smaragde, Rubine und hellblaue Steine, die Treizes nur aus Ägypten kannte. Es war für ihn unerklärlich wie so ein wertvolles Stück hier im Fluss mitten im Wald, fernab jeglicher menschlicher Siedlung, landen konnte. Und was machte ein Dolch mit ägyptischen Steinen hier im Norden? Ja, die Ägypter waren vor tausend Jahren ein sehr großes und mächtiges Reich gewesen, doch nie waren sie so weit nach Norden vorgedrungen. Die Handelsrouten reichten doch nicht so weit hinauf?

Es war wohl ein Geschenk der Götter. Und die meinten es heute wohl wirklich gut mit ihm und so ein Beweis ihrer Gunst würde Treize ganz sicher nicht abschlagen.

Er grinste als er das Messer in seine Satteltasche steckte. Später wurde er es sich genauer ansehen.

Treize hatte jetzt eine dringendere Aufgabe zu erledigen. Er musste den Körper des toten Tieres irgendwie auf sein Pferd hieven, denn den ganzen Weg zurück ins Lager konnte er diesen Berg von Fleisch nicht tragen. Er schaffte es gerade so sich das Tier auf die Schultern zu laden und zum Rand der Lichtung zu schleppen. Auch wenn dies in seinem Bein höllische Schmerzen hervorrief. So lange er auf dem Pferd gesessen war, hatte er keinen Gedanken an seine Wunde verschwendet, doch jetzt wurde er mit aller Macht daran erinnert, dass er die Schlacht nicht völlig unbeschadet überstanden hatte.

Dann holte er sich ein Seil und schlang es um die Hinterläufe des Hirsches und warf das freie Ende über einen dicken Ast. Wenigstens dafür waren diese Bäume gut. Unter Aufbringung sämtlicher Kräfte zog er das Tier nach oben und band das Seil dann an dem Baum fest. Sein Pferd war den Geruch von Blut gewöhnt, hatte es ihm schon oft in Schlachten gedient, so sträubte es sich auch nicht als Treize den Körper des Tieres auf dessen Rücken zerrte und dann festband.

Reiten konnte er so zwar nicht mehr, aber das war auch egal. Mit den Zügel in der Hand machte er sich auf den Rückweg in das Lager.

Mit jedem Schritt pochte sein Bein, aber er konnte es aushalten. Auch hatte der Schnitt nicht wieder zu bluten begonnen.

Guter Dinge kehrte er so in das Lager zurück.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 12

Zechs beobachtete das Geschehen im römischen Lager am nächsten Morgen mit heiterer Gelassenheit. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange leben würde, so dass es ihm auch gleichgültig war, was mit ihm in den nächsten Stunden geschehen würde.

Die Wunde an seiner Seite hatte sich entzündet und das Fieber machte sich durch Schüttelfrost und einem unmenschlichen Durst bemerkbar. Doch natürlich würde er keinen der Wächter um Wasser bitten. In der vergangenen Nacht hatte es auch endlich begonnen zu schneien, doch das bisschen Schnee, das in Zechs´ Käfig gefallen war, hatte dieser schon längst zusammengekratzt und damit seinen schlimmsten Durst gestillt.

Trotz seiner elenden Lage musste Zechs sich zugestehen, dass die Römer allesamt sehr diszipliniert waren. Es gab keinen Soldaten, der irgendwie nur vor seinem Zelt saß und nichts zu tun hatte. Entweder pflegten sie ihre Rüstungen oder sorgten sich um die Tiere. Denn neben den Käfigen der Gefangenen waren auch die Pferche der Ziegen und Schweine. Allein dies zeigte doch schon wie hoch die Römer ihre Gegner einschätzten und sie neben den Schweinen einquartierten.

Die römischen Legionäre, die die Gefangenen bewachten, drangsalierten die Germanen jedoch auch nicht. Weder wurden Männer gefoltert oder vergewaltigt, wie es Zechs eigentlich erwartet hätte – vor allem nach seinem eigenen Erlebnis im Wald.

Am Morgen hatten sie sogar alle einen Krug mit Wasser und einen Teller mit Haferbrei bekommen. Dies mochte zwar außerordentlich großherzig anmuten, aber Zechs wusste, dass die Römer ihnen nur deshalb zu essen gaben, damit sie auf den Sklavenmärkten noch einen einigermaßen guten Preis erzielen würden. Niemand zahlte viel für einen ausgehungerten Sklaven.

Es waren auch nicht viele Germanen, die den Römern ins Netz gegangen waren. Und Zechs wusste nicht, ob darüber froh sein sollte oder nicht. Wenig Gefangene, das hieß entweder dass viele Germane getötet worden waren, oder dass sich viele noch hatten retten können. Natürlich hoffte Zechs, dass das letztere zutraf, aber wenn er sich an die Schlacht zurückerinnerte, an die Effizienz und die Unerbittlichkeit, mit der die Römer vorgegangenen waren, dann schwand seine Hoffnung. In den meisten Käfigen waren drei bis vier Germanen eingesperrt. Einige waren wohl ebenso wie Zechs dem sicheren Tod geweiht, die meisten jedoch schienen in guter Verfassung zu sein.

Die anderen Germanen hatten Zechs natürlich erkannt, aber waren klug genug ihn nicht beim Namen zu nennen. Niemand wusste, wie bekannt Zechs bei den Römern war. Zwar war er kein Stammesführer doch er hatte viele Stoßtrupps befehligt, die Römer in den Wälder hinterrücks überfallen und reiche Beute gemacht hatten.

Wenn die Römer dies wüssten, dann würden sie ihn vermutlich gleich umbringen und nicht abwarten, dass dies das Fieber für sie erledigte.

Zechs zog sich an den Gitterstäben seines Käfigs nach oben, um sich in eine sitzende Position zu bringen und konnte ein kurzes, aber leises Lachen, nicht unterdrücken als er den römischen Offizier vom Vortag entdeckte. Jener Mann, der die Legionäre im Wald ausgepeitscht hatte. Der stach aber auch hervor mit seinen kurzen sandbraunen Haaren. Diese Haarfarbe war gar nicht so typisch für einen Römer. Wahrscheinlich gab es in der Familie des Feldherren auch ausländisches Blut. Nichtsdestotrotz schien der Mann wohl nicht an das raue Klima hier im Norden gewohnt zu sein, denn über seiner Rüstung trug er eine dunkelbraune Tunica und darüber nochmals einen roten Umhang, dessen Schulterpartie mit Pelz verstärkt war. Das war es auch was Zechs so zum Lachen gebracht hatte. Da wollten diese reichen, adligen Römer große Feldherren sein, aber dann froren sie wie ein altes Mütterchen.

Neben dem Römer stand ein anderer Offizier und bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte Zechs in ihm den jungen Kundschafter, der vor zwei Tagen – waren es tatsächlich erst zwei Tage? - zu ihnen in das Lager gekommen war. Zechs hatte es geahnt, dass er diesem Mann noch einmal gegenüber stehen würde, aber nicht auf diese Art und Weise.

Gegenstand der Unterhaltung der beiden Römer war ganz offensichtlich eine Schriftrolle, die der Ältere in den Händen hielt.

Quatre versuchte ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Treizes Monolog. Am Anfang hatte er es ja als Privileg angesehen, dass Treize mit ihm philosophische Schriften erörterte und diskutierte. Aber mittlerweile ging es Quatre gehörig auf die Nerven, denn mindestens zwei Mal in der Woche verbrachte er den Morgen damit kreuz und quer durch das Lager zu laufen und sich Treizes Ansichten über Philosophie anzuhören.

Treize hatte sehr wohl auch bald gemerkt, dass Quatre sich nicht so sehr für griechische Denker interessierte. Deshalb hatte er es auch einmal mit Heero als Gesprächspartner probiert, doch Heero konnte nicht einmal mehr ausreichend griechisch und mehr als ein stoisches ‚Hn.' hatte er zu Treizes Ansichten nicht beitragen können. Oder besser gesagt, Heero gab vor nicht mehr ausreichend Griechisch zu beherrschen. Wenn er jedoch mit seinem Geliebten Duo, der aus Griechenland stammte, zusammen war, fiel ihm diese Sprache auf einmal sehr leicht.

Also war es wieder an Quatre gewesen Treize auf seinen „philosophischen Spaziergängen" zu begleiten. Ein alter Koch, der sein halbes Leben schon in der Legion verbracht hatte, hatte Quatre vor kurzem erzählt, dass Treize am Anfang seiner Laufbahn als Offizier sogar zwei Rhetoren mit auf die Feldzüge genommen hatte. Damit er seine rhetorische Ausbildung vervollständigen konnte. Quatre fragte sich was die Rhetoren wohl an Geld verlangt hatten. Das waren normalerweise schon etwas betagte Männer, wohlhabend und aus gutem Hause, die hohe Stellung in der Regierung inne hielten.

Aber so aberwitzig es klang, es passte einfach zu Treize, dass er sich kurzerhand zwei Lehrer mitnehmen würde und selbst noch in den finstersten Wäldern, umgeben von feindlichen Barbaren, Wert auf seine Bildung legte.

Treize hatte ja auch seinen beiden Dienern das Schreiben und Lesen beigebracht. Dem Legat war langweilig gewesen und hatte es als sinnvolle Beschäftigung angesehen. Doch Quatre wusste, dass zumindest Duo auch gut ohne diese Unterrichtsstunden auskam und sich sogar regelmäßig davonstahl, wenn Treize einmal wieder seinem Bildungsauftrag nachkommen wollte.

Schon wieder hatte Quatre den Faden verloren und versuchte mit einem Blick auf den Papyrus herauszufinden welche Textstelle jetzt Treizes Interesse fesselte. Schließlich gab er es auf und konnte sich ein qualvolles Stöhnen nicht verkneifen. Treize warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, schüttelte den Kopf und blieb stehen. „Dein Vater wäre erfreut zu hören, dass du dich weiterbildest und nicht nur auf dem Schlachtfeld stehst und dir die Manieren eines einfachen Soldaten aneignest."

Quatre schweig und dachte sich im Stillen, dass der Legat sogar schon recht häufig klang wie Quatres Vater. Ob Treize wohl erfreut sein würde dies zu hören? Besser Quatre behielt dies für sich, dann murmelte er eine Entschuldigung und versprach in Zukunft besser aufzupassen.

Zechs beobachtete die beiden Römer, wie sie an seinem Käfig vorübergingen. Der größere der Beiden las gerade etwas von der Schriftrolle vor und schien sich dabei prächtig zu amüsieren.

Wie durch Zufall sah der andere Römer, der als Kundschafter fungiert hatte, in diesem Moment auf und begegnete Zechs´ Blick. Erstaunt blieb er stehen, seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und er ließ seinen Vorgesetzten einfach an sich vorübergehen.

„Quatre?" Endlich wandte sich auch Treize um, er war schon zwanzig Ellen weitergelaufen. Als er sah, dass Quatre nicht zu ihm aufschloss, näherte er sich ebenfalls dem Käfig, in dem Zechs untergebracht war.

Jetzt schien Quatre seine Sprache wiedergefunden zu haben. „Dich kenne ich doch.", entfuhr es ihm und er ignoriert seinen Vorgesetzten.

„So sehen wir uns wieder." Zechs lächelte freudlos. „Nur scheint es als ob die Rollen vertauscht sind."

„Für einen Germanen sprichst du außerordentlich gut Latein.", bemerkte der Legat. „Das ist mir bereits gestern aufgefallen."

Es wunderte Zechs, dass sich dieser hochrangige Römer, der auch ganz sicher adliger Abstammung war so wie er sprach und sich verhielt, sich an die Begebenheit im Wald erinnerte. Sich sogar noch darin erinnerte, wer er war und wie er aussah. Nicht, dass Zechs das viel nützen würde, aber es überraschte ihn dennoch.

„Danke, das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben." Zechs wusste, dass es nicht gerade sehr sinnvoll war die Römer zu reizen, gerade in Anbetracht seiner derzeitigen Lage. Doch auf der anderen Seite konnte er schließlich auch nicht mehr viel verlieren.

Treize hob nur kurz die Augenbrauen, anscheinend war er es in der Tat nicht gewohnt, dass die Gefangenen auch noch frech wurden. „Sei´s drum. Quatre komm mit." Und schon wandte er sich wieder ab und studierte weiter die Schriftrolle.

„Legat, was geschieht mit diesen Männern?" Noch immer stand Quatre wie angewurzelt vor dem Käfig und es schien, dass er mit dieser Frage im Speziellen Zechs meinte.

Wieder musste Treize seine Lektüre unterbrechen, er ließ das Papyrus sinken. „Was für eine Frage. Die meisten werden Sklaven, für manche mag es für die Gladiatorenschule reichen. Du dürftest da ganz gute Chance haben Germane.", richtete er sich an Zechs. „Aber das weißt du doch Quatre."

„Gibt es keine Ausnahme?"

Jetzt war es an Zechs überrascht die Augenbrauen zu heben. Hatte er da gerade richtig gehört? Hatte der blonde Römer etwa Mitleid mit ihm?

Treize schien es ebenso zu ergehen. „Ausnahme?", echote er.

„Der Mann hier hat mir das Leben gerettet."

„Fortunas Wege sind unergründlich. Ironie des Schicksals.", Treize zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein Quatre, es kann keine Ausnahme geben. Und das weißt du genau.", setzte er hinzu.

Quatre blickte Zechs noch einen Moment länger an. Zechs sah, dass es dem Römer schwer zu schaffen machte ihn hier sitzen zu sehen. „Tut mir leid.", raunte Quatre dann leise in der Sprache der Germanen. „Kann ich dir etwas bringen lassen? Brauchst du etwas?"

Fast hätte Zechs aus Stolz das Angebot abgeschlagen, sich von einem Römer etwas zu erbeten. Doch seine körperliche Verfassung war nicht die beste, der Durst brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand und so nickte er nur, bat um etwas Wasser.

„Es soll dir gewährt sein."

„Tribun!" Treizes Stimme zeigte eindeutig, dass er verärgert darüber war Quatre noch immer bei dem Germanen stehen zu sehen und so kommandierte er ihn kurzerhand zu sich.

Wohl oder über musste Quatre gehorchen doch er konnte diesen Blick aus den hellblauen Augen des Germanen nicht vergessen. In der Tat sollte ihn dieser Blick bis in seine Träume verfolgen.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 13

Quatre lag noch immer wach. Die ganze Nacht hatte er nicht richtig schlafen können, er war des öfteren eingenickt, aber immer wieder aufgeschreckt. Immer wieder hatte er den Blick des Germanen vor seinen Augen. Es war nicht so, dass der Germane ihn um sein Leben angefleht hätte. Nein, vielmehr lag in diesem Blick noch ein letzter Rest Stolz, gemischt mit dem Wissen, dass er sich wohl in sein Schicksal ergeben musste.

Doch was für ein Schicksal erwartete den Germanen? Treize hatte Recht, man würde ihn wohl für eine der Gladiatorenschule aufkaufen und dort regelrecht in den Kämpfen für die Belustigung der Massen verheizen.

Es war nicht so, dass Quatre besonderes Mitleid hätte, weil der Gefangene ein Germane war und Quatre nun einmal selbst diesem Volk entstammte. Nein, Rom und die römische Gesellschaft waren seine Heimat. Nur weil seine Mutter, eine germanische Sklavin, Glück gehabt hatte, dass Winner das illegitime Kind als seinen Sohn angenommen hatte, machte Quatre das noch lange nicht zu einem Germanen. Zumindest sah er das so, auch wenn sein Äußeres da eine ganz andere Sprache sprach. Nein, daran lag es ganz sicher nicht. Er hatte auch schon früher germanische Gefangene gesehen, die auf den Sklavenmärkten versteigert worden waren. Es hatte ihn nicht weiter beschäftigt.

Nein, es gab einen ganz anderen Grund. Er verdankte diesem Mann sein Leben! Dies war die Wahrheit und Quatre fühlte sie ihm verpflichtet. Darüber dachte er bereits den ganzen Tag nach. Es war eine Frage der Ehre und Quatre konnte diesen Germanen nicht einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen. Wie sollte er sich denn je vor den Göttern verantworten, wenn er jetzt die Augen verschloss und den Mann dem sicheren Tod überantwortete. Keine Frage, der Geist des Germanen würde ihn noch nach Jahren in seinen Träumen verfolgen. Deshalb hatte Quatre auch einen Plan gefasst.

Er lag auf seiner Pritsche und versuchte ruhig zu atmen wie ein Schlafender. Trowa lag neben ihm und hatte seinen Kopf auf Quatres Brust gebettet. Wenn sein Plan nicht funktionieren würde, dann... dann konnte es sein, dass er Trowa nie mehr wiedersehen konnte. Es war ihm nicht zu sehr Angst um seine Stellung in der Armee als darum, dass er von seinem geliebten Trowa getrennt sein könnte.

Aber er dachte auch an Treize. Es war nicht so, dass ihn Treize schonte auf Grund der Tatsache, dass sich ihre Familien nahestanden. Treize bevorzugte ihn auch nicht, aber er hatte eigentlich immer Verständnis für Quatre und dessen Sorgen gehabt. Quatre erinnerte sich an mehr als eine Nacht, die er auf dem Anwesen der Khushrenadas verbracht hatte, weil er seinem Vater nicht mehr unter die Augen treten wollte.

Treize hatte auch immer wieder versucht zu schlichten und das Verhältnis zwischen Quatre und dessen Vater zu kitten. Quatre verdankte dem Legat so einiges und jetzt trug er sich mit dem Gedanken genau diesen Menschen zu verraten. Wie Treize wohl reagieren würde, wenn er wüsste mit welchen Gedanken sich Quatre beschäftigte? Dass Quatre als römischer Tribun daran dachte einen unbedeutenden Germanen zu befreien.

Ah... Und Heero, was würde der von ihm denken?

Quatre drehte sich auf seiner Liege um, prompt rückte Trowa näher an ihn heran und Quatre spürte den warmen Atem des anderen an seinem Hals. Treize, seine Diener, Heero, Sally und Quatre sie waren in diesem Jahr hier in Germanien zu einer verschworenen Gemeinschaft geworden, fast so etwas wie eine kleine Familie. Wenn Quatre wirklich den Germanen befreien würde, dann würde er auch diese Zugehörigkeit auf Spiel setzen. Er musste nur an die vielen Abende denken, die sie im Zelt des Legaten verbracht hatten. Heero, der in Duos Armen lag und schon fest schlief. Trowa, der Quatre noch die Schultern massierte und in mitten Treize, der in einer seiner Schriftrollen las und sich im Stillen darüber amüsierte wie sehr sich die Jungen zurückhielten nicht sofort übereinander herzufallen. Bis er schließlich seinen Blick von dem Papyrus heben, Quatre und Heero mustern und dann sie und die Diener mit einem Lächeln wegschicken würde. Ein Lächeln, das zeigte, dass Treize ganz genau wusste, was seine Diener und seine Tribune jetzt tun würden.

Wollte Quatre das wirklich alles wegen eines Germanen aufgeben? Er mahnte sich selbst zur Ruhe. Wahrscheinlich würde es ja gar nicht auffallen, dass er bei der Flucht die Finger im Spiel hatte. Außerdem würde niemand einen Tribun so einer Tat verdächtigen.

Und so betete Quatre zu Jupiter, dass dieser ihm helfen möge. Quatre legte in sein Gebet die Beweggründe für sein Handeln und er wusste, dass es der Gott verstehen würde. Auch betete er zu Diana, der Göttin des Mondes, dass sie ihm gnädig sei.

Quatre kannte den Rhythmus des Lagers so gut wie er den Herzschlag seines eigenen Körpers kannte. Die letzte Stunde der Nachtwache war angebrochen, nicht mehr lange bis zur Dämmerung. Doch jetzt, jetzt war es am dunkelsten in dieser Zeit unmittelbar vor Tagesanbruch.

Vorsichtig schob Quatre den Körper seines Geliebten von sich. Zum Glück war er selbst nicht nackt, sondern trug seine Tunica, so dass er sich nicht noch im Dunkeln anziehen musste. Schnell schlüpfte er in seine Stiefel, die vor dem Bett standen, und schlich zum Eingang des Zeltes.

„Quatre?" Trowa war doch erwacht und tastete nach ihm.

„Ist gut, ich muss nur kurz nach draußen." Quatre kam zurück, beugte sich hinab und küsste Trowa auf die Stirn.

„Mach schnell.", murmelte Trowa und zog sich die Decke fester um die Schultern. Quatre wartete noch kurz ab bis er sicher sein konnte, dass Trowa wieder eingeschlafen war und es tat ihm weh, dass er seinen Geliebten so hintergehen musste.

Er griff sich noch einen leeren Tonkrug, in dem normalerweise Essensvorräte abgefüllt wurden, und ging dann nach draußen. Das Feuer vor dem Zelt des Legaten, das seinem genau gegenüber stand, brannte noch. Quatre schaute sich um, ob auch keine Wachen in der Nähe standen. Wie gut, dass Treize keinen Wert auf eine verstärkte Bewachung legte, nur weil er Legat war.

Schnell huschte Quatre zu der Feuerstelle, nahm sich einen dicken Ast und schaufelte etwas Glut in den Tonkrug, ebenso etwas Reisig.

Es fröstelte ihn als er quer durch das Lager eilte. Auch die Wärme der Glut, die durch den Krug drang, den er fest gegen seine Brust presste, vermochte nicht ihn aufzuwärmen.

Diana schien sein Gebet erhört zu haben, denn der Monde wurde durch einige dicke Wolken verborgen und so war Quatre kaum sichtbar, wie er durch die Schatten der Zelte hastete. Und doch schlug sein Herz so schnell wie nach dem morgendlichen Schwertkampftraining.

Endlich hatte er sein Ziel erreicht: Das Stroh- und Futterlager der Pferde. Wieder sah er sich verstohlen um, dann schlug er die Plane zurück mit der das Lager bedeckt war und leerte er die Glut auf das Stroh. Zum Glück war das Stroh nicht nass und schon nach kurzer Zeit züngelten die ersten Flammen empor.

Quatre zog sich zu dem nahen Befestigungswall zurück und wartete ab, lange mochte es nicht dauern bis die Wachen auf dem Wall das Feuer sahen. Die Pferde im Stall taten ihr übriges, denn sie wurden zusehends unruhig und wieherten als sie den Rauch rochen.

Hoffentlich wurde das Feuer bald entdeckt, so dass niemand zu schaden kam. Aber hoffentlich war die Verwirrung und Hektik auch so groß, dass niemand mehr auf ihn achten würde. Oder auf einen Germanen.

Langsam ging Quatre am Wall entlang, dort vorn waren schon die Käfige der Germanen. ‚Jetzt muss es bald so weit sein.', dachte er und erstarrte. Er versuchte sich tiefer in den Schatten zu pressen als plötzlich ein Legionär, der Wache schob, keine zehn Ellen an ihm vorüberging. Doch der Soldat bemerkte ihn nicht, vielmehr schallten jetzt die ersten Rufe von den Wällen.

„Feuer! Feuer! Feuer im Lager!"

Der Wachsoldat, der eben an Quatre vorüber gegangen war, begann zu rennen. Ebenso die Männer, die die Gefangenen bewacht hatten, auch sie liefen nun in Richtung Strohlager. Kurz darauf schien das gesamte Lager auf den Beinen und strömte zum Fluss um Wasser zu holen.

Quatre hatte das Strohlager absichtlich gewählt, zum einen weil es schnell brannte, aber zum anderen auch, weil dieses Gebäude etwas abseits von den Zelten der Legionärestand und so die Gefahr geringer war, dass das Feuer auf das gesamte Lager übergreifen würde. Zumindest hoffte er das.

Jetzt wo er sich sicher war, dass keiner der Soldaten mehr die Germanen bewachte, rannte er selbst auf den Käfig zu in dem er diesen einen Mann wusste. Natürlich waren auch die Germanen durch den Tumult geweckt worden.

Quatre öffnete den Käfig. „Komm schon, beeil dich!", zischte er der auf dem Boden liegenden Gestalt zu.

Der Germane richtete sich mit sichtlicher Mühe auf, dann schien er Quatre wiederzuerkennen. „Was machst du?", krächzte er mit trockener Stimme.

„Dich retten.", erwiderte Quatre. „Los, komm schon." Wieder schaute er sich um ob nicht doch noch ein Legionär in der Nähe war.

Dies entlockte dem Germanen nur ein müdes Lachen. Quatre wusste nicht, was daran so lustig sein sollte. „Sei still.", mahnte er und blickte nervös um sich.

„Ich danke dir wirklich für deine Bemühungen, aber das hättest du dir sparen können.", erklärte der Germane.

„Sei still. Ich schulde dir mein Leben und mit dieser Schuld kann ich nicht leben, also los. Geh!"

„Wenn du etwas für mich tun willst, dann rette meine Brüder." Der Germane schien dies völlig ernst zu meinen. „Für mich ist es zu spät. Ich sterbe bald. Aber sie können leben."

„Ist das... ist das dein Ernst?"

„Ja."

Quatre konnte sich über so viel Edelmut nur wundern. Doch was sollte er nur tun? Er sah, dass der Germane sich kaum aufrecht halten konnte und auch jetzt, wo Quatre von der Gittertür zurücktrat sich nicht die Mühe machte ins Freie zu treten. Er musste wohl den Wunsch des Mannes respektieren, wenn dieser die Freiheit nicht für sich wollte, sondern für die anderen Germanen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es eine Sache war einen einzelnen Mann zu befreien, aber eine ganz andere allen Gefangenen zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Doch wenn er entdeckt werden würde, dann war das eine so schlimm wie das andere. Und Quatres Schuld dem Germanen gegenüber wäre dann bezahlt. Genau das wollte er ja.

Zum Glück hatten die Römer in dieser Schlacht nicht allzu viele Gefangen gemacht, so dass Quatre nur etwa zwanzig Käfige öffnen musste.

Zuerst waren die Gefangenen vorsichtig und musterten ihn nur erstaunt.

„Er wollte es.", raunte Quatre und deutete über seine Schulter hinweg auf den blonden Germanen.

Das führte zu aufgeregtem Getuschel. „Wir sollen gehen dürfen?", hörte Quatre die zwei Gefangenen sagen, die in dem letzten Käfig saßen.

„Wenn Zechs es will?"

„Aber.."

„Zechs?" Quatre hielt den Germanen am Arm fest, der gerade an ihm vorüber gehen wollte. Offensichtlich hatte der sich in Sicherheit gewiegt und nicht daran gedacht, dass Quatre ihn verstehen könnte. „Wer ist Zechs?", fragte er zur Sicherheit nach.

Doch der Germane schwieg. Er hatte seinen Fehler erkannte und riss sich los, aber nicht ohne zuvor noch einmal zu dem etwas abseits stehenden Käfig zu blicken.

Quatre wollte es nicht glauben, der Mann, der ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, das war Zechs Merquise gewesen?! Der gefürchtete Krieger, der zahlreiche Römer auf dem Gewissen hatte. Der zusammen mit seiner Gefährtin, einer waghalsigen Bogenschützin, durch die Wälder zog.

Die übrigen Germanen indes waren schon in Richtung Nordtor gerannt. Das Tor war sicher offen, weil die Soldaten zum Fluss geeilt waren und sollten die Germanen auf Legionäre treffen, dann waren sie sicher klug genug um auszuweichen.

Quatre ging zu dem Käfig zurück, den er als erstes geöffnet hatte. Der Mann hatte sich nun doch nach draußen gekämpft und zog sich an den Gitterstäben in die Höhe. Er schien keine Kraft mehr zu haben sich selbst aufzurichten.

„Wer bist du?" Quatre schlang einen Arm um die Brust des Mannes und stützte ihn. Vielleicht konnte er ihn doch noch nach draußen schaffen, noch herrschte Unruhe im Lager.

„Wieso willst du das wissen?" Die Stimme war kaum hörbar und Quatre bemerkte jetzt auch, was für eine Wärme, ja Hitze, der Mann abstrahlte. Das war nicht normal.

„Bist du Zechs? Zechs Merquise?"

Doch er sollte keine Antwort mehr erhalten.

„Quatre!"

Quatres Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und er schwankte, genauso wie der Gefangene an seiner Seite. Es war der Legat, der gerade auf sie zukam.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 14

Treize wollte nicht so recht glauben, was er da im Schein des Feuers und des verblassenden Mondlichts sah. Sein Tribun half einem Gefangenen. Mehr noch die anderen Käfig waren geöffnet und die übrigen Germanen verschwunden. Dann noch das Feuer im Strohlager, das konnte alles kein Zufall sein. Jemand musste das Feuer gelegt haben, um die Germanen zu befreien.

Er ging auf das Paar zu und als er näher herankam, bemerkte er den erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck Quatres, der wie versteinert dastand. Und Treize wusste, dass Quatre dieser ‚Jemand' gewesen war. Niemand anderes sein Tribun!

Treize glaubte die Welt nicht mehr zu verstehen.

„Quatre! Erkläre dich!" Treizes Stimme war wie das ferne Grollen eines Gewitters. Ein gefährlicher Unterton lag darin und jede Sekunde konnte ein wahrer Orkan loszubrechen.

„Ich..." Weiter kam Quatre nicht, denn plötzlich fiel der Germane an seiner Seite in sich zusammen.

Zugegeben, Treize war regelrecht überrumpelt als der hünenhafte Germane plötzlich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Aus purem Reflex trat er nach vorn und konnte gerade noch die Schultern des Mannes packen bevor dieser auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen wäre.

„Er sagte, er würde sterben." Quatre stand noch immer wie versteinert da. Wie ein Lamm vor dem Schlachtblock, das nur darauf wartete dass sein eigenes Leben beendet werden würde.

„Quatre hast die Gefangenen freigelassen?"

„Ich... Er hat mir das Leben gerettet..." Das war zwar keine Antwort auf Treizes Frage. Aber sprach wohl auch für sich.

Noch nie hatte Treize seinen Offizier so verstört und orientierungslos erlebt. Quatre behielt normalerweise selbst inmitten des blutigsten Schlachtgetümmels einen kühlen Kopf.

„Ich musste ihm helfen, aber dann...", stammelte der Tribun noch weiter.

Treize blickte ihn scharf an und Quatre verstummte sofort. „Geh in dein Zelt.", befahl er.

Ergeben senkte Quatre den Kopf, natürlich wusste er, was für Konsequenzen sein Handeln haben würde. „Ich glaube, es ist Zechs."

„Was sagst du da?" Wie als ob er plötzlich von einem Insekt gestochen worden wären, zuckte Treizes Kopf nach oben.

Quatre zeigte auf den Mann in Treizes Armen. „Zechs Merquise."

Treize blickte auf den Germanen herab. Er jetzt fiel ihm auf wie warm und trocken die Haut war. Sogar im dämmrigen Licht des herannahenden Morgens konnte er die verklebten Wimpern erkennen. Treize brauchte nicht die Hand an den Hals des Mannes legen um zu wissen, dass dessen Herzschlag erhöht sein würde. Tat es dann aber doch und wusste sich bestätigt: Febris.

Er war schon lange genug auf den Schlachtfeldern und den Zelten der Verwundeten zu Hause, so dass er genau wusste, wie ernst es um das Leben des Germanen stand. Ein Fieber, wahrscheinlich hervorgerufen durch eine entzündete Verletzung. Viele Männer starben daran.

Wenn dies wirklich Zechs Merquise war, dann konnte sich Treize es nicht leisten, den Germanen sterben zu lassen. Er hob den Mann hoch und war einigermaßen über das geringe Gewicht überrascht.

„Geh Quatre. Ich werde dich zu angemessener Zeit holen lassen." Um Quatre würde er sich später kümmern.

„Ja Legat."

Treize indes ging in sein eigenes Zelt zurück. Glücklicherweise achtete niemand auf ihn, oder die Fracht in seinen Armen. Besser er hielt die Sache vorerst unter Verschluss. Auch um Quatres Willen.

Was hatte sich Quatre nur dabei gedacht! Es sah wohl wirklich ganz so aus, als ob der Tribun das Feuer gelegt hatte. Zum Glück hatten die Soldaten die Flammen schnell wieder unter Kontrolle gehabt und es war auch niemand verletzt worden. Sogar die Pferde hatten keinen Schaden genommen.

Trotzdem, das was Quatre getan hatte, das war Grund genug ihn exekutieren zu lassen!

„Duo! Such Sally, los beeil dich.", rief Treize als er sein Zelt betrat und die Diener erspähte. Duo und Trowa blickten etwas verwirrt auf Treize und den Germanen. Doch sie waren beide gedrillt genug die Befehle zu befolgen. „Trowa, hol kaltes Wasser vom Fluss und schütte es in den Zuber. Nimm auch Schnee dazu und dann hilf mir." Treize wusste von Sally, dass das Fieber an sich nicht schlecht war und das beste Mittel darstellte eine Entzündung zu bekämpfen, aber so hoch wie die Temperatur bei dem Germanen war, war es auch eine Bedrohung für dessen Leben. Deshalb musste sein Körper gekühlt werden.

„Ähm, ja." Trowa klang zwar so als ob er glaubte sein Herr hätte den Verstand verloren, rannte dann aber gleich los.

Treize legte Zechs vor dem besagten Zuber auf den Boden. Mit flinken Fingern knotete er die Verschnürungen der Lederrüstung auf, doch als ihm dies nicht schnell genug ging nahm er einfach seinen Dolch dazu. Das spröde Leder gab so gleich nach. Anscheinend legten die Germanen nicht sehr viel Wert auf die Pflege ihrer Ausrüstung. Endlich lag der Gefangene nackt vor ihm und Treize sah jetzt auch den Grund für das Fieber: Eine Stichwunde an der linken Seite, knapp unterhalb der Achselhöhle. Höchstwahrscheinlich war diese Stelle nicht von der Rüstung abgedeckt gewesen und das Schwert eines Römers hatte ungehindert eindringen können. So tief wie die Wunde war, hatte Zechs noch Glück im Unglück gehabt, dass nicht die Lunge getroffen worden war oder das Herz. Die Klinge des Schwertes war wohl auf die Rippen getroffen und hatte so ein lebenswichtiges Organ verfehlt. Doch der Schaden war enorm, die Wundränder waren zornig rot, eiterten und verströmten einen üblen Geruch. Mehr noch, Treize erkannte in dem roten Fleisch kleine Reste von Leder und Erde. Kein Wunder also, dass es sich entzündet hatte.

Mittlerweile hatte Trowa den Zuber zur Hälfte mit Wasser gefüllt und brachte den ersten Eimer mit Schnee. Der Diener war völlig außer Atem, er war den Weg hinab zum Fluss so schnell gerannt wie er konnte.

Wieder hob Treize Zechs hoch und setzte den leblosen Körper in die Wanne. Beunruhigt stellte Treize fest, dass selbst das eiskalte Wasser keinerlei Reaktion in dem Germanen hervorrief. Womöglich war es schon zu spät.

„Treize? Wo steckst du?" Sally betrat so eben das Zelt und er rief sie zu sich in den hinteren Bereich.

„Was ist passiert?" Ganz die Heilerin kniete sie gleich neben Treize an den Zuber und legte Zechs bereits eine Hand auf die Stirn, während Treize erklärte: „Er ist zusammengebrochen."

„Die Frage nach dem Warum erübrigt sich. Er brennt ja förmlich!"

„Da ist eine Stichwunde." Treize schob den Arm des Germanen zur Seite und hörte wie Sally die Luft in einem kleinen Ächzen ausstieß.

„Treize... Ich glaube, wir sollten ihn sterben lassen. In Anbetracht des Fiebers ist das..."

„Oh nein. Tu alles für ihn, er ist wichtig. Quatre meint, dass es niemand anderes als Zechs Merquise ist."

„Ein Grund mehr ihn sterben zu lassen. Wenn die Legionäre das erfahren, werden sie ihn lynchen."

„Nicht, wenn er unter meinem Schutz steht.", hielt Treize dagegen. „Stell dir vor, was uns das für einen taktischen Vorteil einbringt, wenn er auf unserer Seite steht."

„Treize..." Sally holte Luft und überlegte sich, wie sie ihren Legaten davon abbringen konnte sich in den Kopf zu setzen der Germane könnte ihm nützlich sein. Sie wusste es ja selbst besser als jeder andere wie stur Germanen sein konnten. Ganz sicher würde Zechs, wenn er es denn überhaupt war, keineswegs mit Treize kooperieren.

„Sally, ich bitte dich darum. Aber ich kann es dir auch befehlen."

„Das kann ich nicht alleine.", lenkte sie schließlich zerknirscht ein.

„Duo und Trowa sollen dir helfen... Trowa hol ihren Arzneikorb.", befahl Treize und stand auf.

Sally hielt sein Handgelenk fest. „Ich könnte auch deine Hilfe gut gebrauchen. Wenn es dir schon so wichtig ist."

„Ich habe andere Dinge zu tun. Ich bin sicher, er ist in guten Händen." Andere Dinge, wie sich um Quatre und dessen Verfehlungen zu kümmern.

Treize wusste, dass er das Recht hatte Quatre zu töten. Aber... Nein, das konnte er nicht tun. Er kannte den Jungen schon so lange und wenn der Germane, Zechs, wirklich Quatres Leben gerettet hatte, dann konnte Treize die Beweggründe auch zumindest ansatzweise nachvollziehen. Doch auf keinen Fall konnte er Quatres Tat unbestraft lassen.

Während Sally sich anschickte die Wunde näher zu untersuchen und Duo wieder nach draußen geschickt wurde um noch mehr Schnee zu holen, nahm Treize die Peitsche aus der Truhe, die neben dem Regal mit den Papyrusrollen stand.

Trowa sah ihn dabei, wie er sich seinen Mantel umlegte und die Peitsche an seinem Gürtel befestigte. Nervös blickte er dann schnell weg und zuckte dann regelrecht zusammen als Treize ihn ansprach.

Treize fragte sich, ob Trowa wohl etwas wusste. Der junge Diener hatte schließlich die Nacht bei Quatre verbracht. Doch Treize wollte nicht auch noch seinen Diener bestrafen. Der Vertrauensbruch von Quatre lastete schon schwer genug auf ihm.

Auch darum würde sich Treize später kümmern müssen. Er hob den Deckel von Sallys Korb, den Trowa noch in den Armen hielt und suchte nach einem kleinen Krug. Zum Glück beschriftete die Ärztin ihre Gefäße vorbildlich und so wurde Treize gleich fündig.

„Seid ihr verletzt?" Trowa bemühte sich seine Stimme so neutral wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Aber Treize hörte die Anspannung dahinter.

„Ich nicht.", erwiderte er und beobachtete Trowas Reaktion.

„Ist etwas mit Quatre?" Trowa riss alarmiert die Augen auf. „Er war nicht in seinem Zelt als das Feuer ausbrach und ich mache mir Sorgen."

„Hilf Sally." Mehr sagte Treize nicht, dann warf er noch einmal einen Blick auf das Gefäß in seiner Hand bevor er es in seine Tasche steckte. Schachtelhalm war für seine blutstillende Wirkung bekannt, nun, Quatre würde ihn brauchen.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 15

Als kleiner Junge hatte sich Quatre auch so gefühlt, wenn sein Vater ihn auf sein Zimmer geschickt hatte und ihn dort dann warten ließ bis zum Abend, um ihm dann zu eröffnen, dass es heute nichts mehr zu essen gab und er sich auch für die nächsten Tage nicht aus dem Haus entfernen durfte, geschweige denn zu den Pferden gehen durfte. Dies war es nämlich was dem jungen Quatre regelmäßig eine Standpauke und Hausarrest beschert hatte: Seine heimlichen Ausritte und Ausflüge.

Manchmal war er auch zu den Khushrenadas geritten, die nicht weit weg von dem Anwesen der Winners lebten. Er hatte Treize schon damals bewundert und ihn darum beneidet, dass dieser jeden Tag von einem Offizier, der der Leibgarde des Kaisers angehörte, im Schwertkampf unterrichtet wurde.

Quatre hatte sich oft in die Nähe der beiden geschlichen und heimlich zugesehen. Er selbst durfte sich lediglich im Bogenschießen üben. Sein Vater hätte ihm nie einen Lehrer für das Schwert bezahlt. Was Quatre aber auch nicht davon abgehalten hatte später mit Treize zusammen zu trainieren. Zumindest so lange bis ihm sein Vater auf die Schliche gekommen war.

Quatre schüttelte die Erinnerungen ab und lenkte seine Gedanken wieder auf die Gegenwart und seine missliche Lage. Er brauchte sich keine Illusionen zu machen: An eine Flucht war nicht zu denken. Außerdem wäre es feige. Nein, er musste der Dinge harren, die da kommen würden. Und dies konnte alles sein: Von einer öffentlichen Hinrichtung bis zu einer Auspeitschung und einer Degradierung.

Jedoch konnte Quatre auch nicht sagen, dass er seine Tat bereuen würde. Er hatte eben so gehandelt wie ihm das sein Gewissen aufgetragen hatte. Die Götter würden es verstehen und vielleicht verstand es auch Treize.

Wenn Quatres Vater dies jedoch erfahren würde. Oh nein, daran wollte er nicht denken. Zwar verabscheute sein Vater das Militär und die Expansion des Reiches, aber Stolz und Ehre hatten die Winners. Werte, die Quatre gerade mit den Füßen getreten hatte, in dem er sich zu einem Schandfleck der gesamten Legion gemacht hatte. Indem er Gefangene freigelassen hatte und sogar Soldaten durch seine Brandstiftung in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

Vielmehr konzentrierte er sich jetzt auf die Geräusche und Stimmen der Männer, die durch die Zeltplane zu ihm drangen. Das Feuer war offensichtlich gelöscht worden und niemand – noch nicht einmal der Pferde – war zu Schaden gekommen. Das beruhigte ihn.

Vielleicht konnte man ihm das noch zu Gute halten. Doch es war schließlich auch nicht so, dass Quatre vor ein Tribunal gestellt werden würde, das über die Höhe seiner Strafe entschied. Dies fiel einzig und allein dem Legaten zu. Und Treize hatte Männern schon aus weit aus geringeren Gründen auspeitschen lassen. Trowa hatte ihm erzählt, dass es Treize selbst gewesen war, der die Soldaten bestraft hatte, die sich an dem Germanen im Wald vergehen wollten. Bei anderen Offizieren in der Armee wäre so eine Tat vielleicht sogar noch nicht einmal geahndet worden.

Urplötzlich wurde es heller im Zelt als die Plane am Eingang zurückgeschlagen wurde und Treize eintrat. Er trug jetzt seine dunkelrote Tunica, darüber einen dicken Umhang und Stiefel. Quatre konnte das Schwert erkennen, dass an der Hüfte Treizes hing und daneben die Peitsche. Dann war das Urteil wohl schon gefallen, wie einen Dieb würde man ihn bestrafen.

„Nimm deinen Mantel und komm mit.", befahl Treize und Quatre kam den Anweisungen mit zitternden Händen nach. Fast konnte er den Mantel nicht schließen.

Zu Quatres Überraschung jedoch führte ihn Treize aus dem Lager heraus mitten in den Wald bis sie schließlich am Fluss standen. Niemand war ihnen gefolgt und um sie herum hörte man nur das Rauschen und Gurgeln des Wassers.

Seufzend legte Treize nun seinen eigenen Umhang ab und griff nach der Peitsche, dann sah er auf. „Zieh dich aus Quatre. Stell dich an den Baum dort! Du kannst die Hände aufstützen."

Überall auf Quatres Körper bildete sich eine Gänsehaut und das nicht nur von der Kälte, die ihn traf als er die Tunica ablegte, sondern auch ob des unbeteiligten und emotionslosen Tons von Treizes Stimme. Quatre versuchte das Zittern so gut es ging zu unterdrücken, er wollte es wie ein Mann nehmen, wenn ihm Treize schon die Pein und Schmach ersparte, dass ein jeder Legionär seiner Bestrafung bewohnen würde. Oder noch schlimmer, dass sein geliebter Trowa dies hier mit ansehen müsste. Wie würde sich Trowa schämen, wenn er Quatre so sah.

Der erste Schlag traf ihn völlig unerwartet und unvorbereitet. Noch nie hatte Quatre die Peitsche spüren müssen und vor Schreck und Schmerz hatte er sich gleich auf die Zunge gebissen. Er spürte den metallischen Geschmack des Blutes in seinem Mund.

Zuerst wollte er die Schläge noch mitzählen doch als er das erste Mal spürte, wie das Blut über seinen Rücken floss und zu Boden tropfte. Da konnte er nur noch seine Finger tiefer in die Rinde des Baumes krallen. Er stöhnte und wimmerte, aber kein Schrei löste sich aus seiner Kehle.

Doch dann war es auch vorbei. Zuerst wollte dies Quatre gar nicht begreifen und hielt sich mit Mühe weiter aufrecht. Er keuchte und legte die Stirn an das Holz, in fester Erwartung des nächsten Schlages, der ihn dann wahrscheinlich von den Füßen fegen würde, denn er konnte nicht mehr. Erst als ihm Treize eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, war ihm klar, dass es wirklich vorbei war.

Dann knickten auch Quatres Beine ein und er saß hilflos vor dem Baum, unfähig sich wieder zu erheben.

Treize indes überraschte ihn. Quatre hatte erwartet, dass der Legat sich jetzt einfach abwenden und ins Lager zurückkehren würde. Doch nein, Treize zog ihn langsam in die Höhe und führte ihn zum Flussufer. Er hätte Quatre nicht bedeuten müssen sich hinzusetzen, denn dessen Knie hatten schon wieder nachgegeben. Für Quatre fühlte es sich an als ob seine Gliedmaßen nur noch aus Stroh bestanden. Auch wusste er nicht so recht, was Treize jetzt von ihm wollte.

Die Auspeitschung, das hatte Quatre durchaus nachvollziehen können, aber das jetzt. Treize kniete hinter ihm und ließ das kalte Wasser über Quatres Rücken rinnen. Die Kälte wirkte fast betäubend, so dass Quatre das schmerzhafte Brennen der Wunden im Moment ertragen konnte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Narben bleiben. Dass es geblutet hat ließ sich nicht vermeiden." Im Gegensatz zu vorher klang Treizes Stimme jetzt nicht wie die eines Befehlshabers, sondern eher wie die eines besorgten Bruders.

Quatre war dies auch so ziemlich egal, noch immer versuchte er gegen das Zittern anzukämpfen und erst als er der schleimigen Paste gewahr wurde, die auf seinen Rücken aufgetragen wurde, hob er den Kopf.

„Schachtelhalm.", erklärte Treize. „Genau das Richtige für solche Verletzungen."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr davon etwas versteht."

„Ich muss schließlich Sallys Gerede schon einige Jahre erdulden. So nebenbei lernt man einiges." Dann legte Treize Quatre den Mantel um die Schultern und dieser war froh um das Kleidungsstück, um das bisschen Wärme. Doch schien es ihm als ob das Zittern noch schlimmer werden würde, obwohl er den dicken Stoff fest um seine Schultern wickelte.

Treize blieb noch immer hintern ihm sitzen. „Ist gut Quatre. Jetzt ist es vorbei. Du darfst ruhig weinen."

Wie als ob er auf diese Erlaubnis gewartet hätte, holte Quatre tief Luft und schon rannen die ersten Tränen über sein Gesicht.

„Du bist noch nie geschlagen worden, oder?"

Quatre schüttelte nur den Kopf, zu mehr war er nicht fähig. Nein, nicht einmal sein Vater hatte ihn je geschlagen, obwohl dies in der Erziehung der Römer keineswegs unüblich war. Auch seine Lehrer hatten nie zu diesem Mittel gegriffen.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich Quatre. Du hast es sehr tapfer ertragen. Beim ersten Mal ist es besonders schlimm, man glaubt nicht, dass es möglich ist, dass einem ein anderer Mensch absichtlich solche Schmerzen zufügen kann."

Verwundert lauschte Quatre diesen Worten und ließ es geschehen, dass Treize ihn näher an sich heranzog und ihn umarmte, so als ob er genau wüsste, dass Quatre die Wärme des anderen Körpers brauchte. „Und danach fühlt man sich so leer und einsam.", fügte Treize noch an, allerdings so leise, dass man es kaum verstand.

„Woher wisst ...?" Die restliche Frage ging im Zähneklappern des Tribuns verloren.

„Woher ich das weiß?... Ich bin ausgepeitscht worden als ich noch einer junger Centurio war.", begann Treize. „Der Grund war einfach nur lächerlich, aber mein Tribun hatte schon lange einen passenden Anlass gesucht um dies zu tun. Er hat mich von einem gewöhnlichen Legionär auspeitschen lassen, vor den Augen meiner gesamten Centurie. Und dies war allemal schlimmer als die fünfzehn Schläge." Treize unterbracht sich und schüttelte den Kopf als er sich daran erinnerte. „Danach bin ich in meinem Zelt gelegen. Niemand durfte nach den Wunden sehen oder mir Beistand leisten. Ich bin auf meiner Pritsche gelegen und habe geweint, den ganzen Abend. Noch nie habe ich mich so einsam gefühlt."

Beide schwiegen sie nun.

„Danke.", meinte Quatre und damit meinte er so vieles: Danke dafür, dass seine Bestrafung ausgesprochen milde ausgefallen war. Dafür dass niemand der anderen Soldaten es mitansehen musste und dafür, dass Treize ihm seine eigene Geschichte erzählt hatte und Quatre wohl doch noch vertraute, trotz dessen Tat.

Treize seufzte schwer: „Glaub nicht, dass das leicht für mich war. Dein Vater bat mich mehrmals vor unserer Abreise, dass ich auf dich achtgeben soll, weil du noch so jung bist. Ich habe dir mehr als jedem anderen vertraut Quatre."

„Ich weiß."

„Warum Quatre? Warum hast du es getan, obwohl du genau weißt, dass es falsch war?" Treize klang durchaus nicht verärgert, sondern er wollte es wirklich wissen und wollte Quatre verstehen.

„Als ich als Kundschafter bei den Germanen war, hat er mir die Flucht ermöglicht. Ich bin ihm zu Dank verpflichtet. Ich konnte es nicht mit ansehen wie er in diesem Käfig sitzen muss und vielleicht später in der Arena abgeschlachtet wird. Wie hätte ich dies vor den Göttern erklären sollen, dass ich einem Mann, dem ich so viel schulde, nicht geholfen habe?!" Quatre Zerrissenheit hörte man dem jungen Tribun deutlich an.

„Ach Quatre." Liebevoll strich Treize durch das kurze, blonde Haar seines Offiziers. „Du bist einfach zu gut für einen Soldaten. Dein Herz ist zu weich." Bei diesen Worten wollte Quatre schon protestieren doch Treize fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Aber so bist du nun einmal. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Trowa genau dies so an dir liebt."

Treize rückte etwas ab und wusch sich die Hände im Fluss. „Egal was du getan hättest, entweder hättest du gegen dein Gewissen gehandelt oder gegen deine Befehle. Du hast dich für das letztere entschieden und die Konsequenzen ertragen müssen."

Während Treize sich seinen eignen Mantel umlegte und die Peitsche zusammenrollte, hielt er nochmals inne und blickte Quatre an. „Du bist dir hoffentlich darüber im Klaren, dass ich nichts für dich hätte tun können, wenn dich jemand anders bei den Germanen gesehen hätte."

„Ich weiß Legat."

„Gut, wenn du dich stark genug fühlst, dann zieh dich wieder an und komm in das Lager. Bis wir abreisen wirst du in deinem Zelt bleiben. Falls jemand fragt, dann hast du Fieber." Treize war jetzt wieder der kühle Befehlshaber, den sie alle kannten. Nichts deutete mehr in seiner Stimme auf eine Spur von Mitgefühl hin. Und es war wohl wirklich ein großer Vertrauensbeweis von Treize, wenn er sich Quatre gegenüber so ‚menschlich' und verletzlich zeigte wie noch Augenblicke zuvor. „Duo wird dir etwas zu essen bringen.", fuhr der Legat dann fort. „Außerdem untersage ich dir jeglichen Kontakt zu Trowa bis wir wieder in Rom sind."

Auch dies gehörte noch zu seiner Strafe und trotz allem musste Quatre den Göttern danken, dass Treize ihn so behandelte. Quatres Verrat hätte ihn das Leben kosten können. Ganz zu schweigen von der Schmach, die seine Familie dadurch erleiden würde. Da war er gerne bereit sich von Trowa fernzuhalten auch wenn dies vielleicht die härteste Bestrafung von allen war.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 16

Heero wusste, dass heute im Lager so einiges passiert war, dass besser nicht jeder einfache Legionär erfahren sollte.

Zum Beispiel, dass ihr Legat Treize einen berühmt, berüchtigten Germanen unter seinen Schutz gestellt hatte und eben jener Germane gerade in diesem Moment von der persönlichen Leibärztin des Legaten behandelt wurde.

Nein, wenn dies die Legionäre erfahren würden, sie würden zweifeln, ob nicht irgendein böser Geist sich des Legaten bemächtigt hätte. Ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie womöglich den Germanen bei nächster Gelegenheit töten würden.

Zechs Merquise hatte viele Römer auf dem Gewissen. Aber dies allein war es nicht, was die Legionäre so aufbringen würde. Eher vielmehr die Tatsache, wie die Römer unter dem Schwert des Germanen und seiner Anhänger gefallen waren: Nämlich allesamt überrascht im widrigen Gelände der dunklen, feuchten Wälder dieses Landes.

Gut, Heero musste sich eingestehen, wenn er eine Truppe von Männern anzuführen hatte, die von vornherein unterlegen waren, dann würde er auch auf das Mittel der Überraschung setzen und seine Feinde in einen Hinterhalte locken.

Das dieser Zechs jedoch auch in einem fairen Gefecht seinen Mann stehen konnte, dass hatte er schließlich bewiesen. Heero war noch immer erstaunt darüber, dass sich dieser Germane ihm in den Weg gestellt hat, ihn geradezu zu einem Duell aufgefordert und auch noch so gut und lange durchgehalten hatte.

Aber jetzt lag Zechs´ Leben in der Hand der Götter. Heero war im Zelt des Legaten gewesen und hatte die schmale, blasse und kränkliche Gestalt gesehen, die dort im Bett gelegen hatte. Erst da war Heero klar geworden wie jung der andere Krieger war und wie verletzlich er ohne Schwert und Rüstung wirkte.

Und doch strahlte Zechs selbst in seinem jetzigen Zustand eine große Würde und Stolz aus. Heero ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass er inständig hoffte Zechs würde überleben. Alleine deswegen, dass er sich mit dem Krieger noch ein Duell liefern konnte. Ein Duell bei dem sie nicht von fremden Bogenschützen unterbrochen wurden. Ein Duell das durch und durch fair war und bei dem sich dann zeigen würde, wer der bessere Schwertkämpfer sei.

Unbewusst strich Heero über den Verband an seinem Bein als er sich setzte. Die Wunde, die ihm Zechs bei ihrem Kampf zugefügt hatte. Natürlich würde er es nie vor den Legionären zugeben, aber er war froh darum in seinem Zelt immer einen Stuhl in der Nähe zu haben. Die Rundgänge durch ihr Lager waren eine regelrechte Qual. Nicht nur, weil sein Bein bei jedem Schritt schmerzte. Auch seine Schulter war noch sehr empfindlich und jede noch so kleine, unbedarfte Bewegung sandte glühende Stiche durch seinen Oberkörper. Deshalb war Heero mittlerweile auch froh um die Schlinge, die ihm Sally verpasst hatte. Der Stoff fixierte seinen Arm und vermied allzu heftige Bewegungen. Gut, zu Anfangs hatte er es nicht eingesehen. Doch wie so oft hatte die Ärztin Recht behalten.

Aber eines war sicher, wenn Zechs aufwachen würde, dann hätte er über die gleichen Schmerzen zu klagen. Irgendwie fand Heero das tröstlich.

Aber der Germane war nicht das einzige Kuriosum des heutigen Tages. Es hatte ein Feuer in der Nähe der Pferdeställe gegeben. Höchstwahrscheinlich war es von einem Römer gelegt worden und daraufhin waren sämtliche germanische Gefangene verschwunden - bis auf jenen Zechs Merquise.

Heero fragte sich, wie Treize es geschafft hatte, den Mann in sein Zelt zu schaffen oder wie er ihn überhaupt aufgespürt hatte. Und welche Rolle spielte dabei Quatre?

Quatre war seit dem heutigen Morgen in seinem Zelt und durfte dieses nicht verlassen. Das heißt, er gab vor an einem Fieber zu leiden. Treize hatte Heero um die Mittagsstunde zur Seite genommen und ihm befohlen falls jemand nach Quatre fragen sollte, genau diese Geschichte zu erzählen. Treize hatte ihm jedoch nicht gesagt, was in Wirklichkeit vorgefallen war. Hatte Heero aber auch nicht verboten Quatre zu besuchen und dies hatte er dann auch getan.

Heero war gerade zurück von diesem Besuch und wollte nicht so recht glauben, was er da gehört hatte. Er versuchte sich abzulenken und sortierte die Papyri, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen. Hier lag eine Nachricht seines Verwalters, der einen Bericht über die Ernte auf Heeros Ländereien geschickt hatte. Dort die Wachstäfelchen auf denen neue Proviantanforderungen eingeritzt waren. Aber schon bald bemerkte er, dass es ein sinnloses Unterfangen war. Schon wieder eilten seine Gedanken zu Quatre. Er fragte sich, was Quatre zu seiner wahnwitzigen Tat getrieben hatte, der hatte nämlich Heero alles erzählt... auch seine Bestrafung. Heero selbst hatte die Wunden gesehen, die die Peitsche auf dem zarten Rücken des Tribuns hinterlassen hatte. Dabei war Treize noch gnädig gewesen. Heero hatte schon Legionäre gesehen, denen nach zehn Schläge mit der Peitsche die Haut nur so in Fetzen vom Körper hing.

Ja, Treize hatte sich wirklich zurückgehalten und versucht, dass es keine Narben geben würde, die Quatre für immer zeichnen und verunstalten würden. Aber dass Treize Quatre bestraft hatte, das war sein gutes Recht gewesen. Treize oblag es jetzt eine schlüssige Erklärung für das Verschwinden der Germanen zu finden. Vielleicht musste sich Treize damit sogar vor dem Senat verantworten, wenn sie wieder zurück in Rom waren. Heero würde es nicht wundern, wenn der Legat die nächsten Tage etwas gereizt sein würde. Am besten warnte er Duo davor, dass dieser sich in Zukunft etwas zurückhielt und nicht allzu viel plapperte.

Für Heero würde es damit aber auch mehr Arbeit geben, wenn Quatre noch einige Tage außer Gefecht gesetzt war. Jemand anders wäre vielleicht froh darüber, dass sein Konkurrent nun vorübergehend keine Gefahr mehr darstellte. Doch Heero war immer auf einen fairen Wettkampf aus, auch wenn es um Treizes Gunst ging. So litt er mit Quatre und hoffte, dass dieser bald wieder auf den Beinen war. Hoffentlich gab es keinerlei Komplikationen mit den Verletzungen, die er davon getragen hatte.

Noch während Heero so dasaß und darüber nachgrübelte, wie er in den nächsten Tagen Quatres Aufgaben übernehmen sollte, kam Trowa zu ihm ins Zelt gelaufen. Heero konnte sich schon denken um was es ging.

„Solltest du nicht Sally helfen?" Heero sah nur auf, bleib aber ansonsten auf dem Stuhl sitzen.

„Was ist mit Quatre?", fuhr ihn Trowa an, der sich in diesem Augenblick einen Dreck um seine oder Heeros gesellschaftliche Stellung scherte und den Respekt, den er dem jungen Adligen eigentlich zollen musste. „Warum darf ich nicht zu ihm?"

„Hast du es gewusst?"

„Was gewusst? Verdammt noch mal."

Trowa war immer lauter geworden, aber Heero achtete nicht darauf und dämpfte seine Stimme auf ein leises Flüstern. So dass niemand ihn hören konnte. Die dicken Stoffbahnen aus Leinen, mit denen die Wände des Zeltes gefertigt waren, boten keinen völligen Schutz vor unliebsamen Lauschern. „Quatre hat das Feuer gelegt. Er ist schuld daran, dass die Germanen flüchten konnten. Er hat die Käfige geöffnet."

Trowa erstarrte und sah Heero mit einem angsterfülltem Blick an. „Und Treize hat ihn gesehen?", fragte er nach und Heero wurde klar, dass Trowa es wirklich nicht gewusst hatte.

Heero nickte nur.

„Treize hat sich so merkwürdig verhalten als er den Germanen zu uns gebracht hatte. Er hat seine Peitsche genommen und... Hat er etwa... Quatre?"

„Ja."

Sobald Heero dies gesagt hatte, wollte sich Trowa bereits abwenden und aus dem Zelt stürmen. Blitzschnell war Heero in die Höhe geschossen und Trowa nachgeeilt. Er packte den Diener am Arm und zog ihn zu sich. „Hör zu Trowa. Wenn du ihn wirklich liebst, dann musst du dich von ihm fernhalten. Treize hat das befohlen. Quatre hatte Glück, dass er nur ausgepeitscht worden ist."

„Aber..." Trowa wehrte sich gegen den Griff an seinem Arm.

„Treize wird später sicher noch Sally zu Quatre schicken. Aber du darfst nicht zu ihm. Ich weiß, das ist schwer." Endlich kam Trowa zur Vernunft und seine Gegenwehr erstarb. Er legte seine Hand auf die von Heero und sah zu ihm auf.

„Heero, was ist mit dir?"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Heero, dass er nicht ganz so sicher auf seinen Beinen stand und dass ihm das Blut regelrecht in den Ohren rauschte. Einmal mehr hatte er nicht daran gedacht, dass sein Körper noch von den Verletzungen geschwächt war und solche Manöver wie gerade eben, waren für seine Heilung sicher nicht sehr dienlich.

Nun war es Trowa, der Heero festhielt und verhinderte, dass dieser stürzte so sehr wie er zu schwanken begonnen hatte. „Deine Verletzungen?", erkundigte sich Trowa überflüssigerweise und führte Heero langsam zu dessen Bett, dann wartete er bis dieser Platz genommen hatte.

„Es ist gleich vorüber.", murmelte Heero und wartete sehnsüchtig darauf, dass sich sein Herzschlag wieder verlangsamen und das Sirren in seinen Ohren abflauen möge.

Trowa indes setzte sich neben ihn und hielt Heeros Hand. „Warum hat es Quatre getan?"

„Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil Zechs ihm wohl geholfen hat aus dem Lager der Germanen zu fliehen."

Es war ein krampfhaftes Lachen, das Trowa nun von sich hören ließ. „Das passt zu ihm."

„Hn.", brummte Heero und richtete sich etwas auf. Er blickte zu Trowa und in dessen dunkelgrüne Augen. Heero hatte noch nie Augen gesehen, die so ein reines Grün aufwiesen. Kein Wunder, dass er sich damals auf den ersten Blick in sie verliebt hatte.

Trowa sah ihn ebenfalls an und lächelte, dann strich er Heero die Strähnen aus der Stirn. Ein nutzloses Unterfangen, denn sie fielen sofort wieder in das Gesicht des Tribuns. „Du siehst mitgenommen aus.", raunte er.

„Oh Trowa.", keuchte Heero erstickt und schlang seinen gesunden Arm um die Schultern des Dieners. Der ließ es geschehen und zusammen fielen sie auf das Bett zurück.

Heeros Stirn ruhte an Trowas Hals und er schloss die Augen, atmete den sauberen Geruch von Trowa Haut ein. Die Tunika des Dieners roch nach Kräutern. ‚Ja, er hat doch Sally helfen müssen.', schoss es Heero durch den Kopf. Sein Körper entspannte sich, das erste Mal nach der Schlacht, und er konnte es zulassen, dass die Tränen in ihm hochstiegen und nun Trowas Schulter netzten.

„Bei Duo... bei ihm muss ich immer stark sein. Nur bei dir..."

„Schon gut. Ich weiß.", Trowa strich mit der Hand durch Heeros dunkelbraune Strähnen. Immer wieder bis Heero sich beruhigt hatte. Dann stützte sich der auf seinem rechten Arm auf und blickte auf Trowa hinab. Heero lächelte entschuldigend. „Danke.", raunte er und beugte sich noch einmal hinab um Trowa zu küssen. Ein kleiner, unschuldiger Kuss.

Für Duo allerdings, der wie erstarrt im Eingang des Zeltes stand, sah es keineswegs unschuldig aus.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 17

Nachdem Treize sich von Quatre abgewandt hatte, versuchte er wieder seinen täglichen Aufgaben nachzugehen. Weder wollte er an seinen unfreiwilligen Gast in seinem Zelt denken, noch an Quatre und dessen Verfehlungen. Den Göttern sei Dank hatte er Quatre auf frischer Tat ertappt. Wie hätte er es je Quatres Vater erklären sollen, dass sein Sohn in Germanien exekutiert worden war, weil er seine Waffenbrüder verraten hatte.

Treize war sich sicher, dass Quatre seine Lektion gelernt hatte und doch war es für ihn selbst eine unangenehme Erfahrung gewesen. Noch nie hatte er jemand bestrafen müssen, der ihm so nahe stand und Quatre war schon beinahe so etwas wie ein kleiner Bruder für Treize. Schließlich hatte sie schon als Kinder zusammen in den Gärten gespielt und Quatre hatte sich oft heimlich zu der Villa geschlichen, die Treize mit seinen Eltern bewohnte. Treize war es auch gewesen, der für Quatre bei dessen Vater ein gutes Wort eingelegt hatte als der junge Mann den Wunsch geäußert hatte zum Militär zu gehen. Der alte Winner hatte es nicht gern gesehen, war er doch ein einflussreicher und wohlhabender Senator, der ausufernden Expansion des Reiches und der Aufrüstung des Heeres gegenüber sehr kritisch eingestellt. Quatre sollte ihn beerben und nicht auf den Schlachtfeldern umherziehen, was sich so gar nicht mit den Vorstellungen des friedliebenden Senators deckte.

Doch Quatre hatte sich aus dem Schatten seines Vaters lösen wollen und da hatte es für ihn nur den Militärdienst gegeben.

Erst als sich der Tag wieder dem Ende neigte, wandte sich Treize der Frage zu, ob Sally den Germanen wohl hatte retten können. Zu sehr hatten ihn die Probleme des Lagers und seiner Soldaten eingenommen. Angefangen bei den fehlenden Fleischrationen der zehnten Kohorte bis hin zu den nicht ganz unbegründeten Befürchtungen eines Centurio, dass der nördliche Befestigungswall durch die vielen Regenfälle der letzten Tage unterspült worden war.

Doch dies sollte ihre geringste Sorge sein, denn schon morgen würde Treize den Befehl dazu geben das Lager abzubrechen. Sein Entschluss stand fest, sie würden nach Rom zurückkehren.

Als Treize dann sein Zelt betrat, sah es dort aus als hätte der Blitz eingeschlagen. Überall verstreut lagen blutige Tücher und Schalen mit Wasser. Ganz zu schweigen von den vielen Krügen und Tiegeln und dem beißenden Geruch von Kräutern.

„... man kann auch Larven dafür nehmen, aber dabei muss man auf die richtige Art achten, manche Larven fressen nämlich das Fleisch der Verletzen und das..." Sally trocknete sich gerade die Hände ab und klärte Duo über eine ihrer ‚unorthodoxen' Behandlungsmethoden auf, während er arme Junge schon ganz grün im Gesicht wurde, aber tapfer vorgab interessiert zu zuhören.

„Duo, hol mir etwas zu essen.", befreite Treize seinen Diener, bevor dieser noch seinen Mageninhalt im Zelt verlor.

Dann trat Treize in den Schlafbereich und stutzte als er sah, wer da auf seinem Bett lag. „Bei Apollo, was soll das?" Er drehte sich zu Sally um, die seelenruhig ihre Finger betrachtete, so als ob sie unheimlich stolz wäre, was sie mit ihren Händen für Dinge vollbringen könnte.

„Ich sollte mich doch um ihn kümmern.", verteidigte sich die Ärztin und griff nach einem Handtuch, um sich die Hände zu trocknen.

„Ja, aber dazu muss er nicht in meinem Bett liegen."

„Es war das einzige das groß genug war. Außerdem wollte ich ihn nicht unnötig bewegen. Heero hat ihm da eine ganz knifflige Wunde beigebracht."

„Heero war das?"

„Mhm." Jetzt trat Sally neben ihn und legte dem Germanen eine Hand auf die Stirn, dann nickte sie zufrieden. „Das Fieber ist etwas gesunken. Aber ob er überlebt, das wird die Zeit zeigen. Die nächsten Tage werden hart."

„Schläft er?"

„Nein, das ist etwas, was viel tiefer ist als Schlaf. Nur Thoth weiß ob er überhaupt wieder aufwacht." Verständlicherweise lagen Sally die Götter der Ägypter viel näher als die der Römer, war sie doch in diesem Land am Nil aufgewachsen. So betete sie auch nicht zu Aesculapius, sondern zu den ägyptischen Gottheiten wie Toth, dem Herrscher über Magie und geheimen Zaubersprüchen, Isis der großen Zauberin, die ihren Mann Osiris von den Toten erweckt hatte, oder auch Sachmet, die mit ihrem Zorn Krankheiten über die Menschen bringen konnte. Treize verzeih es ihr gern. Er war noch nie sonderlich spitzfindig gewesen, was den Glauben seiner Diener oder Sklaven anging so lange sie ihre Arbeit gut machten und ihm gegenüber gehorsam waren.

Treize betrachtete zum ersten Mal den Germanen etwas genauer. Das Gesicht war gewaschen worden und die Haare, jetzt aus dem Zopf befreit, würden wohl weit über den Rücken fallen, wenn Zechs stehen würde.

„Er ist noch recht jung." Treize trat näher an das Bett und drehte das Gesicht des Schlafenden auf die andere Seite. Sah man von dem fiebrigen Glanz der Haut ab und den eingefallenen Augen, dann konnte man den jungen Mann gut und gern als äußert ansehnlich bezeichnen. Sehr ansehnlich sogar. Treizes Finger zuckten unwillkürlich, so als ob sie diese schmale Nase und die einladenden Lippen liebkosen wollten.

Sally kicherte nur kurz auf als sie Treizes Worte hörte.

„Sally. Das war eine simple Feststellung mehr nicht.", knurrte Treize und konnte sich denken, was in dem Kopf der Heilerin wieder für Gedanken herumschwirrten. Und bei Jupiter, in ihm regten sich auch solche Gedanken.

„Ist doch nichts dabei. Du hattest doch schon lange Keinen mehr."

„Ich würde mich doch nie an einem Halbtoten vergreifen, außerdem ist er Germane. Und was soll das überhaupt heißen, ich hätte schon lange nicht mehr." Natürlich war dies eine durch und durch rhetorische Frage. Seit er Rom verlassen hatte, hatte Treize nicht mehr das Bett mit einem Mann oder einer Frau geteilt. Wobei es ihm nicht unbedingt an der Auswahl mangeln würde. Auch in den größeren Städten hier im Norden, die schon seit Jahren unter römischer Herrschaft standen gab es ansehnliche Bordelle – jedoch keine, die junge Männer anboten. Diese Art von ‚Ware' wurde im Norden offensichtlich nicht benötigt. Und nach einer Frau hatte es Treize im letzten Jahr nicht unbedingt verlangt... Hatte es seit Leia nicht mehr.

Allerdings gab es den einen oder anderen willigen Legionär, der sich nur zu gerne auf ein amuröses Abenteuer mit dem Legaten eingelassen hätte. Aber nein, das war nicht Treizes Art. So etwas gab nur unnützes Gerede.

„Als deine Leibärztin rate ich dir etwas Druck abzulassen, mehr nicht. Es gibt genügend willige Soldaten...", sprach Sally nun aus, was Treize gerade selbst gedacht hatte.

„Unverschämtes Frauenzimmer.", gab Treize zurück. „Du weißt es ist gegen meine Prinzipien."

„Du hättest eben doch Wufei mitnehmen sollen."

„Hör auf! Sag mir lieber wo ich heute Nacht schlafen soll." Treize deutete auf den Germanen, der ja noch immer in Treizes Bett lag.

„Weiß nicht." Sie zuckte mit der Schulter und begann sich ihren Umhang umzulegen. „Ich habe meinen Schlafplatz. Später schaue ich dann nochmal nach ihm. Gute Nacht."

„Eins noch... Geh zu Quatre."

„Quatre? Ist er verletzt?"

„So etwas in der Art."

Darauf seufzte sie nur und Treize starrte ihr nach, wie sie mit ihren Hüften wackelte und hinaus stolzierte. „Ich glaube, sie muss auch Druck ablassen.", murmelte er halblaut, wohl wissentlich, dass Sally es genau hören musste. Und richtig, vernahm er noch ein empörtes: „Pah!" was ihn breit lächeln ließ.

Vielleicht hatte sie ja auch wieder ihre monatlichen ‚Launen' und war deshalb so unausstehlich.

Als ob er und Wufei miteinander das Lager teilen würden! Das wusste Sally doch genau, dass ihre Beziehung sich nicht auf diese Ebene bezog. So etwas sagte sie nur, um ihn zu necken.

Doch die Frage des Schlafplatzes war immer noch nicht geklärt. Am besten er schickte Duo zu Heero, so dass er auf der Pritsche seines Dieners schlafen konnte. So weit war es schon gekommen!

Endlich kam Duo mit dem Essen zurück. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte seltsam verkniffen, doch Treize schrieb es noch Sallys äußert blumigen Schilderungen von Insektenlarven und Geschwüren zu. Während Treize sich auf einen der wenigen Stühle setzte, die nicht von Sally in Beschlag genommen waren, beseitigte Duo das Chaos aus Tüchern, Schalen und sonstigem Gerät, das die Ärztin benötigt hatte.

Auch Trowa kam herein und er vermied Treizes Blick. Offensichtlich hatte er etwas erfahren. Vielleicht war er bei Quatre gewesen und dieser hatte ihn fortgeschickt. Oder der Diener hatte sich bei Heero erkundigt.

„Trowa. Hast du es gewusst?"

Duo unterbrach seine Aufräumarbeiten als er den Tonfall des Legaten hörte und hob neugierig den Kopf.

Trowas ganze Haltung verriet seinen Kummer und Verwirrung. „Nein. Ich wusste es nicht und wenn, dann hätte ich ihn davon abgehalten."

„Wovon abgehalten?" Duo war einmal wieder neugieriger als gut für ihn war.

„Duo. Kein Wort.", befahl Treize und an Trowa gerichtet meinte er. „Du wirst dich von ihm wegbleiben bis wir wieder in Rom sind."

Trowa nickte. „Ja, das hat Heero auch gesagt."

Wie aufs Stichwort war das Klirren von Scherben zu vernehmen und Treize wandte sich um. Duo hatte glatt den mit Wein gefüllten Pokal fallen gelassen.

„Entschuldigt Herr. Meine Hände waren feucht.", stammelte er und bückte sich um die Scherben aufzulesen. Trowas Hand, der ihm zu Hilfe kommen wollte, stieß er dabei brüsk zur Seite.

„Sally meinte, wir müssen den Germanen alle Stunde baden, damit das Fieber sinkt." Trowa ignorierte Duos merkwürdiges Verhalten und bot Treize etwas von dem Fleisch an, das Duo zuvor geholt hatte.

„Wir?" Die Wortwahl gefiel Treize ganz und gar nicht.

„Nun ja Herr. Das hießt sie selbst. Er ist zu groß und schwer für mich oder für Duo.", führte Trowa weiter aus.

„Ich soll was tun?" Treize konnte nicht umhin sich zu fragen, ob Sally hier nicht mit seinen Dienern unter einer Decke steckte.

„Mit Verlaub Herr, Sally meinte, wenn euch so viel an seiner Genesung liegt, dann..."

„So weit kommt es noch!", ereiferte er sich und pickte mürrisch mit dem Messer auf dem Hirschfleisch herum, das vor ihm auf dem Teller lag.

Schlussendlich hatte Treize es dann doch getan. Auch wenn ihm dabei die meiste Zeit ein äußert unflätigen Fluch auf der Zunge gelegen hatte. Doch jetzt lag der Germane wieder in Treizes Bett und der er hatte den Eindruck, dass der Körper des Verletzen irgendwie entspannter wirkte. Fast so als ob Zechs noch tiefer schlafen würde. Falls es denn überhaupt Zechs war. Wie sich Treize selbst ermahnte. Es konnte gut sein, dass Quatre sich getäuscht oder die Germanen falsch verstanden hatte.

Nichtsdestotrotz die kalten Bäder schienen wirklich zu helfen. Doch Treize würde es Sally nur schwer verzeihen, dass sie ihn diese Aufgabe hatte übernehmen lassen.

Jetzt sehnte sich Treize nur noch nach seinem Bett. Oder besser, nach irgendeinem Bett, denn sein eigenes war ja belegt. Der heutige Tag war aber auch alles andere als einfach gewesen und seit dem Ausbruch des Feuers kurz vor Sonnenaufgang war Treize schließlich auf den Beinen.

Während er noch einmal das Gesicht des Germanen musterte, hörte er aus dem vorderen Teil des Zeltes Laute, die ihn lebhaft an eine Schlägerei erinnerten.

„Was fällt dir ein?!", hörte er Duo entrüstet brüllen und vernahm das Splittern von Holz.

Treize verspürte einen unwillkürlichen Drang sich davonzustehlen. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was jetzt wieder vorgefallen war. Jedoch warf es auf ihn ein schlechtes Bild, wenn sich sein Diener wie ein niederer Bauer mit einem anderen Mann keilte. Treize fragte sich bereits, wer denn der Unglückliche war, der mit Duos Fäusten in Berührung kam und staunte nicht schlecht als er sah, dass es Trowa war. Der großgewachsene Diener müsste sich normalerweise mit Leichtigkeit gegen Duo wehren können, aber offensichtlich wollte er noch einen weiteren Schlag in den Magen empfangen, so wie er dastand und abwartete.

Kurzentschlossen trat Treize hinter Duo und ergriff dessen Arm und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Duo war wohl so in Rage, dass er es zuerst gar nicht bemerkte, wer ihn da festhielt. Der Diener wehrte sich und Treize fürchtete schon, dass der Arm brechen würde.

Zu guter Letzt kam dann noch Heero in das Zelt des Legaten gehumpelt und riss ob der merkwürdigen Konstellation nur überrascht die Augen auf. „Was?", entfuhr es ihm und Heero konnte sich nicht so recht entscheiden, wessen Blicke er vermeiden sollte: Duos, Trowas oder die seines Vorgesetzten. Schließlich fixierte er den Saum von Treizes Tunica, dies erschien ihm wohl neutrales Gebiet zu sein.

Treize ließ Duo wieder los. „Ich habe kein Interesse daran, warum ihr beiden euch hier verprügeln müsst. Von mir aus könnt ihr euch auch gegenseitig umbringen." Treize war selbst erstaunt darüber, wie sehr in dieser Vorfall aus der Fassung brachte. Er war hier in seinem Zelt, das war sein persönlicher Raum und da wollte er sich nicht auch noch mit solchen Lappalien befassen müssen. Dafür hatte er doch Diener, dass sie ihm die unangenehmen Aufgaben abnahmen!

„Aber da es wohl nicht anders geht. Was ist hier los?" Auf bemerkenswerte Weise meisterte Treize auch das Kunststück nicht loszubrüllen, wie er es auf dem Exerzierplatz mit unaufmerksamen Legionären gemacht hätte.

„Verzeiht, das ist meine Schuld.", meldete sich Heero zu Wort, bevor Duo auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte. Heero zog Duo zu sich, der sich mehr als nur heftig sträubte und Heero einen üblen Kratzer mit seinen Fingernägeln am Hals beibrachte. Heero ignorierte es. „Ich werde diese Angelegenheit regeln."

Treize wusste zwar nicht, wie sein Tribun dies tun wollte. Duo war in diesem Zustand nicht gerade empfänglich für logische Argumente.

Doch sollte es ihm nur recht sein. Für ihn sah das ganze wie ein Streit unter Liebenden aus. Dabei war dies das Schlimmste, wenn sich Männer wie wild gewordene Furien Schimpfwörter und Verwünschungen an den Kopf warfen.

Treize hatte im Laufe seiner Jahre, die er schon mit zahlreichen Affären verbracht hatte, noch nie dermaßen die Beherrschung verloren. Wenn er schon einmal einen Geliebten gehabt hatte, der sich dermaßen keifend aufgeführt hatte. Dessen Verhalten mehr einem alten Waschweib als einem Mann von Stand und Würde entsprochen hatte, so hatte Treize auch keine großen Schwierigkeiten gehabt so einen Geliebten fallen zu lassen.

„Ach ja. Und wie willst du das regeln, Tribun?" Duo riss sich von Heero los und funkelte Trowa an. „Ich dachte du wärst mein Freund." Und schon wieder ging er auf den anderen Diener los. Heero setzte gleich nach und schon lagen die Drei auf dem Boden und rangelten miteinander.

Noch bevor sich Treize bremsen konnte, hatte er schon die Amphore hochgehoben, die auf einem Pfeiler zur Dekoration stand, und auf dem Boden zerschmettert. Immerhin hatte es die erhoffte Wirkung und keiner der Diener oder Heero rührte sich mehr. Ungläubig blickten sie auf die Scherben und zu Treize, der die Kiefer aufeinander biss als ob er sich zurückhalten müsste, dass noch mehr Keramik zu Bruch ging.

„Ihr schlaft heute Nacht nicht hier." Treize zeigte auf Duo und Trowa. „Ich will niemand von euch sehen."

„Aber...", versuchte Duo zu protestieren.

Treize unterband jeden weiteren Widerspruch: „Kein aber, du schläft heute bei Sally."

„Sally schnarcht.", entgegnete Duo und prompt hielt Heero dem jungen Diener den Mund zu. Heero hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass der Legat kurz davor stand sie alle an einen Pfahl fesseln und auspeitschen zu lassen.

„Ich schlafe bei Sally." Es war das erste Mal, dass sich Trowa zu Wort gemeldet hatte. Er verneigte sich vor Treize und verließ dann das Zelt. Ebenso Heero, der einen noch immer störrischen Duo hinter sich her zog.

Treize seufzte und fasste sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. „Jupiter sei Dank.", flüsterte er. Es war keineswegs seine Art die Beherrschung zu verlieren und es erschrak ihn, wie knapp es gewesen war, dass er Duo oder Trowa für ihr Verhalten geschlagen hätte. Niemand hätte ihm deswegen einen Vorwurf gemacht, es war gutes Recht des Herren, dass er seine Diener schlug, wenn sie nicht gehorchten. Aber Treize hatte dies noch nie für ein gutes Mittel gehalten sich loyale Diener zu erhalten.

Die letzten Tage waren für ihn einfach sehr anstrengend gewesen und hatten an seinem Nervenkostüm gezehrt: Die Tage vor der Schlacht, die Befestigung des Lagers und das Abwarten auf den Angriff der Germanen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Kampf selbst und den verstörenden Ereignissen des heutigen Tages.

Treize wollte es nicht zugeben, aber es hatte ihm schwer zu schaffen gemacht Quatre auszupeitschen. Es war ein großer Unterschied, ob man einen unbekannten Legionär zu bestrafen hatte oder einen Freund.

Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der seinem Bett und damit dem Germanen darin, genau gegenüber stand. Jetzt war er also allein mit Zechs, einem halbtoten Barbaren... Aber so ganz unrecht war es ihm gar nicht. Zechs würde ihm wenigstens keine Widerworte geben oder anfangen sich mit ihm zu streiten.

Und er genoss diese Ruhe.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Vielen Dank für den Kommentar. Ein großer Ansporn und ich habe ja richtig ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass die neuen Teile länger auf sich warten ließen. Es scheint ja wirklich Leute zu geben, die diese Geschichte mögen. ;)

Dafür ist dieses Kapitel extra lang. Quasi als Abschied aus Germanien, jetzt geht es auf in Richtung Rom.

Mit ist außerdem aufgefallen, dass ich noch kein Wort über das Alter unserer Protagonisten verloren habe. Das muss ich dringend nachholen: Ich dachte mir, dass Treize Ende 20 ist. Das ist zwar etwas jung für einen Legaten, der in der Regel schon ein erfahrener Feldherr war, aber Treize traut man ja schließlich alles zu.

Heero und Quatre sind 22 oder 23. Tribune waren in der Regel junge Adlige, die mit 25 in den Staatsdienst gingen.

Trowa dürfte etwas jünger sein und etwa so alt wie Zechs. Duo, das Nesthäkchen, ist 16.

Kapitel 18

„Duo, warte." Heeros Stimme hatte einen eindringlichen, aber auch flehenden Ton, angenommen. Doch Duo schien es nicht zu hören, oder vielleicht wollte er es auch nicht. Denn sobald sie das Zelt des Legaten verlassen hatten, riss sich der Diener los und eilte in Richtung Tor davon.

Heero wollte ihm nur zu gerne nacheilen, aber seine Verletzung am Bein war ihm zu hinderlich. Wenn Duo nicht mit ihm reden wollte, so konnte Heero nichts machen und den Wachen zu befehlen, dass sie Duo zu ihm bringen sollten... Nun ja, das hätte wohl eher den gegenteiligen Effekt gehabt.

Trowa trat neben Heero und drückte ihm die Schulter. „Lass ihn sich erstmal beruhigen, aber dann rede mit ihm." Trowa sah ihm in die Augen und wartete bis Heero ein zustimmendes ‚Hn.' von sich gab. Da lächelte der andere und ging in Richtung des kleinen Zeltes davon, das Sally bewohnte und wo er heute Nacht schlafen würde.

Heero wusste, dass Trowa recht hatte, er musste mit Duo über all das reden. Ja, er war verliebt gewesen in Trowa. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise war er es sogar heute noch, aber das war ganz anders als die Liebe und Zuneigung, die ihn mit Duo verband. Trowas und seine Beziehung fußte auf ganz anderen Grundlagen. Er hatte Duo keineswegs betrogen, auch wenn dies für den jungen Diener so ausgesehen haben mochte als er das Zelt des Tribuns betreten hatte.

Hoffentlich war Duo nicht in den Wald gegangen. Heero schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Nein, so dumm würde Duo nicht sein. Sicher trieb er sich in der Nähe des Tores herum. Jedoch konnte Heero nicht leugnen, dass er sich bedeutend ruhiger fühlen würde, wenn er wüsste, wo sich Duo aufhielt. Leider war Duo nun einmal sehr unberechenbar, wenn er aufgebracht war.

Um sich abzulenken, humpelte Heero zu Quatres Zelt. Womöglich hatte Quatre auch etwas von dem Streit mitangehört und zog jetzt ebenfalls die falschen Schlüsse. Heero wollte keineswegs, dass sich Trowa und Quatre deswegen entzweien würden. Die beiden Männer hatten schon genügend Schwierigkeiten, durften sie sich ja nicht sehen bis die Legionen wieder zu Hause in Rom waren. Kaum ein wusste es besser als Heero wie lang und beschwerlich diese Rückreise noch werden würde.

Doch um Quatre hätte er sich keinerlei Sorgen zu machen brauchen. Sally war noch bei dem Tribun und hatte sich um die Wunden gekümmert. Ebenfalls hatte sie ihm wohl etwas Mohnsaft eingeflößt, denn Quatre schlief tief und fest. Sein Rücken war bedeckt mit einem großen Stück Leinen und Heero roch das süße Aroma von Honig, mit dem die Ärztin wohl die Peitschenhiebe behandelt haben musste.

„Was war denn da los?", erkundigte sich Sally und unterzog Heero einer eingehenden Musterung, sicher entging ihr der hässliche Kratzer an seinem Hals nicht. Dann verschloss sie einen der zahlreichen Tiegel und verstaute ihn in ihren Arzneikorb.

Heero war kurz angebunden. „Ein Missverständnis." Hatte man es etwa so deutlich gehört, dass sich Trowa und Duo gestritten hatten und dass Treize hatte eingreifen müssen? Überhaupt war Heero etwas erschrocken gewesen über das Verhalten des Legaten. Es geschah bei weitem nicht oft, dass Treize so deutlich seine Emotionen zeigte. Doch gerade eben hatte man es Treize deutlich angesehen, wie müde und aufgekratzt er doch war. Kein Wunder. Auf Treize lastete ja auch die meiste Verantwortung. Heero hatte durchaus Sympathie für den Legaten.

„Was ist mit Treize?", sprach dann Sally auch noch Heeros Gedanken aus. Der schweig und wusste nicht, was er überhaupt sagen sollte. Sally kannte Treize schließlich besser als sie alle.

Sie seufzte nur. „Es wird Zeit, dass wir zurückgehen nach Rom." Dann beugte sie sich zu Quatres Liege hinab und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange. Sie schien zufrieden zu sein, lächelte sie nämlich schwach. „Armer Junge.", meinte die Ärztin nicht ohne Mitgefühl.

„Er hatte Glück, hoffentlich weiß er es zu schätzen."

Sally schien sichtlich schockiert über diese Worte. „Glück?!"

„Für das was er getan hat, hätte Treize ihn ans Kreuz schlagen lassen können." Dies war die Wahrheit so grausam das klang. Sally war dies wohl bis jetzt nicht bewusst gewesen.

„Wird es Narben geben?" Heero war es fast Angst um diese Frage.

„Nein. Wenn alles gut verheilt nicht." Sie nickte Heero kurz zu und ging dann nach draußen.

Da Heero nicht allein sein wollte, nahm er sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich Quatre gegenüber. Der andere Tribun atmete lang und tief wie es nur Schlafende tun und Heero hoffte, dass etwas von dieser Ruhe auch auf ihn übergehen würde.

Als er dann später wieder vor das Zelt trat, stellte er mit Erschrecken fest, dass es wieder begonnen hatte zu schneien. „Oh Duo.", entfuhr es Heero und er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Wo war der Diener denn nur? Wenn er bei diesem Wetter so lange draußen war, dufte sich Duo nicht wundern, wenn er sich eine Unterkühlung und Erkältung einfangen würde.

Heero würde bei den Wachen am Tor nachfragen, diese hatten Duo ja wahrscheinlich gesehen. So schnell es ging holte er noch seinen dicken Mantel und humpelte dann in Richtung Tor davon. Doch auf halbem Weg dorthin kam ihm – oh Wunder – niemand anders als Duo entgegen. Der junge Mann hatte seinen Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet und lief brüsk an Heero vorbei. Der sagte nichts, wandte sich nur um und ging Duo nach, bedeutend langsamer, aber mit schnell schlagendem Herzen.

Wie Treize es befohlen hatte, ging Duo nicht zurück in das Zelt des Legaten. Er schlug auch nicht den Weg zu Sally ein, sondern wandte sich vor Heeros Zelt nur kurz um und ging dann hinein.

Heero folgte ihm und als er Duo aus der Nähe betrachtete, fiel ihm auf, dass dieser völlig durchnässt war und tatsächlich vor Kälte mit den Zähnen klapperte.

Heero legte seinen eigenen Mantel ab. „Zieh die nassen Sachen aus.", riet er und reichte Duo das Kleidungsstück, dem noch etwas von seiner eigenen Körperwärme anhaftete. Duo überlegte, ob er es denn annehmen sollte, doch dann siegte die Vernunft und zum ersten Mal sah er auch Heero direkt in die Augen.

Was Heero da sah, das schmerzte ihn mehr als die Schläge und den hässlichen Kratzer an seinem Hals. Hatten Duos Augen zuvor bei Treize noch eine wilde Rage versprüht, so fand sich jetzt darin nur noch Trauer und Schmerz.

„Duo, ich mache es wieder gut. Versprochen.", raunte Heero und drückte den Diener in einen Stuhl, der sich inzwischen ausgezogen hatte und in den Mantel hüllte.

Duo schnaubte nur verächtlich. Ließ es aber zu, dass Heero den schweren Zopf auf flocht und die Strähnen entwirrte. Als er schließlich kaum noch länger stehen konnte und Duos Haare fast wieder trocken waren, stellte Heero auch befriedigt fest, dass Duo nicht mehr so sehr zitterte.

Heero ging noch einmal nach draußen und holte etwas von dem warmen Gewürzwein, der vor dem Zelt des Legaten über dem Feuer hing. Treize würde es ihm nicht verübeln, wenn sich Heero etwas von dem Gebräu nahm. Er reichte Duo einen Becher davon und setzte sich dann neben ihm auf den Boden. Heero war peinlich darauf bedacht seinen Geliebten nicht weiter zu berühren, aber er wollte ihm auch nahe sein.

Duo wartete nur darauf, dass Heero endlich das Wort ergriff, aber es brauchte noch bis ihre Becher fast zur Hälfte geleert waren, Heero endlich sprach. „Ich habe dich nicht betrogen, nie. Das musst du mir glauben."

Duo zuckte nur mit der Schulter. Die Geste schien zu sagen. ‚Das kannst du ruhig behaupten.'

„Trowa und ich, wir kennen und schon sehr lange. Schon lange bevor du zu Treize gekommen bist. Wir sind gute Freunde."

„Was hast du gemeint, als du sagtest bei ihm könntest du schwach sein, aber nicht bei mir." Duo sprach nur leise und nippte an dem Wein.

Heero holte tief Luft und stärkte sich ebenfalls nochmals an dem Getränk. „Es scheint so als ob ich es dir von Anfang an erzählen müsste...", begann er dann und schloss die Augen...

... Heero Yuy war keineswegs erfreut darüber. Oh nein, eigentlich hielt er es für die schlechteste Idee aller Ideen, die Qurinius je gehabt hatte.

Die Tatsache an sich, dass sich ihre kleine Gruppe von jungen, übermütigen Offizieren im Freudenhaus des Phaidons aufhielten, war nicht unbedingt so ungewöhlich. Zwar war die römische Gesellschaft recht prüde, ganz im Gegenteil zu ihren griechischen Nachbarn oder gar den Ägyptern. Doch hinter verschlossener Tür und vorgehaltener Hand waren zahlreiche ausschweifende Orgien im Gange. So auch heute Abend bei Phaidon und seinen Lustknaben. Und auf manche der Sklaven, die hier ihren Körper anboten traf die Bezeichnung ‚Knabe' wohl auch zu. Heero fragte sich, wie alte diese Jungen denn sein mögen. Doch die Mehrzahl der Sklaven waren junge Männer – etwa in Heeros Alter – allesamt äußert gut aussehend. Für jeden Geschmack war etwas dabei: Griechen, die an ihren athletischen Körper kein einziges Haar trugen. Sanft gebräunte Ägypter, die exotisch geschminkt waren und teuren Leinen gehüllt waren. Oder auch Nubier aus den entlegensten Gebieten des römischen Reiches. Ihre dunkle, fast schwarze Hautfarbe, ein sonderbarer Kontrast unter den hellhäutigeren Römern.

Ja, sogar Heero fühlte sich zu dem ein oder anderem dieser Sklaven hingezogen und war auch dem Gedanken sich mit einem zu vergnügen nicht abgeneigt. Doch wollte er seine erste Erfahrungen mit dem eigenen Geschlecht nicht unbedingt im Kreise seiner halb betrunkenen und johlenden Kameraden erleben, die zweifelsohne mit guten Ratschlägen nicht geizen würden.

Qurinius hatte sich einen großzügigen Raum bei Phaidon gemietet und gleich für die ganze Nacht bezahlt. Statt, dass sich die Männer mit ihren Liebhabern in kleine, getrennte Zimmer zurückziehen konnten, wurden hier die fünf Sklaven mehr oder weniger brüderlich unter den zehn Anwesenden, Heero ausgenommen, geteilt.

Als ihn dann besagter Qurinius kollegial einlud einmal den jungen Griechen auszuprobieren, der gefesselt auf dem Divan lag, erhob sich Heero und trat nach draußen auf die Galerie.

Doch das Bild das sich hier bot war nicht viel anders. Unter ihm im großen Innenhof des luxuriös ausgestatteten Gebäudes war eine Orgie im Gange, die die, welche Heero gerade verlassen hatte, noch in den Schatten zu stellen vermochte.

Einige Männer standen wie Heero auf der Galerie und blickten nach unten, manche zeigten ganz offen, wie sehr sie der Anblick der vielen, sich regenden und in höchster Ekstase zuckenden Körper erregte.

Heero kam sich immer verlorener vor und fragte sich, warum er denn überhaupt mitgekommen war. Doch erstaunlicherweise erkannte er einige der höherrangigen Offiziere unter den Gästen des Hauses. Tribun Marcellus, der Heero heute Morgen noch angeschnauzt hatte, er solle besser auf die Pflege der Rüstungen bei seinen Männern achten. Heero wollte sich gerade abwenden, da wurde er eines anderen Mannes gewahr, der auf die Galerie hinaustrat, einen Arm um die schmale Hüfte seines Liebhabers geschlungen.

„Ich glaube, ich werde zu alt dafür." Der Mann lachte über seinen eigenen Witz, denn wie Heero wusste war Treize Khushrenada noch sehr jung und bereits ein einflussreicher Offizier in der römischen Armee, dem von Manchem eine große Karriere in Aussicht gestellt wurde. Doch Heero hatte nicht gewusst, dass dieser Mann, der auf den Schlachtfeldern so diszipliniert war und einer der besten Schwertkämpfer der römischen Armee war, auch zu jener Sorte Mann gehörte, die sich in Freudenhäusern der speziellen Art herumtrieben.

„Ich werde zu alt.", wiederholte Treize und küsste seinen Liebhaber. „Die Sklaven immer jünger..." Er blickte in den Vorhof und auf das sonderbare Arrangement von männlichen Leibern auf einem der Esstische. „...und die Anzahl der Schwänze, die man in die Sklaven zu stecken versucht immer größer.", kommentierte er das Geschehen unter ihnen und wandte sich dann kopfschüttelnd ab.

Heero blickte schnell in die andere Richtung und hoffte, dass Treize ihn nicht erkannt hatte. Denn erst vor zwei Wochen war er dem Offizier auf dem Exerzierplatz begegnet, wo Treize sich ausgesprochen löblich über Heeros Centurie geäußert hatte.

Während Heero nach links blickte, entdeckte er einen jungen Mann. Er schien wohl zu den Sklaven zu gehören seinem Alter und dem verführerischen Aussehen nach zu urteilen. Seine braunen Haare bedeckten teilweise das Gesicht und er trug nur eine kurze, knapp geschnittene dunkelgrüne Tunica. Das Kleidungsstück reichte dem Sklaven kaum bis zu den Knien.

Bevor sich Heero auch nur im Klaren darüber war, was er tat, nähere er sich schon dem Sklaven und stellte dabei fest, dass dieser zu jener Sorte Mann gehörte, die ihren Körper im Gymnasion stählten, denn seine Waden war so trainiert, wie die eines Läufers während seine Schultern und Oberarme verrieten, dass er oft Speere schleudern musste.

Der Mann hatte Heero bemerkt, blickte ihn an und Heero hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an als er diese grünen Augen sah. Er fasste mit einer Hand an das Geländer neben ihm, so als ob er sich festhalten müsste um nicht zu fallen.

Diese Augen, dieser abschätzige Blick. Der junge Sklave lächelte als er Heeros Verhalten sah, stieß sich von der Wand ab an der er gelehnt hatte und ging auf Heero zu. Der konnte nur weiter in diese grünen Tiefen blicken und wehrte sich nicht als ihm sein Gegenüber eine Hand an die Wange legte und ihm mit dem Daumen über die Lippen strich bevor er ihn lange und sanft küsste.

„Wie soll ich dich nennen?", stammelte Heero als ihm endlich wieder genügend Luft zum Sprechen zur Verfügung stand. Er war noch nie geküsst worden... zumindest nicht so, nicht so sanft und doch mit einer gewissen Stärke und verborgener Kraft. War es das, warum sich manche Männer zu ihrem eigenem Geschlecht hingezogen fühlten? Jene unterschwellige Stärke und Brutalität, die gerade in den leidenschaftlichen Momenten zum Vorschein kam?

„Trowa.", kam die geraunte Antwort.

„Trowa?"

„Einfach nur Trowa."

Besagter Trowa zog ihn mit sich und stieß eine Tür weiter hinten auf dem Stockwerk auf. Er ließ Heero zwar den Vortritt, aber sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, griff er nach Heeros Gürtel und küsste ihn erneut.

„Ich hatte noch nie... einen Mann." Heero hielt Trowas Hand fest, die sich unter seinen Leibschurz geschoben hatte.

Trowa sah überrascht auf. „Wirklich nicht?"

Heero überkam ein Schauer bei dieser sinnlich tiefen Stimme. Wie unter dem Bann eines mächtigen Zaubers schüttelte er den Kopf und ließ sich weiter zurückdrängen, bis er auf das Bett fiel.

Der Sklave lächelte liebevoll. „Das wundert mich."

„Warum?", fragte Heero völlig unschuldig und konnte sich keinen Reim auf diese Bemerkung machen.

Das amüsierte Trowa noch mehr. „Du könntest Modell stehen bei einem Bildhauer." Dies war wohl als Kompliment gemeint.

„Du auch." Heero wusste nicht, was er mit seinen Händen machen sollte. Am liebsten wollte er sie in das Bettlaken unter ihm krallen als Trowa sich über ihn beugte und den Saum von Heeros Tunica anhob. Doch dann wollte er auch die braunen Haare des Sklaven berühren und dessen Haut, die einen leichten goldenen Schimmer aufwies. Trowa richtete sich schließlich auf und drückte ihn die Kissen zurück.

„Entspann dich. Du musst nichts tun, nur genießen." Zur Verdeutlichung ließ er einen Finger unter Heeros Schurz wandern und erkundete damit den bereits aufgerichteten Schaft. „Keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich um dich.", wisperte Trowa noch bevor er sich entkleidete und auf Heero legte.

Was folgte sollte für den jungen Offizier eine ganz besondere Nacht sein. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich einem anderen Menschen so ausgeliefert und blind diesem vertraut. Während Trowa zwischen seinen Beinen kniete, dachte Heero daran dass dies wohl all jenem widersprach, das man ihm seit Kindheit an gelehrt hatte: Immer wachsam sein, nie Schwäche zeigen und niemandem vertrauen. Und was tat er hier. Er war verwundbar, er hatte keine Waffe mit der er sich verteidigen konnte. Er kannte diesen Mann nicht einmal, abgesehen von dessen Namen und der Tatsache, dass er sehr gut mit seiner Zunge umgehen konnte, wie Heero mit einem lauten Stöhnen kundtat.

Trowa stieß Heeros Hände, die dem Sklaven auch etwas Lust bereiten wollten, sanft zur Seite. Obwohl es doch eigentlich Trowas Aufgabe war, genau dies zu tun, nämlich seine Kunden zufrieden zu stellen, wunderte sich Heero darüber, dass der Sklave so völlig uneigennützig und freigiebig war. Heero in immer größere Höhen der Ekstase katapultierte während er selbst nur wieder dieses leise Lächeln zeigte und sich damit begnügte Heeros Gesicht zu betrachten, während dieser sich schon beinahe bei den Göttern wähnte. So allumfassend und markerschütternd waren die Empfindungen, die durch seinen Körper jagten und seinen Verstand benebelten.

Später blickte Heero wieder in diese grünen Augen, sah die Lust darin und offene Zuneigung während Trowa seine Hände an Heeros Hüfte legte und ihm bedeutete still zu liegen, während er langsam in ihn eindrang, sich dabei langsam vorantastete bis er sich sicher sein konnte, dass Heero nach mehr begehrte.

Es musste schon fast dämmern als sie beide endlich ruhig dalagen. Heero genoss es, dass ihn Trowa noch immer umschlungen hielt und ihn seine Wärme spüren ließ. Der Atem des Sklaven strich sanft über Heeros Wangen und der rückte noch näher an den Körper hinter ihm heran. „Wie lange lebst du schon bei Phaidon?", murmelte Heero und konnte den Gedanken nicht so recht ertragen, dass Trowa dies auch bei anderen Kunden tun würde.

Trowa stutzte und dann vibrierte seine Brust vor Gelächter. „Hast du etwas gedacht ich wäre einer der Sklaven?"

Heero wurde vor Scham rot und wollte sich erheben als er dies gehört hatte, doch Trowa hielt ihn zurück. „Hast du etwa gedacht, ich hätte das getan, weil es meine Aufgabe sei?" Er beugte sich Heero um in dessen Augen blicken zu können.

„Hast du nicht?"

„Nein."

„Warum dann?" Heero konnte das nicht verstehen, wenn es nicht Trowas Aufgabe gewesen war mit ihm das Lager zu teilen, warum war dann dieser überhaupt mit ihm in das Zimmer gegangen?

„Ich wollte es ganz einfach." Trowa zuckte mit der Schulter. „Mein Herr ist heute Abend hier, du kennst ihn vielleicht Treize Khushrenada, und er hat mir gestattet mich ebenfalls zu vergnügen. Als ich dich gesehen habe, da wollte ich dich einfach."

Das konnte Heero nicht verstehen. Trowa wollte ihn? Wie konnte das sein?

Heero hatte schon als Kind früh gelernt, dass niemand ihn wollte. Ihn einen Bastard, der ohne Namen und ohne Besitz aufgewachsen war. Sein Ziehvater, ein berühmt berüchtigter Spion und Auftragsmörder, hatte ihn nur angenommen, weil Heero der stärkste der Jungen gewesen war, die sich um eine Kante Brot geprügelt hatten.

In seiner Kindheit hatte Heero nie Liebe erfahren oder eine zärtliche Berührung. Nie hatte ihm jemand wie Trowa über die Wange gestreichelt oder ihm einmal ein Kompliment gemacht.

Odin hatte ihm lediglich anerkennend auf die Schulter geklopft als Heero seinen ersten Menschen getötet hatte und ihn dann gerügt, weil Heero sich in den nächstbesten Busch übergeben hatte. Von jenem Augenblick an hatte Heero das Gefühl gehabt, dass es in seinem Innersten, immer kälter geworden war. Doch in der vergangenen Nacht war es ihm, dass wieder Wärme in ihm zurückgekehrt war. Trowa hatte dieses kleine Wunder vollbracht. Trowa mit diesen grünen Augen, die ihn jetzt so liebevoll anblickten.

Auch zu weinen hatte er nie gelernt doch jetzt konnte er nicht anders und eine Träne rann über sein Gesicht, dann noch eine und schließlich fand er sich in der Umarmung des jungen Mannes wieder, hatte die Stirn an dessen Hals gelegt und weinte um all jene Jahre, die er ohne menschliche Wärme und Zuneigung verbracht hatte...

... „Ich wusste nicht, dass du ohne Eltern aufgewachsen bist.", murmelte Duo und rückte noch ein Stückchen näher an Heero heran. Während dessen Geschichte hatten sie beide auf dem Bett Platz genommen und Duo hatte es bald zugelassen, dass Heero ihn berühren durfte. Erst nur ganz zaghaft am Bein, aber jetzt hielt Duo Heero eng umschlungen fest. Die Stimme des Tribuns war gegen Ende leise geworden und brüchig, so als ob die Tränen allein bei der Erinnerung an seine Kindheit hochsteigen würden.

„Odin war mein Vater.", erzählte Heero. „Er hat mir zu essen gegeben und mich..." Heero schluckte krampfhaft. „...unterrichtet. Bis er dann selbst bei einem Auftrag getötet wurde. In seinem Testament hat er mich zum Alleinerben gemacht. So bin ich an das Geld gekommen und den Landsitz vor Rom. Aber das alles kann eine verlorene Kindheit nicht aufwiegen."

„Du hast es mir nie erzählt. Warum nicht?"

„Du bist immer so fröhlich und ausgelassen. So wie ich es oft sein wollte, aber nie konnte. Selbst heute noch nicht kann. Ich wollte dich nicht mit damit beschmutzen. Ich wollte nicht sehen, wie du dich damit herumschlagen müsstest, mit meinen Erinnerungen. Wie sich den Blick vernebeln würde, wenn du mich siehst und daran denkst, was ich wohl alles schon habe erleben und erdulden müssen."

„Und Trowa? Ihm hast du es erzählt!"

„Er ist der Einzige, dem ich es je erzählt habe... Bis heute." Heero blickte auf und umfasste Duos Gesicht mit den Händen. „Es tut mir leid. Ich war zu schwach um mich meiner Vergangenheit alleine zu stellen und dadurch habe ich dich verletzt. Dabei ist es genau das, was ich vermeiden will. Ich will dich beschützen Duo, dass du nie deine Ausgelassenheit verlierst, nie deine Fröhlichkeit einbüßen musst. Das liebe ich doch so an dir."

„Oh Heero." Duo zerzauste Heeros Haar. „Du bist so ein Dummkopf." Der junge Diener war sichtlich gerührt von diesem Geständnis. Er legte sich auf das Bett und zog Heero an sich.

Schweigend verbrachten sie die Nacht, doch ihre zuerst zaghaften Berührungen sprachen mehr als tausend Worte und bauten das verlorene Vertrauen wieder auf.

Treize hatte es tatsächlich geschafft zwei Stunden auf den für seinen Rücken doch sehr ungewohnten Liegen der Sklaven schlafend zu verbringen.

Doch als er dann erwacht war, hatte nur dagelegen und an die Zeltplane über ihm gestarrt. Er befand sich in jenem seltsamen Zustand, der sich irgendwo zwischen körperlicher Erschöpfung, aber geistiger Erregung befand. Jeder Muskel schrie nach Schlaf, aber in seinem Kopf drehten sich die Gedanken im Kreis und wollten nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Schließlich stand er auf und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Dort lagen noch die Papyri, die ihm die Boten heute gebracht hatten. Eines der Schriftstücke hatte ihn besonders in Aufregung und Unruhe versetzt. Es war ein Schreiben vom Senat und Treize tippte mit den Fingern gegen die raue Unterlage des Blattes. Was sollte er davon nur halten?

Er stand wieder auf und wanderte im Zelt auf und ab. Warum würde ihm der Senat so einen Freibrief erteilen? Warum wurde ihm erlaubt mit den Truppen den Rubicon zu überschreiten. Der Fluss war die offizielle Grenze zwischen dem eigentlich Kerngebiet des römischen Reiches und den Provinzen. Und wohl jedes Kind in Rom seit Julius Ceasar wusste wohl was es bedeuten konnte, wenn ein Feldherr diesen Fluss mitsamt Truppen durchquerte und auf die Stadt zumarschierte.

Es musste einen Grund haben, warum der Senat so etwas billigte. Aber dabei hatte Treize keinerlei Ambitionen gehegt dies überhaupt zu tun. Viel eher hatte er die Legion in der Nähe von Vindonissa stationieren wollen und nur mit seiner Leibwache und einer handvoll übriger Soldaten, Verwundete und Männer, die bald ihren Dienst beendeten, nach Rom zurück reisen wollen. Warum also? Steckte der Kaiser selbst dahinter, das musste er wohl. Aber warum?

Treize wusste, dass einige Senatoren erwarteten er würde in Germanien bei seiner Legion bleiben und dort den Statthalter spielen. Einem Legat stand dies durchaus zu und Treize war sich dessen auch bewusst gewesen als ihn der Kaiser vor zwei Jahren mit diesem Titel ausgestattet hatte. Aber Treize wollte nicht hier im Norden bleiben. Lieber gab er seinen Rang wieder ab und er konnte nach Rom zurück. Nun, und nach Rom zurückkehren, das hatte ihm der Senat jetzt sogar gestattet... mit samt den Truppen.

Treize stöhnte gequält und rieb sich die Schläfen, schon wieder begannen seine Gedanken sich in wirren Hirngespinsten zu verstricken. Er ging in den abgetrennten Bereich des Zeltes wo sein Bett stand und schaute nach dem Germanen. Doch – wie sollte es auch anders sein – der Mann schlief tief und fest und nichts schien ihn aufwecken zu können.

Vielleicht würde ein Becher mit gewürztem Wein die nötige Bettschwere herbeiführen und er trat vor sein Zelt wo über dem Feuer ein Krug mit eben jenem Getränk hing. Natürlich war es eine potentielle Versuchung für die wachhabenden Legionäre sich während ihrer Rundgänge einen Schluck zu genehmigen, doch dies traute sich niemand seit Treize einmal einer ganzen Kohorte die Rationen gekürzt hatte, weil jemand nachts von dem Wein getrunken hatte.

Treize blieb noch einen Moment am Feuer stehen. Die Flammen züngelten munter in die Höhe und waren nicht völlig erstorben so dass ein angenehm warmer Hauch über seine Beine strich, er trug keine Hose, und sich die Wärme unter seiner Tunica sammelte.

Einer der Legionäre, der Wache schob kam gerade an seinem Zelt vorbei, und grüßte ihn pflichtbewusst. Treize lächelte nur und winkte ihn dann näher zu sich heran.

Decimus gehörte zur Treizes persönlichen Leibwache und auch wenn Treize von ihr nicht sehr häufig Gebrauch machte, kannte er doch die Männer dieser Truppe alle beim Namen. Für den jungen Decimus war dieser Kriegszug nach Germanien etwas Besonderes, denn noch nie war er so lange von zu Hause und seiner Familie getrennt gewesen. Treize hatte ihn als sie im letzten Sommer in Vindobona gelagert hatte mitten in der Nacht hinter den Latrinen gefunden, weinend und schluchzend. Nach einer Karaffe Wein hatte Treize dann den Grund für die offensichtliche Traurigkeit des Jungen herausgefunden: Heimweh und Sehnsucht nach seinem Geliebten. Über dieses Tatsache hatte sich Treize gewundert. Der junge Legionär hätte zahlreiche Geliebte haben können, doch seine Gesicht wurde von einer langen Narbe gezeichnet, die seine rechte Augenbraue spaltete und sich bis zum Kinn über die Wangenknochen hinwegzog. Die Götter mussten ein Einsehen mit Decimus gehabt haben, denn eine Fingerbreit tiefer und er hätte sein Augenlicht verloren.

Aber nichtsdestotrotz Decimus hatte einen Geliebten und schien besonders eng an jenem zu hängen auch wenn sich diese Zuneigung im Laufe des Winters etwas abgekühlt hatte. In ihrem vorhergehenden Lager hatte Treize Gerede gehört, dass sich Decimus und Lucius so ungeniert die Nächte zusammen vertrieben hatten, dass die Kameraden sie baten ihr Zelt doch bitte weit weg von den übrigen Unterkünften aufzustellen.

Doch Treize hatte es nicht als nötig erachtet einzuschreiten, so lange seine Männer tapfer kämpften konnte es ihm egal sein, wie sie ihre Nächte verbrachten.

Natürlich war Treize genau dieses Detail besonders im Gedächtnis haften geblieben. Sallys Bemerkung, dass es genügend willige Soldaten gebe, nun ja, hier hatte Treize so einen vor sich. Er fragte sich, ob er denn aus diesem Grund Decimus zu sich gewunken hatte. Und wenn er näher darüber nachdachte, bei den Göttern, Treize hätte nichts dagegen, wenn sich der Legionär auf der Stelle ausziehen würde und er ihn hier und jetzt am Lagerfeuer von hinten nehmen könnte. Den vom Kampf und stundenlangem Exerzieren gestählten Körper in die Boden drücken könnte, die Hände des Mannes mit den seinen verschlungen und die sinnlichen Lippen hungrig mit den seinen zu versiegeln.

Decimus gesellte sich zu Treize und akzeptierte einen Becker von dem Wein als Treize ihm diesem schweigend anbot und sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere verlagerte um so seinen Mantel etwas geschickter zu drapieren, damit nicht auffiel was für eine Wirkung dieses Bilder in seinen Gedanken hatten.

„Heute war ein sonderbarer Tag.", begann Decimus schüchtern und blickte zu Treize hinüber. „Man redet viel."

„Ah? Was redet man?" Treize erwiderte den Blick und stellte mit einem gewissen Grad von Überraschung fest, dass er in den Augen des Legionärs eine bereitwillige Zustimmung ablesen konnte. Der Mann wäre nur zu gerne bereit sich ihm hinzugeben.

Treize wandte den Kopf wieder dem Feuer zu und fragte sich, ob man es ihm wirklich so sehr ansah, wie sehr er sich nach einem warmen Körper und fleischlichen Gelüsten sehnte, die damit einhergingen.

„Manche sagen, ihr hättet dort im Zelt eine Geliebte versteckt. Stimmt das?"

Hörte Treize da einen enttäuschten Unterton? Er lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fürchte nicht. Nein. Aber es war ein sonderbarer Tag, so viel steht fest."

Ermutigt von Treize Lachen fuhr Decimus fort. „Das Feuer bei den Pferden. Glaubt ihr es war Verrat."

Dies wiederum war ein ernstes Thema und Treizes Lächeln gefror ihm auf den Lippen. Gerede von Verrat in den eigenen Reihen war wie Gift für den Zusammenhalt der Truppe. Besser er räumte dieses Gerüchte aus der Welt. „Nein, ich bin mir sogar sehr sicher, dass es keiner von unseren Männern war."

Decimus blickte ihn fragend an doch Treize genoss zuerst noch einen Schluck Wein, bevor er weiter sprach. „Bei der Schlacht wurde ein Fürst der Germanen von uns gefangen genommen."

Die Augen des Legionär neben ihm weiteten sich vor Neugier und Überraschung, wie Treize belustigt feststellte. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass die Worte, die er jetzt erzählte binnen eines halben Tages jedem Soldaten im Lager weitergereicht wurden. Deshalb achtete er sorgsam auf seine Wortwahl, damit sie sich auch mit dem Bericht deckte, den er für den Kaiser verfasst hatte. „Es wurde ein Tausch ausgehandelt. Der Fürst begleitet uns nach Rom, wenn wir die anderen Germanen freilassen. Deshalb sind der Tribun und ich heute Morgen in den Wald gegangen, wir haben uns mit den Freunden des germanischen Fürsten getroffen."

„Ah."

Treize nickte und war froh, dass er mit dieser Geschichte auf eine Erklärung für seine und Quatres Abwesenheit gefunden hatte. „Doch diese Germanen sind untereinander sehr zerstritten, während die eine Gruppe mit uns verhandelt hatte, haben sich andere Germanen schon am Tag zuvor mit den Händlern in unserer Lager geschmuggelt. Sie waren es, die das Feuer gelegt haben um ihre Waffenbrüder und den Fürsten zu befreien. Ein dummer Zufall das alles. Die Germanen, mit denen wir uns getroffen haben, beteuerten sehr glaubhaft, dass sie nicht mit dem Feuer zu tun hatte. Wie dem auch, das verbrannte Stroh wiegt unsere Geisel allemal auf.", schloss Treize.

„Wie heißt er?"

„Dass, Legionär.", erwiderte Treize scharf. „Ist nicht deine Sache."

„Verzeiht." Decimus deutete einen Verbeugung an und stellte seinen Becher auf den Steinen ab, mit denen die Feuerstelle umrandet war. Er lächelte noch einmal Treize zu. „Braucht ihr noch etwas Legat?", seine Stimme war so leise, dass sie der Wind fast ungehört davontrug.

Treize antwortete nicht, doch seine Augen schienen genug zu sprechen, denn Decimus kam einen Schritt näher, verharrte dann aber unschlüssig an Treizes Seite.

Die Versuchung seine Prinzipien für eine kurze Zeit einmal zu vergessen und das offenkundige Angebot anzunehmen, war zu verlockend. Treize hob die Hand und zog Decimus´ Kopf näher zu sich heran. Kurz streift er die Lippen des Legionärs, dann seufzte er schwer. „Ich danke dir, aber nein. So gerne ich würde."

Er wandte sich ab und ging auf sein Zelt zu. Bevor er die Plane, die den Eingang bedeckte zur Seite schob, wandte er sich nach links und sprach scheinbar in die dunklen Schatten. „Willst du da Wurzeln schlagen Sally?"

Ein kurzer, eindrucksvoller Fluch war zu hören und Sally trat in den Schein des Feuers. Sie sah Decimus nach, der es jetzt auf einmal sehr eilig hatte seine Wache fortzusetzen und stieß Treize mit dem Ellbogen an. „Du bist ein Esel", raunte sie.

Er musste ihr Recht geben und ging dann gleich noch einmal zurück um zwei Becher mit Wein zu holen, während Sally nach dem Germanen sah.

„Du hast es tatsächlich getan?!" Sie grinste und setzte sich in einen der Stühle. Dankbar nahm sie den Becher mit gewärmten Wein an. „Ihn gebadet?"

„Hätte ich es nicht tun sollen? Du hast doch Trowa gesagt, dass es unerlässlich wäre."

Sie lachte. „Ja, aber ich habe es eigentlich nicht erwartet, dass du es tust."

Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und konnte nicht in ihre Heiterkeit einstimmen. Stattdessen schüttelte er nur den Kopf darüber, dass er sich hatte zum Affen machen lassen.

„Meinst du tatsächlich, dass Zechs sich als brave Geisel aufführen wird, wenn wir in Rom sind?" Sie hatte offensichtlich die Lüge mitangehört, die er Decimus aufgetischt hatte. Treize zuckte nur mit der Schulter. Warum sollte der Germane es nicht tun? Treize rechnete fest damit, dass Zechs ihn mit wertvollen Informationen versorgen konnte, was die Germanen und ihre Schlachtpläne anging.

„Wenn du dich da einmal nicht verschätzt hast.", warnte ihn die Heilerin und trank von ihrem Wein. „Was war eigentlich mit den Jungs?" Sie blickte zur den Scherben der Amphore, die noch immer auf dem Boden lagen und die Treize auch nicht wegräumen würde, das sollte Duo machen.

„Ich weiß es nicht und will es nicht wissen.", mehr sagte Treize dazu nicht.

„Du bist nur neidisch auf sie."

Er verdrehte die Augen und zog es vor nicht zu antworten. Sally spürte, dass dies das falsche Gesprächsthema war und ihr Blick richtete sich auf die Schriftstücke, die auf dem Schreibtisch lagen. „Etwas Neues aus Rom?"

Treize nickte nur, stand dann auf und gab ihr das offizielle Schreiben des Senats, das ihm erlaubte mit den Truppen direkt nach Rom zu marschieren.

„Was bedeutet das?" Sally ließ den Papyrus sinken als sie es gelesen hatte. „Das ist ja gleichbedeutend mit einer Akklamation zum Imperator."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich so gut mit diesen Sachen auskennst." Aber Sally hatte Recht. Treize durfte mit seinen Männern nach Rom marschieren, die ihn zuvor zum Imperator ausgerufen hatten und dies wiederum bedeutete, dass ihm ein Triumphzug gestattet wurde.

Seit Rom keine Republik mehr war und vom Kaiser beherrscht wurde, war ein Triumph jedoch lediglich diesem selbst selbst vorbehalten.

Das Schreiben war vom Senat unterzeichnet und Treize wusste, dass es damit auch vom Kaiser gebilligt war, denn de facto war der Senat nicht mehr als eine Farce, um die Bürger Roms ruhig zu halten.

Warum also sollte der Kaiser gestatten, dass Treize einen Triumph durchführen durfte? Das war doch unlogisch.

„Ich verstehe es nicht.", gab Treize zu. „Das ist für den Kaiser politischer Selbstmord."

Sally legte das Schriftstück wieder zu den anderen auf den Tisch. „Das würde ich nicht so sehen. Der Kaiser schätzt dich sehr, das weißt du."

„Das hier." Treize deutete mit einem Wink auf den Schreibtisch, „ist mehr als nur ein Gunstbeweis."

„Richtig." Sie schien noch einen Moment nachzudenken, doch dann gähnte sie nur und stellte ihren leeren Becher auf den Boden. „Als Arzt hat man den Vorzug sich nicht um Politik kümmern zu müssen. Kranke und verletzte Menschen gibt es immer, egal wer das sagen hat."

Treize musste ihr da Recht geben, für Sally mochte die Sache damit erledigt sein, aber ihn beschäftigte es. Dann war es eben ein sehr großer Gunstbeweis für Treize. Doch das würde die Fraktion der Adligen und Senatoren, die ihm feindselig gegenüberstanden noch verbitterter werden lassen. Vielleicht war es am besten, er schrieb an seine alte Freundin Une in Rom. Une würde sicher etwas wissen. Womöglich war auch schon ein Brief von ihr zu ihm nach Germanien unterwegs. Une wusste immer sehr genau, welcher Klatsch und welche Gerüchte der römischen Gesellschaft für Treize von persönlichem Interesse sein würden.

Während er seinen eigenen Wein austrank kam ihm ein weiterer beunruhigender Gedanke: Was wenn der Kaiser es bewusst wünschte, dass Treize als Imperator nach Rom zurückkehrte... Hieß es etwa, dass er sich Treize als Nachfolger wünschte?

Er lächelte über seine eigenen Hirngespinste. Er hatte wohl eindeutig zu viel Wein getrunken.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 19

Treize zügelte sein Pferd und betrachtete die Karawane aus Reitern, Fußsoldaten und zahlreichen Holzwagen, die durch den Rubicon stampften. Der Rubicon war seit je her die Grenze zwischen dem Kern des römischen Reiches und den Provinzen im Norden. Jeder der Männer wusste, dass jetzt keine Gefahr mehr drohte und die Heimat in greifbare Nähe gerückt war.

Gerade setzte Treizes geschlossener Wagen über, ein wuchtiger Koloss aus dunklem Holz mit zwei kleinen Fenster knapp unterhalb des flachen Daches. Selbst die vier Pferde hatten Mühe das schwere Gefährt durch den Schlamm des Flusses zu ziehen. Treize wartete bis die Räder wieder auf festem Grund standen, dann stieg er ab und übergab dem nächstbesten Reiter die Zügel seines Pferdes.

Der Kutscher hatte Treize schon bemerkt und wartete bis dieser die Tür am hinteren Teil des Wagens geöffnet hatte. Mochte das Gefährt von außen eher ungemütlich und wenig einladend aussehen, so war es doch innen mit Teppichen ausgeschlagen und an der rechten Seite ein großes, bequemes Bett aufgebaut. Eher hatte man den Eindruck in ein nobles Zimmer einer Gaststätte in Rom zu treten als sich mitten im Wald zu befinden.

Der Wagen war ein Luxus und Treize nutzte ihn auch nur, wenn er sich nicht unmittelbar auf dem Schlachtfeld befand. Doch zur Zeit hatte sich hier jemand anders einquartiert, nicht nur dass Sally sich auf der linken Seite einen Schlafplatz errichtet hatte, von der Decke hingen zahlreiche Sträuße von Kräutern, die wohl hier drin trocknen sollten.

„Den Gestank werden wir wohl nie mehr aus den Teppichen bekommen.", witzelte Treize und konnte sich gerade noch an der Tür abstützen als das Gefährt durch ein Schlagloch schaukelte.

„Wenn du das nächste Mal Hämorriden hast, wirst du dich bei mir bedanken, dass ich auf den Waldböden herumgerutscht bin und das alles gesammelt habe!" Sally deutete mit nicht gerade wenig Stolz auf die Decke und ihre Beute.

„Ich hatte aber noch nie Hämorriden."

„Pah! Auch du, mein Lieber Legat, hast nicht aus dem Jungbrunnen getrunken."

Treize beschloss das Thema nicht weiter zu verfolgen und wandte sich dem prunkvollen Bett an der rechten Seite zu. „Noch immer nichts?" Er strich die langen blonden Strähnen aus dem schmalen Gesicht. Die Haut war kalt und klamm, doch wahrscheinlich war dies besser als das fiebrige Brennen, das noch Tage zuvor den Körper des Germanen beherrscht hatte. Doch das Gesicht war schmal geworden und eingefallen, die Wangenknochen traten deutlich hervor.

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass er so weit gekommen ist. Ich hätte darauf gewettet, dass er es nicht über die Alpen schafft."

„Manchmal wundere ich mich über deine Kaltherzigkeit."

Sally blickte ihn daraufhin scharf von der Seite an doch Treize betrachtete noch immer den schlafenden Mann und konnte sich nicht so recht von dem Anblick losreißen. War es falsch, dass er so viel Mitgefühl mit dem Germanen hatte?

Natürlich war das nicht gerade mit seiner Position als römischer Offizier vereinbar, aber dennoch hoffte er, dass Zechs überleben würde. Nicht nur aus rein taktischen Gründen, wie er seinen Soldaten weismachen wollte, damit Zechs Treize mit militärischen Wissen über die Germanen versorgte.

Doch Treize konnte nicht abstreiten, dass sich in alle jenen Stunden in denen er nachts aufgestanden war um den Germanen in eiskalten Wasser zu baden, sich etwas in ihm verändert hatte. Auch wenn er es sich selbst noch nicht so recht zugestehen wollte.

Sally ging nicht weiter auf Treizes Bemerkung ein. „Manchmal wacht er auf und ich kann ihm etwas Brühe einflößen, aber ansonsten..."

„Er wacht auf?" Das war neu.

„Ja, aber ich glaube, er nimmt nichts von seiner Umgebung wahr. Er redet wirres Zeug. Vielleicht wird es besser, wenn wir endlich in Rom sind. Er mag schlafen oder nicht, aber so eine Reise ist selbst für einen gesunden Menschen eine Strapaze. Auf jeden Fall muss er mehr essen, sonst wird er zu schwach."

„Aber das Fieber nicht zurückgekehrt?"

„Isis sei Dank nicht."

„Gut." Treize setzte sich auf den Boden und streckte die Beine aus. Den ganzen Tag schon scheuerte er sich den Hintern auf dem Pferd wund. Bei den Göttern, so langsam reichte es ihm allmählich!

Nur zu gerne hätte er sich für die nächsten Wochen in seiner Villa außerhalb Roms verschanzt. Doch gemäß seinem Rang und angesichts der Erfolge, die er in Germanien gefeiert hatte, musste er, einmal in Rom angekommen, den Siegesfeierlichkeiten beiwohnen, den Opferriten für Mars und Jupiter, zahlreichen Empfängen und anderen Verpflichtungen nachkommen. Obwohl, ganz so schlecht war das auch. So konnte er auch in Marcus´ Nähe kommen, der Sohn des jetzigen Kaisers, und sich mit ihm für ein paar Stunden davonstehlen.

Oh ja, genau danach gelüstete es ihn jetzt. Am Abend vor Treizes Abreise hatten sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen und wenig mannhaft hatte sich Marcus die Augen ausgeweint, weil er so lange ohne Treize auskommen musste. Treize hatte nur auf seinem Divan gelegen, schon reichlich angetrunken und den braunen Haarschopf des kaiserlichen Sprösslings gestreichelt und nebenbei gute Ratschläge gegeben, so dass Marcus doch in das Freudenhaus des Griechen Phaidon gehen sollte. Die Knaben dort wären die besten, das war schließlich allgemein bekannt. Doch genau dieser Vorschlag hatte eher zu noch mehr Tränen geführt.

Nun ja, irgendwann hatte sich Marcus dann beruhigt und einige Dinge mit seinem Mund angestellt, bei denen sich Treize fragte, ob er darauf wirklich so lange verzichten konnte.

Man musste Treize jedoch seine Gedanken ziemlich deutlich angesehen haben. „Was wirst du tun, wenn du wieder in Rom bist?" Sally ließ sich auf ihrer Pritsche nieder und zog an seinem Ohrläppchen, so als ob er ein kleiner Junge wäre, der etwas ausgefressen hatte. „Gleich dem erstbesten Jungen hinterherstellen?"

„Für blutjunge Knaben hatte ich noch nie etwas übrig." Empört rückte Treize zur Seite und brachte so sein Ohr in Sicherheit.

„Hm, dann vielleicht Claudius vom Apollotheater?"

„Ich glaube kaum, dass er sich noch an mich erinnert."

„Du bist zu bescheiden. Ich glaube, du hast großen, bleibenden Eindruck auf ihn gemacht."

„Hüte deine Zunge."

„Wer dann, wenn nicht Claudius?"

Treize schmunzelte und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich komm noch dahinter!"

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht."

Es war ein kleines Spiel zwischen ihnen und Treize musste zugeben, dass Sally dies häufig gewann. Sally hatte aber auch eine große Unterstützung, nämlich Duo, der ebenso ein notorisches Klatschweib war.

„Kenne ich ihn?"

„Sally!"

„Oder ist es dieses Mal eine Frau? Du bist doch Frauen generell nicht abgeneigt, oder?"

„Kannst du deine Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf andere Dinge richten?"

„Jetzt werd nicht gleich patzig, Junge."

Da musste Treize unwillkürlich lachen und Sally sah ihn überrascht an. „Das hätte auch aus dem Munde meines Vaters stammen können." Treize lehnte den Kopf an die Wand des Wagens und schloss die Augen. „Oh, wie oft hat er mich gerügt, weil ich nach draußen gerannt bin zu den Pferden, statt in der Stube zu sitzen und die Philosophen zu lesen." Treize öffnete wieder die Augen, aber es schien als ob er nicht den Wagen und Sally vor sich sehen würde, sondern seinen verstorbenen Vater.

„Was würde er eigentlich dazu sagen, dass sich sein Sohn so sehr für das eigene Geschlecht interessiert?"

Auf diese Frage hin konnte Treize nur wieder laut auflachen.

„Was denn? Ich habe gehört, dass es nicht bei allen Familien gern gesehen ist!", verteidigte sich Sally.

„Mein Vater hätte wohl nichts dagegen." Treize lächelte. „Man nannte ihn früher Khush, den Schönen. Er hatte viele Verehrer und es gibt zahlreiche Geschichten über die Art wie er sie abgewimmelt hat."

„Oh! Dann liegt es in der Familie. Hätte ich mir ja aber auch denken können." Nun lachte auch Sally.

„Ich glaube, er hätte dich sehr gemocht." Als Sally zu Treize gestoßen war, da waren seine Eltern schon vor geraumer Zeit gestorben gewesen.

Sally setzte sich neben Treize auf den Boden und drückte ihm einen Becher mit Wasser in die Hand. „Und ich bin sicher, er wäre stolz auf dich."

„Danke."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Zu diesem Kapitel möchte ich eigentlich gar nicht viel sagen... Ich bin gespannt, wie es ankommt.

Kapitel 20

Eine gespannte Stimmung lag über dem Zug der Legion. Kaum einer sprach ein Wort, es schien als ob selbst die Pferde sich bemühten ihre Hufe so leise wie möglich auf den römischen Straßen aufzusetzen.

Treize führte seinen Lieblingsrappen am Zügel und stapfte auf dem ausgetretenen Grasstreifen, der sich neben der Straße hinzog. Seine Herz schlug mit jedem Schritt schneller und obwohl sie nur eine kleine Steigung zu bewältigen hatten, war er außer Atem. Bald, jetzt musste es doch bald so weit sein.

Natürlich hätte er reiten können, aber die letzten Stadien wollte er immer zu Fuß zurücklegen. Egal wie müde, zerschunden oder wie verletzt er auch war.

Heero kam von der Spitze der Kolone auf seinem neuen Pferd, das er Wing getauft hatte, zurück. Er stieg ebenfalls ab und sie tauschten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick.

Treize bewunderte den exzellenten Bau des Rappen, den sich Heero in Germanien von einem Pferdehändler gekauft hatte. Wäre Heero ihm nicht zuvor gekommen, dann hätte Treize höchstselbst dieses Prachtexemplar seinem Besitz hinzugefügt. Nun ja, vielleicht konnte er Heero überreden, dass ihm dieser den Hengst für die Zucht überließ.

Einer der Soldaten, der in der Reihe neben Treize marschierte, machte eine derbe Bemerkung und für einen kurzen Moment wich die Befangenheit und Anspannung von den Männern. Auch Treize lachte über den Witz und ließ den Blick wieder über den Horizont streifen. ‚Nicht mehr lange.', sprach er sich selbst Mut zu und zwang sich langsam zu gehen. Dabei wäre er am liebsten den Hügel empor gerannt.

Natürlich dachte er noch immer über die Beweggründe des Kaisers nach. Und selbst nach wochenlangem Grübeln war er im Grunde keinen Schritt weiter. Natürlich, Une, seine langjährige Vertraute, hatte ihm Informationen zukommen lassen, aber daraus war Treize auch nicht unbedingt schlauer geworden.

Das Volk fieberte dem Triumphzug und den Feierlichkeiten entgegen. Wie konnte es auch anders sein, es hatte in Rom schon lange keinen Triumph mehr gegeben und für die einfachen Leute bedeutete es ein paar freie Tage an denen sie nicht arbeiten brauchten. Bei den Senatoren sah es freilich anders aus. Die meisten standen der Idee sehr skeptisch gegenüber. Une hatte ihn gleich mit den Namen derjenigen vertraut gemacht, die am lautesten dagegen protestiert hatten. Oh Wunder, war der Name Barton an oberster Stelle in dieser Liste verzeichnet.

Außerdem gab es sowohl unter den adligen Familien als auch unter dem niederen Volk zahlreiche Gerüchte und Mutmaßungen warum der Kaiser den Triumph zuließ. Manche vermuteten Treize hätte eine großzügige Spende für den Staatsschatz getätigt – Treizes verfügte zwar über mehr Geld als die meisten Adligen, aber so viel war es dann auch wieder nicht.

Manche meinten, er hätte den Kaiser verführt. Eine Vorstellung, von der Treize nicht wusste ob er darüber lachen oder weinen sollte.

Wieder andere hielten es für einen kalkulierten Winkelzug des Kaisers um das Volk abzulenken und bei Laune zu halten.

Die wenigsten jedoch glaubten, dass der Kaiser Treize zu seinem Nachfolger machen wollte. Schließlich hatte der Kaiser einen Sohn und der war etwa im gleichen Alter wie Treize.

Treize fragte sich, ob er denn je die Beweggründe des Kaisers erfahren würde.

Apollo stieg noch weiter den Himmel hinauf und obwohl Treize das warme Klima seiner Heimat dem Germaniens alle Mal vorzog, jetzt war es ihm doch zu heiß.

Aber dann, dann kam endlich der erlösende Ruf des Boten, der im gestreckten Galopp auf sie zugeritten kam.

„ROM!"

Und dann brachen alle Dämme, die Legionäre stimmten ein Triumphgeschrei an, das selbst Charon im Hades gehört haben musste. Heero und Treize stiegen auf ihre Pferde und trieben sie an. Beide lieferten sie sich ein Wettrennen und als sie um die letzte Biegung geritten waren, sahen auch sie es.

Abrupt zügelten sie ihre Tiere und Treize trieb es fast die Tränen in die Augen. Wie schön es dalag. Rom, die ewige Stadt, umgeben von seinen Hügel. Wie der Marmor der Paläste und Tempel im Sonnenlicht gleißte und das Gold auf den Götterstatuen glitzerte.

Er hörte Heero laut ausatmen und Treize schloss selbst die Augen. „Ich danke euch, ihre Ahnen und Götter. Mars, ich danke dir. Jupiter, ich danke dir.", murmelte er und öffnete wieder die Augen, konnte sich gar nicht satt sehen an dem Anblick.

„Wir sind wieder zu Hause." Heero jubelte und reckte die Faust in die Höhe.

Nicht weit von ihrem Standort musste sich ein kleines Dorf befinden, denn schon rannten ihnen Kinder entgegen und bewunderten die prachtvollen Rösser und die Rüstungen der Soldaten. Als sie weiter zogen in Richtung Stadtgrenze, dort würden sie die Nacht verbringen, trafen sie auf immer mehr Händler und Bauern. Alle blieben sie stehen und winkten sie ihnen zu.

Sicher wurden schon die ersten Boten ausgesandt, die auf dem schnellsten Blick zum Kaiser ritten und die Rückkehr von Treize und seinen Soldaten angekündigten.

Treize ließ sich etwas zurückfallen und betrachtete den Zug der Legionäre. Wie dankbar er den Göttern war, dass er so viele hatte lebend in ihre Heimat zurückführen konnte. Und wie traurig es ihn stimmte, wenn er an die Verluste dachte.

Da lief Trowa an ihm vorbei und Treize rief ihn zu sich. Natürlich hatte Treize nicht die Strafe vergessen, die er Quatre auferlegt hatte. Nämlich dass sich dieser nicht mit Trowa treffen durfte, bis sie Rom erreicht hatten. Nun, unbestreitbar, jetzt hatten sie Rom erreicht.

Er zog den Siegelring der Khushrenadas von dem Ringfinger. Seit sie keine Überfalle von marodierenden Germanen mehr fürchten mussten, hatte er dieses Statussymbol wieder angelegt und warf ihn Trowa zu. Der fing das Kleinod geschickt auf und musterte Treize überrascht. „Bring ihn Quatre. Er wird ihn brauchen..." Treize konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Oder vielleicht braucht er auch etwas Anderes.", fügte er hinzu.

Trowa starrte ihn so an als ob Treize plötzlich ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre. „Na geh schon.", scheuchte Treize seinen Diener fort.

Trowa steckte den Siegelring in seine Tasche am Gürtel und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht bildete. Bei der Schönheit der Venus, wenn er nur daran dachte, dass er und Quatre sich wieder sehen durften, dann spürte er wie ihm das Blut in die Lenden schoss.

Natürlich hatte er Quatre in den letzten Wochen immer aus der Ferne gesehen, das ließ sich auch nicht vermeiden. Aber tatsächlich hatte er sich an Treizes Anweisungen gehalten und kein Wort mit dem Tribun gewechselt. Manchmal hatte er durch Heero einen Gruß ausrichten lassen, aber auch hier war Trowa vorsichtig gewesen, weil er nicht wusste, ob Treize dies tolerieren würde.

Beinahe sämtliche Fußsoldaten waren nun an Trowa vorbeigezogen, schon kamen die Bogenschützen. Irgendwo hier musste sich doch auch Quatre aufhalten. Genau in diesem Augenblick sah Trowa auch schon das Aufblitzen der blank polierten, prachtvollen Uniform des Tribuns und das ebenfalls glänzende, mit Goldplättchen beschlagene, Zaumzeug des Schimmels, den Quatre ritt.

Er wusste nicht, ob er Quatre winken oder sonst irgendwie auf sich aufmerksam machen sollte. Doch als ob die Götter dies gehört hatten, lenkten sie Quatres Blick auf Trowa, der am Straßenrand stand und Quatre trieb sein Pferd in die entsprechende Richtung.

Sie standen sich gegenüber und obwohl sie so lange nicht miteinander hatten reden können, wusste jetzt keiner so recht, womit er anfangen sollte.

„Geht es dir gut?", erkundigte sich Trowa schließlich. Er dachte noch an die Verletzungen der Auspeitschung, vielleicht machten sie Quatre noch zu schaffen. Doch der nickte nur und stieg wieder auf sein Pferd.

„Warte bis die Reiterei hier vorbeikommt, dann treffen wir uns an der alten Ulme dort drüben." Quatre deutete auf den Baum, der neben einem Schrein für Hermes, dem Schutzgott der Reisenden, gepflanzt worden war.

Trowa nickte und sah dann zu, wie Quatre sein Pferd antrieb und augenscheinlich zur Spitze des Zuges aufschließen wollte. In Germanien war Quatre schon sehr darauf bedacht gewesen, dass niemand etwas von ihrer Beziehung bemerkte. Ausgenommen natürlich der Zirkel um ihren Legaten. Hier in Rom schien er noch penibler darauf zu achten, dass man sie nicht zusammen sah.

Nun, Trowa konnte es seinem Geliebten auch nicht völlig verdenken. Quatres Vater rechnete sicher damit, dass sein Sohn sich jetzt baldmöglichst eine Frau suchen würde. Ganz bestimmt wäre Senator Winner nicht erfreut darüber zu erfahren, dass Quatre seine Befriedigung im Bett eines anderen Mannes, noch dazu eines einfachen Dieners, suchte... und auch fand.

Doch so verbrachte Trowa noch etwas Zeit bei den Bogenschützen und wartete schließlich auf die Wagen, die das schwere Gerät geladen hatten. Jeder Legionär musste selbst seine Ausrüstung, Waffen und auch das Kochgeschirr tragen. Nur die wirklich großen und sperrigen Dinge wurden auf Pferde- oder Ochsenkarren transportiert. Wie das große Zelt des Legaten oder das der Tribune. Oder auch die Rammböcke, die jetzt in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt waren.

Dann kam auch schon die Reiterei vorbei getrottet und Trowa sah nach den beiden Pferden, die seit Tagen lahmten und nach den drei Tieren, die Treize gehörten. Die sanftmütige rotbraune Stute, die auf den Namen Julia hörte, griff er sich heraus und sattelte sie. Als diese Aufgabe erledigt war, schnallte er sich seinen Bogen von den Schultern und überprüfte den Köcher mit den Pfeilen.

Falls ihn jemand fragen sollte, so konnte er sagen Treize hätte ihn losgeschickt frisches Wild zu jagen. Niemand würde so eine Anweisung in Frage stellen.

Er traf Quatre dann wie verabredet an der Ulme und zusammen galoppierten sie zu dem kleinen Zypressenwäldchen, das links von ihnen lag.

Sie fesselten die Beine der Tiere und ließen sie an einem kleinen Fleckchen Grün zurück, während sie beide noch ein Stückchen weiter in den Wald hineingingen.

Trowa legte Quatre eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hat es sehr weg getan?"

Quatre blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Er war etwas kleiner als Trowa und musste zu diesem hinaufsehen. Sein Blick hatte sich umwölkt so als ob er erneut die Schmach der Auspeitschung erleben musste. „Ich habe es ertragen.", murmelte Quatre ausweichend und erst als Trowa die Hand unter das Kinn des Tribuns legte und ihn so zwang aufzusehen, begegneten sich ihre Blicke. Quatre versuchte sich in einem Lächeln und Trowa vergaß, dass er seinen Liebhaber eigentlich noch Vorwürfe machen wollte, weil dieser sich auf so eine leichtsinnige Tat eingelassen hatte. Stattdessen überwältigte ihn jetzt eine Welle voll Sympathie und Mitgefühl.

„Zeig es mir.", raunte der Diener und Quatres Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Doch Trowa war unerbittlich und griff schon nach den Lederbändern, mit denen der Panzer des Tribuns verschlossen war.

Quatre hatte zu zittern begonnen als Trowa die rote Tunica über die blassen Schultern schob und so den Rücken freilegte.

Ja, man sah sie noch. Die roten Striemen, die die Peitsche hinterlassen hatte. Doch es war bei weitem nicht so schlimm, wie Trowa es sich vorgestellt hatte. Wenn noch etwas Zeit vergangen war, würde bald gar nichts mehr zu sehen sein. Die Wunden waren gut und glatt verheilt, lediglich die Haut noch etwas dünn und gereizt.

„Ist es... ist es schlimm?" Quatres Stimme klang besorgt, sicher weil Trowa geschwiegen hatte als er den Rücken des Tribuns gesehen hatte.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht." Trowa zog Quatre auf den Waldboden hinab. Sie knieten auf dem grünen Moos, das wunderbar nachgab und fast so weich wie ein gutes Bett war.

Trowa legte beide Hände auf die Schultern des anderen und beugte sich vor, drückte auf jede einzelne, verblassende Strieme einen Kuss und langsam verebbte auch das Zittern. Nur ab und zu durchliefen Quatre noch Schauer. Trowa konnte sie sehen wie sie sich über die Muskeln des Rückens zogen, wie bei einem nervösen Pferd. Doch er schreib sie eher der wachsenden Erregung, statt Unbehaglichkeit und Scham, zu.

Trowa rückte näher an den Körper vor ihm heran und richtete sich wieder auf, so dass er jetzt Quatres Hals und mit seinen Lippen liebkosen konnte.

Quatre stöhnte und gab sich gar nicht erst die Mühe den Laut zu dämpfen als Trowa einen besonders empfindsamen Punkt gestreift hatte.

Die Tunica des Tribuns war diesem bis auf die Hüfte hinabgefallen und so konnte Trowa auch ungehindert seine Hände auf die Brust seines Geliebten legen. Fest rieb er über die sich aufrichtenden Brustwarzen und kratzte dann mit den Fingernägeln über die sensible Haut.

Als Reaktion darauf bewegte Quatre ruckartig die Hüften, was Trowa unwillkürlich an ein bockenden Pferd erinnerte und er musste sich Mühe geben nicht zu lachen. Auf keinen Fall wollte er etwas tun, was Quatre verstören konnte. Der gab ihm bei Gott nicht oft die Gelegenheit ihn zu dominieren. Doch heute schien es ihm zu gefallen, Quatre legte den Kopf in den Nacken, so dass er auf Trowas Schulter zu ruhen kam und bot so noch mehr von seinem Hals an.

Obwohl die Tunica es verdeckte, konnte Trowa unschwer darunter den bereits aufgerichteten Speer sehen. ‚Nein, noch nicht.', dachte er und dann hatte er eine Eingebung.

Abrupt stand er auf und Quatre drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um. „Was ist?", keuchte er doch Trowa bedeutete ihm zu warten und ging zu den Pferden zurück, wo er zwei Seile aus der Satteltasche nahm. Dabei fiel ihm auch ein hölzerner Gegenstand in die Hände, er nahm ihn ebenfalls heraus, verbarg ihn jedoch hinter seinem Rücken als er zu Quatre zurückging.

Quatre musterte das Seil und schien sich nicht vorstellen zu können, was Trowa denn damit bezweckte. Es war ihm wohl auch völlig egal, denn Trowa hatte sich wieder zu ihm auf den Boden gesellt und ihn geküsst.

Erst als er das raue Seil spürte, das sich um seine Handgelenk wand, schien Quatre zu begreifen was Trowa plante.

Trowa sah den Anflug von Zweifel und Angst in den Augen des anderen. „Vertraust du mir?"

Quatre blickte zwischen seinen gefesselten Händen und Trowas Augen hin und her, dann nickte er, stand auf, streifte seine Tunica völlig ab, so dass er nackt dastand. „Ich gehöre dir.", raunte er und schluckte nervös. Man sah wie viel Überwindung es ihn gekostet hatte dies zu sagen.

Trowa zog ihn wieder zu sich hinab, murmelte ein leises „Danke." und ließ Quatre sich dann auf den Rücken legen.

Das zweite Seil schlang er um die Hüfte des Tribuns, kreuzte es vor dessen Bauch und zog die Enden weiter hinab, an der Innenseite der weit geöffneten Beinen entlang, dann kreuzte er es erneut unterhalb von Quatres Hoden.

Trowa hatte einmal gehört, dass sich ungeahnte Gefühle entfesseln ließen, wenn ein Mann an jener Stelle gereizt wurde. Nun, wenn er sich Quatres Reaktion besah, dann musste es wohl stimmen.

Zu guter Letzt verknotete er jedes Ende des Seils knapp oberhalb von Quatres Knöcheln. Wenn dieser jetzt sich bewegen würde, würde sich das Seil um seine Hoden zusammenzurren.

Quatre bemerkte dies auch so gleich als Trowa sich hinabgebeugt hatte, seine Zunge über die bereits feuchte Spitze seiner Männlichkeit wandern ließ und Quatre unwillkürlich zusammengezuckt war. So als ob er nicht fassen könne, was gerade mit ihm geschehen war, riss Quatre die Augen auf und blinzelte.

„Ist es zu fest?" Trowa wollte durchaus nicht, dass Quatre keine großen Schmerzen hatte. Ein bisschen Schmerz war ja durchaus erwünscht bei solchen Praktiken. Trowa hatte dies schon oft in den Freudenhäusern beobachtet... auch am eigenen Leib erfahren.

Kurz wurde seine Erregung und Freude durch eine dunkle Wolke in seinem Innersten verdunkelt. Aber sofort beendete Trowa diesen Gedankengang und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Quatre, ließ diesem noch ein bisschen Zeit sich an die Fesseln zu gewöhnen, bevor er den anderen Gegenstand benutzen konnte, den er in Vindobona in einem Bordell gesehen hatte, in das ihn Duo mitgeschleift hatte. Duo hatte den großen Wunsch verspürt es einmal mit einer Frau zu treiben und angesichts seines noch rechts jungen Alters konnte Trowa diesen Entdeckungsdrang durchaus nachvollziehen. Heero war an jenen Tagen mit einer Truppe Soldaten zu einem Erkundungsritt aufgebrochen, so dass es dem Tribun nicht aufgefallen war, was sein junger Liebhaber während seiner Abwesenheit angestellt hatte.

Quatre bewegte seine Beine etwas weiter auseinander und stöhnte daraufhin auf, wobei er den Rücken wölbte und die Fingernägel in das Moos unter ihnen krallte.

Jetzt endlich streifte auch Trowa seine Tunica ab und kniete zwischen Trowas Beine. In der kleinen Tasche an seinem Gürtel befand sich auch ein kleiner Tiegel mit Heilsalbe. Sally würde es zwar nicht wollen, dass ihre Salbe auf diese Art und Weise zweckentfremdet wurde, aber Trowa hatte keine anderen Mittel zur Wahl. Also beschmierte er seine Finger dick mit der Paste und ebenso den hölzernen Phallus, der höchst detailreich gearbeitet war, sogar die dicken Blutgefäße an der Oberfläche waren genau wiedergegeben.

Dann erkundete er mit seinen Fingern sanft die gespannte Haut um Quatres Eingang. Einmal sah er auf und zuckte selbst unwillkürlich zusammen als er den heißen und wilden Blick des Tribuns auf sich wusste.

Er tastete sich mit dem ersten Finger in Quatres Tiefen und hielt die ganze Zeit den Blickkontakt aufrecht. Zögerlich bewegte er sich und Trowa musste daran denken, dass Quatre ihn dies noch nicht sehr oft hatte machen lassen, was dazu führte dass er sich selbst an seinen Schaft fasste und sich zwingen musste nicht sofort über Quatre herzufallen und diesen zu nehmen.

Doch Quatre schien es richtig gedeutet zu haben. Er wölbte wieder seinen Rücken, wollte Trowa noch tiefer in sich spüren. „Mehr.", raunte er mit heiserer und brüchiger Stimme.

Trowa gab ihm mehr und führte jetzt den Phallus ein. Das hatte Quatre allerdings nicht erwartet und ein halb erstickter Schrei löste sich von seinen Lippen. Alarmiert hielt Trowa inne, was es doch zu viel gewesen? Doch schon gewann die Lust die Oberhand über den Körper des Tribuns. Quatre keuchte jetzt schwer und eine leichte Röte begann seinen Hals und das Gesicht zu überziehen. Was ihn jünger aussehen ließ als er es in Wirklichkeit war.

Während Trowa nun mit einer Hand den Holzphallus bewegte, nahm er Quatres Speer so weit wie möglich in seinen Mund auf und schob die Finger seiner anderen Hand unter das Seil, nicht dass sich Quatre im Eifer des Gefechts noch selbst verletzte.

Er hatte gut daran getan an diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme zu denken, denn nicht lange und Quatres Körper spannte sich noch einmal mit aller letzter Kraft an und das Seil spannte sich als er seine Füße fest in den Boden stemmte.

Trowa hatte seinen Liebsten kaum geschmeckt so tief er hatte er diesen in seinen Mund stoßen lassen. Er richtete sich von seiner kauernden Haltung auf und lächelte als er sah, dass Quatres Kopf zur Seite gesunken war und wie entspannt dieser jetzt dalag.

„Quatre?", versuchte es Trowa leise den Tribun anzusprechen doch der hörte ihn gar nicht. Es war wohl das beste Kompliment an einen Liebhaber, wenn der Partner nach dem Akt sogar in Ohnmacht fiel. Trowa holte sein Messer, das er stets bei sich trug und durchschnitt einfach das Seile an den Knöcheln und an der Hüfte. Die Hände ließ er vorerst noch gefesselt. Auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass ihn Quatre sobald er wieder unter den Lebenden weilt damit erwürgen wollte. Dazu hatte es dem Tribun zu sehr gefallen. Sie hatten noch nie so etwas getan und als Trowa an das heisere Keuchen und Stöhnen zurückdachte, dass noch Minuten zuvor den Wald erfüllt hatte, musste er sich und seiner nun angestauten Lust mit einigen groben Strichen der Hand Abhilfe schaffen.

Er hörte ein leises, amüsiertes Schnauben als er dann vornübergebeugt dasaß und seinen Atem wieder fangen musste, seine Hand noch befleckt von dem Ergebnis seiner Selbstbefriedigung. Trowa sah auf und lächelte dann selbst, als er Quatre in die Augen blickte.

Quatre hatte es wohl noch nicht eilig aufzustehen und so legte sich Trowa neben ihn und küsste ihn hingebungsvoll.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen?", Quatre hob Trowa seine Hände hin, zur Verdeutlichung er sollte die Fesseln wieder lösen.

„Nur, wenn du mich nicht erwürgst.", meinte Trowa halb ernst-, halb scherzhaft.

„Wieso das denn? Ich wollte es.", zerstreute Quatre die Bedenken des Dieners. „Es war höchst... erregend." Und dabei wurde er erneut rot und auch sein Organ zwischen den Beinen zuckte verräterisch.

„Was ist das eigentlich?" Quatre schielte zwischen seine Beine.

Trowa richtete sich auf und griff nach dem Phallus. Interessiert setzte sich Quatre auf, auch wenn er es mit einem leisen Ächzen tat. „Er ist recht lang.", bemerkte er schwach und nahm den Gegenstand in die Hand. Quatre hatte Recht, die Proportionen waren nicht so realitätsnah gestaltet worden, wie die detailreiche Oberfläche.

„Ja, das ist... damit man..." Trowa wusste nicht, wie er es erklären sollte. Er nahm den Phallus aus Quatre Händen und stellte ihn vor sich auf den Boden. Dadurch, dass das untere Ende wie ein kleines Podest gefertigt war, hatte das Gerät genügend Standfläche und blieb stehen.

„Und?", hakte Quatre weiter nach. „Ich denke nicht, dass dies zur Verschönerung eines Zimmers dienen soll."

„Kommt darauf an, was für ein Zimmer du meinst.", erwiderte Trowa trocken. Doch er zeigte es Quatre, was man damit anstellen konnte. Er zog den Tribun näher an sich heran, bis dieser fast unmittelbar über dem Phallus kniete und dessen Spitze ihn berührte.

„Oh.", entfuhr es Quatre als er nun verstand und die Röte vertiefte sich noch um zwei Farbtöne. Er befeuchtete seine Lippen und blickte unschlüssig unter sich.

Trowa küsste ihn und streichelte den Hals des Tribuns. „Tu es für mich.", bat er und legte die Hände auf die Hüfte des anderen. Er sah wie Quatre schluckte, sich dann jedoch auf dem Gegenstand niederließ und laut stöhnte als die zarte Haut in seinem Innersten erneut geteilt wurde.

Trowa ging dieses Stöhnen durch Mark und Bein und fasziniert beobachtete er, wie sich Quatre auf dem Phallus selbst pfählte. Wie er sich auf und ab bewegte, schließlich seine Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte und den Rücken durchbog. Dadurch traf er diesen mysteriösen Punkt in seinem Körper, der nur ein Geschenk der Götter sein konnte, so wundervoll waren diese Empfindungen, die den Körper dann durchfluteten.

Trowas eigene Erregung schwemmte nun durch ihn wie die wilden Wellen der aufgebrachten See während der Winterstürme. Er legte sich zurück auf seine Ellbogen, so dass sein Schaft sich kühn in die Luft erhob. „Komm." Er streckte die Hand nach seinem Geliebten aus.

Quatre öffnete die Augen und blickte ihn an, dann lächelte er und stand auf. Der Phallus löste sich mit einem nahezu obszön klingenden Laut aus ihm und fiel auf den Boden. Quatres Beine zitterten leicht als er die zwei Schritt zu Trowa ging. Dann kniete er über Trowas Erregung und ließ sich auf diese mit geschlossenen Augen hinab.

Erst als sich Quatre begonnen hatte zu bewegen, hob er den Kopf. Sie sahen einander an und ein jeder las in den Augen des anderen die überbordende Freude über das Ende ihrer unfreiwilligen Enthaltsamkeit.

Es war bereits Abend als Quatre zusammen mit Trowa zum neu errichteten Lager der Legion zurückritt. Der Rückweg hatte mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen als geplant, denn Trowa hatte es vermieden die Pferde galoppieren zu lassen. Aber nicht um die Gelenke der Tiere zu schonen, sondern eher Quatres Hinterteil eine Ruhepause zu gönnen.

Quatre überließ dann Trowa die Pferde und ging zu Treizes Zelt. Im ersten Moment war er regelrecht geblendet von der Erscheinung des Mannes. Treize hatte seine beste Uniform angelegt und Duo hatte wohl mehrere Stunden allein damit verbracht den Brustpanzer zu polieren, ganz abgesehen von den Bein- und Armschienen. Die Stiefel waren ebenfalls noch völlig neu und Quatre fragte sich, ob Treize sie nur mitgenommen hatte, um sie dann bei seiner Rückkehr nach Rom zu tragen.

Auch Treize selbst wirkte so entspannt und ruhig wie seit Tagen nicht mehr.

„Eine Delegation von Senatoren wird bald eintreffen um die Bedingungen für den Triumph zu verhandeln. Ich weiß es nicht, aber es könnte sein, dass dein Vater dabei ist.", wandte er sich an Quatre während er etwas Salbe auf einen wund gescheuerten Finger rieb.

Quatre nickte, zwar hatten er und sein Vater nicht das beste Verhältnis, aber nach einer so langen Abwesenheit freute er sich natürlich ihn zu sehen. „Danke für..." Er hob den Ring hoch und Treizes Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert als er seinen Siegelring wieder entgegen nahm und an seinen Finger steckte.

„Duo, richte Quatre ein warmes Bad.", befahl Treize seinem Diener, der gerade mit dem polierten Helm des Legaten ins Zelt gekommen war.

Natürlich gehorchte Duo aufs Wort, aber Quatre konnte nicht umhin seinen Vorgesetzten fragend anzublicken. Der trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran und senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Was habt ihr nur getrieben den ganzen Nachmittag?", fragte der Legat, obwohl er es sich doch wirklich denken konnte. Dann zog Treize mit einem gespielt missbilligendem Blick die deutlich sichtbaren Liebesbisse nach, die Quatre auf seinem Hals trug. „Quatre, bei den Götter, du stinkst wie eine griechische Hure nach den Bacchanalien."

Quatre verstand den Wink und spürte wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Als dann auch noch Trowa das Zelt betrat, seine Satteltasche geschultert und ein Seil in der Hand, wurde es sogar noch schlimmer.

„Also Trowa, wen willst du damit ans Bett fesseln?", zog Duo den anderen Diener scherzhaft auf und Quatre blieb unwillkürlich der Mund offen stehen. Als ihm der Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Worte bewusste wurde.

Natürlich war Treize dies keineswegs verborgen geblieben und er musterte Quatre mit einem verwunderten Blick. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht...", begann er dann, aber Quatre achtete nicht mehr darauf und eilte aus dem Zelt. Wie war ihm das peinlich und während den Verhandlungen mit den Senatoren traute es sich Quatre nicht in Treizes Augen zu blicken aus Angst erröten zu müssen.

In der Nacht jedoch schlich sich Quatre zu Trowa in das Zelt und dieses Mal war er es, der das Seil um die schlanken Handgelenke wand und seinen Geliebten so mit sich ins Bett zog.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Und weiter geht es bei unserem römischen Reigen!

Alle Fans von Zechs müssen sich noch bis Kapitel 23 gedulden.

Kapitel 21

Treize fühlte sich wie im größten Rausch und wahrscheinlich würde es jedem anderem Mann an seiner Stelle genauso ergehen, der als Triumphator durch die Straßen Roms zog. Überall diese Menschenmassen, die ihm zujubelten und die unzähligen Blütenblätter, die auf ihn herabregneten. Zuerst hatte sich Treize insgeheim gefragt, wie viele Bestechungsgelder da wohl geflossen waren, damit die Leute für ihn die Straßen säumten. Doch als er den vielen jungen Frauen gewahr wurde, die ihre besten Kleider trugen und verschwenderisch geschminkt waren, da wurde ihm klar, dass keine Bestechung nötig gewesen war. Das einfache Volk hatte diesem seltenen Spektakel entgegengefiebert wie sonst nur den großen Spielen und Gladiatorenkämpfe zu Ehren der Götter.

Seitdem der genaue Tag des Triumphs festgelegt worden war, hatte im Lager Ausnahmezustand geherrscht. Jeder Soldat hatte seine Rüstung auf Hochglanz polieren müssen, die Pferde waren gestriegelt worden bis ihre Felle glänzten und die Stimmung wurde mit jedem Tag ausgelassener und freudiger. Dann heute früh noch vor Sonnenaufgang hatte Treize die rituellen Waschungen vorgenommen und die traditionelle Kleidung angelegt, die ein Triumphator zu tragen hatte: Eine reich bestickte Tunica und darüber eine purpurne Toga. In der Rechten hielt er das Adlerszepter und in der Linken einen Elfenbeinstab besetzt mit Adlerköpfen. Auf seinem Haupt trug er einen schlichten Lorbeerkranz.

Sein Gesicht wurde mit Mennige rot angemalt, so dass er sich selbst kaum im Spiegel wieder erkannt hatte. Aber dies war auch nicht nötig. Denn heute war er nicht einfach der Legat Treize Khushrenada, sondern die Verkörperung des Jupiters und glich in seiner Rüstung und dem rot gefärbtem Gesicht der berühmten Jupiterstatue auf dem Kapitol.

Dann hatten sie sich zum Triumphzug aufgestellt. Allen voran die Senatoren, auch Treizes Onkel Dermail, dann die Magistrate und unzählige Musiker. Danach die Kriegsbeute. Dem Volk wurden die Schätze gezeigt, die sie in Germanien den Stämmen abgenommen hatten, aber Treize hatte ausdrücklich darauf verzichtet germanische Sklaven mitziehen zu lassen. Er fand es geschmacklos. Ein besiegtes Volk und seine Krieger hatte zumindest das Recht auf eine würdevolle Niederlage und keine Zurschaustellung ihrer Schwäche. Deshalb war auch Zechs nicht mit nach Rom gekommen, sondern weilte vor den Toren der Stadt auf dem Landsitz der Familie Khushrenada. Sally hatte noch keine Nachricht gesendet, dass der Germane aufgewacht war, aber Treize war sich sicher, dass es bald so weit sein würde.

Unmittelbar vor der prachtvollen Quadriga ritten Quatre und Heero, angetan in ihren besten Rüstungen und Treize ahnte bereits, dass viele Frauen und Mädchen auch wegen diesen beiden so sehr jubelten und sich die Kehle heiser schrien. Spätestens heute Abend würden sich die beiden Edelmänner nicht vor Heiratsgesuchen retten können.

Trowa stand neben Treize auf dem Wagen und hatte die Mühe die Pferde zu bändigen. Es schien als ob die ekstatische Freude der Menge auch auf die Tiere übergriff.

Duo kam die Aufgabe zu die goldene Krone, die sonst im Jupitertempel aufbewahrt wurde, über Treizes Kopf zu halten und dabei unablässig die Worte zu murmeln: „Denke daran, dass auch du nur ein Mensch bist." Eine ehrenvolle, höchst sakrale Aufgabe, wie man Duo nahe gelegt hatte. Was den jungen Diener wohl nicht sehr beeindruckt hatte. Er machte immer größere Pausen zwischen den Sätzen und irgendwann schweig er einfach in der Hoffnung Treize würde es nicht bemerken.

„Duo.", mahnte Treize und hob grüßend sein Zepter, was die einfachen Leute am Straßenrand zu neuen Begeisterungsstürmen veranlasste.

„Ich denke Herr, dass ich klug genug seid, es inzwischen verstanden zu haben.", murrte Duo und Treize dachte sich, dass dies wohl der erste Triumphzug in der Geschichte des großen Römischen Reiches war, bei dem der Sklave Widerworte gab.

„Duo.", zischte jetzt auch Trowa, der sehr wohl begriff, dass man den heiligen Traditionen seinen Tribut zu zollen hatte.

„Also gut... Gedenke, dass du nur ein Mensch bist... Gedenke, dass du kein Mensch bist... Gedenke, dass du ein Mensch bist... Gedenke, dass du kein Mensch bist..."

„Duo.", riefen jetzt sowohl Treize als auch Trowa. Die nächsten zehn Sätze wurden dann wieder im ordnungsgemäßen Wortlaut wiedergegeben. Dann fing es wieder an. „Vergiss es, dass du nur ein Mensch bist... Vergiss es nicht, dich hinter den Ohren zu waschen..."

Treize wägte die Möglichkeiten ab Duo aus der Quadriga zu stoßen oder ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Aber beides würde das schöne Bild trüben, das sie bis jetzt abgegeben hatten. Und so lange es niemand außer Trowa und Treize hörte, was Duo hier anstellte...

„Vergiss es nicht gut für deine Sklaven zu sorgen... Vergiss es nicht den Senatoren einen in den Hintern zu treten..."

Trowa schnaube belustigt. „Da hat er Recht.", rutschte es ihm heraus und auch Treizes Mundwinkel verzogen sich unfreiwillig zu einem Lächeln, was dazu führte dass die getrocknete Mennige auf seinem Gesicht unangenehm spannte.

Ermutigt fuhr Duo fort. „Vergiss auch nicht deinen untertänigen Diener Duo Maxwell immer mit Wohlwollen gegenüber zu treten."

„Ich trete dir gleich in den Hintern.", knurrte Treize und jetzt lachten sowohl Duo als auch Trowa. Angesteckt fiel auch Treize mit ein und dies veranlasste die Menge der versammelten Damen zu einem kollektiven, freudigen Aufstöhnen.

Hinter ihm lachten nun auch die Soldaten der Legion und sie boten ihre Lob- und Spottlieder auf ihren Befehlshaber noch lauter dar. Wobei die letzteren hauptsächlich auf die Tatsache hinwiesen, dass die Freudenhäuser der Stadt jetzt wieder reichlich Gewinn machen konnten und die Väter ihre Töchter und auch den ein oder anderen Sohn einsperren sollten.

Aber auch dies gehörte zum Triumph und Treize musste die Spitzen wohl hinnehmen.

Es war bereits Abend und es dämmerte, was den Himmel über der Stadt in ein dramatisches Rot tauchte, als Treize die Stufen zum großen Tempel des Jupiters hinaufschritt um dort das letzte Opfer des Tages zu vollziehen. Danach würde das große Fest auf dem Forum beginnen.

Vor dem Eingang des Tempels wartete der Kaiser persönlich auf ihn lächelte wohlwollend. Neben ihm standen die Senatoren, einige lächelten ebenfalls, andere zeigten eher versteinerte Mienen. Allen voran der alte Barton. Natürlich war der gesamte Triumphzug wie Salz in der Wunde für die Senatoren, die sich gewünscht hatten, dass er Germanien nicht mehr lebend verlassen würde. Dass allenfalls Treizes Ossarium mit seinen Knochen durch Roms Straßen getragen wurde, aber nicht einen Triumphzug, der einem Kaiser gebührte.

Ohne zu zögern verbeugte sich Treize und vor dem Kaiser, bevor er mit den Priestern die Kultstätte betreten wollte. Doch der Kaiser hielt ihn zurück und umarmte ihn väterlich. „Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich... mein Sohn." Diejenigen die dies hörten konnten überraschte Schreie nicht unterdrücken und auch Treize selbst war regelrecht überrumpelt. Was sollte das? Sollte dies heißen, dass der Kaiser tatsächlich gedachte zu adoptieren und Treize damit legitimer Thronfolger wäre?

Doch die Überraschung wurde noch größer. Der Kaiser trat vor und hob die Hand, fast augenblicklich kehrte Ruhe auf dem Platz vor dem Tempel ein und die Stimme des Herrschers war laut und deutlich zu vernehmen: „Mit diesem Tag ernenne ich Treize Khushrenada zum Konsul des Römischen Reiches und erkenne ihn als mein eigen Fleisch und Blut an."

Die Menge jubelte und überschlug sich in ihren Begeisterungsrufen, ebenso die Senatoren, die Treize wohlgesonnen waren. Allen voran Treizes Onkel Dermail.

Doch Treizes selbst war es als ob sein Blut in den Adern gefrieren würde. Natürlich hatte er damals in Germanien diese Möglichkeit in Erwägung gezogen als er die Botschaft erhalten hatte, dass er als Triumphator nach Rom zurückkehren konnte. Jedoch hatte Treize es bald als unwahrscheinliches Hirngespinst abgetan, dass der Kaiser ihn je zum Thronfolger machen wollte. Der Kaiser hatte ja einen erwachsenen Sohn: Marcus.

Der Kaiser führte ihn zum Eingang des Gebäudes und geleitete ihn zu dem Raum, wo das Opfer stattfinden sollte. Treize nahm nicht mehr wahr, was er eigentlich tat. Wie unter dem Einfluss eines Geistes vollzog er die Handlungen.

Während das Volk unter freiem Himmel feierte, wurden die bedeutenden Persönlichkeiten des Reiches im Palast des Kaisers bewirtet. Treize nahm den Platz an der Seite des Kaisers ein, der Ehrenplatz.

Dann wurden auch schon die besten Köstlichkeiten aus allen Ecken des gigantischen Reiches aufgetischt und die besten Tänzerinnen und Musiker spielten auf. Tischreden wurden gehalten, voll des Lobes für Treize und seine Männer. Am anderen Ende des Saales konnte Treize auch Quatre und Heero ausmachen, die sich sichtlich amüsierten. Auf Heeros Schoß saß bereits eine der Tänzerinnen und Quatre unterhielt sich mit einer alten Matrone.

Überall Freude und Ausgelassenheit. Treize jedoch wurde mit jedem Bissen und jedem Schluck Wein übler. Richtig, er war ein ambitionierter junger Adliger, aber nie... nie hatte er nach der Macht des Kaisers greifen wollen.

Außerdem Marcus. Der leibliche Sohn des Kaisers war sein Freund und Bettgenosse, wie sollte er dies vor den Göttern verantworten, dass er dessen Platz einnahm?


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 22

Was war das doch für ein Tag gewesen! Quatre lehnte sich auf seinem Divan zurück und genoss für einen Moment die Darbietungen der Tänzer. Bestimmt würde gleich wieder eine der unverheirateten, wohlhabenden Töchter seine Nähe suchen und ihn über seine Erlebnisse in Germanien fabulieren lassen. Schade, dass Trowa nicht hier sein konnte, dem würde die Feier im kaiserlichen Palast sicher auch sehr gefallen. Jedoch würden sich Duo und Trowa in Treizes Haus in Rom sicher auch einen ruhigen Abend machen und es genießen ihrem Herrn nicht jeden Moment zu Diensten sein zu müssen.

Quatre konnte es auch kaum glauben: Endlich waren sie wieder ein Rom. Und mehr noch! Ihr Legat Treize Khushrenada war der zukünftige Caesar. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet und es war eine große Überraschung gewesen als der Kaiser höchstselbst dies verkündet hatte. Quatre konnte sich auch keinen geeigneteren Mann für die Nachfolge vorstellen.

Heero winkte Quatre zu, dieser erhob sich und setzte sich zu Heero auf dessen Liege.

„Oh, soll ich das Duo erzählen?", neckte Quatre und zeigte auf eine nubische Tänzerin, die Heero zuzwinkerte und schöne Augen machte.

Heero ging auf den Spaß ein. „Nicht nötig, er hat es mir erlaubt."

„Wie großzügig von ihm." Sie beide lachten und stießen mit ihren Pokalen auf die Rückkehr nach Rom an.

Nachdem er einen tiefen Zug von seinem Wein genommen hatte, deutete Heero auf Treize, der auf dem Ehrenplatz zur Rechten des Kaiser saß. „Was hat er nur?"

Das Gesicht des Legaten war noch immer rot geschminkt und in seiner prächtigen Rüstung vermittelte er den Eindruck eines unnahbaren Gottes, der für diesen Tag auf die Erde hinabgestiegen war. Treize zeigte keinerlei Regung, nicht einmal die kulinarischen Köstlichkeiten, die vor ihm standen hatte er angerührt. Während sich jeder der Gäste zu amüsieren schien, war er wie versteinert.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", gab Quatre offen zu, dem das merkwürdige Benehmen auch schon aufgefallen war. „Aber eigentlich müsste er der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt sein."

In diesem Moment erhob sich der Kaiser und bat mit einem Handzeichen um Ruhe. Augenblicklich verstummten die Musiker und die Tänzerinnen verharrten regungslos.

„Einen Trinkspruch auf meinen Nachfolger und Sohn.", rief er und alle Anwesenden erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen. Alle Augen ruhten auf Treize, der als Einziger noch saß. Man erwartete, dass er den Trinkspruch erwidern würde. Endlich richtete sich der Legat langsam auf und fixierte den Kaiser mit ruhigem Blick.

„Auch wenn ich die Ehre zu schätzen weiß und ebenso weiß, dass ich euch damit kränken werde.", begann er.

Verwirrt sah Quatre zu Heero hinüber. Was sollte das denn heißen? Und warum war Treize so ernst?

Treize holte tief Luft. „Ich kann und werde weder die Adoption noch die Nachfolge annehmen."

Stille.

Dann leises Gemurmel. Ein jeder fragte sich, ob er sich denn auch nicht verhört hatte. Hatte Treize gerade die größte Ehre zurückgewiesen, die sich ein Sterblicher je vorstellen könnte?

„Verzeiht." Treize verneigte sich vor dem Kaiser und wollte sich abwenden, den Saal schnellstmöglichst verlassen. Doch der Kaiser hielt ihn zurück, befahl den Musiker wieder aufzuspielen und bedeutete Treize, dass er ihm folgen möge.

Unter den Gästen jedoch wollte so recht keine Stimmung mehr aufkommen.

Auch wenn Treize wusste, dass er sich mit diesem Worten womöglich den Unbill des Kaiser zugezogen hatte, er fühlte sich jetzt bedeutend besser. Jetzt, wo er es ausgesprochen hatte.

Den gesamten Abend hatte er darüber nachgedacht. Er hatte seinen Geist auf das vor ihm liegende Problem fokussiert, sämtliche Gefühle ausgeblendet und die Situation rein logisch und leidenschaftslos betrachtet. Selbst diese Analyse hatte ihm jedoch gezeigt, dass es nicht klug war, das Angebot des Kaisers anzunehmen.

Als Legat war Treizes Stellung gefestigt. Er verfügte über einen gewissen Einfluss und über loyale Soldaten, aber nichts was ihn für diejenigen Kreise, denen auch Senator Barton angehörte, zu einer allzu großen Bedrohung machte. Doch als zukünftiger Thronfolger... Da würde Treize wahrscheinlich schneller im Tiber enden – mit dem Gesicht nach unten treibend - als ihm lieb war. Wenn er wirklich einmal Kaiser werden wollte... Eben in diesem Punkt war sich Treize noch nicht sicher. Jetzt wo er die Möglichkeit hatte... Es war verlockend, keine Frage. Doch Treize musste sich eingestehen, dass seine Machtbasis dazu noch nicht gefestigt genug war.

Das Amt als Konsul, das würde er annehmen. Es war eine große Ehre und stärkte das Ansehen seiner Familie. Auch wäre es für Treize eine persönliche Genugtuung vom Kaiser persönlich mit sofortiger Wirkung als Konsul eingesetzt zu werden, denn zur Zeit hielt Dekim Barton dieses Amt inne. Barton würde an dieser Niederlage zwar lange verdauen müssen und seinen persönlichen Groll gegenüber Treize noch vergrößern, aber damit konnte Treize durchaus leben. Bartons Amtszeit wäre nach diesem Jahr sowieso abgelaufen.

Er befand sich nun in den Privatgemächern des Kaisers und Treize setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die vor dem großen Arbeitstisch standen.

Der Kaiser ging mit schleppenden Schritten vor dem Fenster auf und ab. Er war nicht mehr der Jüngste und dass er sich um einen Nachfolger bemühte, war keineswegs eine Überraschung. Treize tat es leid, den alten Mann in diese Lage gebracht zu haben.

„Du bist ein Narr, Treize, dass du so eine große Ehre einfach zurückweist."

Treize rieb sich über die Wange und betrachtete die Brösel der Mennige, die er damit abgerieben hatte. Das Zeug juckte höllisch und er wünschte sich, er könne es endlich abwaschen. „Ihr habt einen Sohn, Herr." Schließlich hob er den Blick. „Und er versucht euren Erwartungen gerecht zu werden. Warum erwählt Ihr nicht ihn zum Nachfolger?"

„Marcus ist schwach." Kalt und schonungslos wurden diese Worte vorgetragen, die gegen das eigene Fleisch und Blut gerichtet waren.

„Gebt ihm Zeit.", bat Treize, der wusste wie schwer es Marcus nahm, dass er von seinem Vater nicht akzeptiert wurde.

„Sagst du das, weil du mit ihm das Bett teilst?"

Jetzt war es an Treize überrascht zu sein . Er hatte sich gedacht, dass es niemand wusste. Ganz bestimmt nicht der Kaiser selbst.

„Glaubst du tatsächlich Treize, dass ich nicht sehe, was vor meinen Augen vorgeht?" Endlich setzte sich auch der Kaiser hin, dann trank er einen Schluck Wein, den ihm ein Diener gebracht hatte, während Treize den Mann mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht musterte. Er wusste nicht, wie der Kaiser gegenüber der Liebe zweier Männer stand. Es gab durchaus Leute in Rom, die dies auf das Tiefste verachteten. Gehörte der Kaiser auch dazu?

Doch darüber hätte er sich keine Sorgen machen brauchen, denn schon im nächsten Moment lächelte der Mann. „Dein Vater hat mich mit den gleichen, tiefblauen Augen angesehen. Ihr Khushrenadas hattet schon immer etwas Besonderes an euch. Vor allem die Männer eurer Familie, allesamt."

Und wie sollte Treize das jetzt verstehen?

„Oh, du hast schon richtig gehört. Aber dein Vater hat es mir damals nicht leicht gemacht, bis er mein Werben erhöht hat."

Treize wünschte sich jetzt auch einen Pokal mit Wein, sehr starkem und schweren Wein. Sein Vater und der Kaiser waren Liebende gewesen?!

„Was glaubst du, mein Junge, warum ich es zugelassen habe, dass Marcus so sehr deine Nähe sucht. Natürlich weil ich gehofft habe, dass er sich ändert, verantwortungsbewusster wird und sich vor Augen hält, wer er ist. Ich dachte, du hättest einen guten Einfluss auf ihn." Der Kaiser war wieder ernst geworden und Treize musste zugeben, dass es seinem Stolz nicht gerade dienlich war zu erfahren, dass er als Erzieher für Marcus zu fungieren hatte.

„Sei es, wie es ist. Ich kann nicht Kaiser werden.", erwiderte Treize und vermied es noch einmal auf das Thema „Marcus" zurück zu kommen.

„Wenn es einer kann, dann du Treize. Du hast es bereits oft genug bewiesen, dass du Menschen führen kannst. Du bist auch kein kaltherziger Tyrann und hast einen barmherzigen Zug an dir, auch wenn du das wahrscheinlich nicht gerne hören wirst. Ich werde langsam alt und du bist der Sohn, den ich brauche."

Treize schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte es nicht. Ich kann so eine Verantwortung nicht tragen und ich möchte nicht den Freund verlieren, der mir Marcus ist."

„Freund?"

Marcus war für Treize in der Tat nicht viel mehr, sicher sie hatten schon oft den fleischlichen Gelüsten gefrönt und Treize hatte es immer genossen, doch eine ernsthafte, feste Bindung hatte er nicht im Sinn gehabt.

„Nun, jetzt tut mir mein Sohn leid. Weiß er, dass seine Liebe nicht erwidert wird und durch und durch einseitig ist?"

Treize sah betreten zur Seite. „Ich fürchte, ich bin nicht so barmherzig, wie Ihr mich gerade geschildert habt, Herr."

„Was muss ich tun um dich doch noch umzustimmen? Geld? Ein neuer Landsitz?"

„Ihr beschämt mich Herr. Dass Ihr glaubt, ich wäre zum einen mittellos und zum anderen so leicht zu beeinflussen. Ihr könnte nichts tun. Gerne bin ich eurem Sohn ein guter Berater, sollte er selbst einmal – so die Götter wollen – in vielen Jahren den Thron besteigen. Doch für mich selbst, will ich dieses Amt und diese Bürde nicht." Dann verneigte er sich und verließ den Raum.

Drinnen saß der Kaiser noch lange da und obwohl er empört war, dass Treize sein Angebot zurückgeschlagen hatte und damit auch seine politischen Pläne zunichte gemacht hatte, musst er lächeln. Zu sehr erinnerte ihn das Gebaren des jungen Mannes an das von Treizes Vater. Ein Gebaren, das Khush, der Schöne, auch letztendlich mit dem Tod bezahlt hatte. Hoffentlich behielt Trieze seine ehrenvolle Einstellung, aber mit Ehre allein überlebte man im römischen Sumpf von Intrigen und Machtspielchen nicht.

Der Kaiser hoffte, dass Treize dies begriffen hatte.

Treize verließ den Palast und die angespannte Atmosphäre darin und ging in den weitläufigen Park, der sich hinter das Gebäude anschloss. Die Nacht war außergewöhnlich kühl, aber das störte Treize nicht im Geringsten. Im Gegenteil, er setzte sich auf eine Steinbank, die neben einem kleinen Fischteich angebracht war, und wandte das Gesicht dem Wind zu.

Es war einer jener seltenen Momente, in denen er an nichts dachte und völlig zur Ruhe kommen konnte. Was natürlich nicht hieß, dass er die Gestalt nicht bemerkt hätte, die sich von der anderen Seite des Weges näherte. Gerne hätte Treize die Begegnung mit Marcus noch hinausgeschoben, aber es half wohl nichts.

Der Sohn des Kaisers blieb unschlüssig vor der Bank stehen und wie Treize einem leichten Schock feststellte, hielt Marcus einen Dolch in seiner Linken.

„Wenn du mich töten wolltest, dann hättest du längst zustechen müssen.", urteilte Treize und hob den Kopf. Selbst wenn dies wirklich Marcus´ Absicht gewesen war, der junge Mann hätte in einem Kampf Mann gegen Mann keine Chance gegen Treize gehabt.

„Warum hast du abgelehnt?" Der Dolch wurde noch immer unschlüssig in der Hand gehalten und Treizes Körper spannte sich leicht an, falls sich Marcus doch noch zu einer unüberlegten Handlung entschloss.

„Wie hätte ich dir das antun können?" Treize zog den Mann näher zu sich heran und er sah, wie feuchte Tränen auf den Wangen des anderen glitzerten. „Mein Geliebter, wie hätte ich etwas tun können, das dich so sehr verletzt.", flüsterte er weiter. Als ob dies der einzige Grund gewesen wäre, der Treize dazu bewogen hatte die Adoption auszuschlagen.

Marcus ließ den Dolch endgültig zu Boden fallen und Treize küsste ihn.

Oh, ja, Treize hatte durchaus begriffen wie er sein Netz aus aus Intrige, Lüge und Verrat zu weben hatte. Und wenn der Kaiser in ihm nicht mehr als eine Schachfigur sah, Marcus war für Treize auch nicht viel mehr.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 23

Langsam aber sicher hatte Zechs kein Vertrauen mehr in die Götter. Zuerst ließen sie ihn die Schlacht in Germanien überleben und er geriet auch noch in die Hände der Römer. Dann hatte sich das Fieber seiner bemächtigt. Zechs meinte noch zu spüren, wie heiß und trocken seine Haut gewesen war. Ganz zu schweigen von dem großen Durst. Wenn er schon nicht bei der Schlacht getötet worden war, dann hätte ihn das Fieber dahinraffen können. Aber aus ihm nicht schlüssigen Gründen – er konnte sich nicht mehr so recht erinnern – war er seinem Gefängnis bei den Römer entkommen. Eines wusste er noch, er war auf dem Gras zusammengebrochen und die Kälte des Bodens und des Schnees hatte sich auf seinem erhitzten Gesicht wundervoll angefühlt.

Da war er sich auch ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass er jetzt endlich sterben würde.

Und jetzt dies! Er lag in einem Bett. Nein, nicht in irgendeiner billigen Pritsche. Der Rahmen seiner Liegestatt war aus dunklem Holz gefertigt, die Bettpfosten zierte geschnitzte Vögel. Eine kunstvolle Handarbeit wie Zechs selbst aus seiner liegenden Position beurteilen konnte. Ein jedes der Tierchen wirkte so lebensecht und war in einer anderen Position geschnitzt wurden. Das Vögelchen zu seiner Rechten reckte keck den Kopf in die Höhe, ganz so als ob es beginnen wolle zu singen. Das zu seiner Linken breitete die Flügel aus, bereit sich in die Luft zu schwingen.

Zechs hatte noch nie ein solches Möbelstück gesehen. So etwas gab es bei den Germanen nicht. Das heißt, es gab schon Schmuck, Prunk und Luxus, aber der zeigte sich nicht in dieser Form. Ein solches Prunkbett wäre auch wohl reichlich unpraktisch, wenn man mit einem Stamm auf Wanderschaft ginge. Doch es gab noch viel mehr zu entdecken.

Der dünne Stoff, der seinen Körper bedeckte war so leicht und fein gewebt, dass man ihn kaum spürte und war beinahe durchsichtig. Für Zechs, der nur grobe Leinenkleidung, Pelze und Lederrüstungen kannte ein kleines Wunder. Erst jetzt besann er sich und richtete sich eine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Zimmer, in dem er sich befand. Ein Gefängnis war es ganz sicher nicht. Es hätte Zechs doch sehr gewundert, wenn die Römer ihre germanischen Gefangenen so gut und fürstlich behandelt hätten.

Die Zimmerdecke war so hoch dass Zechs bezweifelte sie berühren zu können, selbst wenn er sich noch so streckte. Die Wände waren zwar in schlichtem Weiß getüncht, doch zog sich in den Ecken ein eindrucksvolles Blattmuster vom Boden bis zur Decke.

Vorsichtige setzte sich Zechs auf und blickte zu Boden. Der Boden! Verdutzt schnappte Zechs nach Luft. Auf dem Boden befand sich ein Teich mit kleinen bunten Fischen, Schilfgras und Wasserlilien. Alles gefertigt aus aber Hunderten kleinen Steinchen. Einige Fische glänzten sogar golden und Zechs konnte nicht glauben, dass jemand Gold dazu verwenden würde seinen Fußboden zu zieren.

Den gesamten Tag hätte er dieses Bild anstarren können. So prächtig und eindrucksvoll war es.

Dann hörte er plötzlich zwei Stimmen von draußen. Es schien als ob sie an der Tür, die sich zu seiner Rechten befand, vorbeiliefen.

„Ich dachte, du gehst zu deiner Familie zurück?" Eine Frauenstimme.

„Heute Nacht bleibe ich hier, außerdem will ich nach unserem Gast sehen. Oder erlaubst du das nicht, Sally?"

Zechs zuckte zusammen. ‚Gast'. Meinte der Fremde etwa ihn? Bevor er sich auch nur nach einem passenden Versteck umsehen konnte. Öffnete sich die Tür und herein kamen ein junger, blonder Mann und eine hochgewachsene, ebenfalls blonde Frau.

Beide kamen Zechs irgendwie vertraut vor. Ja richtig! Das war doch der junge römische Offizier, der damals in das germanische Lager als Botschafter gekommen war. Der ihm später hatte Wasser in seinen Käfig bringen lassen. Und die Frau...

„Wie ich sehe bist du aufgewacht!?"

Zechs war so sehr beschäftigt gewesen seine Erinnerungen zu ordnen, dass er zuerst gar nicht auf die Frage reagierte. Oder es gar bemerkte, dass sie in seiner Muttersprache gestellt worden war.

„Wo bin ich?", platzte es dann als erstes aus ihm heraus.

„Auf dem Landsitz der Familie Khushrenada außerhalb den Toren Roms."

‚Was?' Zechs blinzelte verwirrt. Rom? Er war im fernen Rom?!

Die Verwirrung war ihm wohl deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und die blonde Frau lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. „Keine Angst, dir wird niemand etwas tun. Du stehst unter dem Schutz des Konsul."

‚Konsul?' Wer, bei den Namen der Götter, war das jetzt schon wieder?

„Ich glaube, wir müssen ganz von vorne anfangen." Der junge Mann zog sich einen Stuhl ans Bett und setzte sich, faltete die Hände und musterte Zechs. „An was erinnerst du dich?"

„An die Schlacht... und..." Da fiel es ihm wieder ein, er war von einem Römer schwer verwundet worden. Instinktiv griff er an seine linke Seite, dort wo ihn das Schwert getroffen hatte. Allerdings spürte er nicht mehr als eine große Narbe an der Stelle.

„Ja, du bist schwer getroffen worden.", wurde es Zechs bestätigt. „Am Morgen nach der Schlacht bist du in unser Lager gekommen. Sally, die Ärztin des Legaten..." Quatre berichtigte sich. „... des Konsul, hat dich behandelt. Du hattest schweres Fieber und es ist überhaupt ein Wunder, dass du überlebt hast."

Irgendetwas sagte Zechs, dass dies nicht die ganze Geschichte war. Er glaubte nicht, dass der junge Römer ihn anlog. Vielmehr hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Dinge etwas komplizierter waren als sie ihm hier geschildert wurden.

„Ich bin Quatre. Meine Mutter war Germanin, deshalb spreche ich deine Sprache. Sally hier," Quatre deutete auf die Ärztin. „hat auch germanische Wurzeln."

Zechs nickte nur. Nur langsam konnte er die vielen Neuigkeiten aufnehmen. Eines verstand er überhaupt nicht, warum war er überhaupt hier. Warum hatten diese Römer plötzlich so ein Interesse an ihm? Und das fragte er dann auch.

„Das musst du Treize fragen.", meinte Quatre und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich denke, dass Treize bald zurückkehrt und dann wird er entscheiden, was mit dir passiert."

„Aber keine Angst.", schaltete sich Sally ein. „Seine letzten Befehle waren, sich gut um dich zu kümmern. Er wird dich nicht auf dem Sklavenmarkt verkaufen oder an eine Gladiatorenschule verhökern."

Ob Zechs darüber so erfreut sein sollte, wusste er nicht. Verständlicherweise stand er nicht gerne in der Schuld eines Römers. Treize würde eine Gegenleistung erwarten.

„... natürlich wirst du ab jetzt nicht mehr die Sprache deines Volkes sprechen."

Zechs hatte für einen Moment nicht zugehört und zuckte zusammen als er diese Worte hörte. „Was?"

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden." Quatre hatte ins Lateinische gewechselt. „Treize wird es nicht tolerieren, wenn du hier deine Muttersprache sprichst. Wir sind schließlich in Rom und nicht in Germanien."

„Kein aufgeblasener, römischer, Möchtegernoffizier bestimmt, wie ich rede.", zischte Zechs und fühlte eine brodelnde Wut in sich aufsteigen und benutzte aus Trotz die Worte seines Volkes.

Quatre und Sally wechselten einen besorgen Blick. „Zechs du scheinst nicht zu verstehen. Treize hat dir das Leben gerettet. Du stehst in seiner Schuld."

„Ich habe ihn nicht darum gebeten." Zechs wäre gerne auf dem Schlachtfeld gestorben. Alles war besser als jetzt einem Römer hörig sein zu müssen und nur die Götter wussten, was Treize alles von ihm verlangen würde. Zu gut erinnerte er sich noch an die Römer, die ihn damals im Wald aufgelesen hatten.

„Füge dich in dein Schicksal.", riet Quatre. „Fortuna hatte ein Einsehen mit dir. Treize ist kein schlechter Mensch."

„Das wird sich noch zeigen.", entgegnete Zechs grimmig.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 24

Als Zechs das nächste Mal erwachte, setzte er sich sogleich auf und wollte regelrecht aus dem Bett springen. Doch, wenig rühmlich, gaben seine Knie nach und Zechs fand sich auf dem prächtigen Mosaikboden sitzend wieder. Anscheinend hatte die blonde Ärztin Recht gehabt, wenn sie ihm geraten hatte es langsam anzugehen, schließlich hatte Zechs mehrere Wochen nur im Liegen verbracht. Er sah an sich herab und war selbst erschrocken darüber wie sehr die Knochen seiner Hüfte durch die Haut hervor stachen und als er seine Hand auf seine Seite legte, konnte er ganz deutlich die einzelnen Rippen gleich unter der Haut spüren. Wie aufs Stichwort begann auch sein Magen zu knurren. Er braucht etwas zu essen, aber er konnte ja schlecht hier in diesem Haus herumlaufen und sich etwas suchen. Auch widerstrebte es ihm ganz gewaltig von den Römer verpflegt zu werden. Doch war Zechs auch nicht in der Verfassung für einen Hungerstreik.

Doch um ehrlich zu sein, Zechs hatte Angst. Hier war alles anders, alles fremd, die Sprache, die Einrichtung des Zimmers... sogar das Wetter. Die Sonne schien hier wärmer und heller, ja sogar richtig stehend hell. Das Licht schmerzte ihm in den Augen. Überhaupt, warum war er hier? Das Zimmer, in dem er untergebracht war, entsprach nicht unbedingt der Unterkunft, in die Zechs einen Gefangenen stecken würde. Und er war doch wohl ein Gefangener dieses römischen Legaten oder Konsul oder was auch immer Treize war. Wahrscheinlich alles nur ein nichtssagende Titel.

Ob die Römer wohl wussten, wer er war? Und damit meinte er nicht Zechs Merquise, den Krieger, der mehr Römer getötet hatte, wie er zählen konnte.

Wurde er womöglich deshalb so gut behandelt? Wussten sie, dass er der direkte und einzige Nachfahre des Peacecrafts war?

Nein, wie sollten die Römer dies erfahren haben. Selbst die Germanen, bei denen er jahrelang gelebt hatte, hatten es nicht gewusst. Lediglich Lucrezia, natürlich hatte er es ihr gesagt und Otto auch, aber Zechs war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es sonst niemand geahnt hatte.

Da er schließlich auch nicht mehr länger auf dem Boden sitzen wollte, zog sich Zechs mit einem inbrünstigen Seufzen in die Höhe und öffnete die Tür, durch welche am Tag zuvor die Ärztin und Quatre hereingekommen waren.

Zechs trat auf einen breiten Gang hinaus. Zu seiner Linken gab es ein breites Fenster, das mit golddurchwirkten Stoffen verhangen war und so kaum Sonnenlicht in das Gebäude ließ. Was den Gang in ein schummriges Licht tauchte. Zechs sah sich kurz um und als er niemanden sah, zog er den Stoff zurück. Unwillkürlich zog er den Atem ein, das Fenster gab den Blick auf einen unglaublich großen Garten und Park frei. Auch so etwas kannte Zechs nicht, niemand in seiner Heimat würde es in den Sinn kommen, zuerst eine solche Fläche Land zu roden und urbar zu machen, nur um dann wieder Sträucher und Bäume zu pflanzen oder Gras zu sähen.

Er sah, dass ein paar Hunde auf den großen Rasenflächen herumtollten und konnte auch einige dieser Brunnen und typisch römischen Statuen ausmachen. Dies alles sollte Treize gehören?!

Ein überraschter Schrei ließ ihn herum fahren und am anderen Ende des Ganges stand ein junges Mädchen mit einem Berg voll Wäsche in den Armen, den sie vor Schreck fallen gelassen hatte.

Zechs entschuldigte sich. Er hatte sie keineswegs erschrecken wollen, doch sie verstand ihn nicht und obwohl er sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen hätte, griff er auf die Sprache der Römer zurück.

Jetzt verstand sie und lächelte unsicher, doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte trat ein merkwürdig gekleideter junger Mann an ihre Seite. „Was ist Hilde, ich habe dich schreien gehört?" Seine Stimme hatte einen eigenartigen Akzent, überhaupt seine ganze Erscheinung, seine Haltung, alles war fremdartig.

Zechs konnte nicht umhin den eigenartigen Menschen anzustarren, waren die Augen tatsächlich so schmal und langgezogen? Und diese Kleidung, Zechs hatte noch nie einen solchen Stoff gesehen. Er war völlig schwarz gefärbt und goldene Vögel waren auf diesem schwarzen Grund zu sehen. Waren sie etwa auf den Stoff gemalt? Aber sie schienen so filigran zu sein! Auch der Schnitt dieser Kleidung. Die Ärmel lagen nicht eng am Handgelenk an, stattdessen erinnerten sie Zechs an Blütenkelche, die sich immer weiter öffneten. Der eigenartige Mantel wurde von einem breiten, leuchtend gelben Stoffband gehalten, das um die schmale Hüfte des jungen Mannes gebunden war. Die Füße konnte Zechs erst gar nicht ausmachen, so ausladend und fließend war der Stoff und reichte bis zum Boden.

Der fremde Mann erwiderte Zechs´ Blick geduldig. „Du musst der berüchtigte Germane sein. Ich hielt es immer für Gerüchte, dass ihr Germanen nackt in den Wälder herumspringt, aber es scheint wohl zu stimmen."

Erst nach einem Moment begriff Zechs den Sinn dieser Worte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Kleidung, die ich anziehen könnte."

„Oh. Entschuldige, das habe ich nicht bedacht." Der Mann lächelte ein wenig verlegen und verbeugte sich vor Zechs. „Ich bin sicher, du hast deine Heimat nicht freiwillig verlassen. Das ist sicher schwer für dich." Zechs hörte in der Stimme einen Hauch von Melancholie und ehrlich gemeintes Verständnis. Er nickte nur und konnte sich nicht helfen, dass auch ihn eine Welle voll Traurigkeit übermannte.

„Hier ist alles anders.", meinte Zechs leise, war sich jedoch sicher, dass ihn die anderen beiden nicht gehört hatten.

„Ich bin Wufei Chang.", stellte sich sein Gegenüber vor und deutete dann auf das Mädchen, die noch immer hinter ihnen im Korridor stand. „Aber ich denke, wir sollten dir etwas zum Anziehen suchen, nicht dass du noch mehr Diener erschreckst."

Wufei wandte sich dann so gleich um und bedeutete Zechs mitzukommen. Was blieb diesem auch anderes übrig und so führte ihn Wufei in ein großes Schlafzimmer, noch größer als jenes in dem Zechs untergebracht war.

„Ich denke mal, dass wir hier etwas für dich finden. Er hat in etwa die gleiche Größe."

„Wer?" Zechs war näher an das Bett getreten und bewunderte die Decke, die über dem Möbelstück gebreitet war. Sie schien aus dem gleichen Stoff gearbeitet zu sein wie Wufeis Kleidung. Er ließ eine Hand darüber gleiten und konnte nicht glauben wie leicht und kühl sich das Gewebe anfühlte.

„Treize und du. Ihr seid ungefähr gleich groß.", erklärte Wufei und öffnete eine Truhe, die an der Wand stand.

Als dieser Name fiel richtete sich Zechs unwillkürlich auf. „Ist das sein Zimmer?"

„Natürlich." Wufei richtete sich wieder auf und hatte eine dunkelblaue Tunica aus der Truhe gezogen. „Hier." Er reichte das Kleidungsstück an Zechs weiter. „Ich denke, das sollte fürs Erste genügen. Ich weiße einen der Diener an, dir ein paar Kleidungsstücke zu suchen."

„Danke."

Wufei ließ wieder dieses kleine Lächeln aufblitzen und wandte sich taktvoll ab, während Zechs sich die Tunica überstreifte und die Bänder an dem Ausschnitt des Kragens zusammenknotete. Er mochte nicht daran denken, dass dies die Kleidung des Römers war, der über das Schicksal von so vielen Germanen gerichtet hatte. Allein der Gedanke bescherte ihm einen unangenehmen Schauer, aber nackt wollte er schließlich auch nicht umherlaufen.

Anschließend führte ihn Wufei in einen großen Raum, in dem mehrere Liegen und kleine Tischchen standen. Das Essen war schon angerichtet worden und neben zahlreichen kleinen Schälchen, die kalte Speisen enthielten, gab es auch einige Gerichte, die noch munter vor sich hin dampften. Zechs konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sein Magen erneut recht eindeutige Laute von sich gab.

Wufei bedeutete ihm auf einer der Liegen Platz zu nehmen. „Greif zu. Du musst wieder zu Kräften kommen."

„Was ist das alles?"

„Probiere es einfach. Die römische Küche ist wirklich nur zu loben." Wufei kniete sich neben einen der Tischchen. Dies tat er jedoch mit einer solchen Eleganz, dass sich Zechs erneut fragte, wer dieser Mann war und woher er stammte.

„Hier haben wir eingelegte Oliven und Lauch... Melonen... Hasenfleisch und Leberpastete von der Gans..." Geschickt raffte Wufei den Ärmel seines Gewandes damit dieser nicht in die Schalen mit den Speisen hing. Er blickte Zechs an und lachte dann. „Ihr Götter, bist du so hungrig wie du aussiehst?"

Zechs konnte sich nicht helfen, das Lachen war ansteckend und auch wenn er nicht wusste, warum dieser Mann so freundlich zu ihm war, er fand Wufei sympathisch.

„Vielleicht ist es am besten, du sitzt dich einfach neben mich."

Und so saßen sie beide auf dem Boden und Zechs probierte sich durch sämtliche Köstlichkeiten. Manche Gemüsesorten konnte er noch erkennen, weil es sie auch in Germanien gab. Wie Lauch oder Pilze. Doch die meisten Gerichten, waren so unbekannt wie ihre Namen, die ihm Wufei nannte. Und Zechs lernte so einiges über römische Tischsitten: Dass die Linsen teurer aus Ägypten importiert waren. Dass das Schulterstück eines Hasen als besondere Delikatesse galt und die Hasen extra gezüchtet und gemästet wurden. Zechs konnte da nur den Kopf schütteln. Die Hasen, die er sich als Junge in den Wäldern Germanien gefangen hatte, schmeckten schließlich nicht anders wie die der Römer.

Ganz besonders gut waren jedoch ihm die Rosinen, die zur Nachspeise gereicht wurden.

Nach dem Essen fasste sich dann Zechs endlich ein Herz und fragte Wufei, aus welchem Teil des Römischen Reiches er wohl stammte.

„Meine Heimat liegt außerhalb dem Einflussbereich der Römer. Es liegt im Osten, weit jenseits der großen dunklen Wälder Germaniens. Die Römer nennen mein Land Seres. Das bedeutet: ‚Land, aus dem die Seide kommt'." Wufei lächelte wehmütig. „Glaube mir, ich weiß, wie es ist in ein fremdes Land zu gehen. Aber du wirst dich sicher bald eingelebt haben."

„Ich weiß nicht, was sich die Götter gedacht haben. Ich hätte in Germanien sterben sollen, zusammen mit meinen Brüdern."

„Es ist müßig sich zu fragen, was die Götter wollen. Wir Menschen können es sowieso nicht ändern. Du musst dein Schicksal wohl oder übel akzeptieren."

„Aber was soll ich hier?" Aufgebracht stand Zechs auf und stiefelte quer durch den Raum und ließ sich auf einer der Liege nieder. „Die Römer sind unsere Feinde, sie roden unsere Wälder und bauen Städte. Sie zwingen unsere Frauen und Kinder in die Sklaverei und greifen nach immer mehr Land. Wie soll ich ruhigen Gewissens unter diesen Menschen leben?"

„Nicht alle Römer teilen die Meinung des Kaisers und wollen die Expansion. Treize selbst hat oft Kritik geäußert an den Plänen eines neuen Feldzugs nach Germanien."

„Und trotzdem hat er die Soldaten angeführt, die meinen Stamm getötet haben!"

Da musste Wufei einlenken. „Ja, das hat er wohl unbestreitbar. Aber es war nun einmal sein Befehl und er hat seine Pflicht getan."

Zechs fand, dass dies eine zu einfache Sicht auf die Dinge war. Doch er schwieg. Es schien als ob er einen ersten Freund in diesem fremden Land gefunden hatte und da wollte er sich nicht gleich mit diesem verscherzen, denn Wufei hielt auf Treize wohl große Stücke.

„Und wie ist er so?"

„Treize?"

„Mhm." Zechs pickte sich noch von eine Handvoll Rosinen aus der Schale.

„Er ist ein großer Krieger, ein guter Stratege und man sagt er sei einer der besten Schwertkämpfer in der Armee. Außerdem ein begnadeter Reiter und ist ebenso behände mit dem Bogen wie mit dem Speer. Er ist im Besitz einer der größten Bibliotheken Roms und liest am liebsten die griechischen Philosophen. Und er ist außerordentlich tolerant gegenüber seinen Sklaven."

Kam es Zechs nur so vor oder schwärmte Wufei regelrecht von dem römischen Feldherren? Zechs schüttelte den Kopf. „Wufei, du beschreibst keinen Menschen, sondern einen Gott."

Wufei lachte verlegen auf. „Du wirst ihn bald kennen lernen."

„Das fürchte ich allerdings auch."


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 25

Es war die wohl beste Entscheidung, die Treize hätte treffen können. Die Nachricht, dass er persönlich den Kaiser gebeten hatte die Adoption nicht durchzuführen, verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer in Rom. So waren auch die letzten Zweifler überzeugt, dass Treize nicht nur ein großartiger Feldherr war, sondern auch ein ebenso großherziger Edelmann, der die Gefühle eines Freundes achtete. Denn dass Treize und Marcus enge Freunde waren, das war allgemein bekannt.

Treizes Beliebtheit stieg zum einen bei den Adligen, aber auch bei den Leuten aus dem einfachen Volk. Der Einzige, der mit dieser Entwicklung ganz und gar nicht einverstanden war, war Treizes Onkel Dermail. Der Aristokrat hätte sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als seinen Neffen so nah am Kaiser zu sehen.

Natürlich kannte Treize die Beweggründe seines Verwandten und musste sich zugestehen, dass dies auch ein Grund gewesen war, warum er die Adoption ausgeschlagen hatte.

Nach nun beinahe drei Wochen der Feste, Feiern und ausschweifenden Gelagen beschlich Treize langsam aber sich das Gefühl, dass er Rom den Rücken zukehren und sich auf die Villa außerhalb der Stadttore zurück ziehen sollte. Es war ganz eindeutig nicht gut, wenn man morgens in seinem Bett – glücklicherweise war es sein eigenes Bett – aufwachte, aber nicht mehr wusste, wie man dorthin gelangt war. Treize wusste auch, dass sein Vater, wenn er denn noch lebte, ihm eine gehörige Strafpredigt halten würde. Und wahrlich, er hatte es verdient. Was fiel ihm überhaupt ein sich so gehen zu lassen?

Aber diese Geisteshaltung ereilte ihn immer, wenn er zu lange Umgang mit Marcus und diversen anderen jungen Edelleuten hatte. Die unzähligen Feste stiegen im zu Kopf. Vielleicht konnte er Duo unauffällig aushorchen und dabei in Erfahrung bringen, wann er denn gestern Nacht – oder besser heute Früh – in sein Stadthaus zurückgekommen war.

Duo und Trowa machten sich mit Sicherheit auch schon lustig über ihn und sei es nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Aber was wussten schon seine Diener über seine Gefühlswelt. Wenigstens hatte er in den letzten Wochen keinerlei Verantwortung übernehmen müssen. Hatte keine Entscheidungen treffen müssen an denen das Leben von mehreren hundert Soldaten hing. Er hatte sich einmal treiben lassen können, auch wenn er im Grunde selbst unter dem Kreis der jungen Adligen alleine war. Die zahlreichen Geliebte, die sein Bett wärmten, konnten nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass Treize den einen Partner oder die eine Partnerin, mit der er wirklich seine Gedanken, Gefühle und Seele teilen konnte noch nicht getroffen hatte.

Gähnend setzte sich Treize auf und ging dann zum Fenster, zog die Vorhänge zurück und blickte auf den prächtigen Abendhimmel, der sich ihm darbot. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er aufs Land ging, wenn er jetzt schon die Tageszeiten durcheinander brachte. Bei Jupiter, er hatte ja den ganzen Tag verschlafen!

Noch immer ganz verwirrt stand er so am Fenster als es an der Tür klopfte. Doch es war nicht Duo, sein Leibdiener, der ihn sprechen wollte, sondern ein junger Bursche, der hier im Stadthaus arbeitete und erst seit kurzem der Dienerschaft angehörte. Während Treize noch in seinen Erinnerungen nach dem Namen des Jungen kramte, verneigte sich dieser und berichtete, dass Trowa und Duo heute Mittag abgereist seien.

„Abgereist?"

Dem Jungen schien es regelrecht peinlich zu sein, er starrte auf die Fließen unter seinen Füßen. „Das haben Sie heute Morgen befohlen Herr."

„Ah, ja richtig.", log Treize und fragte sich, was er wohl noch so alles befohlen hatte, an das er sich nicht mehr erinnerte. Er betete zu Bacchus, dass er in seinem Rausch nicht noch mehr unüberlegte Sachen getan hätte.

„Außerdem habt ihr Besuch, Herr."

„Oh?"

„Ja, der edle Herr Marcus. Er sagte, ihr hättet ihn eingeladen.", bot der junge Diener als Erklärung an.

Auch daran konnte sich Treize nicht mehr erinnern.

Am nächsten Tag bestieg Treize dann sein Pferd, noch völlig gefangen in den Fängen des Weines und des Gottes Bacchus. Doch glücklicherweise kannte das Pferd den Weg auch so und Treize musste nicht mehr tun als aufzupassen, dass er sich einigermaßen gerade hielt und nicht vom Rücken des Tieres fiel.

„Nun, wo ist er? Unser strahlender Held." Natürlich hatte Sally es sich nicht nehmen lassen persönlich anwesend zu sein, um den Konsul gebührend zu begrüßen, der am vorherigen Tag spät am Abend auf dem Landgut eingetroffen war.

„In seinem Zimmer.", antwortete Trowa mit versteinerter Mine. Er hatte Treize wohl gesehen, wie dieser das Pferd den Stallknechten übergeben hatte und dann in sein Zimmer gewankt war.

„Das ist ja schon einmal ein Fortschritt.", entschied die Ärztin und bediente sich an den Platten, die auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des großzügigen Atriums angerichtet worden waren. „Ich werde es nicht vergessen, wie er damals im Pferdestall geschlafen hat. Danach hat er sich so geschämt, dass er den Knechten drei Wochen lang aus dem Weg gegangen ist."

„Wenn es ihn beschämt, warum tut er es dann?"

Sally seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Immerhin ist er eine bedeutende Persönlichkeit und noch sehr jung. Er könnte der nächste Kaiser werden. Selbst ein so standhafter Mann wie Treize lässt sich da mal gehen und schlägt über die Stränge. Und es passiert ja bei weitem nicht oft.", beschwichtigte Sally. „Ich hab ihn erst viermal so erlebt, also tragen wir es mit Gelassenheit und einer Prise Humor."

„Um letztere musst du dich nicht sorgen." Duo schlenderte in den Saal und schnappte sich gleich die besten Stücke Fleisch um sie auf seinen Teller zu laden. Trowas missbilligenden Blick ignorierte er dabei geflissentlich. „Treize wird sowieso keinen Bissen runterbekommen." In diesem Punkt hatte der Leibdiener völlig Recht und Sally und Trowa konnten nur zustimmen und schweigend setzten sie ihr Mahl fort.

Zechs hingegen gab vor dem Gerede keine allzu große Beachtung zu schenken. Doch insgeheim hörte er nur zu genau hin. Der große Konsul, der angeblich so gut kämpfen konnte. Pah! Treize war ja wohl nicht anderes als ein dekadenter, versoffener Römer. Ja, so war das. Dieser Mann befehligte zwar ganze Legionen, konnte aber vermutlich nicht einmal selbst ein Schwert führen. Wahrscheinlich konnte sich Treize auch nicht einmal auf einem zahmen Pferd aufrecht halten.

Aber dies war ja so typisch für die Römer, sich von so einer Memme befehligen zu lassen.

Und er, Zechs, war jetzt dem Wohlgefallen dieses Mannes ausgeliefert. Er schuldete Treize sogar sein Leben. Zechs verspürte wieder den Drang den jungen Tribun namens Quatre laut zu verfluchen. Hätte dieses Bürschchen ihn doch einfach sterben lassen. Ohne die Behandlung der Ärztin wäre Zechs schon längst bei den Göttern und mit Lucrezia wieder vereint.

„Iss etwas." Sally drückte ihm mit sanfter Gewalt eine Platte mit kaltem, gebratenem Fleisch und allerlei fremdartigen Früchten hin. Natürlich achtete Sally peinlich genau darauf, dass er genügend aß, wieder zu Kräften kam und nicht doch noch an Entkräftung starb. Mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck nahm er die Köstlichkeiten entgegen. Auch wenn Wufei mit seinen euphorischen Beschreibungen über Treize unrecht hatte, in einem Punkt hatte Wufei sich nicht geirrt: Die römische Küche war wirklich nicht zu verachten.

Sally lachte nur als sie den feindseligen Blick bemerkte. „Sieh mich nicht so an! Wehe du denkst daran in Hungerstreik zu treten. Ich würde dich persönlich ans Bett fesseln und dich zwingen etwas zu essen. Ich habe mir schließlich nicht umsonst die ganze Mühe gegeben und dich hochgepäppelt."

„Ist ja nicht so, dass ich dich darum gebeten hätte." Für Zechs war es immer noch sonderbar die Sprache der Römer zu sprechen. Aber ihm blieb ja keine andere Wahl. Er hatte versucht sich stur zu stellen, das war vor einer Woche gewesen. Aber spätestens als sie ihn in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt hatten und seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse sich meldeten, der Hunger und der Durst... und andere Dinge, da hatte Zechs aufgegeben.

„Dann bedank´ dich doch bei Treize." Sally lehnte sich auf ihrem Divan zurück und begann mit Wufei eine Diskussion über verschiedene Heilkräuter. Der Chinese war wohl auch ein bisschen bewandert in der Heilkunst und schon bald glühten seine Wangen. So leidenschaftlich beschrieb er die Flora seiner Heimat. Zechs fragte sich, warum Wufei dann nicht in sein geliebtes Heimatland zurückkehrte, wenn sie ihm offenkundig so fehlte. Doch vielleicht band Wufei ein ähnliches Schicksal an Treize wie Zechs. Wufei hatte Zechs ja noch nicht erzählt, was ihn damals in das Reich der Römer geführt hatte.

Plötzlich verstummten alle Gespräche als sie ein lautes Geräusch hörten, das aus dem oberen Stockwerk der Villa zu ihnen drang. Etwas das sich anhörte als ob ein sehr schwerer Gegenstand auf dem Boden gelandet wäre und kurz darauf erfüllte ein nicht gerade sehr aristokratischer Fluch das Gebäude.

„Nun, er ist wieder wach.", kommentierte Duo diese sonderbaren Klänge und richtig, wenig später betrat der Konsul, Treize Khushrenada, höchstselbst, den Saal.

Zechs jedenfalls wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber auf alle Fälle nicht das! Statt einem dicklichen, unansehnlichen, schwachen, voll gesoffenen, voll gefressenen Römer, stand er einem wahrhaftigem Krieger gegenüber. Einem wahrhaftigem... nackten Krieger, der sich die Hand gegen den Kopf presste und durch die Saal tappte.

Zechs sah es gleich, dass dieser Mann gewohnt war zu kämpfen, ein Schwert zu schwingen und sein Körper trug auch die Spuren dieser Kämpfe. Zechs konnte ein paar Narben auf den Oberarmen und Beinen erkennen. Aber nichts, was den Mann entstellt hätte. Vielmehr unterstrich es seine Stärke und Härte.

„Duo.", knurrte Treize und setzte sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl, die Ellbogen auf die Knie aufgestützt und den Kopf in den Händen vergraben. Er schien sich nicht daran zu stören, dass ihn fünf Augenpaare halb amüsiert, halb schockiert musterten „Hol mir diesen kleinen Krug aus der Küche, der mit der grünen Markierung. Er müsste gleich neben der Tür stehen."

Als der Konsul den gewünschten Krug erhalten hatte, kratzte er die Versiegelung ab, nahm einen Löffel und gab ein bläulich schimmerndes, körniges Pulver in einen Becher mit Wasser.

„Treize!" Sally hielt seinen Arm fest, bevor er es trinken konnte. Sie schien zu wissen, was er damit bezwecken wollte. „Es gibt andere Methoden."

Er schüttelte sie nur ab und verzog dann das Gesicht als er das Wasser getrunken hatte. Dann erhob er sich und wankte in den Garten hinaus. Die übrigen Anwesenden verfolgten diesen wenig rühmlichen Auftritt mit gemischten Gefühlen. Wufei schien es regelrecht peinlich zu sein und konnte sich nicht so recht entscheiden, wo er denn hinstarren sollte. Wobei sein Blick auch verdächtig oft über den Körper des Legaten glitt, besonders zu der Region zwischen den Beinen.

Sally sah eindeutig amüsiert aus auch wenn sich eine Spur Besorgnis in ihren Blick mischte. Duo lächelte verschmitzt. Trowa schüttelte voll Mitgefühl den Kopf und Zechs wusste nicht mehr, woran er war. Treize hatte er sich irgendwie anders vorgestellt.

Kurz nachdem sie Treize aus den Augen verloren hatten, hörten sie aus dem Garten ein würgendes Geräusch.

„Was war in dem Krug?", verlangte Wufei von Sally zu wissen.

„Chalkanthit. Ein Brechmittel, schmeckt sehr bitter und ist nicht ungefährlich. Man kann sich leicht damit vergiften."

Sie lauschten weiter auf Treizes Würgen.

„Eines muss ich ihm lassen, was er macht, das macht er richtig." Sally schob sich ein Stück Brot in den Mund. Alle anderen sahen sie nur zweifelnd an, ihnen war der Appetit gründlich vergangen.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 26

Eine kleine Weile später betrat Treize wieder das Zimmer. Dieses Mal frisch gewaschen und gekleidet in einer schlichten, dunkelblauen Tunika. Er hatte sogar noch Zeit gefunden sich zu rasieren. Lediglich die ins Gräulich changierende Gesichtsfarbe und die Augenringe zeugten noch von den vergangenen Zechgelagen.

Sally musterte Treize und wollte gerade den Mund öffnen – sicher um Treize eine Standpauke zu halten. Doch Treize hob nur die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf, wobei er dies so langsam tat als ob er fürchten würde, dieses Körperteil würde bei der nächsten Bewegung von seinem Hals rollen. „Kein Wort.", knurrte er dann noch zur Verdeutlichung, dass sie sich jeglichen Kommentar ersparen konnte.

Selbst Duo schwieg und begann damit das Geschirr zusammenzuräumen. Was von Treize wiederum nur mit einem missbilligendem Knurren quittiert wurde. Das Klirren der Platten und Schüsseln tat wohl seinem Kopf nicht gut. Also setzte sich Duo wieder auf den Divan und alle wartete ab bis Treize sich dazu geruhen würde die Versammlung aufzulösen.

Doch da betrat Hilde den Raum: „Verzeiht Legat."

„Ja?"

„Euer Onkel."

„Wo?"

Hilde blickte irritiert von Duo zu Trowa und weiter zu Sally. „Er steht vor der Tür." Sie deutete auf die Tür in ihrem Rücken. Die beiden Diener erhoben sich augenblicklich und räumten die Tische frei.

„Wufei, nimm ihn mit." Das war das erste Mal, dass Treize direkt Zechs angesehen hatte. Fast hatte Zechs den Eindruck gehabt, der Legat hätte ihn noch gar nicht bemerkt. Wufei stand ebenfalls auf und zog Zechs mit sich hinaus in den Garten. Sicher wollte Treize nicht, dass sein Onkel den Germanen sah.

Sally postierte sich hinter Treize und mimte die perfekte, unterwürfige Ärztin als Dermail den Raum betrat.

Treize machte sich nicht die Mühe um sich zu erheben, sondern deutete nur auf den Divan neben ihm. „Werter Onkel schön dich zu sehen. Erlaubst du, dass ich mein Mahl mit dir teile."

Der alte Mann schnaubte nur, er hatte eindeutig ganz schlechte Laune und setzte sich auch nicht auf den angebotenen Platz. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

„Wobei?" Treize schien heute Gefallen an nervigen Gegenfragen zu finden. Aber dies war sicher nur den Nachwirkungen des Weines und der anderen fleischlichen Genüsse zuzuschreiben.

„Die Adoption des Kaisers zurückweisen! Wofür nehme ich mir die Mühen und Plagen auf mich..."

Dieses Gerede kannte Treize und heute war er zu müde und zu ausgelaugt als dass er seinem Onkel Paroli bieten wollte. Als ob er sich je auf Dermail berufen hatte. Alles was Treize bis jetzt in seinem Leben erreicht hatte, das hatte er aus eigenem Antrieb und eigenen Kraft erreicht und nicht, weil ihm sein Onkel dazu verholfen hatte.

Verständlicherweise sah Dermail das anders.

„... Und als ob dies nicht genug wäre, die älteste Schwester deines Tribuns hat sich verlobt. Dabei solltest du sie doch heiraten."

„Jupiter sei Dank.", entfuhr es Treize inbrünstig, bevor er sich bremsen konnte. Tatsächlich war ihm als ob ein Stein in der Größe eines ägyptischen Obelisken von seinem Herzen gefallen wäre. Wenigstens eine Sache um die er sich nicht mehr zu kümmern brauchte.

„Wie war das?" Verständlicherweise war Dermail verärgert. Er war es gewesen, der die Heirat zwischen Treize und Quatres Schwester vorgeschlagen und geplant hatte.

„Den Göttern sei Dank. Endlich wieder vernünftiges Brot, Hilde backt das beste Brot in ganz Rom. Wollt Ihr auch versuchen.", log Treize und lächelte seinen Onkel treuherzig an.

Draußen im Garten belauschten Zechs und Wufei das Gespräch zwischen den beiden römischen Edelleuten.

„Treize scheint nicht sehr gewillt sein zu heiraten.", bemerkte Zechs und Wufei lachte.

„Nein, das sicher nicht."

Doch Zechs verstand die Bedenken des Legaten nicht so recht. Was sollte denn so schlimm daran sein zu heiraten? Wenn er an seine eigene Beziehung zu Lucrezia dachte, da war es nie außer Frage gestanden, dass sie naher Zukunft den Ritus vollzogen hätten. Und das fragte er dann Wufei auch.

„Nun, die Ehe bei den Römer, ober besser gesagt bei den adligen Römern, dient nur dazu Nachkommen zu zeugen oder den Besitz und den Einfluss zu vergrößern. Treize benötigt weder Besitz noch Einfluss, über beides verfügt er im Überfluss. Also muss er sich auch keine Frau suchen, wenn er nicht unbedingt will."

Zechs verzog den Mund. „Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen nur aus solchen Gründen zu heiraten."

„Nein?" Wufei erhob sich von der Bank auf der er gesessen hatte und winkte Zechs, dass dieser ihm bei einem kleinen Spaziergang durch den Garten folgen sollte. „Ich wurde bereits als Kind verheiratet. Das ist bei meinem Clan so Tradition."

„Und trotzdem bist du hier in Rom? Warum dann nicht bei deiner Frau?"

„Sie ist tot."

„Oh." Zechs wollte sich zuerst dafür entschuldigen, dass er gefragt hatte, aber dann schwieg er. Wufei und er waren sich noch ähnlicher als er zu Anfang gedacht hatte. Wufei würde es am ehesten verstehen, wenn er ihm von Lucrezia erzählen würde. Komisch, dass er so ein großes Bedürfnis hatte über seine verstorbene Geliebte zu sprechen. „Ich hatte auch ein Mädchen...", begann er. „... in Germanien. Sie war eine furchtlose Kämpferin und hätte es mit den meisten Kriegern unseres Stammes aufnehmen können." Bei der Erinnerung an Lucrezias Sturkopf und ihre Kunstfertigkeit mit dem Bogen musste er wehmütig lächeln.

Auch Wufei lächelte. „Meine Marian war auch eine große Kämpferin, furchtlos und mutig. Mutiger als ich es war." Wufeis Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich bei diesen Worten, wie eine dunkle Wolke, die sich vor die Sonne schob. „Unser Clan wurde von Räubern angegriffen. Sie allein hat sich ihnen gegenübergestellt um unser Dorf zu beschützen." Wufei pflückte eine der Blumen, der am Rand des Weges wuchsen und drehte die Blüte geistesabwesend in den Händen. „Ein hoffnungsloser Kampf bei dem sie schwer verletzt wurde. Ich kam ihr zur Hilfe, allerdings war es da schon zu spät. Sie starb in meinen Armen und das nur, weil ich zu feige war. Ich hätte bei ihr sein müssen. Deshalb habe ich mich damals auch den Kundschaftern angeschlossen und meine Heimat verlassen. Ich konnte mit dieser Schmach nicht mehr länger leben."

„Lucrezia starb bei der letzten Schlacht gegen die Römer. Sie wollte mich retten und ist dabei getötet worden.", entgegnete Zechs. „Sie war schwanger.", fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu.

Wufei legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und diese Geste sagte mehr als jede Phrase des Bedauerns und des Trostes.

Sie ging ein Stück weiter und erreichten einen Brunnen. „Vielleicht ist dies deine Bestimmung." Wufei setzte sich an das Wasser und hielt die Hand hinein. „Du hast mich doch gefragt, was die Götter sich wohl dabei gedacht haben, dass sie dich am Leben ließen. Vielleicht sollst du ihren Tod und den Tod deines Kindes rächen?"

„Vielleicht, aber dazu müsste ich erst herausfinden, wer sie getötet hat." Zechs konnte sich an nicht mehr viel erinnern, was diese letzte Schlacht betraf. Doch das Bild das herannahenden Pferdes und des Römers, der sein Kurzschwert zum Schlag erhoben hatte, das hatte sich ihm ins Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Ein Römer in einer Rüstung, die mit drei goldenen Tierköpfen verziert war. Da kam Zechs ein Gedanke.

„Kann jeder Römer seine Rüstung selbst verzieren?", erkundigte sich Zechs. Womöglich konnte er so den Römer ausfindig machen, der seine Frau getötet hatte. Ja, Wufei hatte Recht, dies könnte in der Tat ein Grund sein hier unter den Römern zu leben.

„Die höheren Offiziere haben oft sehr unterschiedliche Rüstungen.", bestätigte Wufei.

„Er trug einen prächtigen Brustpanzer, der mit drei Tierköpfen verziert war." Zechs kniete sich hin und zeichnete den Umriss der Köpfe und ihre Anordnung in den Sand. „Kennst du das Zeichen?", wandte er sich an Wufei.

Wufei starrte die Zeichnung an. „Tut mir leid. So gut, kenne ich mich mit den Wappen und Abzeichen auch nicht aus."

Er lächelte Zechs an und versuchte seinen Gesichtsausdruck unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Zechs schien es ihm abzukaufen, denn wischte mit dem Fuß über den Sand und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es scheint, dass ich ja noch genügend Zeit habe es herauszufinden."

Wufei nickte und beobachtete wie das Wasser über die Statuen plätscherte.

In Wahrheit kannte er das Zeichen: Drei goldene Löwenköpfe, als Dreieck angeordnet. Und Wufei wusste nur von einem Offizier, der dieses Wappen auf seiner Rüstung trug: Treize Khushrenada.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 27

Zechs ging in den nächsten Tagen dem Konsul aus dem Weg. Was nicht sonderlich schwierig war, denn Treize schien keinerlei Interesse an ihm zu hegen. Schon einen Tag nach der Heimkehr des Offiziers kamen etliche Gutsverwalter und Bauern in die Villa. Allesamt wollten sie ihrem Herrn persönlich die Aufwartung machen.

Diese schiere endlose Prozession aus Menschen, die das Arbeitszimmer des Konsul betraten, vermittelte Zechs einen Eindruck von der Macht und des Wohlstands des Mannes. Was nicht gerade dazu führte, dass sich Zechs´ Meinung, die er sich schon längst über den Römer gebildet hatte, besserte.

Die Nachmittage verbrachte er häufig mit Wufei. Sie spazierten durch die Gärten oder Wufei lehrte ihn die Schrift der Römer in der Bibliothek. Dabei schien Wufei völlig in seinem Element zu sein und er war ein guter Lehrer. Schon bald würde Zechs die ersten längeren Texte lesen können. Er war begierig darauf zu erfahren was es in der großen Bibliothek alles zu entdecken gab und warum Wufei und Treize so begeistert von einer Rolle mit Pergament sein konnten. Zechs wollte den Zauber begreifen, der sich hinter den Schriftzeichen verbarg.

Zu seinem Beschämen musste sich der junge Germane aber auch eingestehen, dass er sich hier auf dem luxuriösen Landsitz des Konsul sehr wohlfühlte. Mit Wufei verstand er sich sehr gut und auch mit Duo, dem Leibdiener des Konsul. Tatsächlich hatte Zechs mit Duo schon sehr bald Freundschaft geschlossen. Der junge Grieche schien keinerlei Vorurteile gegenüber ihm oder seinem Volk zu haben. Im Gegenteil ständig löcherte er Zechs mit neuen Fragen über Germanien und ihre Bräuche.

Duo selbst war jedoch auch ein rechtes Plappermaul und durch ihn hatte Zechs so einiges gelernt was die Römer und ihre Art zu leben anging.

So hatte Zechs auch Einiges über die Hierarchie im Haushalts des Konsuls erfahren. War Treize nicht anwesend so folgten die Diener den Anweisungen Wufeis und Sallys. An der Spitze der Dienerschaft stand Trowa, der auch gleichzeitig der Ansprechpartner für die übrigen Bediensteten war. Mit keinem anderen Mann hatte Zechs je solche ergiebigen Gespräche über Pferdezucht geführt als mit Trowa.

Dabei war es so falsch, dass er hier lebte wie die Made im Speck während die übrigen Mitglieder seines Volkes in Germanien zurückgezogen in den Wäldern leben mussten. Während sie grobe Kleidung aus Leder oder aus gegerbten Fellen trugen, war er in feinstes Leinen gekleidet. Es waren noch immer Kleidungsstücke aus Treizes Garderobe, die er jeden Tag anzog.

In Wirklichkeit fühlte sich Zechs schon bald nicht mehr als richtiger Germane. Wenigstens wollte er wieder wie ein solcher kämpfen.

Wufei übte ja schließlich auch jeden Tag mit seinem Dao und Zechs spürte mehr und mehr die Sehnsucht auch wieder ein Schwert zu schwingen. Sein Körper verlor langsam seine Drahtigkeit und Stärke. Zwar hatte er noch kein Fett angesetzt, aber so sehr wie die Ärztin darauf aus war, dass er genügend aß würde ihn dies auch nicht verwundern.

Doch als Gefangener, ja Quatre hatte gesagt, er wäre ein Gast, aber Zechs sah sich selbst nicht als solchen... Außerdem, wenn er die Villa verließ und im Park herumschlenderte hefteten sich immer zwei der Soldaten aus Treizes Leibgarde an seine Fersen. Sie belästigten ihn zwar nicht, aber Zechs wurde immer wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen, dass sie präsent waren und er sich nicht frei bewegen konnte.

Auf jeden Fall konnte er ja auch schlecht sich das nächstbeste Schwert unter den Arm klemmen und damit kämpfen... und gegen wen kämpfen?

Vielleicht sollte er Treize fragen, was genau ihm denn erlaubt war und was nicht. Doch Zechs wollte nicht das Gespräch mit dem Mann suchen.

Das musste er auch nicht, denn eines Morgens wurde Zechs recht unsanft geweckt als die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer aufgerissen wurde und Hilde hereinkam, dicht gefolgt von Konsul Treize höchstselbst. Die Dienerin lud ein in weißes Leinen gewickeltes Paket auf dem Tisch ab und verschwand dann wieder.

Treize setzte sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl, verschränkte die Beine und unterzog Zechs einer eindringlichen Musterung.

Natürlich ließ Zechs diese nicht so ohne Weiteres über sich ergehen und erwiderte den Blick des Römers mit so viel Arroganz, wie er nur aufbieten konnte.

„Du bist also wirklich Zechs Merquise?"

Zechs nickte nur knapp. Treize schnaubte. „Ich weiß, dass du mich verstehst und ich weiß auch, dass du unserer Sprache mächtig bist, also antworte!"

„Bitte. Ja, ich bin Zechs Merquise."

„Schön." Treize lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Heute Mittag wird der Kaiser persönlich und einige andere Senatoren und Adlige hier eintreffen. Sie alle wollen dich sehen und einige Fragen stellen."

„Die ich ganz sicher nicht beantworten werden."

„Das werden wir noch sehen."

Der stolze Tonfall ließ Zechs aufhorchen. Er stand auf und ging auf den Mann zu, der so selbstgefällig dasaß. „Nennt mir einen Grund, warum ich das tun sollte."

Treize machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe aufzustehen. Er schien keinerlei Angst vor Zechs zu haben. „Es wird wieder einen Feldzug nach Germanien geben, so viel steht fest. Vielleicht in drei Jahren, vielleicht auch schon im nächsten Jahr. Ich glaube, dass dir das Wohl deines Volkes am Herzen liegt. Ich kann zwar die Feldzüge nicht verhindern, aber ich kann dafür sorgen, dass es deinem Volk besser ergeht. Zum Beispiel dass keine eurer Frauen von meinen Soldaten geschändet wird. Dass eurer Vieh nicht getötet wird und eure Kinder nicht versklavt werden."

Zechs starrte Treize an. Er zweifelte nicht im Geringsten daran, dass Treize die Macht hatte eben jene Dinge durchzusetzen. Aber er zweifelte an dem Wort des Römers. Treize mochte ja viel reden. „Und was soll ich dafür tun? Sicher seid ihr nicht so mildtätig gegenüber uns Germanen, wenn es euch nicht auf die ein oder andere Weise nutzen würde."

„Sie werden dir Fragen stellen, der Kaiser und die anderen. Fragen über eure Stämme, wo sie zu finden sind zum Beispiel. Oder wie ihr eure Anführer erwählt, wie eurer Heer aufgestellt wird."

An diesem Punkt konnte Zechs ein belustigtes Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Wir haben kein Heer wie ihr."

„Gut, aber das wirst du ihnen nicht sagen. Stell dich dumm, sag dass du nichts weiter warst als ein Krieger, der seine Befehle von seinem Anführer erhalten hat. Erzähle ihnen etwas über deine Götter oder wie ihr eurer Met trinkt, was weiß ich..." Treize machte eine abschätzige Handbewegung. „Aber erzähle nichts, über das Militär."

„Ihr wollt euch einen Vorteil verschaffen. Euch unentbehrlich machen für den Kaiser falls es zu einem neuen Feldzug kommt."

Zechs sah Treize zum ersten Mal lächeln. Es war durch und durch kalt und berechnend. „Sehr richtig. Du begreifst schnell."

Zechs konnte mit diesem Abkommen durchaus leben. Wenn Treize von ihm Informationen wollte, dann hieß dies ja noch nicht, dass Zechs die Wahrheit sprechen musste. Und schließlich war es einfacher einen Mann zu belügen als eine ganze Gruppe Politiker. Doch noch einen Versuch unternahm er: „So weit ich weiß behandelt ihr Römer eure Kaiser als Götter. Ich kann keinen Gott anlügen."

„Zechs, du wirst mir doch nicht weismachen wollen, dass du an unsere Götter glaubst. Ergo dürften es dir deine germanischen Götter auch nicht verübeln, wenn du den Kaiser anlügst. Im Übrigen stimmt es nicht, die Apotheose, die Erhöhung zum Gott, findet in der Regel nicht zu Lebzeiten statt."

Zechs klappte der Mund auf, dann wieder zu. Dem Konsul schien es eine große Freude zu sein Zechs´ Bedenken mit klaren, stichhaltigen Argumenten zu widerlegen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er dem Römer auf diesem Gebiet nicht beikommen würde. Doch misstrauisch, wie Zechs nun einmal war, verengte er die Augen. „Woher soll ich wissen, dass ihr eurer Wort haltet und euch so um mein Volk sorgt." Ein gewisser spöttischer Ton war Zechs nicht abzusprechen.

„Ich denke, das habe ich in der Vergangenheit bereits bewiesen. Ich hätte dich von meinen Legionären vergewaltigen lassen können. Erinnerst du dich? Habe ich es getan? Ich hätte dich im Triumphzug bloßstellen und dich wie ein wildes Tier behandeln lassen können? Habe ich es getan? Ich hätte eure Frauen als Sklavinnen verkaufen können? Habe ich es getan?"

Zähneknirschend musste Zechs zustimmen, dass Treize bereits eine größere Milde gegenüber den Germanen gezeigt hatte als die Feldherren vor ihm. Doch ob größere Milde oder nicht, das änderte nichts an der Tatsache an sich, dass Treize viele Germanen durch seine Befehle nach Utgard, die Welt der Toten, geschickt hatte. Im Grunde sogar Lucrezia. Auch sie war gestorben, weil Treize seine Soldaten befohlen hatte.

„Wirst du kooperieren?"

Widerstrebend nickte Zechs. Ihm bleib ja wohl auch nichts anderes übrig und vielleicht war es wirklich eine Möglichkeit die Lage für sein Volk zu verbessern.

„Sehr schön. Denk daran, offiziell bist du freiwillig mit nach Rom gekommen."

„Ich bin was?" Erneut flammte Wut in Zechs auf.

„Als Austausch für die germanischen Gefangenen. Ich habe dem Kaiser berichtet, dass es nach der Schlacht Verhandlungen gegeben hätte und du dich freiwillig angeboten hast."

„Das glaubt der Kaiser?! Wir würden nie mit Römern verhandeln. Außerdem gab es doch gar Niemanden mehr mit dem ihr hättet verhandeln können."

„Aber das weiß doch der Kaiser nicht."

Zechs war erstaunt. Treize war ja wohl eiskalt und schreckte vor nichts zurück.

„Zieh das hier an." Treize zeigte auf das Päckchen, stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Ich lasse dich dann rufen, wenn es soweit ist."

Treize stand in seinem Zimmer und sah Duo zu, der gerade die Toga auf dem Bett ausbreitete um sie dann seinem Herren anzulegen. Denn alleine konnte man dieses Kleidungsstück, das im Grund nicht mehr war als eine riesige 12 Ellen lange Stoffbahn, nicht anziehen. Geschweige denn kunstvoll an Schulter und Rücken in Falten drapieren.

Die Tunica, die daneben lag, war aus feinem Leinen gewoben und ebenso wie die Toga mit Indigo gefärbt.

Als Treize gerade nach der Tunica griff, wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und sein germanischer Gast kam in das Zimmer gestürmt.

„Das ist rot!" Er wedelte die Tunica hin und her. „Glaubt ihr, ich trage diese verfluchte Farbe eurer Soldaten! Was für ein widerlicher Scherz ist das?"

Treize war froh, dass noch niemand der Gäste eingetroffen war, so laut wie Zechs brüllte war er im gesamten Haus zu hören.

„Ja, das ist rot, aber glaube mir keiner der Soldaten würde so einen Stoff tragen. Ganz zu schweigen von den Stickereien. Ich dachte rot steht dir. Es passt sicher gut zu deinen hellen Haaren."

Treize nutzte die Gelegenheit und studierte den nackten Körper Zechs, wobei er zu dem Schluss kam, dass der Germane wirklich sehr ansehnlich war, wenn er auch etwas an Muskelmasse durch seine Krankheit verloren hatte.

„Wie war das?"

„Wenn du dich natürlich so sehr dagegen sträubst." Treize nahm Zechs die Tunica aus der Hand und warf sie auf das Bett. „Mich wird es nicht im Geringsten stören, wenn du nackt von den Kaiser trittst. Ganz so, wie ihr es Germanen doch tut." Treize trat einen Schritt zurück und schien zu überlegen. „Vielleicht hätte ich mir die Mühe sparen können, dass meine Diener sich die ganze Zeit um dich gekümmert haben. Sicher würde es dem Bild eines Germanen eher entsprechen, wenn deine Haare verfilzt und voller Läuse wären und du stinkst wie ein totes Schwein, das seit Tagen in einer Fleischerei hängt... Mhm, draußen hinter dem Pferdestall ist ein Misthaufen. Vielleicht kann man so mein Verfehlen wieder wettmachen. Wälze dich einfach so lange darin bis du meinst, es wäre für dein Auftreten dienlich."

Zechs verspürte nicht übel Lust dem Mann die geballte Faust in den Bauch zu hauen. Was

dachte der sich eigentlich? Dass die Germanen nackt zwischen den Bäumen herumspringen, sich nie wuschen und es den Schweinen gleich taten?

Gerade zum Trotz schnappte er sich wieder die Tunica und stolzierte aus dem Zimmer. Diesen aufgeblasenen Römern würde er es zeigen. Wenn Treize so von ihm dachte, sollte er schon sehen, was er davon hatte.

Also schlüpfte Zechs in die Tunica. In dem Paket, das Hilde gebracht hatte, lag auch ein schlichter Ledergürtel und ebenso ein Paar Stiefel. Beides legte er an. Die Stiefel gefielen Zechs, wie er zugeben musste. Sie reichten ihm bis zu den Knien und waren aus weichem Leder. An der Vorderseite wurden sie noch zusätzlich geschnürt damit sie fest saßen. Zechs glaubte fast, dass es Stiefel für einen Reiter waren. Aber egal.

Dann stöberte er durch die kleinen Schränke, die in seinem Zimmer standen und fand tatsächlich einen Kamm. Wenn Treize also so von ihm dachte, dann konnte Zechs auch ganz anders.

Er schien sowieso noch viel Zeit zu haben bis man ihn zu den Gästen holen würde. Es war zwar eine langwierige Arbeit doch schlussendlich waren alle Knoten in seiner blonden Mähne entwirrt. Wenn er jetzt noch ein Lederband hätte oder so etwas Ähnliches könnte er sich einen Zopf flechten, und bräuchte seine Haare nicht offen zu tragen. Die Römer betrachteten dies nämlich als besonders barbarisch. Gerne hätte er auch einen Armreif oder einen schönen Ring. Doch woher sollte er die Schmuckstücke nehmen?

Da kam ihm ein Gedanke. Vielleicht hatte die Ärztin noch irgendwelchen Schmuck. Quatre hatte doch gemeint sie wäre aus Germanien. Er trat aus seinem Zimmer und stieg die Treppe hinab. Im Atrium hörte er Trowas Stimme, der die Stallknechte anwies sich besonders gut um die Pferde der Gäste zu kümmern.

Als Zechs sah, dass der Diener seine Ansprache beendet hatte, wandte er sich an ihn: „Ich möchte dich nicht von deiner Arbeit abhalten, aber kannst du mir sagen wo sich Sally befindet?"

Trowa runzelte die Stirn und musterte Zechs. Sicher ging er davon aus, dass Zechs eine Verletzung hatte oder eine andere Beschwerde. „Ich denke, sie ist in ihrer Hütte."

„Wie komme ich dorthin?"

Trowa geleitete ihn dann selbst zu Sally. Sicher weil er fürchtete Zechs könnte die Dummheit begehen zu flüchten.

Die Ärztin bewohnte ein kleines Steinhaus, das die Bezeichnung Hütte eigentlich gar nicht verdiente. Es war zwar nicht besonders groß, aber sauber und nett eingerichtet. Sie verbrannte gerade irgendwelche Kräuter auf einem kleinen Ofen und war überrascht als sie den unerwarteten Besuch sah.

„Kann ich etwas für euch tun?" Sie blies die Flamme des Ofens aus und schüttete die Asche auf ihre Arbeitsplatte.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob du mein Medaillon hast. Ich habe es in Germanien getragen."

„Oh. Ja." Sally richtete sich auf. „Ich hatte es dir damals abgenommen, aber noch gar nicht daran gedacht es dir wieder zu geben. Entschuldige bitte." Sie ging zu einem Regal und gab Zechs den Talisman zurück. „Das ist Odins Rabe, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Unser Kriegsgott."

„Warum willst du es ausgerechnet jetzt wiederhaben?" Erst jetzt schien sie Zechs´ Kleidung wahrzunehmen, die bestickte rote Tunica und die feinen Stiefel. „Ach so, heute kommt die Abordnung aus Rom." Zur Vergewisserung blickte sie zu Trowa, der unter der Tür stand und nickte.

„Ich dachte, du hättest vielleicht auch noch etwas Schmuck. Ein Armreif oder so etwas. Treize meint nämlich wir Germanen würden keinen Wert auf Kleidung legen, uns im Dreck suhlen und nackt durch die Wälder rennen."

Sally stutzte. „Wie bitte?"

„Das hat er zu mir gesagt.", verteidigte sich Zechs.

„So hat er das." Sally verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ts, manchmal verhält sich unser Konsul wie ein verhätscheltes kleines Balg. Pah!"

Zechs grinste, anscheinend hatte er hier einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Es war wohl die richtige Entscheidung Sally zu fragen. Die Ärztin ging schon zu einer Truhe und wühlte darin herum. Sie beförderte einige schöne Stücke zu Tage: Unter anderem zwei Armreifen aus Bronze, die Zechs besonders auffielen.

„Die haben wir nach der letzten Schlacht gefunden." Sally wischte sie mit einem Tuch ab. „In eurem Lager."

Zechs fragte sich, ob er den Mann gekannt hatte, der diese Schmuckstücke getragen hatte. „Ich bringe sie dir später wieder zurück.", versicherte er Sally.

Sie winkte jedoch ab. „Nein, ich denke es ist in Ordnung, wenn du sie behältst. Was noch? Soll ich deine Haare flechten?" Sie legte einige Ringe auf den Tisch, ebenfalls aus Bronze. Solche Ringe wurden normalerweise in Zöpfe eingearbeitet. Ein Schmuck, der eigentlich nur einem Häuptling zustand, aber das würden die Römer ja nicht wissen.

Sally wartete dann auch gar nicht erst seine Antwort ab, sondern schob ihm einen Schemel zu und griff schon nach den Strähnen.

„Nein, bitte an der rechten Seite.", korrigierte er sie. Er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er sich auch vor den Römern nicht für seine Abstammung schämen würde. Also würde er auch seine Haare offen tragen, bis eben jenen Zopf an der Seite.

„Ah, in Ordnung." Sally machte es ausgesprochen gut. Am Ende reichte sie Zechs einen Spiegel, damit er ihr Werk bewundern konnte. Der Zopf fing an der Schläfe an und setzte sich dann bis zu Zechs Schultern fort. Insgesamt hatte sie fünf der Ringe eingeflochten und die rötliche Bronze machte sie gut in seinen hellen blonden Haaren.

„Ich danke dir." Zechs richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, hob das Kinn und ahmte Treizes gestelzte Art zu reden nach.

„Ich würde sagen, das zerstört ihr Weltbild." Sally kicherte als sie ihn reden hörte. „Trowa, was meinst du?"

Der Diener nickte nur. „Das werden sie nicht erwarten."

„Sag mal Trowa, wird die Edle Une auch heute Nachmittag erscheinen?", erkundigte sich Sally beiläufig.

Trowa stutzte. „Woher soll ich wissen, wen Treize alles geladen hat?"

Sally knurrte etwas Unverständliches, dann meinte sie. „Wenn sie kommt, dann frag sie ob sie noch genügend Medizin hat, oder ob ich ihr sonst irgendwie helfen kann... Und wisch dir dieses Grinsen vom Gesicht.", fuhr sie den jungen Mann an.

Doch Trowa grinste weiterhin und bedeutete Zechs mit zurück in die Villa kommen. Dort bedankte sich Zechs nochmals bei dem Diener und ging in den Park um dort Wufei zu treffen. Doch der Chinese schien es vorzuziehen im Haus zu bleiben, denn Zechs fand ihn nicht an den üblichen Plätzen.

Zechs wusste nicht, ob schon Gäste eingetroffen waren und ob es ihm gestattet war sich im Garten aufzuhalten. Aber Treize hatte nicht gesagt, wo Zechs warten sollte. Also spazierte er durch die Kieswege und dachte nach, was er dem Kaiser und den Senatoren für Lügen auftischen sollte.

Weiter vorn sah er auf einer Bank Duo sitzen. Auch Duo hatte ihn erspäht und sprang auf. „Bei der Schönheit der Aphrodite! Zechs, du siehst gut aus! Kompliment, mein Lieber.", er grinste und schritt einmal um Zechs herum. „Für wen hast du dich denn so schön gemacht?"

„Du hast doch gehört was Treize gesagt hat.", gab Zechs zurück.

„Ach, das mit dem Misthaufen?!" Duo kicherte. „Glaubst du, das hat er ernst gemeint? Das hat er doch nur gesagt, dass du aus Trotz das Gewand anziehst."

„Wie bitte?" Zechs verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Oh, gewöhn dich nur daran. Das ist Treizes Spezialität, das Manipulieren von Menschen, meine ich. Er weiß, wie er jemanden anzupacken hat."

Zechs sollte dem Konsul auf dem Leim gegangen sein? Keine Frage, das kränkte ihn. Das wurmte ihn sogar ganz gewaltig.

„Aber ich denke damit...", Duo musterte Zechs noch einmal vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle. „Nein, damit rechnet selbst Treize nicht."

Zechs wollte vom Thema ablenken: „Was machst du hier?"

„Oh, Treize hat mich fortgeschickt. Er braucht mich nicht mehr und da ich sonst keine Aufgabe habe, kann ich gemütlich den Abend abwarten." Der Diener sagte es mit einer besonderen Betonung, die Zechs nicht einordnen wollte.

„Was ist heute Abend?"

„Heero wird wahrscheinlich über Nacht hier bleiben."

Zechs brauchte einen Moment bis ihm einfiel, dass dies der andere Tribun war. „Und das ist schlecht?"

„Wie man es nimmt. Meinem Hintern wird es nicht gefallen."

Nun, darauf konnte sich Zechs nun keinen Reim machen und er musterte Duo nur mit gefurchter Stirn. Bevor er jedoch weiter nachforschen konnte, kam Hilde zu ihnen. „Duo? Ich weiß, du hast gerade nichts zu tun, könntest du mir bitte helfen?"

Duo nickte und verabschiedete sich von Zechs, der jetzt wieder alleine war. Einer der Hund, die Treizes gehörten, war zu ihm hinübergetrottet und geistesabwesend kraulte Zechs das Tier. Die Hunde hatten schnell Zutrauen zu Zechs gefasst und wahrscheinlich würde es Treize gar nicht gefallen, dass er ihnen neue Kommandos beibrachte.

Plötzlich fiel ihm ein runder Gegenstand vor die Füße. Verdutzt bückte er sich, um ihn wieder aufzuheben. Als er sich aufrichtete, stand vor ihm ein kleines Mädchen und streckte lächelnd die Arme aus.

„Bekomme ich meinen Ball wieder?"

„Natürlich." Zechs musterte die Kleine verwirrt. Irgendetwas an ihr verstörte ihn, aber er konnte nicht genau sagen was. Fast so als ob sie ihn an jemanden erinnerte.

Sie legte den Kopf schief und musterte nun Zechs. „Seid ihr der Germane? Großvater sagt, ihr wärt Wilde, die im Wald wohnen. Sich nie waschen und stinken wie die Tiere."

‚Wo habe ich das bloß schon einmal gehört?', dachte sich Zechs.

„Aber du siehst gar nicht so wild aus."

„Danke für das Kompliment." Er verbeugte sich vor ihr und sie lachte. „Was ist das?" Sie schien ganz angetan zu sein von seinen langen Haaren und zeigte auf den Zopf. Schließlich gab sie sich nicht eher damit zufrieden bis Zechs sich neben sie kniete und sie mit seinen Strähnen spielen konnte.

Sie lachte vergnügt. „Das ist wie bei Claudia."

„Wer ist Claudia?"

„Meine Lieblingspuppe.", erklärte die Kleine eifrig.

Zechs machte gute Mine zum bösen Spiel. Schließlich war sie noch ein Kind und irgendwie niedlich. Sie hatte eine ungewöhnliche Haarfarbe, die Zechs an ein flammendes Feuer erinnerten. Ihre Augen waren von einem dunklen Blau und obwohl sie noch eine typische kindliche Unschuld ausstrahlten, zeigten sie auch einen unleugbaren Anflug von Kälte. Da dämmerte Zechs etwas und jetzt fiel ihm auch der Zug um den Mund des Mädchen auf. Überhaupt, sie hatte die gleichen Lippen wie er...

„Wie heißt du, Kleine?"

„Mariemaia." Sie befingerte weiter seinen Zopf.

„Wo sind deine Eltern?"

„Ich lebe bei meinem Großvater. Mama ist schon bei den Göttern.", plapperte sie und Zechs konnte sie gerade noch daran hindern, dass sie den Zopf aufmachte und so Sallys schöne Handarbeit zu nichte machte.

„Und dein Vater?"

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Komisch, dabei könnte Zechs schwören, dass...

„Mariemaia, dein Großvater sucht dich sicher bereits. Du sollst dich nicht so weit vom Haus entfernen." Ein junger Römer kam auf sie zu. „Und geh weg von diesem Barbaren. Man weiß nie zu was sie fähig sind."

Das Mädchen sagte nichts. Sie verzog ihre Lippen nur zu einem süßen Schmollmund und hüpfte in Richtung Haus davon. Doch nicht ohne sich noch einmal umzuwenden und Zechs zu zuwinken.

Der junge Mann indes schien nichts von Freundlichkeiten zu halten. Er spuckte vor Zechs aus. „Wie Treize es bloß schafft mit so etwas unter einem Dach zu leben."

„Wie war das?"

Das Zechs die Sprache der Römer verstand und selbst beherrschte schien den anderen zu verblüffen. „Du hast schon richtig gehört. Du bist nicht mehr als ein Sklave, dem man mal eben saubere Kleidung gegeben hat."

„Das nimmst du zurück.", knurrte Zechs und ging einen Schritt auf den Römer zu. Er musste sich doch wohl nicht von so einem aufgeblasenen Bürschchen beleidigen lassen. Überhaupt wie sah der aus, die Haare waren in kleine Löckchen gedreht und mit einem Duft parfümiert, den Zechs einfach nur widerlich fand.

Plötzlich blitzte in der Hand des Mannes etwas auf. Es war ein kleiner Dolch. Zechs schnaubte nur. „Glaubst du, das macht mir Angst?" Er stellte sich mitten auf den Weg und verschränkte die Arme. „Na los, dann komm doch, wenn du dich traust."


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 28

Treize befand sich noch in seinem Zimmer als ihm mitgeteilt wurde, dass der Kaiser nebst Sohn und Senator Barton mit seiner Enkelin eingetroffen seien.

Das waren für ihn gleich zwei Überraschungen, die erst einmal verdaut werden mussten. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Marcus mitkommen würde und Treize wollte auch nicht, dass einer der Senatoren auf die Idee kommen könnte, sie wären Geliebte. Treize hatte sich und seine Handlungen sehr wohl unter Kontrolle, aber Marcus ließ sich nur allzu leicht von seinen Gefühlen leiten.

Dass Barton seine Enkelin mitgebracht hatte, nun, das traf ihn noch weitaus schwerer. Mariemaia Barton war jetzt inzwischen neuen Jahre alt. Sicher war sie gewachsen seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Seine kleine Tochter. Wusste Barton, dass er der Vater war und hatte die Kleine ganz bewusst mitgenommen, um Treizes Reaktion zu sehen?

Auf jeden Fall musste Treize seine Gäste begrüßen. Sie noch länger warten zu lassen wäre schlicht und einfach unhöflich. So ging hinab ins Atrium.

Der Kaiser und Barton waren in die Betrachtung einer griechischen Keramik vertieft. Jedoch weder von Marcus noch von Mariemaia eine Spur. Gut so, dann waren die Götter so gnädig ihm einen Aufschub zu gewähren.

Mit ausgesprochener Höflichkeit begrüßte er den Kaiser. Treize wollte sich gerade verneigen als der Mann ihn stattdessen in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung zog und ihm die Wange küsste. Nun, das würde Barton ganz sicher nicht gefallen, dass der Kaiser seine Zuneigung so offen zur Schau stellte.

Treize zeigte sich durch diese herzliche Begrüßung gerührt und erkundigte sich nach den Gewinnern der letzten Pferderennen. So entspann sich eine harmlose kleine Unterhaltung um Pferde und die favorisierten Wagenlenker. Bis das Mädchen zu ihnen kam.

Mit ihren zarten neun Jahren trug sie noch nicht die feinen, körperbetonten Kleider der Frauen, sondern eine unförmige Tunica, die von einer Kordel gehalten wurde. Doch, sie war gewachsen, war sogar recht groß für ihr Alter. Treize war als Kind auch immer sehr groß gewesen. Er verspürte einen Stich tief in seinem Innersten und betete zu Jupiter, das man es ihm nicht ansah. Sie hatte Leias Haare. Die selben, roten Haare. Die gleichen Wellen. Er schluckte schwer.

Artig verbeugte sie sich vor ihm als ihr Großvater sie dazu anwies und Treize kniete sich hin um ihre Hand zu ergreifen. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, kleine Herrin."

Sie lachte ihn daraufhin an, ihm wurde warm ums Herz und wünschte sich er könnte sie jeden Tag sehen. Sehen wie sie größer wurde und zu einer wunderschönen Frau heranwachsen würde.

Mariemaia legte den Kopf schief so als ob sie überlegen müsse. „Du bist Treize? Großvater sagt, du wärst ein verzogener Günstling."

Treize musste lachen. Kinder waren doch etwas Herrliches! „So, sagt er das?" Treize zweifelte keineswegs daran. Barton schien peinlich berührt zu sein und zog Mariemaia weg. Dabei zischte er ihr zu ruhig zu sein.

Auch der Kaiser lächelte. „Marcus ist in den Park gegangen. Er meinte, er wolle die Statuen bewundern."

Treize richtete sich wieder auf. „Natürlich, es sind ein paar schöne Stücke dabei die noch mein Vater gesammelt hat." Bei der Erwähnung seines Vaters achtete Treizes auf Bartons Reaktion. Würde dieser sich verraten? Treize hatte den Senator ja schon lange in Verdacht mit dem Mord an seinem Vater in Verbindung zu stehen.

Treize meinte ein kleines Zucken am Augenwinkel des Senators zu sehen, aber es konnte auch das Licht gewesen sein.

„Eine Tragödie dieser Vorfall." Barton schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Er war ein guter Mann eurer Vater und wäre sicher sehr stolz auf euch." Der alte Mann legte Treize eine Hand auf die Schulter und wollte so wohl sein Beileid bezeugen.

Treize musste sich zurückhalten, dass er die Hand nicht einfach wegstieß. „Ich danke euch.", murmelte er und wies dann etwas lauter die Diener an den Wein aufzutragen.

Da hörte er aus dem Park ein schreckliches Geschrei und ein jeder wandte sich dem Fenster zu, das sich auf diese Seite des Hauses öffnete.

Dort unten sah er seine beiden Tribune, Quatre und Heero. Sie mussten wohl gerade eingetroffen sein und beiden waren eifrig darum bemüht Zechs und Marcus davon abzuhalten sich zu prügeln.

Treize fragte sich, wie die beiden wohl aneinander geraten waren. Warum hatte Zechs nicht einfach in seinem Zimmer bleiben können!

„Marcus!" Der Kaiser war eindeutig verärgert und für sein Alter schritt er erstaunlich schnell auf die Terrasse und stieg schon die breite Treppe hinab, die in den Park führte. Treize folgte ihm und auch Barton konnte seine Neugierde nicht zügeln und schloss sich ihnen an.

„Dreckiger Barbar.", schleuderte Marcus seinem Kontrahenten entgegen und Treizes Blick fiel sofort auf den reich verzierten Dolch, der mitten auf dem Weg lag. Keine Frage, wem diese Waffe gehörte.

Zechs war klug genug nichts zu erwidern und als er sah, dass sie entdeckte worden waren, wehrte er sich auch nicht mehr sonderlich gegen Quatre, der ihn mit aller Kraft zurückgezogen hatte.

„Feiges Schwein, deine Mutter war eine billige Hure... Oh, Vater!" Marcus riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

Treize blickte peinlich berührt zur Seite. Nein, das war wohl wirklich nicht die Sprache, derer sich ein zukünftiger Caesar bedienen sollte. Zumindest nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Der Kaiser sah dies genau so und während sich Marcus noch in der festen Umklammerung von Heero Yuy befand, ohrfeigte er ihn hart.

Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass sich der Kaiser für seinen Sohn schämte. „Ist dies die Art und Weise wie du dich für die Gastfreundschaft von Treize bedankst? In dem du dich wie ein Rüpel aufführst! Entschuldige dich für dein Benehmen... sofort!"

„Aber... aber er hat angefangen." Statt dass Marcus sich einfach entschuldigte, versuchte er die Schuld auf Zechs abzuwälzen.

Auch Treize schämte sich für Marcus und dessen wenig mannhaftes Verhalten. In solchen Momenten konnte er den Wunsch des Kaisers, dass Marcus nicht den Thron übernehmen sollte, sogar nachvollziehen.

Und mit so etwas hatte er sein Bett geteilt? Treize musste fast an seinem eigenen Urteilsvermögen zweifeln.

„Muss ich mich wiederholen?"

Marcus senkte den Kopf und Heero ließ den jungen Adligen los. „Entschuldigt bitte Konsul." Dabei blickte Marcus Treize an, lächelte und blinzelte ihm verschwörerisch zu.

Treize ging keineswegs darauf ein. „Ihr solltet euch nicht zu sehr von euren Gefühlen leiten lassen, edler Herr. In einer Schlacht könnte das tödlich sein." Mit diesen Worten nahm er die Entschuldigung an und Marcus´ gefror das Lächeln auf den Lippen. Buchstäblich, der Sohn des Kaisers hatte wohl gehofft, dass sich Treize auf seine Seite schlagen würde.

„Sehr richtig Treize." Der Kaiser klopfte Treize lobend auf die Schulter. „Ich habe in der Tat schon darüber nachgedacht, ob Marcus dir nicht als Tribun zugeteilt wird. Es wird Zeit, dass er einmal einen Feldzug mitmacht und den Drill gelehrt bekommt."

Marcus´ Gesicht zeigte regelrechte Abscheu bei diesen Aussichten. Quatre und Heero tauschten zweifelnde Blicke und Treize konnte sie verstehen. Marcus würde mit Sicherheit keinen guten Tribun abgeben.

Ein Sklave kam auf sie zugeeilt und kündigte das Eintreffen der weiteren Gäste an. „Gehen wir zurück ins Haus. Ich habe unlängst einen vorzüglichen Wein erworben.", lenkte Treize ab. „Er wächst auf den südlichen Hängen nahe Clusium..."

Der weitere Verlauf des Treffens verlief dann äußert planmäßig. Natürlich schmollte Marcus noch und zog es vor auf seinem Diwan zu liegen und sich nicht an den Gesprächen der Senatoren und sonstigen wichtigen Persönlichkeiten des gesellschaftlichen Leben Roms zu beteiligen.

Dann war es endlich so weit und Zechs wurde gerufen. Treize hatte ja schon im Park einen Blick auf den Germanen werfen können und war überrascht gewesen wie anders dieser aussah. Jetzt wurde ihm dieser Unterschied noch mehr bewusst. Zechs hielt sich ausgesprochen aufrecht als er in die Mitte trat. Es wirkte stolz, fast schon arrogant. Der schlichte Bronzeschmuck tat sein Übriges und die Spangen an den Unterarmen und der schlangenförmige Reif, der Zechs am rechten Oberarm trug, unterstrichen die festen Muskeln. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass dieser Mann ein wahrhaftiger Krieger war.

Und das Rot der Tunica passte wirklich vortrefflich zu den hellen Haaren! Wie Treize amüsiert feststellte. Doch er verbarg sein kleines Lächeln sofort.

Doch viel wichtiger war doch die Frage wie Zechs sich verkaufen würde und ob er die Abmachung, die er zuvor mit Treize geschlossen hatte, auch einhielt.

Zechs wurde von einem der Sklaven in den großen Raum geführt und versuchte sich so unauffällig wie möglich umzusehen. Die kleinen Tische waren in einem halbrund angeordnet und zu jedem Tisch gehörte ein Diwan und ein Stuhl. Die meisten Männer, tatsächlich war nur eine Frau zugegen, lagen auf diesen bequemen Möbeln. Treize hingegen saß auf dem Stuhl, ihm zur Seite gestellt standen seine beiden Tribune, Heero und Quatre, angetan in ihren prächtigsten Rüstungen. Mit einem schnellen Blick stellte Zechs dabei fest, dass keiner der beiden Offiziere das Wappen trug, das der Mörder seiner Frau getragen hatte.

Treize selbst saß aufrecht da, mit wachem Blick und Zechs musste sich eingestehen, dass er jetzt verstand warum der Kaiser Treize als seinen Nachfolger erwählt hatte. So wie der Konsul jetzt dasaß konnte man ihn schon für den Kaiser halten. Seine gesamte Haltung zeugte nur so von Autorität.

Gerade in Anbetracht dieses frechen Bürschchens namens Marcus, war der Wunsch des Kaisers nach einem anderen Nachfolger nur verständlich. Marcus hingegen ignorierte Zechs vollkommen und nippte nur an seinem Pokal mit Wein, sichtlich gelangweilt.

Der Kaiser selbst saß links von Treize und war gar nicht so, wie ihn sich Zechs vorgestellt hatte. Es war ein älterer Mann und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er der bedeutendste Mann des Römischen Reiches war. Keine besonders prachtvolle Kleidung oder irgendeine besondere Aura. Würde er nicht auf dem Ehrenplatz sitzen, dann hätte es ein beliebiger Senator sein können.

Schließlich begannen die Fragen und Zechs hatte sich bereits eine gute Lüge einfallen lassen. Er würde auf Treizes Handel eingehen. Wenn alles so laufen sollte, wie er es geplant hatte, dann würde die Lüge, die er daran war den Römern zu erzählen, sogar ihn selbst schützen. Schließlich sollten sie nicht erfahren, dass er derjenige war... Nein, diesen Gedanken verdrängte er schnell.

Als dann die Frage nach dem geheimen Versammlungsort der Stammesführer aufkam, zuckte er nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Aber seid ihr nicht selbst ein germanischer Fürst?!", hakte der Senator namens Barton nach. Dies war wohl der Großvater des kleinen Mädchen, das er im Park getroffen hatte. Die Kleine selbst trieb sich auch hier im Saal herum, mal saß sie ruhig neben ihrem Großvater, mal löffelte sie etwas von der Pastete oder rannte mit ihrem Ball in den Garten hinaus. Einmal hatte sie sich zu Treizes Stuhl geschlichen und hatte den Konsul angebettelt bis sie sie auf seinem Schoß sitzen konnte. Zechs hatte da nur mit Mühe sein Lachen unterdrücken können.

„Nein, ich bin kein Fürst.", antwortete Zechs und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Versammlung. Sofort regte sich leises Gemurmel unter den Römern aufgrund seiner Antwort.

Auch Treize beugte sich nach vorn. „Bei den Gesprächen mit euren Stammesgenossen wurde ausgehandelt, dass die Gefangenen gegen einen Fürsten ausgetauscht werden."

„Dann seid ihr aufs Kreuz gelegt worden." Dabei sah Zechs dem Konsul in die Augen und grinste schadenfroh. Treize presste kaum merklich die Lippen aufeinander, sicher war dies seinem Ansehen unter den Senatoren nicht gerade dienlich.

„Aber ihr habt eure eigenen Männer befehligt?"

„Das ist so nicht ganz richtig." Zechs tat so als ob er von etwas peinlich berührt wäre. „Ich Wirklichkeit bin ich gar nicht Zechs Merquise."

Nun, das brachte sie dann vollends aus der Fassung.

„Zechs Merquise starb vor über dreizehn Jahren. Er war ein bekannter und hoch geachteter Krieger. Er war hoch geachtet und ein Symbol für den Widerstand gegen die Römer. Das ich den Namen angenommen habe, war ein Einfall eines Stammesführers. Es sollte den Leuten Mut machen und die Erinnerungen an die erfolgreichen Schlachten gegen die Römer wachrufen." Zechs hielt kurz inne. „Ich habe einfach die Befehle ausgeführt, die mir von den Anführern übermittelt wurden und dabei bin ich nie über die Grenzen unseres Stammes hinausgekommen."

Wenn Zechs näher darüber nachdachte, dann war diese Version der Geschichte gar nicht mal eine Lüge. Zechs Merquise war ein treuer Anhänger und großer Krieger seines Vaters gewesen und Zechs hatte damals wirklich den Namen dieses Mannes angenommen.

Nachdem er weitere Fragen, die den Widerstand betrafen, mit der gleichen Erklärung abgewiesen hatte, wurde den Senatoren wohl wahrhaftig klar, dass Zechs nichts Brauchbares beizutragen hatte. Die Möglichkeit, dass der Germane die versammelte Elite des Römischen Reiches eiskalt anlog, diese Möglichkeit zogen sie nicht in Betracht. Was ein Fehler war.

„Ein Reinfall, weiter nichts." Barton war eindeutig verärgert und warf Treize finstere Blick zu.

„Aber, aber... Treize wurde versichert, dass ihm Zechs Merquise als Geisel bleibt. Rein nüchtern betrachtet stimmt es ja, dieser Mann trägt ja den gleichen Namen."

„Danke Onkel..." Treize nickte dem Senator zu, der gerade gesprochen hatte. „Aber Senator Barton hat Recht, wir haben uns alle mehr davon erhofft."

„Ich hätte noch eine Frage." Es war das erste Mal, dass der Kaiser persönlich das Wort an Zechs richtete. „Was ist der Tallgeese?"

Nun diese Frage überraschte ihn mehr als alles andere. „Eine Legende, nichts weiter.", presste Zechs hervor. Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass die Römer diesen Namen kannten.

„Erzähl sie uns."

„Es ist ein Schwert, ein sehr mächtiges Schwert." Er befeuchtete seine Lippen. „Es heißt, dass der Peacecraft es geführt hat. Manche behaupten, das Schwert sei verschollen. Unerreichbar versenkt auf dem Grund des Meeres. Andere sagen, der Peacecraft hätte es noch vor seinem Tod an einen sicheren Ort gebracht. Die Leute glauben, dass derjenige, der es wiederfindet, die Stämme vereinigen kann."

„Du selbst glaubst nicht daran."

Zechs schnaubte ungehalten. „Legenden! Nein, ich glaube nicht daran."

„Legenden haben für gewöhnlich einen wahren Kern.", wies ihn der Kaiser sanft zurecht. „Wie kann man dieses Schwert finden?"

„Es gibt einen Wegweiser. Es ist ein Dolch, der von alten Magiern in einem fernen Land geschmiedet wurde. Dieser Dolch zeigt den Weg zum Tallgeese, allerdings nur einer Person, die seiner würdig ist."

„Und wie ist man seiner würdig?"

„Ich verstehe nicht den Sinn dieser Fragen.", bekannte Zechs.

Der Kaiser lachte. „Nun, wie kann man ein Volk leichter bezwingen als es mit seinem eigenen Glauben und den eigenen Legenden zu blenden. Jemand, der dieses Schwert oder den Dolch besitzt hätte ein große Macht über die Germanen und wenn dieser jemand

unter unserem Einfluss stehen würde..."

Zechs verstand und empfand so ein Vorgehen für wenig ehrenvoll.

„Also, wem zeigt der Dolch den Weg?"

„Nur den Mitgliedern der alten Peacecraftfamilie... Von denen keiner mehr lebt." Er musste dies mit einem merkwürdigen Tonfall gesagt haben, denn Treize blickte ihn daraufhin scharf an.

„Und ohne den Dolch findet man das Schwert nicht?"

„Es ist verschollen. Niemand weiß, wo es sich befindet."

„Wie sieht dieser Dolch aus?"

Zechs schüttelte den Kopf. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich bin noch viel zu jung um mich an die Zeit zu erinnern als der Peacecraft noch lebte. Außerdem bin ich kein Fürst, nur ein einfacher Krieger. Und es ist nur eine Erzählung, ich bezweifle, dass es den Dolch jemals gegeben hat."

Die Wahrheit jedoch sah anders aus. Zechs wusste zwar nicht mehr wie der Dolch aussah, er war wirklich zu jung gewesen, aber er wusste, wie es sich anfühlte ihn in den Händen zu halten. Die Macht zu spüren, die durch fremde Magie gewoben war und das Blut der alten Druidenstämme in ihm wachrief.

„Aha. Nun, ja." Der Kaiser wedelte mit der Hand. „Treize, hast du noch etwas von diesem vorzüglichen Wein?" Damit war die Befragung wohl beendet und Treize nickte ihm zu, dass Zechs sich entfernen konnte.

Er fragte sich, ob dem Konsul wohl die Geschichte gefallen hatte, die er den Senatoren aufgetischt hatte. Aber das würde er noch früh genug erfahren.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 29

Tatsächlich war Treize über Zechs´ „Lüge" sehr erstaunt gewesen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihnen der Germane so eine Geschichte auftischen würde. Natürlich war es nicht gerade sehr rühmlich für Treize verlaufen, aber im Großen und Ganzen akzeptabel. Die Senatoren würden schon bald die Tatsache vergessen haben, dass ein Germane bei Treize weilte und sollte es wieder zu einem Feldzug kommen, dann profitierte Treize vom geheimen Wissen Zechs´.

Seine Gäste waren im Begriff aufzubrechen, einzig Une hatte er noch eingeladen länger zu bleiben. Er hatte ihr sogar eines seiner Gästezimmer angeboten. Doch nicht um sich mit ihr in der Nacht zu vergnügen. Oh nein, diese Zeiten waren schon lange vorbei. Er glaubte sowieso, dass sich jemand anders sehr über die Anwesenheit der Adligen freuen würde. Treize lächelte kurz bei dem Gedanken. Endlich hatte auch er einmal ein Thema gefunden mit dem er Sally aufziehen konnte. Die Ärztin würde sich in den nächsten Tagen so manche Stichelei anhören müssen.

Ganz der perfekte Gastgeber geleitete er die Senatoren und den Kaiser noch auf den Hof hinaus. Die Pferde und die prunkvollen Wagen waren schon bereitgestellt und schon bald blieb nur noch Marcus neben ihm stehen und wollte sich verabschieden. Der Sohn des Kaisers hatte seit dem Vorfall mit Zechs nichts mehr gesprochen und fast hatte Treize den Eindruck, dass Marcus noch immer schmollte.

„Habe ich mich wirklich so schlimm benommen?", wollte der kaiserliche Sprössling es jetzt nun doch wissen.

„Es war nicht gerade sehr würdevoll.", mahnte Treize auch wenn er seiner Stimme jegliche Schärfe genommen hatte und es mehr wie ein Trostwort klang.

Marcus schien dies nicht zu gefallen und schrie einen der Sklaven an, wo denn sein Pferd bliebe. Er war selbst geritten und nicht in einer Sänfte oder einem Wagen angekommen.

„Du siehst doch, dass sie viel zu tun haben. Sei etwas geduldiger. Wenn es dir nicht schnell genug geht, dann sattle doch dein Pferd selbst." Treize hatte lässig die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt und nickte seinem Onkel zu, der noch einmal die Hand zum Gruß gehoben hatte.

„Pff, als ob ich das könnte."

„Was meinst du? Du kannst kein Pferd satteln?" Treize blickte Marcus verdutzt an.

„Wieso sollte ich es können? Die Diener haben das immer für mich gemacht? Bei dir nicht?"

Treize lachte. „Mein Vater hat ihnen verboten dies zu tun, weil ich mich nicht so oft draußen herumtreiben sollte. Als ob dies ein Hinderungsgrund gewesen wäre." Er legte seine blaue Toga ab und reichte sie dem Sklaven, der gleich an seine Seite geeilt kam. „Komm mit."

Gemeinsam betraten sie den Stall und Treize war als ob er sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag entspannte. Der vertraute Geruch nach den Pferden, ihrem Futter und dem Stroh war einfach beruhigend und weckte viele schöne Erinnerungen. „Wo steht dein Pferd?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Siehst du es denn nicht?"

Marcus ging die einzelnen abgemauerten Boxen ab in denen jeweils ein Tier stand. „Ich glaube, das hier ist es." Sehr sicher klang das nicht gerade.

„Edler Herr, verzeiht, eurer Pferd steht noch auf der Weide." Trowa war zu ihnen getreten und verbeugte sich.

Treize warf Marcus nur einen säuerlichen Blick zu. Nun, das waren ja schöne Aussichten, wenn ihm Marcus demnächst tatsächlich als Tribun zugeteilt werden würde. Der junge Edelmann konnte ja nicht einmal sein eigenes Pferd erkennen. „Danke Trowa." Er nahm dem Diener das Halfter aus der Hand. „Ich mache es selbst."

„Herr?"

„Etwas Ablenkung wird mir gut tun." Er wandte sich an Marcus. „Und du kommst mit."

Als sie dann auf der Weide standen und Treize wusste, dass sie ungestört waren, zog er Marcus näher an sich heran. Sogleich schlang dieser seine Arme um Treize und küsste ihn. „Komm wieder mit nach Rom."

„Nein.", wehrte Treize sofort ab. Er genoss diese Ruhe hier auf dem Land und er hatte vor diesen Zustand auch möglichst lange beizubehalten.

„Aber ich sehne mich nach dir."

Treize strich dem Jungen eine der Locken aus dem Gesicht. „Ich bin geschmeichelt... Entschuldige, dass ich dich vor deinem Vater zurecht gewiesen habe."

„Du hattest ja Recht.", gab Marcus zu und vertiefte ihren Kuss noch.

„Was hast du eigentlich mit Senator Barton beredet?", erkundigte sich Treize beiläufig. Er hatte nicht umsonst Marcus mit hier her genommen, war ihm doch diese verstohlene kleine Unterhaltung nicht verborgen geblieben und er wollte eine Erklärung.

„Ah, es ging um unser Treffen."

Das waren ja ganz neue Entwicklungen, doch Treize ließ sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken. Er schob mit einer Hand Marcus´ Tunica nach oben und löste das Lendentuch, das zwischen den Beinen des Mannes zu Boden segelte. „Eurer Treffen? Wieso das denn?"

„Barton meinte, ich solle es nicht sagen."

„Aber mir kannst du es doch sagen.", gurrte Treize und strich mit den Fingern über die seidige Haut seines Geliebten. „Um was ging es denn?."

„Nein.", protestierte Marcus, jetzt allerdings schon weniger stark.

Treize schloss seine Hand um Marcus´ Penis. „Und jetzt?"

„Mhm, es ist nichts. Ein kleines Treffen von Senatoren und anderen Adligen. Alles nur zum Wohle Roms und Barton hat mich eingeladen."

Nun, das gefiel Treize ganz und gar nicht. Senator Barton fürchtete wohl um seinen Einfluss beim Kaiser und versuchte jetzt sich dessen Sohn zu bemächtigen. Und wankelmütig und leichtsinnig wie Marcus auch war...

„Wirst du hingehen?", bohrte Treize weiter nach, mit sanfter Stimme und geübten Fingern, die Marcus bald schwer keuchen ließen.

„Ja... Natürlich... Das ist doch eine Ehre."

„Sicher ist es das.", bestätigte Treize scheinheilig und war sehr froh darum, dass er Marcus nie irgendwelche Geheimnisse oder lebenswichtige Informationen erzählt hatte. Schlimmstenfalls würde der Sohn des Kaisers es eben ausplaudern, dass er und Treize Geliebte waren. Dies konnte zwar zu neuem Gerede führen über Treize und seiner bis jetzt sehr erfolgreichen Laufbahn als Soldat, aber ihm keinen ernsthaften Schaden zu fügen. Zumindest hoffte er das. Schließlich wusste man auch nie, welchen Strick einem die Senatoren drehen konnten.

„Wo ist dieses Treffen?"

„Willst du auch hin?"

„Mhm, nein... Falls jedoch Barton eine Gemeinheit plant, dann kann ich dich nur schützen, wenn ich weiß, wo du dich befindest. Ich könnte es mir doch nie verzeihen, wenn dir etwas zustößt."

Marcus lächelte selig bei so viel Besorgnis und nannte ihm ohne weiteres Zögern den Treffpunkt.

Treize lächelte auch, allerdings sah es Marcus nicht, denn der stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und stützte seine Hände an einen Baum bereit Treize zu empfangen.

Das leidenschaftliche Stöhnen des anderen Mannes nahm Treize kaum war. Er dachte daran, dass er unbedingt Une von diesen Treffen erzählen musste, am besten noch heute Abend. Sie kannte sicher jemand Geeignetes, der sich dort einmal unauffällig umsehen konnte.

Zechs beobachtete das kleine Grüppchen unten im Park, halb verborgen von den schweren Vorhängen. Nachdem die Adligen kein Interesse mehr an ihm gezeigt hatten, war er auf sein Zimmer gegangen und dort geblieben.

Jetzt war es mittlerweile Abend geworden und aus Neugierde war er auf den Gang hinaus getreten. Dort hatte er gesehen, das im Park Fackeln aufgestellt worden waren und ebenso einige Tische mit Essen. Die Frau, die heute Nachmittag seiner Befragung beigewohnt hatte, befand sich ebenfalls dort unten. Was ihm dabei besonders auffiel war ihr Umgang mit Treize. Wenn Zechs die Sklaven richtig verstanden hatte, dann hieß sie Une und war eine junge Witwe. Ihr Mann war wohl Soldat gewesen und schon bald nach der Hochzeit auf einem Feldzug verstorben. Gerade lachte sie über eine Bemerkung und Treize, der zu ihren Füßen auf dem Gras saß, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schien eine Nettigkeit zu erwidern. Sie verhielten sich nicht wie frisch Verliebte.

Auf Zechs machten sie den Eindruck eines Paares, das vor langer Zeit einmal ein inniges Verhältnis hatte und dann im Guten auseinander gegangen war. Jetzt verband sie eine tiefe freundschaftliche Vertrautheit.

Zechs nahm sich vor Duo zu fragen, ob Une tatsächlich einmal die Geliebte des Konsul gewesen war. Apropos Duo, der Diener hatte sich gerade Wein aus einer Amphore geschenkt und sich neben Treize auf das Gras gesetzt. Zwischen den beiden stand ein Spielbrett mit zahlreichen Figuren.

Das überraschte Zechs nun doch. Er fand es ungewöhnlich und es passte nicht zu dem Bild, das er sich bis jetzt von Treize gemacht hatte. Treize, der mit seinem Leibdiener auf bloßem Boden saß und mit ihm spielte... und sogar verlor, denn anders war das triumphierende Grinsen Duos und Unes belustigtes Lächeln nicht zu deuten. Während Treize nach Heero rief und forderte, dass dieser Duo doch bitte mit etwas anderem beschäftigen sollte.

Schließlich stießen auch noch Wufei, die Ärztin, Quatre und Trowa zu den bereits Anwesenden. Die Sklaven brachten den Frauen ein Kohlebecken zum Wärmen, obwohl es eine angenehm laue Nacht war.

Zechs erinnerte das Zusammensein sehr an seine Heimat. Dort saß man auch in den Nächten des Sommers am ersterbenden Lagerfeuer mit Freunden zusammen, tanzte oder lauschte alten Geschichten, die von den Ältesten erzählt wurden. Ganz so wie es Treize und die Seinen taten. Wufei gab gerade einen Tanz aus seiner Heimat zum Besten und spontan versuchte Duo die eleganten Bewegungen nachzuahmen, was zu neuem Gelächter führte. Im Vergleich zu Wufei wirkte der Leibdiener wie ein ungeschickter, tapsiger Bär. Das freudige, unbeschwerte Lachen verstärkte Zechs´ Sehnsucht ins Unermessliche. Doch ganz sicher würde er nicht hinuntergehen in den Park und wenn er hier oben noch vor Traurigkeit umkam.

Quatre lehnte sich an Trowas Schulter zurück und bewunderte Wufei, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich ganz auf seine Bewegungen konzentrierte. Er blickte zu Treize hinüber und lächelte als er den Gesichtsausdruck des Konsul sah. Es war so etwas wie ein Wunder, dass die beiden Männer noch nie das Lager geteilt hatten. Es war doch so deutlich, dass Treize Wufei begehrte. Hatte es der Chinese etwa noch nicht bemerkt?

Sally und Une saßen auf zwei Stühlen neben einem der wärmenden Kohlebecken und unterhielten sich. Trowa hatte ihm erzählt, dass sich Sally extra erkundigt hatte, ob Une heute Nachmittag ebenfalls bei der Befragung des Germanen anwesend sei. Anscheinend verstanden sich die beiden Frauen wirklich sehr gut. Auch wenn es sich Quatre nicht so recht vorstellen konnte, dass sich Une, eine Frau aus der ältesten Adelsfamilie Roms, sich mit einer germanischen Ärztin einlassen würde. Aber dies war wohl auch der Vorteil der gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehungen, die Standesunterschiede waren kein so großes Hindernis wie bei der Beziehung zwischen Mann und Frau. Zumindest konnte es keine Bastardkinder geben.

Quatre nahm noch einen Schluck Wein und schloss die Augen. Er war dankbar darum, dass Treize ihn gefragt hatte, ob er nicht über Nacht bleiben würde. Natürlich hatte seine ungeheuerliche Tat in Germanien und die Auspeitschung ihr Verhältnis geändert. Treize hatte sich von ihm ferngehalten und sich ausgesprochen kühl gegeben.

Doch Quatre wusste, dass ihm Treize vergeben hatte. Heute Abend war es fast so wie damals in den langen Winterabenden in Germanien, wo sie alle im Zelt des Konsul gegessen und sich von den Strapazen des Tages ausgeruht hatten. Die Diener und Offiziere waren zu einer kleinen, verschworenen Gemeinschaft geworden und genau dieses Gefühl verspürte Quatre jetzt auch. Er öffnete die Augen und bemerkte, dass ihn Treize musterte. Der ältere Mann lächelte als Quatre seinen Blick erwiderte und prostete ihm zu. Dankbar erwiderte Quatre den Gruß und stand auf um sich etwas zu essen zu holen.

Die beiden Frauen waren mittlerweile verschwunden, Duo und Wufei widmeten sich dem Brettspiel und Heero hatte sich zu Trowa gesetzt.

Quatre bot Treize auch etwas von dem eingelegten Gemüse an und musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln als er bemerkte, dass sich Treize den Stuhl neben das Kohlebecken geschoben hatte. Für einen Mann war Treize ganz schön verfroren. Die Nacht war nun wirklich nicht kalt, aber in Germanien hatte Treize auch immer zwei Tunicen angezogen und immer seinen dicksten Umhang benötigt.

Während sie beide aßen, beobachtete Quatre wie sein Geliebter mit Heero sprach. Die beiden Männer kannten sich schon sehr lange und verstanden sich auch gut, aber ihm schien es manchmal, dass da noch mehr wäre und schon häufiger hatte sich Quatre gefragt, ob Trowa und Heero nicht einmal ein Liebespaar gewesen waren. Außerdem wusste er, dass es damals in Germanien eine unschöne Auseinandersetzung zwischen Duo, Heero und Trowa gegeben hatte. Auch wenn ihm niemand Genaueres darüber erzählt hatte.

„Hast du mit deinem Vater geredet?"

Quatres Gedankengang wurde jäh unterbrochen und er wandte sich Treize zu. „Worüber?"

„Quatre." Es klang tadelnd und Quatre seufzte.

„Ich will darüber nicht jetzt reden."

Treize schüttelte kurz den Kopf, schenkte sich noch Wein in seinen Pokal und ging dann in die Villa um sich einen Umhang zu holen.

Erst als der Konsul bereits im Inneren des Gebäudes verschwunden war, fragte sich Quatre, warum Treize denn den Pokal mitnahm, wenn er seinen Umhang holen wollte.

„Du kannst gerne zu uns kommen."

Überrascht wirbelte Zechs herum und genau hinter ihm stand Treize. „Hätte ich ein Schwert bei mir, dann wärt ihr jetzt tot. Schleicht euch nie mehr so an mich an.", grollte Zechs und schalte sich selber für seine Unachtsamkeit. Er hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Treize den Park verlassen hatte.

„Nun, dann habe ich wohl Glück, dass ihr kein Schwert tragt." Treize deutete nach unten. „Wir würden uns freuen.", kam er auf sein ursprüngliches Angebot zurück.

„Danke, nein."

Treize musterte ihn mit jenem durchdringendem Blick, der wohl so typisch für den Konsul war. Sicher sah er Zechs dessen Gefühlsregungen an, ließ es aber darauf bewenden.

Zechs wechselte das Thema: „Wart ihr zufrieden mit meiner Geschichte?"

„Durchaus. Ich muss gestehen, dass diese Version mit sogar sehr gut gefallen hat... und auch sehr glaubwürdig war. Ich hätte es nicht besser machen können." Dies war wohl als Kompliment gemeint und Zechs nickte nur knapp.

„Diese Legenden über den Tallgeese, glaubt ihr daran?" Zechs lehnte sich an die Wand und Treize stellte den Pokal mit Wein auf einem der Schränke ab, die neben dem Fenster abgestellt waren.

„Nein. Ich glaube nicht an Legenden."

Das beruhigte Zechs, er hatte schon befürchtet, dass Treize dieses Gerede ernst nehmen würde und den Dolch oder das Schwert selbst suchen wollte.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", hakte Zechs nach und folgte Treize gezwungenermaßen, der auf sein eigenes Schlafzimmer zuging.

„Wie soll es weitergehen?" Der Konsul zuckte nur mit der Schulter, betrat sein Zimmer und suchte etwas in einer der Truhen. „Du bist immer noch mein Gast. Ich hoffe, dass dir klar ist, dass eine Flucht sinnlos wäre. Zumal sie gegen unsere Abmachung verstoßen würde. Fliehst du, dann werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass der nächste Feldzug nach Germanien zu dem blutigsten der Geschichte wird."

Oh, daran hatte Zechs keinen Zweifel. Er blieb unschlüssig unter der Tür stehen und schürzte die Lippen. Sollte er fragen? „Das kleine Mädchen, das heute Mittag hier war...", begann er und stellte mit Befriedigung fest, dass Treize kaum merklich zusammenzuckte. Wenn er nicht darauf geachtet hätte, dann wäre es Zechs vermutlich gar nicht aufgefallen.

„Sie ist die Enkelin von Senator Barton." Treize legte sich einen Umhang um die Schultern und war im Begriff wieder nach draußen zu gehen. Aber Zechs stand noch immer in der Tür und versperrte den Weg. Wohl oder übel musste Treize ihn ansehen. „Was noch?"

„Sie sieht jemandem sehr ähnlich. Sie hat eure..."

Ehe Zechs überhaupt blinzeln konnte, spürte er die Klinge eines Dolches an seinem Hals. Treize musste das Messer in seinem Ärmel getragen haben.

„Ein weiteres Wort und ich schneide dir die Kehle durch." Treizes Stimme war auf einmal völlig kalt und bei dem Klang richteten sich die kleinen Härchen auf Zechs´ Nacken auf.

„Ihr seid sehr leichtfertig, wenn ihr glaubt, es würde nicht auffallen.", hielt Zechs dagegen und war sich des kalten Metalls sehr wohl bewusst.

„Was auffallen?" Treize blickte ihn an, die Klinge drückte sich an Zechs´ Hals, durchbrach noch nicht die Haut, aber es fehlte nicht viel.

„Nichts. Ich muss mich getäuscht haben.", lenkte Zechs ein. Nein ganz sicher wollte er nicht hier mit durchschnittener Kehle sterben. Dass es Treize ernst damit war, da war sich Zechs sicher. Das Verhalten des Konsul erinnerte Zechs an eine Hündin, die er einmal besessen hatte. Lia hatte Welpen geworfen und jeden, selbst Zechs, angeknurrt und gebissen, der den kleinen Hunden zu nahe gekommen war. Wenn er noch einen Beweis gebraucht hätte, dann wäre es ihm jetzt klar gewesen. Treize war der Vater der Kleinen.

Grob drängte sich der Konsul an ihm vorbei, ging den Gang entlang und die Treppe hinab. Er sah sich nicht einmal mehr nach Zechs um.

Seinen Wein hatte er vergessen, der Pokal stand noch immer auf dem Schrank. Zechs schnupperte daran und trank dann in vollen Zügen ohne abzusetzen. Es war kein mit Wasser verdünnter Wein, der oft von den Römern zum Essen getrunken wurde, sondern ein schwerer Tropfen.

Sicher würde er jetzt gut schlafen können.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Unglaublich. 30 Kapitel und noch kein Ende in Sicht... Ist das jetzt schlecht oder eher gut? Ich weiß es nicht...

Kapitel 30

Es dauerte lange bis Zechs am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Nachdem Treize wieder gegangen war hatte sich Zechs in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen, die fröhlichen Laute ignoriert, die vom Park zu ihm hinaufdrangen und stattdessen den Pokal mit Wein geleert, den Treize hatte stehen lassen.

Der Wein hatte sehr gut geschmeckt, das musste Zechs zugeben, aber die berauschende Wirkung hatte er vollkommen unterschätzt. Das war ganz anders als Met und so war er wenig später wie ein Stein auf das Bett gesunken.

Auch hatte er merkwürdige Träume gehabt, merkwürdig im Sinne von sehr erregenden und verstörenden Träumen. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern – darüber war Zechs froh – aber er wusste noch, dass er aufgewacht war und ein leidenschaftliches Stöhnen im Zimmer nebenan vernommen hatte. Er wusste, dass dort einer der Tribune schlief und sicher waren es diese Laute und der ungewohnte Wein gewesen, die Zechs´ Träume beeinflusst hatten.

Doch jetzt richtete er sich auf und rieb sich mit beiden Händen grob über das Gesicht um richtig wach zu werden und die letzten Bilder seiner Träume zu vertreiben. Von unten drangen die üblichen geschäftigen Geräusche des Haushalts an seine Ohren. Sicher war es bereits Zeit für das Mittagessen oder vielleicht hatten auch Treize und die beiden Tribune erst jetzt den Tag begonnen.

Langsam kroch Zechs aus dem Bett und streckte sich dann bis seine Gelenke knackten. Er musste so schnell es ging wieder ein Schwert in die Hand nehmen, sonst könnte er sich im Notfall auch gar nicht mehr selbst verteidigen.

Er trug noch die rote Tunica von gestern, war er doch zu müde gewesen sie noch auszuziehen. Außerdem musste er auch einen der Diener, am besten Duo, fragen wo er hier baden konnte. Bis jetzt hatte sich Zechs immer nur mit einer Katzenwäsche mit dem Wasser aus einem Krug begnügt, aber er musste auch einmal wieder seine Haare waschen und mit einem einzigen Krug Wasser konnte man da nicht viel ausrichten.

Barfüßig und ungekämmt verließ er sein Zimmer, zuerst jedoch musste er etwas essen, dann würde er sich um die anderen Dinge kümmern. Am besten er ging direkt in die Küche und holte sich dort etwas. Mit dem Konsul und allen voran Heero Yuy wollte er nicht in Kontakt kommen. Der Tribun war gestern in der Villa eingetroffen und Zechs hatte den Soldaten sofort als den Mann erkannt, mit dem er sich damals in Germanien duelliert hatte. Der Soldat, der ihm an Stärke und Fähigkeit ebenbürtig gewesen war.

Gerade stieg Zechs die breite Treppe hinab, die in die untere Etage führte, da hörte er Duo, der genau mit jenem Heero sprach. „Hör auf Heero." Es klang verärgert und Zechs beugte sich über das Geländer um zu sehen, was da vor sich ging. Tatsächlich war es Duo, der mit Wäsche beladen war, Heero hatte den Diener am Arm gegriffen und ihn näher zu sich heran gezogen, dabei raunte er etwas, das Zechs von seinem Standort aus nicht verstehen konnte. Doch Duo musste es wohl nicht gefallen haben. „Ich habe zu arbeiten. Ich störe dich doch auch nicht beim Exerzieren. Reicht es nicht von letzter Nacht? Mir tut schon alles weh und Treize wird nicht erfreut sein, wenn er bemerkt, dass sein Leibdiener sich nicht bücken kann, weil sich sein Tribun nicht zurückhalten konnte. Ich habe dich darum gebeten aufzuhören." Damit riss er sich von Heero los und stapfte durch die geräumige Eingangshalle.

Zechs sah wie Heero dem Diener nachblickte, dann den Kopf schüttelte und in Richtung des Speisesaals verschwand. Da erinnerte sich Zechs an die Worte, die Duo gestern im Park an ihn gerichtete hatte, dass er es „seinem Hintern nicht gefallen würde", wenn Heero die Nacht hier verbringen würde. Und wenn Heero das Zimmer neben Zechs bewohnt hatte? Noch zu genau erinnerte er sich an die Geräusche in der Nacht. Hieß das dann, dass Heero sich an Duo vergangen hatte?

Zechs erinnerte sich mit einem kalten Schaudern an die Geschichten, die man sich über die Römer erzählte. An die Schändungen, die sie an gefangenen Germanen vorgenommen hatten. Passierte Duo womöglich das Gleiche? Duo war nur ein unbedeutender Diener, er musste seinem Herrn gefügig sein und konnte sich nicht wehren. Womöglich hatte es der Konsul selbst befohlen, dass Duo zu Heero ging.

Wie von selbst brodelte in Zechs seine Wut und Hass gegen die Römer aufs Neue hoch. Er hatte sich blenden lassen von Wufeis Schilderungen und der augenfällig guten Behandlung, die ihm hier gewährt wurde. Im Grunde waren die Römer doch so dekadent und verdorben wie man es sich erzählte.

Ohne nachzudenken hatte sich Zechs auf dem Absatz umgedreht und steuerte auf die Zimmertür zu, die neben der seinen lag. Er öffnete sie und dort in einer Ecke stand auch die Rüstung des Tribuns aufgebaut. Zechs erkannte sie natürlich sofort, also stimmte es, Heero Yuy hatte hier drin die Nacht verbracht.

Zechs griff nach dem Kurzschwert, das daneben auf einem Stuhl lag und zog es aus der Scheide, prüfte die Schärfe und verließ dann wieder das Zimmer.

Treize lag auf seinem liebsten Divan, hatte die Augen geschlossen und konnte sich nicht recht entscheiden, ob er aufstehen oder doch noch eine Runde weiter dösen sollte. Heute Mittag würden ihn einige Pächter aufsuchen und auch ein bedeutender Bildhauer, der Treize in Marmor verewigen wollte. Gut, das Gesuch des Bildhauers schmeichelte ihm, aber auf die endlosen Gespräche mit den Pächtern, die sowieso nur Ausflüchte vorbrachten warum die Ernte nicht so gut wie erwartet ausfallen würde, darauf hatte er keine Lust. Jedoch wusste Treize auch, dass dies zu seinen Aufgaben gehörte und dass er diese zu erfüllen hatte. Er seufzte und verlagerte sein Gewicht, tastete mit der Hand nach einer Schale mit Datteln, die eigentlich vor ihm stehen sollte und als er sie gefunden hatte, steckte er sich einer der Früchte in den Mund.

Quatre, der mit ihm gegessen hatte, lümmelte ebenso faul auf seiner Liege herum. Er hatte sich irgendwo eine Lyra besorgt und spielte ein altes Liebeslied. Treize wusste nicht, wie lange Quatre hier bei ihm bleiben wollte und ob sich der Tribun mit seinem Vater ausgesprochen hatte, aber jetzt im Moment war Treize auch nicht in der richtigen Stimmung um sich danach zu erkundigen.

Ihre friedliche Ruhe wurde dann jäh unterbrochen als die Türen aufgestoßen wurden und Zechs herein kam. Treize fuhr auf als er das Kurzschwert in der Hand des Germanen sah und blitzschnell überlegte er, was er als Waffe benutzen konnte um sich zu verteidigen. Natürlich hatte er hier kein Schwert oder einen Dolch greifbar. Doch es schien als ob Zechs nicht im Geringsten an ihm interessiert wäre, sein Blick glitt über Treize, dann Quatre, dann wandte er sich um und schien den Gesuchten im Raum hinter sich gefunden zu haben. „Heero Yuy.", grollte der Germane. „Hol dir ein Schwert, wir führen unser Duell fort... Hier und jetzt."

Nach dieser leidenschaftlichen Ankündigung ging dann auch alles sehr schnell. Spätestens nachdem Zechs Heero an den Kopf geworfen hatte, er wäre ein dekadenter Römer, der sich an kleinen Jungen vergeht, war auch Heero nicht mehr vernünftig genug dem Duell aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Treize stand nun also auf der obersten Stufe der Treppe, die in den Park hinunterführte und betrachtete die beiden Kämpfer, die sich in einem wilden Tanz von einem Ende des Rasens zum anderen trieben. Bei Jupiter, wie war es nur dazu gekommen. Da saß er noch völlig ruhig auf seiner Liege und im nächsten Moment das hier!

Er wandte sich um und rief zwei Sklaven zu sich, die sich unauffällig im Schatten versteckt halten wollten, um dem Kampf beizuwohnen. „Holt meinen Diwan, stellt ihn da unten hin... und noch etwas Wein.", befahl Treize.

Während er es sich auf der Liege bequem machte, fand er so langsam aber sich Gefallen an dem kleinen Schauspiel. Zechs und Heero waren wirklich sehr gute Schwertkämpfer und sich beinahe ebenbürtig. Was Treize am meisten überraschte war die Tatsache, dass Zechs doch eine lange Zeit überhaupt kein Schwert in der Hand gehalten hatte. Schließlich war der Germane ja auch nur knapp den Fängen Dis´, dem Herrscher der Unterwelt, entkommen, sein Körper war auch noch lange nicht mehr so kräftig wie in Germanien, aber trotzdem konnte er mit Heero mithalten. Mehr noch, diesen sogar angreifen und in Bedrängnis bringen.

Es war wohl die Wut und der Zorn, die Zechs diese Kraft verliehen. Wenn Treize richtig verstanden hatte, dann glaubte Zechs, dass sich Heero an Duo vergriffen hätte. Nun ja, dass dies nicht stimmte war wohl jedem hier im Haus klar. Jedem, bis auf Zechs, der da wohl etwas gründlich missverstanden hatte. Womöglich war es auch die eigene Erfahrung, die Zechs so in Rage versetzte. Nur zu gut erinnerte sich Treize noch an seine erste Begegnung mit dem jungen Mann in Germanien. Zechs wäre damals von ein paar Römern fast vergewaltigt worden, hätte Treize nicht eingegriffen und sie davon abgehalten.

„Was ist hier los?" Sally stürzte die Treppe hinab. Jemand hatte ihr wohl erzählt, dass Zechs und Heero drauf und dran waren sich die Köpfe einzuschlagen – oder ein anderes Körperteil, sie waren da nicht wählerisch.

Treize zog eine Schulter hoch. „Sie duellieren sich." Er wusste auch nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte.

„Bei der mächtigen Isis, das sehe ich auch." Sally war eindeutig verärgert und versetzte Treize bei seiner Antwort einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

„Au!", protestierte dieser und hob die Hand auf die Stelle, die sie gerade malträtiert hatte und sicher bald eine Beule zieren würde.

„Warum tust du nichts dagegen?"

„Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde und stelle mich zwischen zwei kämpfende Irren." So etwas konnte leicht tödlich enden. Weder Zechs noch Heero schenkten in dieser Situation noch ihrer Außenwelt Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ihr Männer seid solche Dummköpfe. Ich flicke diese Zwei in Germanien wieder zusammen. Bin von Kopf bis Fuß besudelt von ihrem Blut und weiß Gott noch alles und jetzt fällt ihnen nichts besseres ein als meine Arbeit mit den Füßen zu treten. Was mache ich hier überhaupt noch?!"

Treize erwiderte nichts darauf, Sally hatte wohl wieder ihre monatlichen „Launen", da schwieg man besser. Auch Quatre, der neben Treize stand, verbiss sich jeglichen Kommentar.

„Hmpf.", sie setzte sich schließlich auf eine der Steinstufen und versuchte die beiden Männer mit der schieren Kraft ihres Blickes auseinander zu treiben.

Mittlerweile hatte sich fast der gesamte Haushalt auf den Stufen versammelt. Wufei trat neben Treize und er richtete sich auf, um seinem Freund einen Platz auf dem Diwan anzubieten.

„Wie ist es dazu gekommen?", erkundigte sich Wufei und nahm dankbar Platz.

„Zechs hat wohl die falschen Schlüsse gezogen als er Heero und Duo zusammen gesehen hat."

„Die falschen Schlüsse?"

Treize bot Wufei etwas von seinem Wein an und lächelte. „Er meinte, Heero hätte Duo Gewalt angetan. Unser kleiner Germane scheint von gewissen Dingen keine Ahnung zu haben."

„Oh!" Wufei lachte. „Der Arme. Hat ihm das niemand gesagt?" Vielsagend zog Wufei eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Offensichtlich nicht. Es scheint wohl in Germanien nicht üblich zu sein, dass sich zwei Männer auch miteinander vergnügen können."

„Was für ein unzivilisiertes Land."

„Wahrhaftig."

Der Kampf hatte unterdessen eine unerwartete Wendung genommen. Mit einigen besonders wilden und waghalsigen Schlägen trieb Zechs seinen Kontrahenten vor sich her. So lange bis sich Heeros Sandale an einer der Steinplatten verfing, die den Weg säumten und er hinfiel.

Quatre hatte schon sein eigenes Schwert gezogen und setzte sich in Bewegung um Zechs davon abzuhalten bis zum Äußersten zu gehen. Doch da stürzte schon Duo zwischen den Zypressen hervor und warf sich schützend über den gefallenen Heero.

Zechs´ Schwertspitze verharrte unsicher in der Luft als er das sah. Natürlich verstand er nicht und erst Recht verstand er nicht, warum Duo ihn so böse anfunkelte. Zechs hatte es doch auch für den Jungen getan.

„Was fällt dir ein?" Einer der Sklaven musste Duo wohl erzählt haben, was zu diesem Duell geführt hat. „Heero hat mir keine Gewalt angetan."

„Aber..."

„Was aber?! Ich liebe ihn."

„Du... liebst... was...", stammelte Zechs und Treize unterdrückte nur mit Mühe sein Lachen. Auch Wufei schmunzelte als er das hörte. Auch wenn es nicht gerade ein feiner Zug war, sich über die Unwissenheit des Germanen zu amüsieren.

„Komm Heero." Duo half seinem Geliebten auf. „Warum hast du es ihm nicht erklärt?"

„Hn." Der Tribun zog Duo demonstrativ zu sich und küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Stirn. „Wir hatten sowieso noch eine Rechnung offen.", knurrte er dann. „Das nächste Mal bestimme ich Zeit und Ort.", warf er dann noch Zechs an den Kopf und ging mit Duo davon.

Die Sklaven beeilten sich nun auch wieder an ihre Arbeit zurückzugehen. Sally konnte es nicht lassen noch einige wenig schmeichelhafte Bemerkungen über Männer im Allgemeinen loszulassen. Doch als sie sah, dass weder Zechs noch Heero ernsthaft verletzt waren, ging auch sie wieder. Sicher wollte sie noch irgendwelche Kräuter im Wald sammeln gehen.

Wufei blieb noch neben Treize sitzen und gemeinsam beobachteten sie wie Duo und Heero davongingen und Zechs dem Paar nach starrte. Das Schwert hielt er vergessen in der Hand und er versuchte das Gesehene irgendwie zu verarbeiten.

„Ich glaube, Zechs begreift es immer noch nicht. Vielleicht sollten wir es ihm etwas verdeutlichen.", raunte Treize Wufei leise zu. Er legte dem anderen Mann einen Arm um die Schulter. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen?"

Wufei wandte sich ihm mit großen Augen zu. Treize befürchtete schon ihn verärgert zu haben. „Nur als kleiner Scherz.", fügte er deshalb eilig hinzu.

„So etwas tue ich nicht als Scherz oder aus einer Laune heraus.", erklärte Wufei mit ernstem Tonfall. Doch er rückte näher an Treize heran und drückte diesen auf die Lehne des Diwan zurück.

„Wufei?" Nun war es an Treize das Gesehen mit dem Gehörten in Einklang zu bringen. Was er als kleiner Scherz gedacht hatte, das fasste Wufei völlig falsch auf. Oder... Weiter kam er nicht, denn jäh wurden seine Gedanken unterbrochen als Wufei ihn küsste. Zwar etwas unbeholfen, aber mit deutlich spürbarem Hunger.

„Wufei!", echote Treize nochmals und heilt ihn davon ab sich wieder zurückzuziehen. Als er in die schwarzen Augen sah, da bemerkte er etwas, das er vorher noch nie wahrgenommen hatte. Bei der Venus, das hätte er nicht zu hoffen gewagt.

Fast vergessen war da Zechs, der sich ihnen bis auf fünf Schritte genähert und dann erstarrte als er den Kuss gesehen hatte. Treize bemerkte es, legte einen Arm um Wufeis schmale Hüfte und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Betont provokativ hob er den Blick um Zechs fragend zu mustern.

Der konnte sich nur mit Mühe losreißen und stapfte dann mit hochrotem Kopf in die Villa, dabei murmelte er noch einen germanischen Fluch und Treize nahm sich vor Quatre zu fragen, was der Fluch „Garm soll ihn doch zerfleischen" bedeutete. Doch dann wurden seine Gedanken schon wieder von anderen Dingen eingenommen.

Wufei hatte beide Hände auf Treizes Schultern gelegt, küsste ihn wieder und auch seine feine, weiße Haut überzog einen roten Schimmer.

„Ist dir das ernst?", hakte Treize nach. Dabei hätte er jeden anderen Mann, der sich so an ihn presste schon längst auf den Bauch gedreht und genommen, aber Wufei war schließlich nicht einfach irgendein Mann.

Treize hatte immer angenommen, dass Wufei von solchen Dingen nichts wissen wollte. Seit der Ankunft Wufeis in Rom waren sie beide gute Freunde. Sie hatten viele interessante Gespräche geführt und zusammen philosophiert. Wufei hatte ihm vieles über seine Heimat erzählt, aber nie, nie waren sie im Bett gelandet oder hätte Wufei sich etwas anmerken lassen, dass er eine intimere Beziehung wünschte. Nicht etwa weil ihm solche Dinge fremd wären, Treize wusste dass es bei den Kriegern aus Wufeis Volk es sogar recht gebräuchlich war, dass zwei Männer mehr sein konnten als einfache Waffenbrüder. Sondern einfach weil Wufei es einfach nicht wollte oder mit ihn danach verlangte.

Aber anscheinend hatte sich während Treizes Abwesenheit die Auffassung Wufeis geändert. Anders war dies hier nicht zu deuten.

Treize ergriff das Kinn des jungen Mannes, bevor dieser ihn nochmals küssen konnte. „Nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Ich muss heute Nachmittag noch einige Verhandlungen führen." Und wie er diese Verhandlungen mit den Pächtern jetzt verfluchte, wenn ihm in Aussicht stand einige sehr angenehme Stunden mit Wufei zu verbringen.

„Natürlich." Wufei erhob sich. „Ich werde warten."


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Ja, das nächste Kapitel könnte auch längere Zeit beanspruchen. Ich bin nächste Woche im Ausland und werde kaum die Zeit und Muse haben zu schreiben.

Aber ich glaube, das interessiert euch gar nicht ;) Euch wird eher interessieren, was Wufei und Treize machen... (Ich sollte einmal zählen, wie viele Lemonszenen ich in dieser Geschichte schon geschrieben habe.)

Kapitel 31

Zechs verstand gar nichts mehr. Er ging in sein Zimmer, schob die schwere Truhe vor die Tür und warf sich auf das Bett. Kam es nur ihm so vor oder hatte er sich zum Narren gemacht?

Duo machte das freiwillig?! Ließ sich freiwillig von Heero schänden. Wie ging denn das? Gut, Duo war ja nur ein einfacher Diener. Womöglich lag es wirklich daran, dass Duo ein Diener war. Dass es auch die Aufgabe eines Dieners war so etwas zu tun.

Oder Duo hatte es aufgegeben sich zu wehren und erduldete es jetzt einfach und gab nur vor, dass es freiwillig war.

Zechs selbst jedenfalls konnte sich nicht im Geringsten vorstellen, dass man so etwas freiwillig tat. Und Liebe? Das konnte es doch unter zwei Männern nicht geben? Das war doch unnötig und unpraktisch und... Zechs schüttelte den Kopf. Und überhaupt, wer war dann Mann und wer die Frau?

Gut, Duo konnte sich gegen Heero wohl kaum behaupten, dann war schon klar, wie die zwei es anstellen würden. Undeutliche Bilder zeichneten sich hinter Zechs verschlossenen Lidern ab und er verdrängte sie sogleich. Aber Wufei und der Konsul! Wufei war alles andere als schwach oder jemand, der sich nicht würde zu wehren wissen. Zechs hatte Wufei schon kämpfen sehen und der junge Mann war auch sehr stolz. Der würde sich doch nicht mit so jemandem wie Treize einlassen. Hatte sich Zechs zumindest gedacht, aber das Bild der beiden auf dem Diwan, wie Wufei Treize geküsste hatte, das hatte da eine ganz andere Sprach gesprochen. Dies hatte sogar Zechs begriffen.

Odin möge ihm beistehen. Diese Römer waren ein noch verdorbeneres Volk als Zechs es sich je gedacht hätte! Wenn es normal war, dass sich zwei Männer küssten. Oder noch schlimmer... Nein, das war doch einfach nur widerlich.

Er zog sich eines der Kissen über den Kopf und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was in diesen Momenten sich in den anderen Zimmern der Villa abspielte.

Auch Wufei ging gleich in sein Zimmer zurück. Er lehnte sich gegen die verschlossene Tür und legte sich eine Hand an die Wange. Sie fühlte sich eindeutig heiß an. Bei den großen Göttern, nie hätte er gedacht, dass es noch dazu kommen würde. Schon lange, hegte er insgeheim eine tiefe Bewunderung für Treize und hatte sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen versucht vorzustellen wie es wohl sei mit diesem großartigen Mann zusammen zu sein.

Treize war ihm mehr als nur ein ebenbürtiger Partner und wenn sich Wufei einem Mann hingeben würde, dann nur ihm.

Er öffnete den Knoten des breiten Stoffgürtels, der den Shenyi hielt, dann ließ er Seidenstoff zu Boden fallen und gleich bildete sich auf seiner nackten Haut eine Gänsehaut, die er mit wohligem Schauer hinnahm.

Wufei ging zu einer der Truhen, die in der hintersten Ecke des Zimmers standen. Treize hatte erwähnt, dass er noch Verpflichtungen heute Nachmittag hätte und Wufei war dankbar darum, dass er so noch Zeit hatte sich vorzubereiten. Zuerst würde er sich noch einmal gründlich waschen. Sein Volk legte schließlich großen Wert auf Sauberkeit. Eine Tugend, die die Römer von Zeit zu Zeit vernachlässigten wie Wufei fand. Er konnte sich nicht mit der Idee anfreunden seinen Körper mit Öl einzureiben und dieses dann wieder abzuschaben, wie es die meisten Römer taten.

Aus der Truhe beförderte er eine besonders teure und wohlriechende Seife zur Tage, warf sich eine grobe Tunica über und ging in das Badehaus, das sich an die Villa anschloss. Das Badehaus war zwar nicht übermäßig groß, aber verfügte dennoch über drei beheizte Räume mit Wasserbecken.

Danach begab er sich wieder in sein Zimmer, trocknete sich ab, kämmte seine schwarzen Haare und ließ sie sich offen auf die Schultern fallen.

Bildete er es sich nur ein oder steigerten diese Vorbereitungen in ihm die Lust, aber auch die Unsicherheit? Wufei lächelte kurz, auch wenn er noch nie einen Mann erkannt hatte, anders als Zechs war er sich sehr wohl bewusst, was zwei Männer miteinander tun konnten. Wenn Wufei ehrlich war, dann wollte er all das tun, von dem er schon gehört hatte. Dies und noch viel mehr.

Bei diesem Gedanken klopfte sein Herz schneller und er verspürte ein nicht ganz unangenehmes Ziehen in seinem Bauch während er einen nachtschwarzen Shenyi anlegte, der mit einem leuchtend gelben Band an der Hüfte geknotet wurde. Die Robe saß nicht eng an seinem Körper wie sonst üblich, sondern der Stoff klaffte an seiner Brust auseinander und es würde nicht viel brauchen bis er völlig abgestreift war. Wieder ging Wufei an die Truhe und ganz unten, eingewickelt in ein Tuch fand er den Tiegel mit Salbe und den Pflock. Wufei wusste nicht, wie diese beiden Gegenstände in sein Reisegepäck gelangt waren, doch jetzt war er froh darum.

Er setzte sich auf das Bett. Die Robe war so weit, dass sie ihn nicht behinderte während er den zuvor eingefetteten Pflock in sich einführte. Natürlich war dies nicht einfach, unberührt wie dieses Körperteil von ihm war, und er musste langsam vorgehen. Doch er wollte bereit, wenn es Treize war, der sich in ihm versenken würde.

Als das Utensil an Ort und Stelle saß, lehnte sich Wufei gegen die Kissen, die am Kopfende des Bettes aufgetürmt waren. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte zu meditieren, versuchte seine Sinne zu schärfen, wie er es vor einem Kampf tun würde. Während jede noch so kleine Muskelbewegung ihn daran erinnerte, dass da etwas in seinem Körper steckte und es nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das war, das in einigen Stunden mit ihm passieren würde.

Wufei wusste nicht, wie lange er so halb saß, halb lag. Erst als sich die Tür zu seinem Raum öffnete, schlug er die Augen auf und richtete sich auf. Was zur Folge hatte, dass sich der Pflock noch weiter in ihn schob und er unwillkürlich aufstöhnte.

Treize, der gerade die Tür geschlossen hatte und auch sofort den Schlüssel im Schloss drehte, wandte sich überrascht um. „So erfreut mich zu sehen?", neckte er.

Wufei lächelte nur und stellte erfreut fest, dass auch Treize noch einmal das Badehaus aufgesucht hatte. Ja, Treize war eben kein gewöhnlicher Römer. Das hatte Wufei schon immer gewusst und es wurde ihm jetzt wieder bestätigt.

Treize kam zu ihm auf das Bett gekrochen. Er legte eine Hand an Wufeis Wange, blickte ihm lange Zeit ins Gesicht, dann strichen seine Finger unendlich langsam über die Konturen seines fremdländischen Gesichts, über seinen Hals und streiften den seidigen Stoff von Wufeis Robe beiseite. Noch nicht genug damit der Stoff über seine Schulter fiel, aber genug um Wufeis Bauch zu enthüllen.

„Wufei?" Treizes Stimme war ganz nah an seinem Ohr, doch Wufei blickte nur auf die Finger, die dort unten zaghaft an seinem Gürtel zupften. „Ist es dein erstes Mal mit einem Mann?", verlangte der Römer zu wissen.

Wufei nickte nur und blickte immer noch auf die langen Finger.

„Ah. Also doch. Glaube mir, es wird dir gefallen."

Oh, da hatte Wufei keinen Zweifel und ließ es zu, dass Treize sich über ihn beugte, je ein Knie an Wufeis Seite und den Gürtel aufknotete. Fast von selbst enthüllte dann der Stoff Wufeis Lenden und Treizes Züge zeigte ein Lächeln. Eindeutig, ihm gefiel was er da sah. Besonders als er bemerkte, dass Wufei sich für ihn vorbereitet hatte.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Wufei errötete. Es war ja schließlich das erste Mal für ihn, dass er sich so hingab und auf die Gunst eines anderen Mannes vertraute. Er hob seine Hände und wollte Treizes Kopf näher zu sich heranziehen. Er wollte wieder die Lippen des Konsul küssen, so wie sie es heute Mittag getan haben. Aber Treize ergriff seine Hände und drückte sie mit sanfter Bestimmtheit auf das Bett.

Wufei wollte schon protestieren.

„Wir haben Zeit Wufei. Keine Eile.", mahnte Treize und legte eine Hand auf Wufeis Hüfte. Dann schien er zu einem Entschluss zu kommen und lächelte. „Dreh dich um."

Überrascht gehorchte Wufei, drehte sich auf seinen Bauch und erschauderte als Treize den Stoff des Shenyi fortzog, so dass Wufei jetzt nackt vor ihm lag. Fast erwartete er, dass Treize nun den Pflock entfernen und mit dem Akt an sich beginnen würde. Ganz gewiss hätte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Treize damit beginnen würde seine Füße zu massieren.

Er richtete sich auf einen Unterarm auf und schielte über eine Schulter nach hinten. „Was soll das?", fragte Wufei mit brüchiger Stimme.

Treize lächelte und schaute auf. „Entspann dich Wufei. Ich habe doch gesagt, wir haben Zeit."

„Aber... Ich dachte, ihr wollt sofort..." Wufei presste die Lippen aufeinander, er konnte es nicht sagen, aber es war auch nicht nötig, denn Treize schien zu wissen, was er meinte.

„Was? Dass ich dich bespringe wie ein räudiger Hund?!" Treize klang belustigt und setzte nun seine Fingerknöchel ein, um die Innenseite von Wufeis Füße zu bearbeiten. Keine Frage, die Massage war angenehm und half, dass er sich entspannte. Aber es war merkwürdig für ihn so still und ruhig dazuliegen. Wieder stützte er sich auf den Ellbogen.

„Was erwartest du von mir?", erkundigte sich Wufei.

„Mhm?" Treize zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Na ja, ich muss doch auch etwas tun und bevor ich es falsch mache, dann sag es mir lieber gleich."

„Du musst nichts tun." Treize strich mit den Fingern die Rückseite von Wufeis Waden entlang, alles langsame Bewegungen mit bedächtigem Druck ausgeübt.

Wufei sah, dass Treize seine Fragen wohl sehr amüsant fand und sich nur mit Mühe das Lachen verkniff.

„Ich rede wohl zuviel.", stellte er fest.

Treize sah auf. „Nein, rede so viel du willst. Es ist nur... Ich habe mich an etwas erinnert."

„Oh?" Wufei legte seinen Kopf auf das Kissen zurück und schloss die Augen. „Was denn?", hauchte er.

„Es gibt für jeden ein erstes Mal.", antwortete Treize einige Zeit später. Wufei hatte schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet. Starke Hände lagen nun auf seinem Rücken und er stöhnte leise als sie einen empfindlichen Punkt streiften. Wufei wollte ja nicht drängen, aber so langsam könnte Treize zum Wesentlichen kommen. So angenehm alles bis jetzt gewesen war, seine Hüften zuckten immer häufiger unkontrolliert.

„Ich musste daran denken als ich das erste Mal so auf einen Man gewartet habe."

Hörte Wufei da einen leisen, bitteren Unterton? „War es nicht angenehm?", erkundigte er sich und krallte die Hände in die Kissen als die Finger jetzt von weichen Lippen abgelöst wurden, die sich ihren Weg zu seinem rechten Ohr suchten.

„Doch das war es."

Wufei konnte es sich nicht so recht vorstellen, dass Treize es je einem anderen Mann erlaubt hätte so etwas mit ihm zu tun. Es musste wohl ein ganz besonderer Mensch gewesen sein, der mit Treize damals das Lager geteilt hatte.

Wufei atmete langsam aus und die anfängliche Anspannung war völlig verflogen. Ihm war als ob er im nächsten Moment zerschmelzen würde wie Schnee unter der Frühlingssonne. Seine Beine und sein Rücken waren wunderbar warm und pulsierten. Sogar der Pflock, der ja noch immer in ihm steckte, erschien ihm jetzt regelrecht angenehm, fast vertraut.

Auch Treize schien dies nicht verborgen geblieben zu sein und wies ihn an sich wieder auf den Rücken zu drehen. Wufei blickte zu Treize und wieder errötete er als den Blick des Mannes auf sich wusste. Beschämt drehte er den Kopf weg doch schlanke Finger hielten sein Kinn fest.

Treize sprach nichts doch sein Kuss sagte genug. Es gab nichts worüber sich Wufei schämen müsste... Auch nicht über seinen eigenwilligen Penis, der sich geradezu auffordernd an Treizes Seite presste. Kundige Finger erkundeten Wufeis Männlichkeit, während ihn Treize weiter küsste und Wufei mehr als einmal fürchtete er, dass er ihn Ohnmacht fallen würde. So komplex und vielschichtig waren die Empfindungen und ihm war, als ob sie seinen Körper überlasten würden.

Unwillkürlich fragte sich Wufei in dem Wirrwar von Gefühlen und Eindrücken ob dieser Zustand sich mit dem Vergleichen ließ, was die Weisen „die Einswerdung und Erlangung des ewigen Dao", jenen vollkommenen Zustand der Erleuchtung, nannten.

Lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten, schon jetzt bewegte er seine Hüften und stieß unbewusst in die enge Umklammerung von Treizes Fingern.

Seine Lippen wurden wieder freigegeben und krampfhaft versuchte Wufei wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er konnte sehen, dass ihn Treize lächelnd betrachtete. Der ältere Mann schien jedes noch so kleine Detail von ihm aufzunehmen und dann... dann verdichtete sich alles Sein auf einen kleinen Punkt, tief in seinem Innersten. Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte völlige Leere in ihm, nur um dann von mächtigeren Empfindungen überflutet zu werden.

Es mochte nicht lange gedauert haben bis Wufei wieder einigermaßen Herr über seinen Körper geworden war, denn noch immer war Treize über ihn gebeugt. Ermattet lag Wufei da und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln. Doch wenn er gedacht hatte, dies alles war, dann hatte er sich gründlich getäuscht.

Ihm fiel auf, dass er Pflock nicht mehr an seinem Platz war und er bedauerte es fast. Dann geisterten Treizes Lippen über seinen Hals, hauchten fast nicht wahrnehmbare Küsse auf die Haut und schlossen sich um Wufeis Brustwarzen.

Wieder eine neue Empfindung und wieder so unerwartet und köstlich. Wufei hatten schon bei einigen Frauen gelegen und noch nie wäre eine auf die Idee gekommen sich um diesen Teil seiner Anatomie zu kümmern.

Fast augenblicklich fühlte er wie sein Blut wieder in seine Lenden schoss und er konnte es nicht verhindern, das aus seiner Kehle ein leises, hungriges Knurren entwich.

Er strich über Treizes Haare und spielte mit den honigblonden Strähnen während scharfe Zähne über seine empfindliche Haut kratzten und ihn noch mehr reizten. Unbewusst drückte er den Rücken durch, wollte mehr von diesen Liebkosungen empfangen und bettelte regelrecht danach.

Er stammelte unzusammenhängende Worte in seiner Heimatsprache, bettelte nach mehr.

Und es wurde ihm gewährt, dieses Mal waren es keine Hände die sich um sein Fleisch schlossen, sondern ein hungriger, warmer Mund. Es waren keine Finger, die über seine Spitze kreisten und die ersten Tropfen seiner Lust auffingen, sondern eine kundige Zunge und Wufei blieb jedes weitere Wort in der Kehle stecken.

Er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber er war schon wieder so weit. Wufei hatte den Eindruck, dass sein Körper schon längst nicht mehr ihm gehörte, sondern nur noch dem Mann, der solch einzigartige Dinge mit ihm anstellte. Dinge, von denen Wufei sich nicht einmal hatte vorstellen können, dass sie so betörend und erotisch waren.

Wieder gab es für ihn eine Überraschung und wieder konnte er nicht anders als sich auf den Bettlaken zu winden. Sein Kopf flog auf den Kissen von rechts nach links und er biss sich fast auf die Lippen. Was war nur das gewesen?

Treize hatte einen Finger in ihn eingeführt und dabei etwas in ihm ausgelöst... etwas Wundervolles. Da war es schon wieder und Wufeis Becken drängte nach vorn.

Als schließlich Treize selbst in ihn eindrang war Wufeis Körper in Schweiß gebadet. Er hatte gar kein Gefühl mehr in seinen Beinen und seine Muskeln zuckten nur noch unkontrolliert. Würde Treize nicht seine Knie halten, sie würden von den Schultern des Mannes rutschen. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr die Hände in das Bettlaken krallen. Sein Kopf war auf die Seite gesunken .

„Wufei, schau mich an.", raunte eine heisere Stimme und eine Hand drehte sein Kinn. Er schlug die Augen auf und fand Treize über sich gebeugt und tief in ihn gestoßen.

„Ah.", entfuhr es Wufei als sich Treize bewegte und er spürte wie sein Körper noch einmal alle Kräfte wie zu einem letzten Kampf sammelte. Noch einmal spannten sich alle seine Muskeln an und umschlossen Treize auf feste und unerbittliche Weise.

Jetzt war es an dem Römer zu stöhnen und doch beherrschte er sich und marterte Wufei mit langsamen, genussvollen Stößen.

Noch einmal fühlte Wufei diese Welle in sich aufsteigen, immer weiter und weiter bis zu jenem Punkt an dem alles in sich zusammenfiel.

Dieses Mal erreichten sie ihn gemeinsam.

Treize blickte hinab auf das angenehme Gewicht in seinen Armen. Wufei lag dicht an ihn gedrängt und schlief. Seine Atemzüge strichen warm über Treizes Brust und er hob eine Hand und schob die langen Strähnen zur Seite, die in das entspannte Gesicht des Schlafenden gefallen waren.

Normalerweise blieb er danach nie bei ihnen. Schon oft hatten sich seine Liebhaber beschwert, dass sie des Nachts alleine in ihren Betten erwachten, aber Treize hatte es nie anders gehandhabt. Er hatte auch noch nie Jemanden – sie es Mann oder Frau – in seinem eigenen Zimmer empfangen. Nein und an der Seite eines anderen Menschen einzuschlafen, völlig ungeschützt, das konnte er nicht. Selbst mit Wufei nicht. Er genoss es ihm beim Schlafen zu zusehen, aber mehr nicht.

Er lächelte und rief sich noch einmal Wufeis Gesicht in Erinnerung, das einen Ausdruck voll ungläubigen Staunens getragen hatte als er zum ersten Mal in Treizes Armen gekommen war. Treize selbst hatte sich schon oft gefragt, was sich die Götter dabei wohl gedacht hatten, dass sie die Menschen befähigt hatten solche Gefühle zu entwickeln.

Wufei regte sich in seinem Schlummer und drückte sich noch enger an ihn. Treize schlang die Arme um die schmalen Schultern des jungen Mannes und drückte einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

Es war schon komisch, seit Jahren hatte er nicht mehr an Merenptah gedacht, aber heute als Wufei so vor ihm gelegen hatte und er ihn in die Geheimnisse der fleischlichen Genüsse eingeführt hatte, da hatte ihn die Erinnerung eingeholt.

Es stimmte schon, damals war er auf einem ägyptischen Bett gelegen. Er wusste noch ganz genau mit welchem Muster die Stuckdecke über dem Bett bemalt gewesen war: Weiße Lotusblüten und filigranes Schilfgras. Er konnte sich auch noch sehr gut daran erinnern, wie diese Bilder vor seinen Augen verschwommen waren.

Merenptah war der erste Mann gewesen, der Treize genommen hatte... und auch gleichzeitig der letzte. Bei den Göttern, damals war er ein unerfahrener Junge von 16 Jahren gewesen, der schon bei dem Gedanken, dass ihn ein anderer Mann begehren könnte, errötet war. Der sich nicht einmal mehr auf den Beinen hatte halten können als ihn dieser exotische Ägypter geküsst und dann ins Bett getragen hatte.

Entschlossen schob er die Erinnerung an den früheren Liebhaber zur Seite. Das war Vergangenheit.

Versonnen schlang er eine der Strähnen um den Finger und betrachtete den Kontrast zwischen dem schwarzen Haar und seiner Haut. Aber einen Gedanken konnte er nicht zur Seite schieben und er schämte sich dafür, dass er ihn hegte... Dass er sich versuchte vorzustellen, wie es wäre wenn sich nicht schwarzes Haar unter seinen Fingern ausbreiten würde... sondern hellblondes.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 32

Zechs musterte Treize und Wufei verstohlen während er vorgab sich auf den Bogen Papyrus zu konzentrieren und dort römische Schriftzeichen niederschrieb. Wufei hatte ihm das erste Mal erlaubt auf Papyrus zu schreiben und nicht wie sonst auf die Wachstäfelchen.

Aber so recht wollte es ihm heute nicht gelingen. Treize und Wufei spielten Go. Zwischen zwei Diwanen stand das Spielbrett und die beiden Möbelstücke standen so eng nebeneinander, dass es ein leichtes war gewisse Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen. Dabei störte es die beiden Männer auch nicht, dass Zechs sich ebenfalls im Zimmer befand. Gut, es war Absicht von Zechs gewesen, denn er hatte gehofft, dass er so Wufei davon abhalten konnte die Zeit mit Treize zu verbringen. Was der junge Chinese in den letzten Tagen – dies war Zechs´ Meinung - allzu häufig tat.

„Zechs, was ist? Hast du Schwierigkeiten mit den Buchstaben?" Wufei warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und Zechs senkte den Kopf um zu verbergen, dass ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss.

Treize sah es dennoch und verzog den Mund zu einem amüsierten Grinsen. War der kleine Germane etwa eifersüchtig? Das waren ja ganz neue Wendungen.

Er beugte sich zu Wufei auf die Liege und küsste ihn ausgiebig auf die Lippen. Wufei gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, aber war schlau genug diese Liebkosung keineswegs zurückzuweisen. Zechs hingegen fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf und vergessen hielt er den Pinsel in der Hand von dem die schwarze Farbe tropfte.

„Wofür war das?", verlangte Wufei zu wissen.

„Einfach so.", log Treize und stellte erfreut fest, dass Zechs sie noch immer anstarrte.

„Zechs. Du solltest nicht so viel Farbe benutzen, du kleckerst.", mahnte Treize und grinste während er mit einer wüsten germanischen Beschimpfung belegt wurde.

Während sie ihr Spiel fortsetzen und Treize einmal wieder nahe daran war zu verlieren, betrat Heero den Raum. Treize setzte sich auf und nickte seinem Tribun zu. „Willst du aufbrechen?"

„Ja. Und ich wollte fragen, ob..."

„Ob du nicht Duo mitnehmen kannst?", vollendete Treize den Satz und lächelte als er Heeros, fast schon schüchternes, Nicken sah. „Ich denke, der kleine Wildfang hat sich eine Pause verdient. Ich werde einige Tage auf ihn verzichten können."

Fast augenblicklich stürmte Duo zu ihnen und warf sich vor Treizes Liege auf den Boden. „Oh vielen, vielen Dank."

„Ist schon in Ordnung." Treize hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Aber treibt es nicht zu wild.", dann entließ er die beiden.

Heero hatte vor eines der Dörfer zu besuchen, dessen Ländereien ihm und Treize gehörten. Außerdem hatte sich Heero erst im letzten Jahr eine kleine Villa auf dieser Gemarkung errichten lassen. Treize gönnte den beiden jungen Männern gerne ein paar Tage Ruhe. Wobei „Ruhe" wohl nicht die richtige Beschreibung für das war, was Heero und Duo in der Villa anstellen würden.

Auch Wufei lächelte ein wenig und sicher dachte er ebenfalls daran, was die Beiden so alles tun würden während den lauen Sommernächten. Er warf Treize einen auffordernden Blick zu, den dieser mit einer lässig erhobenen Augenbraue quittierte.

Zechs ließ nur ein missbilligendes Schnauben ertönen und hatte es wohl jetzt genug sich die beiden Turteltauben länger anzusehen. Er verschloss das kleine Töpfchen mit der Farbe, packte es zusammen mit dem Pinsel in einen kleinen Kasten und stolzierte, den Bogen Papyrus unter den Arm geklemmt, aus dem Raum.

Heero und Duo ließen sich viel Zeit mit ihrem Ritt. Natürlich hätten sie bereits am Abend das Dorf erreichen können, aber die Nächte waren warm und es hatte etwas Verführerisches sich unter dem Sternenzelt, direkt unter den wachsamen Augen der Götter zu lieben. Auch wenn sie beide einen Ausschlag an ihren Beinen eingefangen hatten, doch in ihrer Leidenschaft hatten sie die giftigen Blätter eines Farngebüsch gar nicht beachtet.

Außerdem wollte Heero seinem Geliebten so viel freie Zeit wie nur möglich schenken. Duo hatte in den letzten Monate eine große Last zu tragen gehabt. Zuerst Heeros Verletzung in Germanien und dann ihr Streit über Trowa. Es hatte seine Zeit gedauert bis sie weider zu ihrem alten Verhältnis zurückgefunden hatten. In der Tat hatte ihn Duo lange abgewiesen bis sie endlich wieder ihr Lager miteinander geteilt hatten.

Dann hatte Heero auch noch seine Ländereien im Süden Italiens besucht und Duo war alleine in Rom zurückgeblieben. Treize war zwar sehr tolerant was seinen Haushalt anging und es störte den Konsul im Großen und Ganzen auch nicht mit wem sich Duo die Nacht mit Heero um die Ohren schlug, solange Duo seinen Pflichten als Leibdiener nachkam. Und genau dies war das Problem. Als Leibdiener musste man seinem Herren jederzeit zu Diensten stehen, notfalls auch in der Nacht. Deshalb hatte Duo schon lange nicht mehr die Möglichkeit gehabt einfach ein paar freie Tage, ohne jegliche Verpflichtung zu verbringen.

Doch jetzt am Morgen des zweiten Tages näherten sie sich langsam der Siedlung. Die Pferde und der Esel, der ihren Proviant trug, wurden langsam unruhig. Doch Heero schrieb es der Tatsache zu, dass sie ihre Artgenossen bereits witterten oder vielleicht auch das frische Heu auf den Feldern.

Der verfluchte Esel sträubte sich einmal wieder mit ohrenbetäubendem Gebrüll den Hang hinaufzutrotten und Duo zog mit aller Kraft an dem Strick, der am Halfter des Tieres befestigt war. Die Tauben, die auf einem kleinen Käfig auf dem Rücken des Esels festgezurrt waren, gurrten auch schon lauter. Sie waren eine sanftere Behandlung gewohnt.

„Die Viecher stören.", nörgelte Duo und warf sowohl dem Esel als auch den Tauben einen finsteren Blick zu. „Außerdem kacken sie überall hin."

„Das sind sehr nützliche Tiere.", belehrte Heero. „Schon so manche Schlacht konnte entschieden werden, weil sie die Generäle geheime Nachrichten mit ihren Tauben zukommen ließen."

„Aber wir ziehen nicht in die Schlacht."

„Nein, das nicht, aber trotzdem... Nimm einmal an, das Dorf wird von Banditen überfallen, dann können sie Treize schneller unterrichten als mit einem herkömmlichen Boten."

Duo musste da wohl oder übel zustimmen doch er konnte sich mit den Vögeln wohl immer noch nicht anfreunden.

Schon bald überquerten sie den letzten Hang und konnten das Tal sehen, in welchem sich das Dorf befand. Doch statt Feldern, auf denen längst das Getreide in voller Pracht stehen sollte. Statt kleinen Häusern aus gebrannten Ziegeln sahen sie nur verkohlte Erde und ausgebrannte Ruinen.

„Was ist da passiert?" Duo musste würgen so stechend war noch der Gestank des Feuers und des Rauchs, der sie auf einmal Mal mit voller Wut traf.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", gab Heero offen zu und trieb Wing weiter an. Das Pferd sträubte sich kurz, ging dann aber gehorsam auf die Ruinen zu. Keine Hunde, die bellten oder spielende Kinder, die die Neuankömmlinge begrüssten. So wie man es eben von einem kleinen Dorf erwarten würde. Stattdessen nur schweigsame, verbrannte Erde.

Duo hatte schon oft davon gehört, dass ein unbeaufsichtigtes Herdfeuer ganze Häuser niedergebrannt hatte. Hier jedoch gab es nirgends mehr einen grünen Flecken alles war schwarz und grau. Auf dem Pfad zum Dorf fanden sie sogar einige Tierkadaver. Die armen Tiere waren wohl von den Flammen eingeschlossen worden.

Aber wo waren die Überlebenden? Sicher hatte Menschen dieses Inferno überlebt. Oder waren sie auch umgekommen? Duo sandte ein kurzes Gebet an Vesta, der Schutzgöttern der Häuser und der Herdfeuer.

Das Pferd bäumte sich plötzlich auf und Duo, der bei weitem kein so geübter Reiter wie Heero war, wurde davon völlig überrascht. Er rutsche vom Sattel und konnte sich nur mit Mühe wider aufrappeln. Auch Heero war abgestiegen, mit gezogenem Schwert tauchte er an Duos Seite auf.

„Was ist passiert?"

Heeros Mine war mit einem Mal so ernst als stünde er vor einem wichtigen Gefecht.

Doch da bemerkte auch Duo den Pfeilschaft, der aus der Flanke seines Pferdes ragte.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Bekomme ich ein Lob, weil ich so schnell war, nach diesem gemeinen Cliffhanger vom letzten Kapitel? ;)

Kapitel 33

Treize rollte sich mit einem genüsslichen Seufzen auf den Bauch. Er und Wufei hatten gestern den gesamten Nachmittag gegeneinander gekämpft. Dao, das Schwert, das die wilden Reiterhorden in Seres benutzten, gegen Gladius, das römische Kurzschwert. Es war ein interessanter Kampf gewesen und Treize hatte viel gelernt. Aber was danach passiert war, das war beinahe noch lehrreicher gewesen.

Treize hatte die Diener das Badehaus vorbereiten lassen, so dass sie sich dann beide bis spät in den Abend hinein in den warmen Räumen und Wasserbecken entspannen konnten. Dabei hatte ihm Wufei gezeigt, dass sein Volk auch so einiges über Heilkunst verstand und ihn mit kundigen Händen massiert. Wufei nannte das Tuina und hatte gesagt, es würde die Energien seines Körpers wieder in Gleichklang bringen.

Treize war es so ziemlich egal, was es bewirken sollte. Es hatte sich wundervoll angefühlt und er überlegte bereits ob er nicht Duo zu Wufei schicken sollte, damit dieser die Handgriffe erlernte.

Tatsache war jedoch, dass er sich jetzt völlig ausgeruht fühlte. Noch nicht einmal seine Muskeln schmerzten von den gestrigen Anstrengungen und dies war verwunderlich, denn Wufei hatte ihn ganz schön auf Trab gehalten. Nun gut, Treize war auch nicht gerade zimperlich gewesen und er hatte darauf bestanden auch Wufei zu massieren.

Die Tür zu seinem Schlafgemach wurde aufgestoßen und eine winzigen Moment lang klammerte er sich an die Illusion es wäre Wufei, der zu ihm kommen würde um ihm das Aufwachen zu versüßen. Aber Wufei würde die Tür nicht dermaßen grob aufstoßen, dass sie fast aus den Angeln gehoben wurde. Wufei würde auch nicht völlig nackt im Haus umher laufen.

Treize, der seine Augen einen kleinen Spalt weit geöffnet hatte, schloss sie wieder und gab vor nichts bemerkt zu haben.

Zechs schien das gerade recht zu sein, zielstrebig ging er zu der Truhe in der Treizes beste Tunicen aufbewahrt wurden und öffnete den Deckel – ebenfalls sehr lautstark.

Vor seinem inneren Auge sah Treize bereits seine gesamt Kleidung durchwühlt und so setzte er sich nun doch auf. „Was soll das?", verlangte er mit scharfer Stimme zu wissen, während er mit der rechten Hand nach dem kleinen Dolch tastete, der immer unter seinem Kissen lag. Mehr aus Reflex als aus Notwendigkeit.

„Ich habe nichts mehr zum Anziehen.", gab Zechs zurück. „Diese rote Tunica trage ich jetzt schon eine Woche und werde sie keinen Tag länger anziehen."

„Das hättest du dir vielleicht überlegen sollen bevor du sie mit Farbe beschmierst." Treizes spielte auf das kleine Malheur an, das Zechs gestern beim Schreiben passiert war.

„Wenn ich eurer Gast bin, dann kann ich ja wohl auch angemessene Kleidung verlangen! Und wenn ich diese nicht bekomme, laufe ich eben nackt durch eure schöne Villa. Das würde doch auch eurer Vorstellung von uns Germanen gerecht werden. Oder habe ich euch da falsch verstanden?! Wie war das doch gleich? Ich solle mich in der Mistgrube der Schweine suhlen?"

„Bei Jupiter." Treize warf den Dolch auf den Tisch neben dem Bett und stand auf. Dieser Germane fing an ihm auf den Geist zu gehen. Zechs schien in der Tat eine persönliche Abneigung gegen ihn zu hegen, denn sobald Treize in seine Nähe kam verhielt er sich wie ein Scheusal.

„Oh, glaube mir." Treize trat näher an Zechs heran und war sich völlig der Tatsache bewusst, dass er ebenfalls keine Kleidung trug und ihm wurde auch bewusst, dass Zechs´ Körper in den letzten Zeit wieder etwas an Substanz dazugewonnen hatte. Die Rippen waren bei weitem nicht mehr so deutlich unter der hellen Haut zu erkennen. Er lächelte als er seinen Blick unverhohlen über Zechs´ Körper gleiten ließ und dem Germanen schien es so langsam zu dämmern, dass sein ursprünglicher Plan, nämlich Treize in Verlegenheit zu bringen, sich gegen ihn wandte.

Keine Frage, Treize gefiel was ihm da geboten wurde. Er trat noch näher an Zechs heran und stellte dabei fest, dass der Germane ein wenig größer war als er selbst. „Glaub mir, ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du den ganzen Tag so..." Zur Verdeutlichung blickte Treize nochmals nach unten. „... durch meine bescheidene Behausung spazierst. Ich würde es sogar sehr anregend finden." Die letzten Worte waren nur ein leises, heiseres Flüstern nahe an Zechs´ Ohr.

Zechs, schluckte und gab ein ersticktes: „Iek.", von sich.

Treize hob eine Strähne des weizenblonden Haares an. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass eine blonde Haarfarbe bei uns Römern als ausgesprochen erotisch gilt? Römische Frauen würden sich darum reißen, solches Haar zu besitzen... Und wie ich sehe bis du nicht nur auf dem Kopf mit dieser wundervollen Farbe gesegnet." Ganz leicht, fast nicht fühlbar strich Treize mit seinem Zeigefinger den flachen Bauch des Germanen hinab in Richtung der Region, die ebenfalls zahlreiche blonde Haare aufwies.

Man sah genau zu welchem Zeitpunkt Zechs die Worte begriffen hatte, denn genau in diesem Moment stieg ihm das Blut in die Wangen und er stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Zufrieden lächelte Treize und kehrte wieder in sein Bett zurück. Er würde nach einem Schneider schicken, der Zechs ein paar Tunicen und sonstige Kleidungsstücke nähte. Der junge Mann brauchte wirklich etwas Neues zum Anziehen, doch Treize bezweifelte dass Zechs noch einmal in sein Schlafzimmer kommen würde.

Er zog noch einmal das Bettlaken aus reinstem Byssus über seinen Körper und schloss die Augen. Dieser Germane war wirklich eine Augenweide. Schon damals während des Feldzuges im Norden hatte er heimlich diese Gedanken gehegt, aber es sich selbst nicht so recht eingestehen wollen. Bei der Venus, die Vorstellung Zechs ins Bett zu bekommen, die reizte ihn.

Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen drehte er sich wieder auf den Bauch, um so den Effekt zu verbergen, den genau dieser Gedanke auf seinen Körper hatte.

Als er sich sicher sein konnte, dass er sich vor seinen Diener nicht mehr blamieren würde, schlang er ein großes Leinentuch um seine Lenden und wollte in Richtung Badehaus gehen als sich ihm Trowa näherte. Sofort blieb Treize stehen als er den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ein Bote aus euren Ländereien am Julientor." Trowa deutete auf den Mann, der zusammen gesunken auf dem Fußboden neben dem Impluvium saß. „Er sagt, das gesamte Dorf wäre einem Feuer zum Opfer gefallen." Das mochte Treize sofort glauben, denn die gesamte Kleidung und auch die Haut und die Haare des Boten waren überzogen von Ruß und Dreck.

„Wir bitten um eure Hilfe, Herr. Wir haben alles verloren." Der Bote hatte den Blick erhoben.

Treize nickte nur. Er fragte sich, ob Heero den Boten nicht getroffen haben musste, war er doch zusammen mit Duo zu eben jenem Dort aufgebrochen.

„Gebt ihm etwas zu essen.", wies er Trowa an und beeilte sich dann mit seinem Bad. Als er danach in die Küche ging, hatte sich der Bote, ein junger Bursche der wohl gerade erst sechszehn Jahre alt war, schon wieder etwas gefasst. Er erzählte bereitwillig, wenn auch mit einzelnen Schluchzern, dass das Feuer in einem Haus in der Nähe des Dorfplatzes ausgebrochen war. Er selbst lebte erst seit einem halben Jahr mit seinen Eltern im Dorf hatte jedoch alles verloren, auch ihr Haus war in Flammen aufgegangen und obwohl er sein Leben riskiert hatte im Kampf gegen das Feuer waren ihm die Götter nicht gewogen gewesen. Auch seine Eltern waren umgekommen. Schließlich hatte das ganze Dorf in Flammen gestanden und sogar die Felder waren in Mitleidenschaft gezogen geworden. Und dies gerade jetzt so kurz vor der Ernte. Tote waren zu beklagen und ebenso einige Verletzte. Der Tribun, damit meinte er Heero, der gestern angekommen war, hätte schon mit dem Wiederaufbau begonnen, bat jedoch ebenfalls um Unterstützung.

Natürlich war es Treizes Pflicht sich um die Leute zu kümmern, sie standen schließlich unter seinem Schutz und so befahl er auch gleich seinem Diener Sally zu benachrichtigen und die Pferde zu satteln.

Während er in sein Zimmer ging um sich für einen längeren Ritt umzuziehen, konnte er jedoch nicht umhin zu rätseln, was ihm an dem Boten so merkwürdig vorkam. Etwas tief in ihm riet zur äußerster Vorsicht.

„Du musst gehen?" Wufei trat zu ihm ins Zimmer und musterte ihn besorgt.

„Ich bin nicht lange fort, nur zwei oder drei Tage." Er hob das Kinn des Chinesen an und küsste ihn. „Falls Zechs etwas zum Anziehen wünscht, dann gib ihm etwas von mir."

Wufei verbarg ein Lachen und nickte nur. Er hatte wohl gehört, wie der Germane heute Morgen in das Zimmer des Konsul gestürmt war und lautstark nach Kleidung verlangt hatte.

Trowa überprüfte noch einmal das Zaumzeug der Pferde als auch schon Sally mit ihren Utensilien zu ihnen stieß. Er half ihr den großen Korb mit Medizin auf ein Packpferd zu verladen und wies die übrigen Sklaven an, die mit ihnen reiten würden, sich bereit zu machen. Auch dem Boten, der die Nachricht von dem schrecklichen Unglück überbracht hatte, teilte er ein Pferd zu.

Ein junger Sklave trat plötzlich an ihn heran. „Trowa? Gerade eben sind die Tauben zurückgekommen, die Duo mitgenommen hatte."

„Alle?" Wie konnte das sein, selbst wenn ihnen Heero oder Duo eine Nachricht mitteilen wollten, so würden sie nicht alle Tauben fliegen lassen. Außerdem hatten sie doch den Boten geschickt.

„Ja, alle. Und eine hatte dies um ihr Bein gebunden. Es war ein kleines Stück Stoff und darauf waren nur zwei Worte geschrieben. „Julientor – Hinterhalt." Trowa blickte alarmiert auf. Ein Hinterhalt?! Trowa verstand zwar nicht, aber sofort musste er Treize diese Nachricht überbringen.

„Herr!" Er rannte zu Treize, der gerade sein Pferd besteigen wollte und übergab ihm den Fetzen Stoff. Treize sah kurz auf, dann blickte er sich um und gab Sally, deren Pferd neben dem des Boten stand, unauffällig ein Zeichen. Sie sah es und nickte, ebenso verstohlen.

Treize ging wieder zurück zur Villa. „Wir müssen vorsichtig sein.", meinte er zu Trowa als er auf gleicher Höhe mit dem Pferd des Boten war und er sprach besonders laut, so dass ihn der Junge gut verstehen musste. „Die Nachricht warnt vor einem Hinterhalt, besser ich nehme meine Garde mit und..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn schon wollte sich der Mann auf ihn stürzen. In der Hand des Boten blitzte ein kleiner Dolch auf, sicher hatte er ihn in den Falten seines Gewandes verborgen. Doch bevor er Treize etwas antun konnte, hatte ihn schon Sally vom Pferd gestoßen und Trowa hatte ihn entwaffnet.

„Und ich hatte mich schon gewundert, wie ein Mann aus einem abgebrannten Dorf keinerlei Brandblasen an den Händen hat, wenn er doch so sehr versucht hat das Feuer zu löschen. Keine verkohlten Haare und Augenbrauen. Du hast wohl noch nie jemanden gesehen, der gerade einer Feuersbrunst entkommen ist?!" Treize blickte auf den Jungen herab, der von Trowa am Boden gehalten wurde. „Bringt ihn ins Atrium und verständigt die Männer der Garde."

Zechs und Wufei hatten natürlich gehört, dass im Hof der Villa etwas geschehen sein musste. Sie eilten gerade nach draußen als Trowa den jungen Boten vor sich her schob und auf einen Stuhl im Atrium stieß.

Treize warf seinen Mantel, den er sich zum Reiten umgelegt hatte, ungehalten auf den Boden und nickte Trowa zu. „Fessel ihn am Stuhl."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Wufei, sichtlich überrumpelt.

Treize sah zu ihnen hinüber. „Eine Taube trug eine Nachricht von Duo. Es ist ein Hinterhalt." Er zeigte Wufei den Fetzen Stoff.

„Wieso das?", platzte es auch Zechs heraus.

Der Konsul wirkte grimmiger denn je. „Das versuche ich herauszufinden." Dabei blickte er zu dem Boten, der sich mittlerweile vor Furcht in die Hosen gemacht hatte. Der Urin lief an seinen Beinen hinab und tropfte auf den edlen Mosaikboden zu seinen Füßen. Vielleicht schaute Treize auch deshalb so angewidert drein. Er zog einen kleinen, aber äußerst scharf aussehenden Dolch aus seinem rechten Stiefel.

Die Augen des Boten weiteten sich vor Angst als Treize mit der Spitze des Messers gefährlich nah über die blauen Venen am Handgelenk entlangfuhr. Zechs glaubte schon im nächsten Moment Blut zu sehen, doch Treize war geübt und kratzte nicht mehr als an der Haut.

„Was ist wirklich am Julientor passiert?"

Der Bote schluckte nervös und noch mehr gelbliche Flüssigkeit tropfte auf den Boden.

Schließlich waren nicht mehr als zwei Schnitte am Unterarm nötig gewesen und Treize hatte die gesamte Geschichte erfahren. Zechs hatte mit einem unbehaglichen Schauder zugesehen wie der Konsul seine Fragen gestellt hat, mit unbeteiligter und kalter Stimme, während das Messer sich langsam durch das Fleisch schnitt.

Der Bote war nahe einer Ohnmacht und wäre er nicht am Stuhl gefesselt gewesen, so lege er sicher bereits auf dem Fußboden. Treize wischte seinen Dolch an der speckigen Tunica des Jungen ab als er zufrieden war.

„Wir haben nur sechs Männer von der Garde hier." Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Laut dem Boten war es eine Bande von zwanzig Männern, die das Dorf in Schutt und Asche gelegt und einen Teil der Bevölkerung abgeschlachtet hatten. Der Plan hatte vorgesehen Treize zu dem Dorf zu locken und dann hinterrücks zu ermorden. Diese Banditen wussten, dass Treize sich verpflichtet fühlen würde, falls Leute auf seinen Ländereien ihn um Hilfe baten.

Der Bote hatte erzählt, dass ihr Anführer von einem Mann aus Rom all diese Anweisungen erhalten hatte. Heero und Duo waren ihnen bereits gestern ins Netz gegangen und wurden Gefangen gehalten.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa jetzt noch dorthin reiten?" Sally versorgte gerade die Wunden des Boten und blickte Treize entgeistert an.

„Was soll ich denn sonst tun?" Treize schnallte sich sein Kurzschwert um, das ihm einer der Sklaven inzwischen gebracht hatte. „Diese Männer haben unschuldige Menschen umgebracht, allein dies wäre Grund genug sie sofort zu töten. Außerdem weiß ich jetzt, dass es eine Falle ist. Wenn wir jetzt nicht aufbrechen, dann schöpfen sie womöglich Verdacht und töten noch mehr Menschen." Oder vielleicht auch Heero oder Duo, aber dies sprach Treize nicht laut aus.

„Dann komme ich mit.", meldete sich Wufei und wandte sich schon ab um in sein Zimmer zu gehen und sich umzuziehen. „Acht Männer, einschließlich du und Trowa sind wohl kaum genug."

Treize konnte nur zustimmen, auch wenn er nicht wollte, dass Wufei mit in die Angelegenheit hineingezogen wurde.

„Ich kann auch kämpfen." Zechs blickte Treize an, der nickte nur knapp und wies einen der Sklaven an Zechs mit dem Nötigen zu versorgen. Außerdem sollte eine Nachricht an Quatre geschickt werden. Der Tribun sollte mit so vielen Männern wie möglich ihnen nachreiten.

Die Stimmung während des Ritts war angespannt. Niemand sprach ein Wort und ein jeder der Männer war sich bewusst, dass sie geradewegs in die Höhle des Löwen ritten. Doch widersprach auch niemand den Befehlen des Konsul. Die Soldaten vertrauten ihrem Anführer blind und sie wären mit ihm auch durch den Styx geschwommen, wenn er dies denn befohlen hätte.

Zechs war nicht mitgegangen, weil er für Treize kämpfen wollte. Das nicht, aber er wusste sehr gut wie es war, wenn unschuldige Menschen aus ihren Häusern getrieben wurden und er hatte kein Mitleid mit diesen Räubern. Außerdem war ihm Wufei ein guter Freund und konnte einen guten Freund doch nicht alleine kämpfen lassen.

Am Abend erreichten sie die Grenze des Dorfes, fesselten die Beine der Pferde und ließen sie auf einer Lichtung stehen. Sally und zwei der Sklaven, die ebenfalls mitgekommen waren blieben dort zurück. Treize, Wufei, Trowa, Zechs und sechs der Soldaten schlichen sich im Licht des Mondes und der Sterne weiter auf dem Weg in Richtung Dorf. Es waren Wachen aufgestellt und so sahen sie sich gezwungen den Pfad zu verlassen.

Der Geruch nach verbrannter Erde brannte ihnen allen in der Nase und der Wind trieb immer mehr dieses beißenden Gestanks zu ihnen.

Das Lager der Bande war an jener Stelle aufgeschlagen, die früher wohl einmal der Dorfplatz gewesen sein musste. Diejenigen der Dorfbewohner, die noch lebten waren in eine halb zerfallene Ruine gedrängt geworden. Zechs zählte jedoch mehr als zwanzig Räuber und Treize gab ihnen ein Zeichen sich wieder zurückzuziehen.

„Wer von euch kann gut mit dem Bogen umgehen?", fragte er als sie sich weit genug von den Ruinen entfernt hatten.

Nur einer der Soldaten meldete sich. Zechs ahnte bereits, was Treize plante und nickte ebenfalls. Er konnte recht passabel mit einem Bogen umgehen. Nicht so gut wie es Lucrezia gekonnt hatte. Vor ihr war selbst ein Eichhörnchen nicht sicher gewesen, wenn sie zusammen auf die Jagd gegangen waren. Doch schließlich waren Menschen etwas größer als Eichhörnchen und damit würde Zechs noch fertig werden.

„Das macht dann drei." Treize selbst schulterte einen Köcher mit Pfeilen und reichte Zechs einen Bogen. Zuerst sollten die Bogenschützen die Banditen unter Beschuss nehmen und so viele töten wie nur möglich. Dann würde Treize das Zeichen zum Angriff geben und sie alle würden auf die noch übrigen Banditen stürzen. „Lasst ein paar am Leben. Ich habe noch Fragen." War die letzte Order von Treize gewesen.

Zechs hielt sich nahe an Treize und legte einen Pfeil an. Treize würde als erster schießen und Zechs sah zu dem Konsul hinüber, der war auf ein Knie gesunken und hatte bereits die Sehne bis zum Ohr durchgezogen. In diesem Moment verzogen sich die letzten Wolken, die bisher den Mond verdunkelt hatten und Zechs konnte erkennen, dass Treize die Lippen zurückgezogen hatten und die Zähne wie zu einem grimmigen Lächeln zeigte. Zechs erinnerte der Anblick an den eines Wolfes, der zum Sprung ansetzt um sich auf seine Beute zu stürzen.

Duo beobachtete die Männer am Feuer. Sie rechneten wohl nicht mehr mit der Ankunft des Konsuls. Sie hatten viel Wein getrunken und sich mit drei der Frauen aus dem Dorf vergnügt. Die armen Dinger, es waren fast noch Mädchen, waren danach zu Duo und Heero in die halbzerfallene Ruine gestoßen worden. Noch jetzt weinten sie und wiegten sich hin und her. Duo wusste nicht, was er tun konnte. Sie hatten hier keine warmen Decken, ein wärmendes Feuer oder eine Waschgelegenheit, nichts was den Frauen irgendwie Erleichterung verschaffen konnte. Sie wollten sich auch nicht berührend lassen und die beruhigenden Worte, die Duo ihnen zugeflüstert hatte schienen auch keine Wirkung zu haben.

Aber Duo konnte sie sehr gut verstehen. Er selbst war auch einmal vergewaltigt worden und wusste, es gab kaum etwas, das diesen Schock lindern konnte.

Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einem schmerzhaften Lächeln. Nein, daran wollte er jetzt nicht auch noch denken. Die gegenwärtige Lage war schlimm genug, da musste er sich nicht noch an seine schreckliche Vergangenheit erinnern.

„Heero?", raunte Duo und legte seinem Geliebten eine Hand an die klamme Wange. Doch wie schon in den letzten Stunden reagierte Heero nicht.

Als sie vor zwei Tagen in den Hinterhalt der Bande geraten waren, hatte ihn Heero weggestoßen und ihm befohlen zu fliehen. Duo war dem sofort nachgekommen und schnell hatten die Banditen seine Spur im Unterholz des nahen Waldes verloren.

Doch Heero war der Übermacht nicht gewachsen gewesen und Duo hatte ungläubig mit ansehen müssen wie einer der Banditen seinem Geliebten mit einem Knüppel traktiert hatte. Heero war am Kopf getroffen worden und dann wie ein gefällter Baum gestürzt.

Duo hatte lange überlegt, was zu tun war. Er war den Männern gefolgt und hatte schweren Herzens mit angesehen wie Heeros lebloser Körper auf ein Pferd geladen wurde. Dabei hatte er auch belauscht was der Plan dieser abscheulichen Verbrecher war. Sie waren dafür bezahlt worden, dass sie dieses Dorf in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatten um so Treize in einen Hinterhalt locken zu können. Duo hatte es kaum glauben können was er da belauscht hatte, ein römischer Senator hatte diese Bande bestochen!

Er sah auch wie ein junger Bursche der Bande fortgeschickt worden war dem Konsul die vermeintliche Schreckensbotschaft zu überbringen. Da hatte Duo gewusst, dass er Treize warnen musste, aber wie?

Da fielen ihm wieder die Tauben ein, die sie auf Treizes Geheiß mitgenommen hatte. Wie es schien würden die Tiere früher ihren Zweck erfüllen müssen als ihnen alle lieb war. Durch ein Wunder war der Käfig der Vögel zwar vom Rücken des Esels gefallen als Duo und Heero angegriffen worden waren, aber er war nicht beschädigt und die Vögel warteten nur darauf, dass er sie befreite.

Jetzt war Duo auch dankbar um Treizes Unterricht in Germanien, denn sonst hätte er nicht gewusst wie er die Botschaft verfassen sollte.

Nachdem er die Tauben freigelassen und einer das Stückchen Stoff mit der Nachricht umgebunden hatte, war er zurückgegangen und hatte sich von den Banditen fangen lassen. Sie hatten ihn geschlagen und getreten bevor sie ihn zu Heero sperrten. Duo hatte es ertragen, alles nur, damit er bei seinem Geliebten sein konnte, dessen Zustand kritisch war.

Der Tribun regte sich nicht und reagierte auf nichts. Doch sein Herz schlug noch, wenn auch sehr langsam und er atmete noch. Duo konnte nichts anderes tun als bei seinem Geliebten zu liegen, ihn warm zu halten und zu hoffen, dass Treize rechtzeitig hier eintreffen würde.

So legte sich Duo auch jetzt wieder neben Heeros Körper nieder, schlang einen Arm um die Schultern des anderen und flüsterte irgendwelche zärtlichen Liebkosungen von denen er hoffte, dass Heero sie vielleicht hören würde. Vielleicht durchdrangen sie den tiefen Schlaf, der sich Heeros Körper bemächtigt hatte.

Er versuchte das Weinen der Frauen zu ignorieren und lauschte stattdessen Heeros Herzschlag.

Stumm sandte Duo ein Gebet zu Juno und hoffte, dass sie bald aus dieser misslichen Lage erlöst werden würden.

Da hörte er einen römischen Schlachtruf und war sofort auf den Beinen. Nur eine Legion hatte diesen Ruf und Duo hatte ihn oft genug in Germanien vernommen.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Ja, ich weiß... Das Update hat lange gedauert und ich gelobe in Zukunft Besserung. Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 34!

Kapitel 34

Er war ein kurzes Gemetzel gewesen. Die Räuber hatten kaum noch Zeit gehabt ihre Schwerter zu ziehen und waren sofort nach Utgard befördert worden.

Nur drei hatten überlebt. Zwei davon allerdings so schwer verletzt, dass sie noch in der gleichen Nacht gestorben waren. Auch Sally hatte nichts mehr für sie tun können.

Einer war nur durch einen Pfeil an der Schulter getroffen worden und man hatte ihn in jene Ruine gesperrt in der zuvor Duo, Heero und die drei römischen Mädchen untergebracht worden waren.

Zum wiederholten Male warf Zechs Treize einen schrägen Blick zu und selbst er fühlte sich nicht wohl in der Gegenwart des Konsul. Treize hatte noch immer etwas von einem wilden Raubtier. Ganz so wie Zechs ihn in der Nacht gesehen hatte. Der Konsul hatte am verbissensten gekämpft und die meisten Männer getötet und mit welcher Berechenbarkeit und Kälte er den letzten Banditen befragte hatte, war furchterregend. Treize hatte dem Mann keine schweren Verletzungen zugefügt. Nein, das nicht, aber er verstand es ein Netz aus Furcht, Lüge, Schmerz und Drohungen zu weben, das sich immer enger zuzog bis dem Mann nichts mehr übrig blieb als die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen.

Schließlich hatte Treize seine Informationen erhalten und sein Gesicht war seitdem zu einer Maske erstarrt. Auch Zechs mochte es nicht so recht glauben, dass es Treize eigenes Fleisch und Blut, sein Onkel, gewesen sein sollte, der diese Männer bezahlt und beauftragt hatte.

Treize straffte sich und die Bewegungen ließ Zechs aufsehen. Der Konsul zog sein Schwert. Dunkelrote Streifen getrockneten Blutes zierten die Klinge. „Knie nieder.", wies er den Mann an, der bis jetzt an der Wand gelehnt dagesessen hatte. Zechs sah die Angst in den Augen des Todgeweihten, aber hatte kein Mitleid. Sie hatten schließlich unschuldige Menschen und auch Kinder getötet und sich an den Frauen vergangen.

Doch bevor Treize hinter den Mann treten konnte um ihn das Schwert in den Nacken zu stoßen, verdunkelte ein Schatten das ohnehin spärliche Licht in der Ruine.

„Halt." Es war Duo und Zechs hatte den jungen Leibdiener noch nie mit so einem abgeklärten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen. „Ich will ihn töten." Duo trat auf Treize zu. „Für Heero und die armen Mädchen.", raunte er und Zechs sah, wie die Hände des Diener zitterten. Doch Treize nickte nur langsam. Er hielt Duo das Schwert hin.

Duo wusste wohl wie er es anzustellen hatte: Er bezog den Platz direkt hinter dem Gefangenen und setzte die Schwertspitze genau in der Mitte des Nackens an. Wenn der Hieb gelang wäre der Mann binnen weniger Augenblicke tot. Die Klinge würde die Wirbelsäule durchtrennen und das Herz treffen. Doch genau zu wissen wie man einen Mann töten musste war eine Sache. Es tatsächlich zu tun eine gänzlich andere. Das wusste Zechs und das wusste auch Treize. Der Konsul stellte sich neben Duo, legte seine Hände auf die des Dieners und trieb dann das Schwert in den Körper des Mannes.

Zechs hörte das feuchte Schnappen als sich das Schwert durch das Fleisch schnitt und die Wirbel auseinander trieb, sich dann tiefer in den Körper bohrte.

Er wandte sich ab und vernahm noch das Geräusch eines schweren Körpers, der ungebremst auf den Boden aufschlägt. ‚Diese Männer haben es nicht anders verdient.', versicherte er sich und ging nach draußen. Das helle Licht der Morgensonne war ihm ein willkommener Trost und den Dorfbewohnern schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Sie wanderten zwischen den Resten ihrer ehemaligen Häuser umher, sortieren die Steine aus, die noch zu gebrauchen waren und begannen den Schutt wegzuräumen.

Die toten Verbrecher hatte man auf einen Haufen gelegt. Es war Treize gewesen der dies befohlen hatte. Die Leichen sollten noch heute verbrannt werden und dann sollte ihre Asche in die Felder des Dorfes gepflügt werden. Zechs musste zugeben, dass dies jene tragisch, theatralische Symbolik war, die er von dem Konsul erwartet hatte.

Sally kümmerte sich gerade um Heero und Zechs ging zu ihnen hinüber. Der Tribun war schwer am Kopf getroffen worden. Die dunklen Haare waren völlig verkrustet von Blut, aber Zechs wusste, dass selbst geringe Wunden am Kopf sehr stark bluteten. Hoffentlich war es nicht so schlimm wie es den Anschein hatte.

Dann wurde Zechs klar, was er soeben gedacht hatte. Odin stehe ihm bei. Er hatte sich gerade gewünscht, dass ein römischer Tribun nicht schwer verletzt sei. Eigentlich war dies so etwas wie Verrat!

‚Aber wenn Heero stirbt, dann wäre Duo untröstlich.', versuchte sich Zechs sein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber seinen germanischen Brüdern zu beruhigen.

„Wie steht es?", fragte er Sally.

Sie nickte mit grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Es braucht seine Zeit. Fortuna hatte wieder einmal ein Einsehen mit dem Jungen. Heero hat den dicksten Schädel, der mir je unterkommen ist." Sie begann die Wunden auszuwaschen.

Wufei kam zu ihnen und ließ sich schwer auf die Erde sinken. Erst jetzt bemerkte Zechs, dass sein Freund verwundet war. Ein Hieb hatte ihm am Arm erwischt. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte schon Sally die Situation erfasst.

„Hier, nimm etwas hiervor." Sie reichte Zechs einen Beutel, der einen intensiven, stechenden Geruch absonderte. „Weich es in abgekochtes Wasser ein und säubere die Wunde." Zechs nickte und beeilte sich den Anweisungen nachzukommen.

Ihm war nicht bewusst, dass Sally ihn beobachtete wie er sich um Wufeis Wunde kümmerte, dabei leise und beruhigend auf den Mann einredete und ihm etwas zu trinken reichte.

Schließlich blickte er auf und bemerkte wie ihn die Ärztin musterte. „Was soll ich jetzt tun?" Zechs ahnte, dass Wufeis Schnitt wohl besser genäht werden musste und er sagte es auch.

Sally blickte noch erstaunter drein, doch sie nickte. „Weißt du wie das geht?"

„Nun ja, nicht direkt, aber...", druckste Zechs herum und wurde prompt von Wufei unterbrochen.

„Es ist mir egal, wer es macht. Doch ich würde es sehr bevorzugen, wenn ich nicht mehr länger mit einem halbzerfleischtem Arm umherlaufen müsste."

„Was war das überhaupt für eine Waffe?", erkundigte sich Sally während sie Heeros Kopf sanft auf ein Kissen, bestehend aus ihrem Umhang, bettete.

„Axt.", knurrte Wufei und wurde sichtlich blasser im Gesicht. Offenbar hatte er sich bis jetzt nur mit größter Willenskraft und Anstrengung bei Bewusstsein gehalten.

Sally nahm einen großen irdenen Krug aus ihrem Arzneikorb. Sie winkte Zechs heran und zeigte ihm die Nadeln, die in dem Krug lagen und daneben lange Fäden. „Ich benutze so oft es geht Seidenfäden.", erklärte sie.

„Erst nachdem ich es dir geraten habe.", schaltete sich Wufei ein.

„Du bist ruhig und versuchst dich nicht unnötig zu bewegen.", schalte ihn Sally.

Zechs und Sally wuschen ihre Hände in einem neuen Kräuteraufguss und bevor Zechs noch darüber nachdachte hatte er noch einen Dolch ergriffen und ebenfalls gereinigt und die Klinge über dem Feuer fast zum Glühen gebracht. Dann fädelte er den ersten Faden in das Öhr der gebogenen Nadel. Das war ihm so vertraut, dass es schon beängstigend war. Seine Mutter hatte genau solche Nadeln benutzt, wenn sie Verwundete geheilt hatte. Sie war eine große Heilerin gewesen und ebenso zuvor ihre Mutter und Großmutter.

Doch bevor er noch länger über Vergangenes nachgrübelte, musste er Wufei helfen. Die Wunde blutete kaum mehr und so war es nicht weiter schwierig die Wundränder zusammen zuziehen und die Stiche zu setzen. Ein Stich recht, einer links, dann verknotete er die Fäden – nicht zu fest, damit die Haut nicht einriss - und schnitt den Faden ab bevor er wieder von vorn begann.

Sally hielt ihre eigene Nadel vergessen in der Hand und beobachtete den Germanen. Heero konnte noch wenige Augenblicke warten, das musste sie sich doch ansehen. Zechs mochte es ja verbergen wollen, aber er hatte schon öfters Wunden genäht. Das konnte Sally sofort erkennen.

Gut, es gab immer Krieger, die die Arbeit des Arztes übernahmen, einfach weil ein solcher nicht immer zur Stelle war. Aber Sally wusste auch, dass ein gewöhnlicher germanischer Arzt nicht solche Techniken anwenden würde. Zechs setzte die Stiche so wie sie es selbst getan hätte. Selbst ihr alter ägyptischer Meister Thutmose hätte an diesen Stichen kein Wort bemängeln können. Sie hatte bis jetzt auch immer bezweifelt, dass Germanen wussten, wie man Wunden nähte – ganz zu schweigen davon dass man sie überhaupt nähen sollte. Und ganz zu schweigen davon wie ein scheinbar unbedeutender germanischer Krieger nähte wie ein ägyptischer Arzt!

Zechs fand es sonderbar vertraut und hatte Sallys Musterung gar nicht bemerkt. Nachdem er Wufei behandelt hatte, hatte er sich von irgendwoher eine Tasche genommen, etwas von Sallys Kräutern eingepackt und war zu den übrigen Dorfbewohners gegangen. Die meisten hatte nur kleinere Verletzungen, aber er merkte, dass es den Leuten gut tat, dass sich jemand um sie sorgte und mit dem sie reden konnten. Dabei schien es diesen Menschen völlig egal zu sein, dass er so offenkundig kein Römer war. Aber vielleicht waren sie auch nur zu sehr mit sich und ihrer Tragödie beschäftigt.

Fast war Zechs versucht zu sagen, dass es so etwas in Germanien nicht geben würde. Dort würde man nicht um einem einzigen Mann zu schaden ein ganzes Dorf mit unschuldigen Menschen niederbrennen. Doch machte er sich nichts vor. Auch in Germanien gab es solche abscheuliche Menschen. Hatte er es nicht am eigenen Leib erlebt?

Es war seltsam, dieser Tag erinnerte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue an seine Vergangenheit. Lange Zeit hatte er es verleugnet, seine Bestimmung, sein Blut verleugnet und ignoriert. Mittlerweile hatte er regelrecht Skrupel die Kräfte anzuwenden, die ihm von den Göttern in die Wiege gelegt worden waren. Wie sollte jemand wie er, heilen und den Menschen helfen? Er, der er einer der besten Kämpfer der Germanen gewesen war. Der nicht nur Römer, sondern auch Mitglieder seines eigenen Volkes getötet hatte... aus Rache. Nicht nur bildlich gesprochen waren seine Hände in der Vergangenheit oft mit Blut besudelt gewesen. Niemand, der so lebte, konnte den alten Ruf des Druidenblutes wahrnehmen.

Unbewusst hatte sich Zechs vom Dorf entfernt und war nach Westen gegangen. Der Wald war vom Feuer verschont geblieben und wie immer wurde Zechs fast augenblicklich ruhiger als er die Vögel hörte und den Geruch der Pflanzen einatmete. Frisch und lebendig und nicht der Geruch des Todes und des Verfalls, der dem abgebrannten Dorf anhaftete.

Natürlich roch es hier nicht so wie in seiner Heimat. Hier hab es keine mächtigen, dunkeln Tannen mit ihren aromatischen Nadeln, aber es war ein Wald. Das war ein Trost.

Er ging tief in den Wald hinein. Zechs hatte keine Angst davor sich zu verlaufen schließlich hatte er schon als Kind in den tiefsten germanischen Wäldern gespielt. Doch er war überrascht als er auf eine kleine Quelle stieß und noch überraschter als er dort Treize sitzen sah. Zechs erstarrte und wollte sich zuerst abwenden und gehen. In der Hoffnung, dass ihn der Römer erst gar nicht bemerkt hätte. Aber dann blieb Zechs stehen, halb verborgen hinter einem der Bäume. Treize saß am Rand des Beckens, das sich unterhalb der Quelle gebildet hatte. Das frische Wasser, unberührt aus dem Innersten der Erde, plätscherte leise vor sich hin und wurde rot gefärbt von der klaffenden Wunde am linken Bein des Konsuls. Zechs hatte es den ganzen Morgen nicht bemerkt, dass Treize verletzt war. Wahrscheinlich war die Wunde unter dem Leder des Stiefels verborgen gewesen. Ja, da neben dem Konsul lag einer der Reitstiefel, das Leder jetzt fast vollständig dunkelrot verfärbt.

Dies war nicht der Treize, den er kannte. Dachte sich Zechs während er seine Deckung verließ und auf den Mann zuging. Noch zu gut hatte er das Bild des Konsuls vor Augen wie jener während Zechs´ Befragung auf seinem Stuhl gesessen hatte, so voller Macht und Autorität, dass er dem Kaiser in nichts nachgestanden hatte.

Hier jedoch saß der Konsul einfach nur da wie ein Mann, der eine unendlich große Last zu tragen hatte und darunter zu zerbrechen drohte.

Egal ob verhasster Römer oder nicht, der Mann war verletzt und Zechs musste ihm helfen.

Er stapfte besonders laut durch das trockene Laub, das den Boden bedeckte. Er wollte Treize nicht erschrecken und ihm die Möglichkeit geben sich auf Zechs Anwesenheit vorzubereiten. Doch Treize sah nur kurz auf und stützte seine Stirn gleich wieder auf sein angewinkeltes Bein.

Schweigend kniete sich Zechs neben dem anderen nieder und legte eine Hand auf das verletzte Bein. Weder wandte sich Treize ab, noch wehrte er sich dagegen und so brachte ihn Zechs mit sanften Nachdruck dazu das Bein zu heben und auf Zechs´ Oberschenkel zu stellen.

Wenigstens war das Wasser hier einigermaßen sauber und die Kälte des frischen Quellwasser hatte auch die Blutung etwas verlangsamt, wenn auch nicht völlig gestoppt. Während Zechs in seiner Tasche nach Leinentüchern kramte, fragte er sich wie sich Treize so lange hatte aufrecht halten können. Gut, Zechs hatte es schon oft gesehen, dass Männer während einer Schlacht verwundet wurden und noch einen halben Tag weiterkämpfen konnten. Erst nach dem Gefecht wurden die meisten sich ihrer Wunden bewusst.

Während des Verhörs des letzten lebenden Banditen hatte rein gar nichts darauf hingedeutet, dass der Konsul verletzt wäre. Sicher er war mit Blut besudelt gewesen, aber das waren sie alle. Unmöglich zu sagen, welches das eigene Blut und welches das der Feinde war.

Treize ließ einen kurzen schmerzhaften Laut über seine Lippen kommen als Zechs die Tücher fest um den Schnitt wickelte. Er hatte keine Nadel und Faden hier, so dass er Treize zurück ins Dorf bringen musste. Dort konnte sich auch Sally um die Wunde kümmern. Treize war es sicher nicht angenehm, dass ein Germane ihn versorgte.

„Diese Menschen mussten meinetwegen sterben." Die heisere Stimme des Konsul war kaum zu hören, noch immer hatte er den Kopf gesenkt. „Nur weil sie genau auf diesem Flecken Land wohnen mussten sie sterben... Und ich konnte sie nicht schützen."

Zechs antwortete nichts darauf, er presste nur mit beiden Händen fest gegen den Verband. Treize sollte nicht noch mehr Blut verlieren, das würde ihn nur noch weiter schwächen. „Ihr habt sie gerächt.", entgegnete dann Zechs. Etwas Besseres fiel ihm nicht ein.

Der Konsul schnaubte. „Das soll mir helfen?!"

„Manchmal hilft es." Wenn sich jemand auskannte im Rache üben, dann wohl Zechs. „Niemand kann etwas dafür unter welchem Namen er geboren wurde.", sprach Zechs weiter. Wenn Treize kein Khushrenada wäre, dann wäre das Dorf nicht niedergebrannt worden. Wenn Zechs kein Peacecraft gewesen wäre, dann hätte er nie einen falschen Namen annehmen und den blutigen Weg eines Kriegers gehen müssen. Allein die Götter wussten wie viele Menschen deshalb gestorben waren.

So betrachtet waren sie sich gar nicht so unähnlich. Zechs verzog den Mund bei diesem Gedanken.

„Was mein Vater nur tun würde..." Treize hatte endlich den Kopf gehoben und schaute auf eine Stelle jenseits der Quelle.

Auch Zechs sah auf. Diese Frage hatte er sich ebenfalls schon oft gestellt. Er war dabei zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er es besser nicht wissen wollte, wie sein eigener Vater über die Taten richten würde, die er getan hatte.

Treize stemmte sich in die Höhe und notgedrungen musste Zechs das Bein loslassen. Der Römer versuchte einen Schritt zu gehen und zuckte dann peinvoll zusammen.

Zechs war sofort aufgesprungen und ergriff den Arm des anderen. „Das lasst besser sein."

„Ich muss..." Treize blickte wieder zu dieser Stelle hinter der Quelle. „Ich muss dort hin. Hilf mir... bitte."

Der Römer blickte Zechs direkt in die Augen und er konnte diese Bitte unmöglich abschlagen. Egal, was dort hinten war, es schien Treize sehr wichtig zu sein. So wichtig, dass er Zechs – einen verhassten Germanen - sogar darum bat.

Zechs nickte nur und stützte Treize während sie das Wasserbecken umrundeten. Dann sah es Zechs. Die Quelle entsprang einem kleinen Hügel und auf der Rückseite war in das Gestein in Schrein gehauen worden, so dass eine Höhle entstanden war. Nicht nur das, sogar eine Statue aus feinstem, weißen Marmor war darin aufgestellt und sie leuchtete regelrecht im schummrigen Licht. Der Schrein war so groß, dass Zechs aufrecht darin stehen konnte und ebenso groß war die Statue.

Sie sollte wohl einen Gott darstellen, trug einen Lorbeerkranz und hielt in der linken Hand einen Weinbecher, der mit Trauben gefüllt war. Die Rechte streckte sie förmlich nach Treize und Zechs aus, die die Höhle betraten.

Zechs spürte Treizes Körper von einem erneuten Schauer durchlaufen wurde. Er wandte den Kopf und sah, dass Tränen über das Gesicht des Konsul liefen..

„Oh Vater.", raunte er und streckte die rechte Hand aus um die Statue zu berühren.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Zechs das Gebilde aus Marmor und erstarrte dann selbst. Die Gesichtszüge des Gottes glichen denen von Treizes auf erschreckende Weise. Er verstand es nicht, aber er konnte Treize schlecht in diesem Moment mit Fragen belästigen.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte sich der Konsul wieder beruhigt. Keine Tränen mehr, aber er lehnte sich schwer an Zechs und dieser fragte sich, ob Treize es denn je alleine ins Dorf zurück geschafft hätte.

Später sollte Zechs von Duo erfahren, dass dieses Stück Land auf dem das Dorf errichtet worden war schon seit Urzeiten der Familie Khushrenada gehörte. Die Quelle im Wald war ein mystischer Ort dem Heilkräfte nachgesagt wurden. Der Schrein war seit jeher dem Gott Bacchus geweiht und als die alte Statue zerfallen war, hatte der Bildhauer, der mit der Fertigung des neuen Standbildes beauftragt gewesen war, Treizes Vater darum gebeten Modell zu stehen.

Es war das einzige Abbild, das von Treizes Vater erhalten geblieben war. Denn in der Nacht der Ermordung waren auch sämtliche Statuen und Büsten, die das Antlitz des alten Khushrenada getragen hatten, zerstört worden.

So gesehen waren die jüngsten Ereignisse und der Überfall auf das Dorf nur ein weiteres Kapitel in einem finsteren Rachefeldzug gegen Treize und seine Familie.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt, habe ich den Namen der Geschichte geändert... Was das bedeutet? Da dürft ihr selbst fleißig spekulieren.

Übrigens hat sich mein Laptop verabschiedet... will heißen der Grafikchip ist im Eimer und die Reparatur lohnt sich da nicht wirklich. Schade um das gute Teil, war echt super in der Performance. Möge er in Frieden ruhen!

Kapitel 35

Die Wochen nach der Brandschatzung des Dorfes verliefen weiterhin turbulent. Zuerst waren die Verwundeten auf Treizes Villa gebracht worden. Nicht nur Heero, sondern auch die Frauen des Dorfes. Ebenso die Kinder und die Alten. Die Übrigen halfen tatkräftig bei dem Wiederaufbau der Häuser mit. Treize selbst beaufsichtigte alles und war überall anzutreffen. Natürlich hatte er sich geweigert auf seinen Landsitz zurückzukehren, stattdessen hatte er neue Pläne für das Dorf gezeichnet und sich in die Arbeit gestürzt. Sehr zur Missbilligung von Sally, die jeden Tag auf den Konsul einredete sich nicht zu überanstrengen. Was natürlich von Treize geflissentlich ignoriert wurde.

Einmal fand ihn Zechs sogar in einer Tongrube stehen, knöcheltief im Wasser und verschmiert von Kopf bis Fuß. Auch, wenn Treize es nicht wusste, mit seinen Taten verdiente er sich langsam aber sicher den Respekt des Germanen. Vor allem da der Konsul selbst mit anpackte und sich ehrlich um das Wohl der Leute sorgte, die ihm unterstellt waren.

Nichts deutete mehr auf den schwachen, verletzlichen Mann hin, den Zechs am Tag nach dem Überfall an der Quelle verarztet hatte. Fast war es Zechs so, als ob es diesen Zwischenfall nie gegeben hätte. Treize schien es geradezu darauf anzulegen nicht davon zu sprechen.

Als die gröbsten Arbeiten vollbracht waren musste jedoch auch Treize wieder nach Rom zurückkehren und man merkte es ihm deutlich an, dass er es nur mit Widerwillen tat. Zechs verstand es, hier auf dem Land hatte sich Treize allzu leicht von seinen Problemen ablenken können. Hatte keine Gedanken an die Intrigen und Ränkespiele der römischen Adligen verschwenden müssen. Doch wenn er jetzt wieder nach Rom zurückging, da musste wieder auf der Hut sein. Sein Leben war gefährdeter denn je, das wusste auch Treize. Aber Treize, wäre nicht der legendäre Feldherr und Konsul gewesen, wenn er sich davon einschüchtern ließe.

Das einfache Volk hatte schnell von Treizes Taten Wind bekommen, dass er persönlich den armen Dorfbewohnern half und sich um sie sorgte. Überall in den Gassen und Straßen der ewigen Stadt sprach man voll Bewunderung von ihm. Etwas, das die Gegner Treizes sicher nicht gerne sahen.

Nichtsdestotrotz war dem Konsul eine gewisse Angespanntheit nicht abzusprechen als er mit seinen Dienern, Sally und Zechs wieder auf seinen Landsitz zurückritt. In der Tat übertrug sich seine Gereiztheit bereits auf die Pferde und Trowa warf mehr als einen verzweifelten Blick zu der Ärztin in der Hoffnung, sie würde etwas zu Treize sagen. Doch selbst Sally zuckte nur mit der Schulter. Treize war gereizt und angespannt, da würde sie nichts tun was seinen Missfallen noch weiter erregen würde.

Dem jungen Römer fehlte wahrscheinlich nur eine ausufernde Nacht mit Wufei oder ein guter Schwertkampf gegen Heero. Treize hatte in den letzten Wochen zu fiel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt und die Tatsache, dass das Dorf eng mit der Geschichte seiner Familie – einer sehr unglücklichen und traurigen Geschichte – verknüpft war, da konnte Sally ihren Konsul bestens verstehen.

Nun, Sally und Trowa mochten ja nichts sagen können, doch Zechs fiel es zunehmend schwerer sein Pferd im Zaum zu halten. Treizes Hengst tänzelte schon wieder nervös neben ihnen her und warf den Kopf zurück.

„Dann lasst ihn schon galoppieren.", knurrte Zechs entnervt, wohl wissend was seine Worte für eine Reaktion auslösen würden.

„Wie war das?" Es schien als ob es Treize sogar Recht wäre, dass Zechs ihn angesprochen, ja geradezu herausgefordert hatte.

Sally und Trowa stöhnten kollektiv auf und taten so als ob sie nichts bemerkt hätten. Selbst Duo, der hinter Trowa auf dem Pferderücken saß, schwieg. Sie ritten weiter, während Zechs und Treize ihre Pferde gezügelt hatten und sich für einen Moment finster anstarrten.

Zechs wollte etwas erwidern, doch da rief Treize bereits nach einem der Dienern und ließ sich Pfeil und Bogen geben.

„Was ist jetzt?", rief Sally und wandte sich um.

„Ich gehe auf die Jagd."

„Was?!" Sally kam zu ihnen zurück. „Du kannst nicht alleine auf die Jagd gehen. Was ist mit deinem Bein!"

„Mein Bein ist längst verheilt." Treize befestigte den Köcher und den Bogen an seinem Sattel.

„Aber... Das ist gefährlich."

Da schnaubte Treize nur verächtlich.

„Ich kann mitgehen.", bot Zechs an. Er war selbst oft genug auf die Jagd gegangen und wusste, dass es nicht ratsam war in einem fremden Wald alleine auf die Pirsch zu gehen. Ohne Kenntnisse des Geländes und der Pfade der Tiere.

„Du sorgst dich um mich?" Treizes Stimme hatte einen ungläubigen Ton angenommen.

Zechs blickte Treize säuerlich an. „Nein, sicher nicht. Doch Wufei wäre untröstlich, wenn dir etwas passiert." Zechs hatte es mittlerweile anerkennen müssen, dass Wufei und Treize wirklich ein sehr enges Band verband, das über pure Kameradschaft hinausging. So verstörend Zechs das selbst auch fand.

„Aha." Völlig unvermittelt ließ Treize seinen Rappen steigen und galoppierte davon. Zechs ließ sich ebenfalls Pfeil und Bogen geben und ließ seinem Pferd dann die Zügel. Wie von den Göttern selbst gelenkt folgte es Treize.

Zechs musste sich eingestehen, dass er es genoss. Es war ein trügerisches Gefühl der Freiheit, den Wind in seinem Haar zu spüren, das Trommeln der Hufe und die Erschütterungen, die er in seinem gesamten Körper spürte, wenn die Beine des Pferdes den Boden berührten.

Sie hatten eine weite Ebene erreicht und Treize ließ seinem Tier noch mehr die Zügel. In halsbrecherischem Tempo fegten sie über die Wiese und das hohe Gras. Sie waren auf gleicher Höhe und Treize warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Wahrscheinlich wollte der Römer sehen, ob sich Zechs noch auf dem Pferd halten konnte. Doch ein so schlechter Reiter war Zechs nicht. Auch wenn die Pferde der Römer um einiges feuriger und temperamentvoller waren als die der Germanen.

Schließlich parierte Treize seinen Hengst bis sie nur noch gemütlich im Schritt nebeneinander ritten. Zechs hütete sich etwas zu sagen und Treize schien auch nicht zu erwarten, dass er sprach. Sie schwiegen bis sie an einen Wald kamen.

„Lassen wir die Pferde hier." Treize steig bereits ab, schulterte den Köcher und fesselte die Beine seines Pferdes, so dass es nicht fortlaufen konnte.

Zechs tat es ihm gleich. Er spürte in sich schon die Vorfreude auf die Jagd, auch wenn er dem Vorhaben anfangs mehr als skeptisch gegenüber gestanden hatte.

„Du hast weder Wufei noch Sally, oder sonst jemanden etwas über die Sache an der Quelle erzählt."

‚Die Sache.' Zechs presste die Lippen aufeinander, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen?... Es betraf nur dich und mich." Am Anfang war es für Zechs befremdlich gewesen den Konsul in so einer vertraulichen Art und Weise anzusprechen, aber nachdem sie zusammen gegen die Banditen gekämpft hatten, Seite an Seite. Und nach der Begebenheit an der Quelle, hielt es Zechs für müßig noch solche vermeintlichen Floskeln der Höflichkeit aufrechtzuerhalten.

Treize schien überrascht zu sein ob dieser Antwort und musterte Zechs für einige langen Augenblicke. Zechs hielt dem Blick stand.

„Es ist nur ungewöhnlich.", verteidigte sich Treize.

„Wie das?"

Treize fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Normalerweise begegne ich nur Menschen, die jede Schwäche sofort ausnutzen würden." Dies sprach er mit so einer bitteren Stimme, dass kein Zweifel daran war, dass es Treize schon oft so ergangen war. „Du weißt nicht wie schwer es ist immer eine Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten für die anderen Senatoren und Adligen..." Sie schwiegen als sie einen kleinen Berg erklommen. „Deshalb bin ich wahrscheinlich auch so gerne auf dem Land. Da gibt es keine Politik und Intrigen... Zumindest dachte ich das immer.", schloss er leiser und spielte damit auf den Zwischenfalls mit den Banditen und dem gebrandschatztem Dorf an.

„Meinst du, dass es stimmt? Dass es eurer Onkel gewesen ist, der dieses Gräueltat veranlasst hat?"

Treize antwortete zunächst nicht. Er hatte darüber noch nicht mit Wufei oder mit jemand anderem geredet. „Ich wünschte es wäre nicht so, aber die Beweise sprechen wohl für sich."

„Der Mann könnte gelogen haben.", warf Zechs ein und erinnerte sich mit einem unbehaglichen Schauer an jenen Morgen als sie den letzten der Banditen getötet hatten, kurz nach dessen Geständnis.

„Ich glaube nicht. Im Angesichts des Todes lügt niemand mehr."

Die Bestimmtheit, mit der Treize dies feststellte, jagte Zechs erneut Unbehagen ein. Er wollte lieber nicht wissen, warum Treize das so genau wusste. „Es ist sicher sehr schmerzlich vom eigenen Fleisch und Blut verraten zu werden. Aber du weißt doch auch, dass du Wufei und Sally bedingungslos vertrauen kannst und ebenso deinen Dienern und Tribune."

Treize nickte nur und hob dann eine Hand um Zechs zu bedeuten er möge jetzt schweigen.

Zechs verstand, dass Treize mit ihm kaum über solche Dinge reden wollte. Er war immerhin noch der fremde, feindliche Germane und Treize der römische Feldherr. Außerdem waren sie zum Jagen hier und sie wollten das Wild auch nicht durch ihr Gespräch vergraulen. Der Wind stand äußert günstig und würde sie nicht verraten.

Lange mussten sie nicht warten und beide erstarrten sie als das verräterische Knacken zu ihrer Rechten vernahmen, dort wo sich das Unterholz und die tief hängenden Äste zu einer Art Wand formten. Treize warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und griff dann nach einem Pfeil. Bereit sofort zu schießen falls ein Tier ihre Schussbahn kreuzen würde.

Dann brach auch schon ein kleines Rudel Rehe aus dem Gestrüpp hervor.

Schnell hatten sie sich auf ein Jungtier geeinigt und verfolgten es. Der Waldboden war trocken und gab kaum unter ihren Stiefeln nach, so dass er keine Behinderung für sie war. Ein paar Mal strauchelte Zechs dennoch und er wünschte sich, sie hätten die Pferde mitgenommen.

Bald waren sowohl er als auch Treize außer Atem.

Zechs dachte schon, dass sie das Tier verloren hatten. Er sah es nicht mehr.

Treize stand etwa zehn Schritt neben ihm, auch er schien das Reh nicht mehr zu sehen. Doch dann spannte der Konsul seinen Bogen und schoss.

Zechs eilte ihm nach. Sie hatten das Tier von seinem Rudel getrennt. Nun legte auch Zechs einen Pfeil auf. ‚Hoffentlich läuft mir Treize nicht direkt in die Schusslinie.', dachte er. Schließlich wusste er nicht, wie geübt und erfahren Treize war. Schon so manche junge Männer waren von ihren eigenen Stammesmitgliedern angeschossen worden, weil sie zu übereifrig gewesen und sich vorschnell der Beute genähert hatten.

Doch bei Treize brauchte er sich da keine Sorgen machen. Der Konsul näherte sich zwar mit Tier und griff gerade nach einem neuen Pfeil, doch Zechs konnte unbehelligt schießen.

Gleich nachdem der Pfeil sein Zeil erreicht hatte, brach das Reh zusammen. Zufrieden knieten sie neben dem erlegten Tier nieder. Sie waren auf eine Art felsigen Überhang gelangt, der sich über einem rauschendem Fluss erstreckte. Ein falscher Tritt und sie würden in die Tiefe stürzten. Zechs bemühte sich nicht daran zu denken.

„Dein Pfeil ging direkt ins Herz." Treize musste seine Stimme erheben um das Tosen des Flusses zu übertönen und er zog an dem entsprechendem Geschoss. Die Befiederung von Zechs´ Pfeilen war schwarz gewesen. Die Pfeile mit den weißen Federn hatten nur die Flanke des Tieres getroffen.

Treize zog ein großes Jagdmesser aus seiner Scheide und reichte es Zechs.

Schulterzuckend nahm Zechs an und nachdem er ein kurzes Dankgebet an Geri und Freki, die beiden Wölfe, die Odin auf der Jagd halfen, gerichtet hatte, begann er die Bauch des Rehs zu öffnen.

Treize war überrascht gewesen als er die germanischen Worte vernommen hatte. Sicher war es irgendein Gebet an die Götter oder vielleicht an den Geist des erlegten Tieres. Es war interessant zu sehen, dass auch andere Völker diesen Brauch kannten. Er beobachtete Zechs´ Handgriffe wie er sich durch das Fell und die Haut schnitt und dann das Messer wieder beiseite legte.

Irgendwie sah es schön aus. Dachte er im Stillen. Das dunkelrote Blut auf den langen Fingern und die kleinen Spritzer, die auf das blonde Haar gefallen waren. Es passte zu dem Germanen, dieses Wilde und Barbarische. Zum Glück war Zechs so sehr darin vertieft das Reh auszuweiden, dass er nicht bemerkte welcher Betrachtung er hier unterzogen wurde.

Doch als sie erneut ein lautes Scharren und Grunzen hörten, das sogar trotz des Toben des Flusses zu vernehmen war, da schauten sie beide auf.

Zwanzig Fuß von ihnen entfernt tauchten drei Wildschweine auf. Alarmiert stand Treize auf. Mit Wildschweinen war nicht zu spaßen, schon gar nicht mit drei Ebern. Er sah das weiße Blitzen der Hauer inmitten des grauschwarzen, kurzen Fells des Kopfes.

Wildschweine waren keineswegs Fleischfresser doch der Geruch des Blutes musste sie wohl angezogen haben. Außerdem hatte die Paarungszeit dieser Tiere begonnen und gerade die Eber waren in dieser Zeit besonders aggressiv.

Zechs stand ebenfalls auf, das Messer in der Hand und stieß einen germanischen Fluch aus, den Treize nicht verstand, aber er konnte es sich denken was Zechs sagen wollte. Mit ihren Bögen konnten sie nichts gegen drei wild gewordene Eber ausrichten. Selbst wenn Treize sein Schwert mitgenommen hätte, es wäre keine große Hilfe gewesen.

Er warf einen Blick zurück über die Schulter. Der einzige Fluchtweg war der Fluss.

„Kannst du schwimmen?", fragte er Zechs gerade in dem Moment als sie die drei Eber in Bewegung setzten und auf sie zugestürmt kamen.

„Was?" Zechs riss die Augen auf, dann verstand er und wurde kreidebleich.

Doch Treize achtete nicht mehr darauf und stieß den Germanen über die Felsenkante, bevor er selbst sprang. Treize wusste, dass Wildschweine außerordentlich gute Schwimmer waren, aber sie würden es ihnen wohl nicht gleich tun. Zumindest hoffte er es.

Das kalte Wasser schlug über seinem Kopf zusammen und der Schock presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen. Prustend und blinzelnd durchbrach Treize die Wasseroberfläche und versuchte zu verhindern völlig abgetrieben zu werden. Die Strömung war recht stark. Doch nach einigen Augenblicken hatte er sich wieder gefangen, bewegte leicht seine Arme und Beine um über Wasser zu bleiben und wandte den Kopf. Wo war Zechs abgeblieben?

Nun augenscheinlich konnte Zechs nicht schwimmen. Er wedelte unkoordiniert mit den Armen und immer wieder sank sein Kopf zurück unter Wasser. Treize schwamm zu dem Germanen und griff nach dessen Schulter. „Höf auf!", brüllte er um sich verständlich zu machen. Doch schon hatte ihn der Ellbogen Zechs´ mitten in die Hüfte getroffen.

Wäre er nicht ohnehin schon nass bis auf die Haut, dann wäre er spätestens jetzt völlig nass geschwitzt. Es kostete Treize alle Kraft, die er aufbieten konnte, um den Germanen hinter sich herzuziehen und dabei selbst zum rettenden Ufer zu schwimmen. Vor allem da sich Zechs immer wieder gegen ihn wehrte und den Arm wegstieß, der sich um seine Schulter geschlungen hatte.

Doch schließlich hatte Treize das Ufer erreicht und zog Zechs aus dem Wasser. Der schien Probleme mit dem Atmen zu haben und Treize drehte ihn um und schlug ihm auf den Rücken. Schon spuckte Zechs den ersten Schwall Wasser aus und begann zu husten.

Es dauerte eine kleine Weile bis er sich aufsetzen konnte, doch dann funkelte er Treize wütend an. „Was sollte das?"

„Wäre dir eine Bekanntschaft mit den Ebern lieber gewesen?" , feuerte Treize zurück. Da rettete er dem Germanen buchstäblich das Leben und dann wurde es ihm so gedankt. „Ich dachte, du kannst schwimmen."

„Nein, kann ich nicht." Er hustete nochmals und wischte sich dann die schweren Strähnen seiner langen Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Dann gibt es heute Abend wohl keinen Wildbraten.", bemerkte er spitz, bemüht das Thema zu wechseln und blickte nach rechts wo man die Silhouette des Überhangs ausmachen konnte. Sie waren ein gutes Stück abgetrieben worden.

„Dann eben nicht." Treize zuckte mit der Schulter und konnte nicht umhin zu Lächeln. Er fühlte sich so lebendig! Die ganzen letzten Wochen waren ihm wie in einem Gefängnis. Gefangen in seinen eigenen Befürchtungen und Überlegungen über seinen Onkel und den anderen Senatoren, die ihm möglicherweise nach dem Leben trachteten. Dem Schmerz über den Verrat und die Enttäuschung, die ihn belastet hatten und alles grau erschienen ließen.

Ihm war als ob sich die Eisen dieses imaginären Gefängnisses gelöst hätten. Er war am Leben, es durchpulste ihn so wie dieses Wasser durch das Flussbett gurgelte.

„Ich fürchte, ich habe das Messer verloren." Zechs trat neben ihn, er wrang seine Haare aus.

„Nicht schlimm. Sollen die Eber damit glücklich werden. Wir suchen uns einen anderen Weg zurück." Vergnügt ging Treize voran und überließ es Zechs sich zu wundern, was den plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung ausgelöst hatte.

Schließlich war es später Nachmittag als die beiden den gepflasterten Weg entlang ritten, der zu Treizes Villa führte. Doch bevor sie auch nur in Sichtweite des Hauses kamen, trat jemand aus dem Schatten einer großen Zypresse hervor.

„Herr! Bei Juno, was habt ihr getan?" Es war Duo, der Treize mit großen Augen und bleichem Gesicht musterte. Der Anblick der dreckigen, fleckigen und teilweise zerrissenen Tunica schien dem Leibdiener nicht gerade zu behagen. Ganz zu schweigen von den zahlreichen Kratzern, die Treizes Beine überzogen und von ihrer Verfolgungsjagd mit den Rehen stammte.

Treize zog es vor nicht zu antworten und zuckte nur mit der Schulter. Er wollte an Duo vorbeireiten, doch der griff nach den Zügeln des Pferdes.

„Wartet, ihr könnte so nicht ins Haus gehen."

„Duo!" Treize war zurecht verärgert, was erdreistete sich sein Leibdiener ihn wegen seiner Kleidung und seiner Erscheinung zurechtzuweisen!

„Ihr versteht nicht." Duo schluckte. „Wir haben Gäste... Wufei hat Gäste."


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 36

Wieder einmal war Zechs über das Anwesen der Khushrenadas überrascht – obwohl er sich fest vorgenommen hatte, sich nicht mehr mit solchen Dingen wie fließendes Wasser, das scheinbar direkt aus den Wänden kam, beeindrucken zu lassen. Doch dies hier! Wer hervor nicht beeindruckt war, der musste schon selbst ein Gott sein.

Er betrachtete noch immer die Grotte, die sich harmonisch in den Verlauf der Felswand einfügte als Treize schon längst hineingegangen war. Das Gestein der künstlichen Höhle hatte nicht die Farbe des umliegenden Felsen, sondern war von einem dunklem, rötlichen Braun, durchzogen mit schwarzen Adern und goldglänzenden Einschlüssen.

„Treize hat den Granit extra aus den Steinbrüchen von Ägypten hier her bringen lassen. Ebenso die Steinmetze.", flüsterte Duo ehrfürchtig.

„Schön für ihn.", knurrte hingegen Zechs. Es hörte sich wenig beeindruckt an und keineswegs wollte er zeigen, wie sehr ihm die Grotte gefiel. Er musste daran denken wie viel allein der Transport der Steine gekostet haben mochte. Wahrscheinlich konnte eine Familie davon ein ganzes Jahr lang ihren Lebensunterhalt bestreiten. Genau diese Art von Dekadenz war es, die Zechs so verabscheute. Wie war es möglich, dass manche Menschen – wie Treize und die anderen Adligen – so viel, so unermesslich viel besaßen und andere gar nichts!

Jedoch diese künstliche Höhle war wundervoll! Es mussten ganz außergewöhnliche Handwerker gewesen sein, die dieses Kunstwerk erschaffen hatten. Selbst Zechs wusste, dass Granit im Allgemeinen schwer zu bearbeiten war.

Aber nicht nur die Kunst der Steinmetze gab es hier zu bewundern. Ein unermüdlicher Wasserlauf bahnte sich seinen Weg durch das Gestein und sammelte sich in einem Becken, das sich schließlich über dem Boden ergoss, so dass man bequem unter dem Wasserstrahl stehen konnte. Das Wasser selbst war angenehm und seltsam ölig wie Zechs feststellte als er die Hand darunter hielt.

„Hier gibt es zahlreiche warme Quellen." Wieder einmal war es Duo, der dies erklärte während er Zechs aus der Tunica half und begann die blonden Haare zu entwirren.

Zechs hatte den Leibdiener zuerst abgewehrt, doch dieser hatte sich nicht so einfach abweisen lassen und darauf bestanden Zechs zu helfen. Sie müssten sich beeilen hatte Duo behauptet. Damit sie alle so schnell als möglich zum Anwesen zurückkehren konnten.

„Das Wasser ist siedend heiß, wenn es zur Oberfläche gelangt, deshalb wird es mit dem Wasser aus dem Aquädukt gemischt und abgekühlt. Fabelhafte Erfindung, nicht wahr?!"

„Mhm." Zechs blickte zu Treize hinüber. Die Laune des Konsuls hatte sich während der Jagd rapide gebessert. Zu gerne würde Zechs wissen, was diesen Stimmungsumschwung in Treize bewirkt hatte. Sicher nicht diese primitive Lust einem unschuldigen Tier das Leben zu nehmen und sich so zu beweisen. Nein, es musste etwas anderes sein.

Jetzt hatte der Konsul die Hände auf die Steinwand gestützt, katzengleich streckte er seinen Rücken durch und hob das Gesicht dem warmen Wasserstrahl aus dem Becken entgegen. Denn drehte er den Kopf. Fast so als ob er Zechs´ Blick gespürt hätte. Zechs konnte sehen wie Treize eine Augenbraue hob als ob er Zechs fragen wollte, ob dieser zufrieden mit dem war, was er vor sich sah.

Zechs wandte sich schnell ab. Er spürte wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss – zum Glück nur ins Gesicht. Duo schien es nicht zu bemerken und schrieb Zechs´ Erröten wohl dem warmen Wasser zu.

Für Zechs war es keineswegs etwas Neues sich neben einem anderen Mann zu entkleiden oder sich gemeinsam mit anderen Männern zu waschen. So etwas war auch unter den Germanen üblich. Gerade wenn sie sich auf einem Beutezug befunden hatten.

Was ihn jedoch so aus der Fassung brachte, war die Tatsache, dass ihn Treize so offen dabei anblickte. Natürlich schielte jeder Mann einmal nach einem anderen, gerade wenn es um die unteren Körperregionen ging um zu vergleichen und abzuschätzen. Allen voran junge Männer taten dies oft, aber es geschah im Geheimen, verstohlen, ein kleiner Blick aus dem Augenwinkel. Nicht so wie es Treize tat, der ihn geradezu mit seinem Blick verschlang und sich dabei selbst rein gar nichts dabei dachte seine eigene Nacktheit zur Schau zu stellen.

Zechs riss sich los und blickte stattdessen Duo an: „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum Wufei dich geschickt hat uns abzufangen."

„Er möchte, dass Treize einen guten Eindruck auf die Gesandten aus Seres macht. Wufei wäre es wohl am liebsten, wenn Treize in seiner besten Gewändern durch das Haus spaziert."

Zechs war nahe daran einzuwenden, dass Treize dies doch ohnehin jeden Tag tat. „Aber warum?", fragte er stattdessen, völlig berechtigt.

Treize hatte dies gehört und während er sich abtrocknete, gesellte er sich zu ihnen. „Weil Wufeis Familie damals gegen seine Reise nach Rom war. Die Einwohner von Seres glauben, dass ihr Land das beste und schönste auf dieser Welt ist..." Treize hielt dies wohl eindeutig für übertrieben.

„Ach, die Römer glauben etwa nicht, dass sie das erlesenste aller Völker sind!", ging Zechs dazwischen.

Treize überhörte diesen sarkastischen Einwurf geflissentlich. „Wufei will seinem Cousin und Onkel zeigen, dass seine Wahl nach Rom zu gehen nicht gleichbedeutend mit dem Abstieg in die Wildnis gewesen ist. Und deshalb," Treize blickte Zechs finster an. „Wirst du dich benehmen. Es geht hier um die Ehre deines Freundes!"

Widerstrebend musste Zechs einsehen, dass Treize Recht hatte. Damit Wufei von seinen Verwandten akzeptiert und respektiert wurde, war es nötig, dass diese den besten Eindruck von Rom und von Wufeis Gastgeber hatten.

Inzwischen waren Zechs´ Haare zu Duos Zufriedenheit entwirrt und der Diener begann sie zu einem Zopf flechten.

„Aber was können sie von Wufei wollen? Warum nehme sie die lange Reise auf sich und kommen nach Rom?" Auch diese Frage war völlig berechtigt.

„Das werden wir sicher bald erfahren."

„Wufei hat einmal erwähnt, dass er vor seiner Reise verheiratet gewesen war und dass er sein Vater ein bedeutender Mann im Clan ist." Zechs bemerkte, dass Treize mehr als überrascht war, dass er dies wusste. Wahrscheinlich hatte Treize angenommen, dass Wufei nur ihm solche privaten Dinge erzählte.

„Vielleicht wollen sie, dass er zurückkommt.", mutmaßte Zechs weiter und beobachtete was für eine Reaktion diese Worte in Treize hervorriefen. Doch Treize zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen, dass ihn diese Vorstellung beunruhigen würde.

Er ging erst gar nicht darauf ein. „Hast du an Kleidung gedacht, Duo?"

„Natürlich Herr." Duo sah kurz von seiner Arbeit auf und deutete auf ein weißes Bündel, das gleich neben dem Eingang der Grotte lag. „Wufei meinte, ihr solltet eure Toga tragen, aber damit könntet ihr nicht reiten."

„Wohl kaum.", stimmte Treize zu und löste die Knoten des Tuches, in welchem die Tunicen eingeschlagen waren. „Zechs kann die braune Tunica nehmen."

Duo protestierte. „Aber das wäre nicht angemessen!"

„Was angemessen ist, das entscheide immer noch ich." Treize griff schon nach einer anderen, blauen Tunica und zog sie sich über den Kopf.

Zechs wandte sich um und konnte einen Blick auf das besagte braune Kleidungsstück erhaschen. Dann erkannte er, was Duo gemeint hatte: Der Saum der Tunica war vollständig mit Goldfäden versäumt, ganz zu schweigen von dem üppigen Blattmuster mit welchem die Schulterpartien verziert waren. Solch eine Kleidung stand einem Fürsten zu!

„Man würde dich nicht für einen Germanen halten.", meinte Treize als sie beide wieder auf die Straße zurückkehrten, die zum Anwesen führte und sprach damit genau jene Gedanken aus, die auch Zechs beschäftigten. Sie bestiegen die beiden Pferde, die ihnen ein Sklave gebracht hatten und deren Zaumzeug mit Gold beschlagen war. Ganz zu schweigen von den feinen Sätteln. Keine Frage, sie sollten Eindruck machen auf die ausländischen Gesandten. Die Pferde waren von den Pferdeknechten gestriegelt worden und nichts deutete mehr daraufhin, dass Treize und Zechs mit ihnen wenige Stunden zuvor durch den Wald gestreift und von wilden Ebern verfolgt worden waren.

Zechs´ Gesicht zeigte ein freudloses Lächeln. „Ja, so weit ist es schon."

„Was meinst du damit?" Treize musterte ihn und zügelte das Pferd.

„Manchmal fühle ich mich selbst kaum noch als Germane. Der ganze Luxus hier... Das erscheint mir so ungerecht, gerade wenn ich an die anderen Mitglieder meines Stammes denke, die in notdürftigen Hütten leben müssen, weil ihre Dörfer von Römern abgebrannt worden sind. Die die Angst packt, wenn sie an den bevorstehenden Winter denken und nicht wissen, wie sie ihre Familien ernähren sollen."

„Soll ich dich in die kleine Zelle neben dem Schweinestall sperren und dir nichts als schimmliges Brot und Wasser zu essen geben. Würdest du dich dann besser fühlen, weil dir das als ‚gerecht' erscheint?"

Was sollte Zechs darauf antworten? Ja, er glaubte wirklich, dass dies irgendwie angemessener wäre.

„Hast du schon einmal daran gedacht, dass es der Wunsch der Götter gewesen ist? Dass sie dich bevorzugen und du deshalb hier bist?"

„Merkwürdig. Wufei hat einmal das Gleiche zu mir gesagt." Zechs erinnerte sich noch gut an den Tag als er mit Wufei über genau jenes Thema gesprochen hatte. Es war der Tag gewesen an dem er Treize das erste Mal hier in Rom getroffen hatte.

Unwillkürlich erinnerte er sich auch an Wufeis Worte, dass die Götter Zechs deshalb nach Rom geführt hatten, um den Mörder seiner Frau und seines ungeborenen Kindes zu finden.

Ein Stich von Schuld durchzuckte ihn. In der Tat hatte er bereits seit etlichen Wochen nicht mehr an Lucrezia gedacht. Fast so als ob das Leben hier ihm langsam die Erinnerung an Germanien und seine Brüder nahm. Wie konnte er Lucrezia auch nur vergessen?

Doch musste er sich zugestehen, dass sie zwar noch immer einen Platz in seinem Innersten hatte, aber der Schmerz, wenn er an den Augenblick ihres Todes dachte weniger geworden war. Er schnürte ihm nicht mehr die Kehle zu und raubte ihm den Atem.

„Wirklich? Nun, das überrascht mich nicht.", griff Treize das Thema wieder auf, lächelte und sie ritten weiter. „Was kann ich tun, damit du dich besser fühlst... Außer, dass ich dich in den Schweinestall sperre.", fügte der Konsul mit einer Spur von Humor an.

„Wieso fragst du das überhaupt? Ich bin dir doch völlig gleichgültig. Wenn ich nicht von gewissem strategischem Wert wäre, dann würde ich wohl wirklich in einer finsteren Zelle vor mich hin faulen und einzig ein paar Ratten wären meine Gesellschafter."

„Du gehst zu hart ins Gericht mit mir.", verteidigte sich Treize. „Warum kann es keine Freundschaft zwischen uns geben?"

„Warum?" Als ob man diese Frage überhaupt stellen musste. Das lag doch auf der Hand. „Ihr seid ein Römer! Ein dekadenter, verwöhnter, verdorbener Römer durch dessen Hand viele meiner Brüder sterben mussten!"

Treizes Gesicht wurde mit einem Mal zu einer starren Maske und Zechs bemerkte erst jetzt, wie beleidigend seine Worte gewesen sein mussten. Gerade in Anbetracht der Tatsache wie sehr sich Treize für seine Pächter in den vergangenen Wochen eingesetzt hatte. Wie tolerant er gegenüber seinen Sklaven war und Zechs, als völlig Fremden, am Leben seines Haushaltes teilhaben ließ.

Gerade heute Mittag während der Jagd, da hatte ihn Treize wie einen Gleichrangigen behandelt und ihn an seinen Gedanken und Befürchtungen teilhaben lassen.

Nein, Zechs erkannte selbst, dass es nicht gerade taktvoll gewesen war, sich so gegenüber Treize auszulassen. Die alten Vorurteile wieder ans Licht bringen wo doch Treize mehr als einmal bewiesen hatte, dass er genau so nicht war.

„Aha. So denkst du also von mir. Ich frage mich, wie du dich verhalten würdest wenn du ein Heer befehligen müsstest und den Auftrag hast neue Ländereien zu erobern. Glaub nicht, dass mir das Leid entgeht, in das ich viele Familien gestürzt habe – nicht nur germanische wohlgemerkt. Und ich denke oft daran, was meine Befehle bewirken."

„Ich wollte nicht ..."

„Schweig! Für heute, Germane, hast du genug gesagt."

So schwiegen sie nun während sie das kurze Stück zur Villa ritten. Zechs war die erzwungene Stille unangenehm und aus Verlegenheit und um Ablenkung bemüht, versuchte er immer wieder seinen schweren Umhang kunstvoll auf der Kruppe des Pferdes zu drapieren. Ganz so wie es Treize getan hatte, doch es wollte dem Germanen nicht so recht gelingen und schließlich verzichtetet er ganz darauf. Diese Gäste aus Seres waren ganz sicher nicht wegen ihm hier.

Zechs war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Treize auf die Kundschafter Eindruck machen würde: Der Römer hatte wieder seine würdevolle, stolze Haltung eingenommen, ganz der edle Feldherr und Aristokrat. Sogar noch die Spuren der offensichtliche Verärgerung über Zechs war mit einem Mal aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

Zechs war immer wieder darüber verblüfft wie leicht und scheinbar mühelos Treize in diese Rollen fiel. Er war wie ein Fluss, der sich immer aufs Neue seinen Weg durch das Erdreich und Gestein bahnte.

Gemeinsam – wenn auch schweigend – ritten sie vor die Villa und gleich hörten sie wie die Türen aufgestoßen wurden und Wufei hinaustrat. Ein kurzes, erleichtertes Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinen Zügen beim Anblick Treizes.

Wufei folgten andere Männer, die allesamt dieses pechschwarze Haar und dunkle Augen besaßen.

Trowa trat aus dem Schatten einer Hecke hervor, hielt Treize den Steigbügel und dieser zögerte einen kurzen Moment als er das sah. Wahrscheinlich hatte Wufei es dem Diener aufgetragen Treize diesen Dienst zu erweisen, etwa als Zeichen dafür, dass Treize hier der Anführer und gesellschaftlich im höheren Rang stand.

Elegant steig Treize ab und begrüßte die ausländischen Gesandten in einer Sprache, die für Zechs nicht fremdländischer klingen konnte. Der älteste der Gesandten war sichtlich beeindruckt. Er erwiderte die Begrüßung, allerdings auf Latein – wenn auch sein Akzent deutlich zu vernehmen war: „Wufei hat uns nicht angelogen als er uns euch beschrieben hat. Ihr scheint in der Tat ein Mann von großer Weisheit und Stärke zu sein. Eure Gastfreundschaft ehrt uns und gerne möchten wir sie annehmen. Allein unser Auftrat zwingt uns baldmöglichst wieder nach Seres aufzubrechen."

„Mir Verlaub, aber was beinhaltet dieser Auftrag?" Treize war noch immer ausgesucht höflich, auch wenn Zechs erkannte, dass der Römer sich unwillkürlich verspannt hatte. Als fürchtete er um schlechte Neuigkeiten.

„Unser Auftrag ist von höchster Wichtigkeit für unseren Stamm. Wufei wurde dazu auserwählt der nächste Anführer des Long-Clan zu werden. Er ist der einzige lebende Nachfahre einer alten Kriegerlinie, jetzt da sein Vater gestorben ist. Wir haben den Auftrag wohlbehalten nach Seres, in seine Heimat, zu bringen."

Dies überraschte sowohl Treize als auch Zechs. Und Wufei, der mit dem Rücken zu den Gesandten stand, so dass diese sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, lächelte schmerzlich.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Meine lieben, treuen Leser, von mir ein großes Lob, dass ihr diese Geschichte so lange mitverfolgt habt! Es war bis jetzt auch meine längste FanFiction!

Hier nun in einem Rutsch den „heißen" Höhepunkt der ersten Staffel... und auch den Beginn von Staffel zwei! Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen. Es geht noch weiter mit unseren Helden und ich habe noch so einiges mit ihnen vor.

Kapitel 37

Eine Jagd war angesetzt worden zur Vergnügung und Zerstreuung der besonderen Gäste aus Seres. Wufeis Onkel hatte bereitwillig zugestimmt dem Spektakel beizuwohnen, ebenso wie übrigen Gesandten. Auch die beiden Tribune waren eingeladen, selbst Zechs war mitgezogen als der Trupp noch vor Sonnenaufgang aufgebrochen war.

Wufei hatte in den letzten zwei Wochen kaum Zeit gefunden für sich und seinen Gedanken. Er trauerte nicht um seinen Vater, obwohl er das tun sollte. Aber er hatte diesen Mann kaum gekannt. Schon früh war er in die Obhut einiger Kriegermönche gegeben worden und dort seine Erziehung genossen. Zwar war er schon früh verheiratet worden, aber auch hier hatte er nie – oder nur selten – in Kontakt mit seinen leiblichen Eltern gestanden.

Wufei war nicht dafür vorgesehen gewesen die Nachfolge des Long-Clans zu übernehmen. Er hatte zahlreiche Geschwister und war deshalb auch sehr überrascht gewesen, dass ihn seine Familie zurück nach Seres holte.

Wufei wusste nicht, was er von seiner Zukunft erwartet hatte, aber gerade in den letzten Monaten hatte er gut mit der Vorstellung leben können, hier in Rom zu bleiben. Jedoch wusste Wufei auch um seine Verpflichtungen gegenüber der Familie und dem Clan. Er hatte keine Wahl und konnte sich schlecht gegen die versammelte männliche Verwandtschaft stellen, die ihn doch zurückholen sollte.

Jedoch waren die besagten Verwandten gerade außer Haus. Nie war es in der Villa die letzten Tage so ruhig gewesen und natürlich hatte Treize das genau geplant.

„Das war ein sehr guter Einfall.", lobte Wufei und schloss die Augen, ließ sich in die zerwühlten Decken des Bettes zurückfallen. Er spürte wie Treize sein Gewicht verlagerte und sich aufsetzte, dabei sich weit über Wufeis Körper beugte und nach der Schale mit Obst tastete, die eigentlich irgendwo vor dem Bett stehen musste.

Als Treize am Morgen verkündet hatte, dass er leider doch nicht der Jagdgesellschaft beiwohnen könne - angeblich wartete er auf eine wichtige Nachricht des Kaisers -, hatte Wufei es sofort gewusst, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Schließlich kannte er Treize und so hatte er sich beim Satteln der Pferde besonders ungeschickt angestellt, sich angeblich den Fuß vertreten.

So waren sie jetzt alleine und hatten genügend Zeit für sich. Sie hatten einen äußert vergnüglichen Morgen verbracht. Treize hatte ihn mit warmen Wassers des Caldariums im Badehaus zärtlich genommen. Die untere Hälfte ihrer Körper im Wasser verborgen, das immer höhere Wellen geschlagen hatte und immer mehr war aus dem Rand des Becken geschwappt.

Später hatte sich Wufei dafür revanchiert. Es war für ihn noch ungewohnt seinen Geliebten mit Lippen, Zunge und Zähne zu verwöhnen. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sich Treizes Finger fester in seine schwarzen Haare gekrampft und er seinen Namen gestöhnt hatte, da wusste Wufei, dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte.

Jetzt gerade hatte ihm Treize gezeigt, wie man sich gleichzeitig verwöhnen konnte. Wie man gleichzeitig geben und empfangen konnte. Auch wenn Wufei diese Position als etwas ungeschickt empfand und obwohl sie dies zum ersten Mal ausprobiert hatten, hatten sie gleichzeitig ihr Ziel erreicht.

Schließlich öffnete Wufei die Augen als Treize ihm eine Traube zwischen die Lippen schob. Spielerisch schnappte Wufei dabei nach den Fingern des anderen Mannes und gab sich erst wieder zufrieden als ihn Treize mit der gesamten Rebe gefüttert hatte.

„Wie viele Männer hat du schon gehabt?" Wufei kaute noch auf der letzten Traube. Er wusste nicht, warum er dies gefragt hatte, es war ihm so herausgerutscht. Vielleicht war es ihre bevorstehende Trennung, die ihn dazu antrieb zu fragen.

„Mehr als ich je zählen könnte.", gab Treize zurück.

„Dann bin ich nicht mehr als eine weitere Eroberung in einer langen Reihe." Wufeis Stimme klang keineswegs bitter oder wehmütig. Es war nur eine Feststellung. Natürlich kannte er Treize schon lange und kannte auch dessen Wirkung auf die Männer und Frauen in seiner Umgebung. Es war wohl auch bezeichnend, dass Treize dies nicht abstritt oder widersprach. Wufei blickte den Konsul an, der damit begonnen hatte eine Orange zu schälen.

„Selbst jetzt denkst du an einen anderen." Es war nicht als Vorwurf gemeint und Wufei selbst war Realist genug um zu wissen, dass es ihrer Beziehung von Anfang an nicht beschieden gewesen war, dass sie lange andauern konnte. Doch er wusste auch, dass ihn Treize nicht betrügen würde, so lange Wufei noch in Rom war.

„Entschuldige." Dies meinte Treize grundehrlich.

Wufei lächelte verschmitzt und stupste Treize mit einem Fuß in die Seite. „Und ich glaube auch zu ahnen, wer es ist."

Jetzt sah Treize auf, ein überraschter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„Oh ja! Ich würde es unserem...", weiter kam Wufei nicht, denn Treize hatte ihm ein Stück Orange in den Mund geschoben.

„Das gehört nicht hierher.", lenkte Treize ab.

Wufei schluckte. „Ich weiß, du kannst es dir noch nicht eingestehen, aber du fühlst dich von ihm angezogen."

„Wufei!"

„Nein, ich bin nicht beleidigt. Ich bin froh darum."

„Wie... was?" Ein Stück des Obsts verharrte unschlüssig in der Luft als Treize ihn fragend ansah.

„Du brauchst jemanden... Ja, ja... Auch das kannst du dir nicht eingestehen...", redete Wufei weiter, bevor Treize erneut widersprach, dann wechselte er schnell das Thema: „Stimmt es, was Duo erzählt hat. Dass du den obersten Priester der Isis verführt hast?"

„Oh bei der süßen Venus." Treize stöhnte gequält. „Wo hat er denn das nur wieder her gehabt!"

„Es stimmt also! Duo sagte, der arme Junge hätte gewisse Probleme gehabt...", vielsagend hob Wufei eine Augenbraue.

„Kann man so sagen. Er hat auf einem Gelage behauptet noch nie den Freuden des Fleisches gefröhnt zu haben. Sein Körper wäre von den Götter gesegnet, so dass keine Frau ihn zu erregen vermag. Dass sein Körper so rein wäre wie eine ungeöffnete Lotosblüte..."

Wufei musste lachen.

„Doch, genau so hat er sich ausgedrückt..." Auch Treize lachte nun und wälzte sich auf den Bauch, stützte sein Kinn in die Hand und umfuhr Wufeis Brustwarze mit einem Finger. „Ich war damals zwanzig und sah es als persönliche Herausforderung an diesem Zustand Abhilfe zu schaffen."

Wufeis Bauch vibrierte vor Gelächter, dann öffnete er den Mund um noch mehr von der Orange zu ergattern.

„Also habe ich ihn zu einem privaten Gelage in mein Stadthaus in Rom eingeladen. Es war ein Leichtes in ins Schlafzimmer zu bekommen. Marcellus war so von sich überzeugt, dass er zu gerne einwilligte. Er wollte beweisen, dass auch ich an ihm scheitern würde... Aber... Nun, zuerst sah es so aus als ob er Recht behalten würde."

„Ah?"

„Ja. Es regte sich nichts. Rein gar nichts. Das empfand ich natürlich als große Beleidigung."

„Oh." Wufei wurde von einer neuen Welle Gelächter erfasst. „Was hast du dann getan?"

Wie ein jeder guter Erzähler wartete Treize bis er schlussendlich den Höhepunkt zum Besten gab und vertilgte erst noch den letzten Rest der Orange. Dann legte er sich auf Wufei. „Dann hatte ich eine Idee - Trowa hatte mir einmal davon erzählt. Marcellus war eingeschlafen..."

„Unerhört!", kicherte Wufei.

„Und ich habe ihn ans Bett gefesselt."

„Wie?" Augenblicklich verstummte das Gelächter. Wufei glaubte nicht richtig verstanden zu haben.

Treize lächelte und ließ eine Hand an Wufeis Bein hinabwandern. „Ja, gefesselt. Mit Lederriemen aus dem Pferdestall. An jedem Bein." Er drückte Wufeis Beine auseinander und umfasste die Füße. Dann ergriff er die Hände, hob sie über Wufeis Kopf und drückte sie fest gegen die Kissen. „An jeder Hand... Und dann..."

„Tu es.", forderte Wufei atemlos und streckte sich, küsste Treize auf die Lippen. Mit einem Mal hatte sich die Stimmung in dem Zimmer gewandelt. Kein Gelächter mehr. „Tu es mit mir. Genau so wie damals mit Marcellus."

„Wufei?" Treize sah ihn aus weit geöffneten Augen an.

„Ich will es nie vergessen. Ich werde mich nie mehr einem Mann so hingeben können wie dir. Also sorge dafür, dass ich dich nie vergessen werde. Tu es!"

Sie sahen einander lange in die Augen. Treize schien es lange Zeit nicht zu begreifen, was Wufei da gerade gesagt und gewünscht hatte. Aber Wufei hatte ihn auch schon mehr als einmal überrascht.

Der junge Mann nickte ihm nochmals bestätigend zu. Oh ja, er wollte es.

„In Ordnung." Treizes eigene Stimme war rau vor Erregung. Seine kleine Liaison mit dem Priester hatte zu den erotischsten Erlebnissen seines Lebens gezählt und er ahnte bereits, dass es mit Wufei noch besser und unglaublicher sein konnte.

Treize ließ Wufeis Handgelenke los und richtete sich auf. Wufei sah ihn voller Erwartung an. Was sollte er tun? Doch mittlerweile wusste Wufei, dass Treize nichts von ihm erwarten würde. Er musste einfach die Augen schließen und Vertrauen haben.

„Bleib so liegen.", befahl Treize sanft und verließ das Zimmer. Wenig später kehrte er zurück doch Wufei konnte nicht erkennen, was sein Geliebter für Utensilien mitgebracht hatte, verbarg er sie doch hinter seinem Rücken. Treize beugte sich über Wufei, ein besitzergreifendes Funkeln in den blauen Augen. Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sprechen schlang er einen Lederriemen um Wufeis rechten Fuß und fesselte ihn an den Bettpfosten. Ganz so wie Treize es angekündigt hatte.

„Und wehe dir, du sagst auch nur ein Wort, wenn ich es nicht befohlen habe." Treizes Stimme war nah an Wufeis Ohr und erinnerte den jungen Mann auf unangenehme Weise an das Verhör des jungen Boten, der die Kunde vom Brand am Julientor überbracht hatte. Genauso kalt und berechnend war Treizes Stimme damals gewesen.

Nachdem sämtliche Gliedmaßen gefesselt waren, wurde Wufei ein schwarzes Tuch auf die Augen gelegt und hinter seinem Kopf verknotet.

„Willst du immer noch Wufei?" Leichte Berührungen liebkosten Wufeis Gesicht. „Sag es."

„Ja!" Selbst dieses kleine Wort kam ihm nur schwer über die Lippen. War das klug? Wufei ahnte bereits, dass dies keine Frage war, die sich mit Logik erörtern ließ. Er wusste jedoch, dass es einen Menschen gab, dem er vertraute. Außerdem hatte er Treize schon einmal, mehr als einmal, sein Innerstes dar- und offengelegt. Hatte ihn Treize damals enttäuscht? Oh nein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es war wundervoll gewesen und das würde es auch jetzt werden.

Er spürte wie Treize das Bett verließ und hörte wie sich der Konsul auf dem Stuhl niederließ. Unwillkürlich verlangte es Wufei danach seine Fesseln zu testen, waren sie wirklich so fest wie es den Anschein hatte. Sein Körper musste irgendein verräterisches Zucken von sich gegeben haben, denn Treize lachte leise, amüsiert. „Probier sie aus."

Wufei tat es und verbiss sich ein Stöhnen als sich die Lederriemen unerbittlich in das Fleisch seines Handgelenks schnitten. Nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte er ein merkwürdiges Pulsieren in den Fingerspitzen, die Riemen musste wohl die Blutversorgung unterbinden. Treize lockerte die Fesseln wieder ein wenig, dann setzte er sich abermals zurück. Lange vernahm Wufei keinen Laut und bewegte unruhig die Hüfte. Auch wenn Treize nichts tat, Wufei wusste, dass die dunkelblauen Augen des Konsuls über jede noch so kleine, entblößte Stelle seines Körpers wanderten. Obwohl nichts geschah; es erregte ihn. Und Treize wohl ebenso, denn Wufei hörte das leichte Seufzen und Knarren als er sich in den Stuhl zurücksetzte. Er hörte das charakteristische Geräusch von Fleisch, das auf Fleisch rieb.

Die Stellen, die er selbst heute Nachmittag liebkost hatte, nur jetzt tat dies Treize selbst. „Oh Wufei, du solltest dich sehen."

Zuerst dachte Wufei es wären wieder Treizes Finger, die ihn streichelten. Doch dann stellte er mit leichtem Schrecken fest: Es war ein Dolch und die kalte flache Seite der Klinge fuhr zärtlich die Linien von Wufeis Körpers nach bis zu der Stelle zwischen seinen Beinen. Das kalte Metall ein seltsamer Kontrast auf seiner erhitzter Haut. Wufei verstand, dass er ruhig halten sollte und zuckte doch zusammen als sich Treizes Lippen um seine Brustwarzen schlossen. Das Messer kratzte über Wufeis empfindliche Haut weiter unten an seinem Körper.

„Und an dieser Stelle hatte Marcellus bereits kapituliert. Aber du..." Treize küsste Wufei auf den offenen Mund, dämpfte so einen lustvollen Schrei, erkundete das Terrain auf schamlose Weise, ganz so wie ein Herr, der auf seine Ländereien zurückkehrt und nach dem Rechten sieht, erneut seine Besitzansprüche geltend machte. Wufei glaubte kaum, dass er es viel länger durchhalten würde als Marcellus. Doch Treize schien noch so einiges für ihn geplant zu haben, er hörte wie die Klinge plötzlich auf den Fließen landete. Und dann, dann passierte das Unglaubliche!

Für Wufei war es als ob die Zeit stehen bleiben würde, als ob sein Herz aufgehört hätte zu schlagen. Träumte er? Hatten ihn die Götter zu sich geholt? Nein, er hörte Treizes unbehagliches Stöhnen und wusste, dass es wahrhaftig geschah: Treize gab sich ihm hin. Diese heiße Enge, die sich um Wufeis Glied schloss, das war Treize selbst. Zitternde Finger lösten die Augenbinde und Wufei starrte den Konsul fragend an, dessen Augen nichts mehr von der kalten Härte hatten, sondern vielmehr einen fiebrigen Glanz aufwiesen. Er war noch immer gefesselt, aber zumindest sah er jetzt, was mit ihm geschah.

„Hast du das auch mit Marcellus getan?" Wufei brachte die Worte kaum hervor.

Treize hob sein Becken an, ließ sich auf Wufei hinabsinken und öffnete wieder die Augen. Langsam, als ob aus einem Traum erwachen würde, dann beugte er sich zu Wufeis Ohr hinab. „Nein... Das tue ich nur für dich..." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Mein Abschiedsgeschenk für dich."

Er hätte Wufei kein größeres Geschenk geben können.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Epilog

Zechs beobachtete Treize und Wufei. Er hatte irgendetwas erwartet: Nicht enden wollende Umarmungen oder wenigstens einen Kuss. Aber die beiden Männer sahen sich nur kurz in die Augen und drückten die Hände.

Fast schien es Zechs, dass die beiden den gestrigen Tag ausgiebig genutzt hatten, um sich voneinander zu verabschieden. Es war ja auch verdächtig gewesen, dass sowohl Treize als auch Wufei nicht die Jagdgesellschaft begleiten konnten. Was auch immer gestern passiert sein mochte, es hatte für die beiden wohl etwas Endgültiges gehabt.

Nun kam Wufei zu ihm herüber und Zechs erwiderte das Lächeln seines Freundes. Für ihn wog dieser Abschied schwer. Wufei war sein erster Freund in dieser neuen, fremden Welt und Kultur gewesen. Wufei hatte ihm geholfen sich hier zurecht zu finden, hatte ihm die Schrift der Römer gelehrt und auch so manche andere Dinge.

Er wusste nicht, wie er den Verlust dieses vertrauten Menschen wettmachen konnte. Mit den Diener verstand er sich zwar gut, aber das war nicht das Gleiche. Mit den Tribunen, Heero und Quatre, konnte er schwerlich eine Freundschaft eingehen. Blieb noch der Konsul, nun, das glaubte Zechs nicht, dass ihn mit diesem Mann jemals eine Freundschaft verbinden würde. Auch wenn er Treize inzwischen mit anderen Augen sah.

Wufei umarmte ihn kurz und auch ihm war anzusehen, dass er Zechs vermissen würde.

„Wirst du je wiederkommen?"

„Ich glaube kaum. So eine Reise von Seres nach Rom unternimmt man nur einmal im Leben.", ließ Wufei die Hoffnung auch ein späteres Wiedersehen in einigen Jahres sogleich zerplatzen.

Schließlich wandte sich Wufei zum Gehen. Treize selbst hielt den Schimmel während Wufei aufstieg. Es war eines der edelsten Tiere, die Treizes gehörten. Aber ohne zu zögern hatte er ihn Wufei vermacht.

Das Pferd selbst schien zu spüren, dass es von seiner gewohnten Umgebung fortgebracht werden würde und stieß Treize mit seinen weichen Nüstern in die Schultern.

Zechs sah, wie Treize daraufhin wehmütig lächelte und irgendwelche beruhigenden Worte dem Pferd zuflüsterten.

Wufeis und Treizes Blick trafen sich noch ein letztes Mal als der Konsul das Zaumzeug losließ und Wufei das Pferd antrieb.

„Sollte ich je eine Nachricht aus Rom erhalten. Dann hoffe ich, dass sie deine Krönung zum Kaiser als Inhalt hat."

Treize wollte etwas erwidern, aber Wufei schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Es gebe keinen besseren. Du wärst deinem Volk ein guter Kaiser. "

Dann sah er Zechs mit einem rätselhaften Blick an, den Zechs nicht einordnen konnte. „Leb wohl, Germane! Versuche die Vergangenheit hinter dir zu lassen und beginne ein neues Leben. Rache wird dich nicht befriedigen."

Zechs wusste was Wufei damit meinte, er solle nicht versuchen den Soldaten aufzufinden, der seine Frau damals in Germanien getötet hatte. Solle die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen.

Die übrigen Gesandten waren schon hinter der Biegung der Straße verschwunden und mit einem letzten Winken gab Wufei dem Schimmel die Sporen.

„Edler Krieger, die Götter mögen dir den Weg geleiten.", murmelte Zechs betrübt den uralten germanischen Abschiedsgruß als er auf die Staubwolke starrte, die das Pferd hinterlassen hatte.

ENDE


End file.
